Grim Reality
by arpulver
Summary: The digidestined, as well as characters from six other shows, are trapped in a harsh reality series where contestants must kill to survive. With the company producing it holding so much power, can anyone rise up to stop it all?
1. The Coming Storm

Grim Reality

**Chapter One- The Coming Storm**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the shows used here. The Animation Alliance is my intellectual property, so please don't use them without permission. This story is rated R and contains violence, strong language, and adult themes including discussions of murder and rape. In other words, if your Mom won't let you watch Fushigi Yuugi because of its content, turn around now. 

**Author's Notes  
**Where do I begin? First off, this is the sixth and final story in the Animation Alliance saga. While it is very different from any of the previous five, it does heavily refer to them. However, if you haven't read all five or don't remember every single element from all five of them like a drooling fanatic (for shame!), it's not entirely necessary, as anything referring to previous stories is explained (note that only my reality series knockoffs are part of this canon, not my other works). Text in italics means a flashback to events in those previous stories. The six Animation Alliance heads are my original characters, and are described more in depth at the end of the chapter. As for the shows themselves, this series uses characters from the following shows, in order of significance- Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi, Ranma, Pokémon, Cardcaptors, and Tenchi Muyo. Again, I write factoring audience awareness into it. The Fushigi Yuugi material is explained for those unfamiliar (although there are major spoilers), but you had better know Digimon. 

****

**Two Weeks Ago- Pallet Town**

"Did I really start this whole damn thing?" 

Tom Wallace sighed as he started ascending the long flight of stairs to the Oak Laboratory. It was just a little stupid thing he wanted to do on the side. But just like with the live action equivalents, Survivor kicked off the explosion. There was the second Survivor, which Tom had no hand in. There were the Moles, which Tom had no hand in. There was that cross-country race, which Tom only did as a favor to Mike. But other than that, Tom had no part in what he helped create. And he wanted it that way. So how the heck did this thing get through the company?

Simple- it was the last one. The big finisher. That's why Tom approved of it. 

"Shougai." The name of it was different. The actual originality of the concept itself could be questioned, but given the way they were going to do it Tom had to admit that Dave had balls when he introduced it. 

Tom finished climbing the steps and approached the front door. The Oak residence. How was he supposed to announce himself? Was there a videophone somewhere? A stylish doorbell that rings throughout the compound? Maybe he was being viewed by a hidden camera somewhere. Then again maybe he was just supposed to knock. Tom went with the latter option.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" 

The host of the original Animation Survivor smiled. The voice was instantly recognizable. The one who surprised everybody. The one who played the game the way it was meant to be played. The one who Tom always referred to as the secret of the show's success 

"Hello. My name's Tracey. The Professor is busy at the moment. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" The one who didn't have a clue who he was greeting at the door.

"Whoops" Tom whipped out a device that looked like an ordinary cell phone and started punching keys. Given all the projects the company does with certain characters, it's important to be able to control what said characters can and can't remember. In five seconds, Tom pushed the "send" button and waited

"Mr. Wallace! What a pleasant surprise!" A device that erases and restores selective memories from the subconscious mind- another fine item in the Animation Alliance's line of toys. They couldn't have Tracey or Ash or anybody else having discussions on how great those Digimon kids are, right? As a result, none of the characters that participated in those reality series remember doing so unless the AA wanted them to. Right now, they wanted them to, "Come on in. Professor Oak will be out in a second. Did you need to see me or him?"

"Actually, both. Sam's the best one for contacting everybody else." Tom said as he stepped inside. 

"Please say you're doing another one. And please say I'm in it."

"Yes. But this one's different." Tom concluded as Tracey went into a different room to check on the status of Professor Oak. It certainly was different, but hopefully he wouldn't have to elaborate further. He just wanted to sign them up and get out of there. Given the nature of Shougai, the six company heads decided that it was best to visit each show personally to get each of them signed up. The biggest reason was simply the number of characters involved- forty-eight. Since they were being taken from only six different shows, recruitment demanded a personal touch. Tom was stuck in Pallet Town while Manny Edwards, the head officer of Kid's WB, headed to Readington. 

"Sam will be out in a couple minutes." Tracey returned. Tom nodded.

"Important research?" Tom inquired.

"No tea break with some friends."

"Oh." Tom dropped the subject, and started a new one, "So how have things been going for you?"

Tracey smiled, "Couldn't be better. We're going to Viridian next week for a massive convention of Pokémon researchers. Hopefully if I create the right impression and network, network, network, I can get a lot of ringing endorsements. That really pays off later."

"Great. Nice to see you're doing well."

"So what's this series going to be?" Tom hesitated for a second. He didn't want to go into details quite yet.

"Well, thanks for dropping in Mrs. Ketchum. That pie was delicious." Professor Samuel Oak entered the room, along with Delia Ketchum, mother to the show's star and all-around pleasant TV-mom. 

"Thank you! I might have to bake another one next time!" 

As Mrs. Ketchum headed out, the good professor addressed Tom. "Tom, haven't seen you in awhile!" 

"Haven't seen much of you either Sam. If you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business. We've got another series, and we need the usual roundup."

"Certainly, certainly. Ash and his friends?"

"Those three definitely and Tracey." Tracey smiled as Tom continued, "And to top that off we need your grandson"

"Okay, Gary's due to make a call so I'll let him know then. When are you starting?

"Two weeks hopefully. Oh yeah we need Team Rocket too."

"Do you need the whole Team Rocket or just Jessie and James?"

"Oh uh just Jessie and James. I don't know how you did it last time, but if you could do it again, it'd be appreciated." 

Professor Oak nodded, "Well, this is the first time you've ever asked for seven different people, but I'll see what I can do. I'm sure Gary's looking forward to another one, and Ash bugs me every other day, so I'll talk to him and his friends. Shouldn't be a problem. Two weeks you said?"

"Yeah. Two weeks." Tom looked up at Tracey, who was still smiling. Tom shook his head. Neither Tracey nor Professor Oak had any idea what they were getting everybody into

**Nerima**

Mike Storch exited the Kuno estate with two more contestants on the signup sheet. Sure, he was almost fed to their pet alligator, but it was a small price to pay for getting them on the list. He still had to hit the Tendo Dojo and the Cat Café for the other five, but he knew he wouldn't have a problem selling it to them. Originally, they wanted to keep Shougai restricted to shows that people were familiar with. Despite the success of Love Hina and even Battle Athletes in previous shows, they wanted this one simple. Stick to the stuff people know. But after looking at things from all angles, they knew they needed Ranma. Barb's little feather-ruffling ensured that.

Barb was always like that. Speaking without thinking about the ramifications. She made it clear that she wasn't too sure about this series. Mike could understand why, he was a little disturbed by the whole concept of it as well. Even as a façade, the thought of death is a touchy one. But he wasn't going to raise a fit about it. Everybody seemed to approve, so Mike voted for it as well. But Barb- her objection was apparent. It needed a unanimous vote to pass, and Barb would only let it through under one condition- the shows under her control could be left out. 

It was something that could have been, and may still be, a devastating blow to the project. Each of the six heads of the Animation Alliance controlled their share of the programs airing in the US. Mike, for example, was in charge of the shows on Fox Kids. But Barb- she was Cartoon Network. Some of the big ones- Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, Sailor Moon, DBZ those last two would have really been fun for this. But Barb put that idea to rest. She even debated with Manny on who owned Cardcaptors; they both pooled their resources after a less-than-stellar first season. Had any of the others objected- such as Tom, who handled the more adult primetime shows like South Park, or Artie the Nickelodeon guy- those wouldn't have been an issue. They could have just walked away and left well enough alone. But Barb was key, and Mike often wished that she would just be a little more passive about this whole thing.

**Kutou Country**

Nakago signed the edict, ensuring that the criminal would lose his head at a public execution the next day. He handed it off to an underling and sighed- another boring day as Shogun of Kutou Country. One of his servants entered his chamber.

"Nakago, sir? There's a foreigner outside that wants to speak with you."

"And he's still alive why?" Nakago's deep voice indicated that there was no element of sarcasm in that statement. Nakago was not one to be disturbed by the mundane and trivial.

"Well we have reason to believe he's from the same world as Lady Miko." Nakago looked up and signaled for the foreigner to come forward. His or her presence meant one of two things. On one hand, it could mean another visitor from Yui's world. Another person waiting to be ordained priestess to one of the four gods. Since all four gods already, or had once, possessed priestesses such as Yui, Priestess of Seiryuu or Miaka, Priestess of Suzaku, this would be something unexpected. Something unforeseen- not foretold in any of the scrolls. Then again, it could just be someone from that strange company from Yui's world. 

"Hey Nakago! Artie Elker, head of Nickelodeon. Saw you on that Pokéball Run show. Man you were awesome!" Nakago looked at the overweight redhead extending a hand, a cocky smile in his face. Nakago started to walk away. He didn't want to deal with this again. He had been asked to participate in a so-called "reality series knockoff" some time ago. Despite the valuable information he learned about Yui's world, it was a rather boring trip, and one that he would prefer not to repeat. But this Artie person kept pestering him. Nakago could have killed him then and there, but knew that Artie wasn't worth the trouble.

"Whatever you want me to do, I am not interested."

"Oh, oh, oh Nak you had your moment! Everybody knows you were the star of that race show. Shame you didn't win. But we're doing something else and we want a couple of your friends."

"As in whom?" Nakago's intimidation efforts weren't scaring Artie in the least.

Artie referred to a sheet of paper before answering, "Uh Suboshi and Yui." 

"I'm sorry. Lady Miko is of invaluable significance to this country. She may not leave without a proper escort." Yui was significant. She was the key to his plans for world conquest. Currently, she was dancing in the palm of his hand, and Nakago wanted to keep it that way.

"That's what Suboshi's for. I'm sure he'll take care of her. Look, the Suzaku troop is coming too, including their precious Miko, so both of your countries will be catless."

"Catless?" Nakago was confused, but Artie shrugged it off.

"Yeah Miko means cat right? I've seen Digimon!" 

"Miko means priestess." Nakago corrected Artie although the thought of killing Artie was getting more and more tempting.

"Huh. Kari named her cat Priestess?' Weird" 

"Frankly, Kari scares me." Nakago recalled the memory of his teammate for the cross-country race.

"Look, I'm just saying- this will actually be an excellent opportunity for your forces to challenge that other country's. You are at war with them, right? Now you'll be able to settle things in the field of a big-budget reality series!" 

As much as Nakago hated to admit it, the redhead had a point. This would be a chance for Suboshi and Yui to disrupt the forces in Konan. After what they did to Suboshi's brother, Suboshi wanted revenge. And Yui could fully demonstrate that she was Miaka's enemy rather than her friend. Nakago called for the Priestess of Seiryuu.

Artie, meanwhile, pulled out a small dial and looked at it. Another fine toy was of extreme necessity for this show. Not only was the Animation Alliance capable of selecting which shows to go into, they could pinpoint the exact time to enter. The LCD display on the dial read "26." The device kept track of time not by minutes or days, but by episodes. Twenty-six was the midway point in the series. Perfecto!

"Yes, Nakago?" Yui had entered, with the usual cold look in her eyes.

"This is Artie. He is providing us with an opportunity to defeat Konan Country and Miaka. I want you and Suboshi to go with him. When you see the priestess of Suzaku you know what to do."

Miaka was once Yui's best friend, but after what happened with Tamahome, she quickly discovered that Miaka didn't care at all. Life was all about Tamahome to her. Nakago was the only person who truly cared about Yui. And if he said that Yui would get a chance to punish Miaka, she believed him. 

"Yes Nakago." She headed off to tell Suboshi. Artie just smiled. This was a lot easier than he thought it would be!

****

**The Digital World**

David Wenzler looked around at the underwater motif. Interesting place. Definitely worth a visit, but not someplace he'd want to spend any more than a few hours in. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity. Perhaps it was the rugged terrain. Then again, perhaps it was the vicious-looking Digimon that wanted to tear him apart. Fortunately, Terriermon jumped in with a "Terrier Tornado" attack to distract the creature. Henry and Takato rushed to the scene. Just the pair Dave was looking for. He had already bumped into the others. Apparently, the team of Tamers had been separated. So while the others hung with some Gekomon and Kazu found his partner, Takato and Henry were on their own. Fortunately, Dave found them easily enough. Unfortunately, they were busy battling this Digimon. 

"Hey! Henry! I gotta talk to you!" Dave was getting impatient.

"Not now! I'm in the middle of something!" Henry was too busy playing with his modify cards to address Dave. Dave sighed, then calmly pulled out a thermos. At the previous venue, he scooped up a quart of the Gekomons' milkshake mix in case he got thirsty. It came in handy here as Henry was not to be disturbed.

"Wow powerful stuff." The milkshake was noticeably strong, but nothing Dave couldn't handle. 

Takato, meanwhile, found his way up to Dave. He was without Guilmon at the moment, and was pretty much helpless in the battle, "So who are you?"

"Huh? Dave Wenzler, Head of ABC at the Animation Alliance." Dave shook Takato's hand.

"Animation Alliance? The Mole guys?" 

"That's us." 

"Oh. Great," Takato wasn't incredibly enthused, "Hey, what's in there?" 

"Milkshake. Want some?" Dave passed the thermos to Takato, who poured some from himself.

"Did you say Animation Alliance?" Dave nodded at Henry's question. Henry nodded at Terriermon, who quickly finished off the menacing Digimon in under a second. Henry walked up to Dave. "Animation Alliance, huh?" Henry didn't sound pleased.

"Want a swig?" Takato offered him a sip of milkshake. Henry took the cup and downed the contents in one sip.

"Hachi machi what's in here?" Dave shrugged while Henry grabbed the thermos for a refill and continued, "So are you here to discuss back pay?"

"Back pay?" Dave was shocked, "The hell are you talking about?" Dave watched as Henry filled up the cup. Takato, obviously not sated, yanked the thermos away.

"Hey Hen, don't bogart that milkshake."

Henry calmly let the thermos go, and turned to Dave, "Well yeah. I mean what did Kitsune get out of that whole thing? Four thousand dollars?" Dave did some mental math regarding the final prize awarded to the Mole 2 winner and nodded, "Okay, so what about the rest of us? There really should be compensation for the remaining twelve contestants. I talked to Manny and I lost by one question. Why the hell do I get completely blanked just because I didn't know Pokémon was produced by SoftX?"

"Uh" Dave was speechless. 

"I mean it's only fair that I would get say one thousand. Rika did half as well she would get five hundred."

"What about me?" Takato looked up from his cup and asked.

Dave looked at the last-place finisher and cracked a smile, "Got change for a twenty?" He returned to Henry, "Look, we're working on another series. Stop by and we'll talk about it. Get things settled out, okay?" 

"Henry! There's another one coming our way! Looks like he means business!" Terriermon's warning was followed by a loud roar, "Sounds like it too!" Unfortunately, the meeting would have to be cut short.

"Look, sure, whatever. We have to go. C'mon Takato!" 

"Lemme just finish this glass." Takato was starting to feel the after-effects of the milkshake, but Henry grabbed him and ran off. 

Dave just smiled. He knew this was going to work. He was the one that proposed it in the first place. He was sold to the idea himself, although he never did know who the guy was that conceptualized it. Whoever it was, he told Dave about it, told Dave to implement it, worked out the details, and that was that. Dave fell in love with the idea, got the AA to support it, and that was that. Now they were going to produce Shougai, make a ton of money, create a critically acclaimed monster of a reality series and that was that.

****

**Odaiba, Japan**

One show didn't need somebody to come in and sign them up. They had been through enough of these to know the ropes. Nine of the twelve digi-destined had already competed in at least one series, and all had made appearances in one form or another whether they knew it or not. On the television screen, the ending to the series looked like a flawless transition between present and future. In reality, however, that transition originally contained the footage- the documentation, of the twenty-five years in between the finale and epilogue. The episode dial again was of use, as it was set up to roughly half a year after the events of the series unfolded. Expensive technology and a brilliant product were going completely unnoticed by Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida in a friendly basketball game after school. 

"It's all tied up at eighteen thirty seconds left on the clock" Tai dribbled the ball around, while Matt looked at him oddly.

"There's no timer, I thought first to twenty-one wins." Matt observed.

"Thirty seconds on the clock Kamiya's got it at the top of the arc. Is he going to try to put it away or simply take the lead? Big decision here" As Tai continued the chatter, Matt made a move, stole the ball, and dribbled towards the hoop for an easy lay-up. 

"Maybe you should shut up and play the game, man." Matt passed Tai the ball. 

Tai shook off the humiliation and continued the narration, "Fifteen seconds on the clock the home team down by two. It's twenty-eighteen with ten nine eight" Tai continued to countdown as he looked for a good position. Matt's defense was holding well, "Seven six five Ishida's holding his ground three two" In an instant, Tai stepped back, behind the three-point arc, and fired. "AAANNNKKK" Tai simulated the buzzer as he and Matt watched the ball sail into the air

"AND IT'S GOOD!!" Tai yelled as the ball went through the hoop. 

"That was a lucky sh" All Matt could do as watch as Tai ran around, celebrating his victory.

"The crowd rushes onto the court to celebrate the victory!" Matt shook his head and looked around the outdoor court- not a crowd in sight, save for a little Otamamon watching from outside the fence- Even it thought Tai was making an idiot of himself. 

After the victory had been worked out of Tai's system, the two headed back to their residences. Neither found anything unusual about the Digimon in the streets. They were an everyday part of life now. And part of being an everyday part of life was the opportunity to make some money. Tai and Matt passed one of these money-makers on the way back. One of the many Digimon-centric stores that opened up soon after the Digital World "went public." 

"Hey, can we stop in here for a second? I need to get something for Biyomon." Matt was obviously confused, but followed Tai in. Matt wasn't a big fan of places like these. Half of the store consisted of products relevant to the actual Digimon, similar to that of a pet store. The other half- human stuff. Everything for the Digimon enthusiast who had everything. It wasn't exactly up Matt's alley. 

Inside, Matt occupied himself with a few of the merchandise items while Tai looked around elsewhere. Matt was scooping out a calendar when a kid came up to him.

"So you like Digimon, eh?"

"You uh might say that." 

"Bet I know more than you." Matt looked this kid over. He had "typical snot" written all over him. Matt saw Tai approaching and smiled.

"Okay name the digi-destined of friendship and courage." 

The kid smiled as if the answer was easy, "Simple. Davis." Having had his fun, the kid went to bug somebody else. 

Matt turned to Tai, "Damn otaku. Think they know everything." He then addressed the calendar, "But look at all this crap. I don't understand how they sell all this stuff. Next thing you know they'll have a Digimon anime."

"Already do," Tai replied, "Sunday mornings on Fuji TV."

"Angelic Layer?" 

"No before that. It's not half bad." 

"Whatever, can we get out of here?" 

"Sure. I got Biyomon's present all ready. Too bad they don't do gift-wrapping." Matt and Tai started to exit the store.

"Why are you getting Biyomon a present, anyway?" Matt asked on the way out.

"Simple. It's Sora's birthday in a couple weeks." 

Matt seemed to be totally oblivious, but quickly shrugged off any worry, "I knew that." 

"Of course you did." Tai smiled.

"It's next Thursday, right?"

"Friday." Tai corrected him.

"Well, better early than late! So why Biyomon?"

"Simple. I can't shop for Sora, so I just get something for Biyomon. She's easier to get something for. I give this present to Sora. She gives it to Biyomon. Everybody wins!"

Matt shook his head, "I wish I had that luxury."

They exited the store. Tai put the present in his gym bag and they started walking, "So what are you getting her?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. Think we've gotten to the lingerie stage yet?" 

"Don't know. Frankly, I don't want to know." Tai was almost sick to his stomach, but hid it very well, as he always did. Fortunately, the conversation reached an abrupt halt due to the sound of Matt's cell phone ringing. Unfortunately, Tai knew what that meant.

"Could you uh" Matt went after the phone and motioned to Tai. Indeed, Tai knew what that meant, and quietly walked away to let the two lovebirds enjoy their private conversation. "Hello? Hi Sora. Yeah, just heading back now" Tai tuned out Matt's voice and stood idly on the sidewalk about ten yards away.

It's not like it was the worst thing in the world. Did he miss an opportunity with Sora somewhere? Perhaps, but Tai wasn't about to make a big fuss over it. Tai did have a romantic interest in Sora. He did for a long time. Ever since the two became so close on that island a few years ago, Tai wanted to remain close to her. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. But he didn't want to ruin a good thing like their friendship, and wasn't forward enough. He wasn't all that jealous of Matt. Tai just maintained the feeling that he screwed up somewhere, and that he didn't seize the chance he had. 

_"She was probably the biggest help to me, and I know that she deserves this win as much as I do. Whenever I was down, she was there for me. What else can I say other than- I love her." _

It certainly seemed a bit strange that Tai didn't seize the opportunity. Over and over again, Tai would wonder why he never revealed his intentions. After all, he did confess his love for Sora on national television. But neither he nor Sora made anything of it afterwards. Perhaps it was because there were other issues at hand. Perhaps it was because Sora didn't return those feelings. Perhaps well perhaps their memories of the incident had been erased by the Animation Alliance. But Tai wasn't aware of that. All he knew was that he blew his chance, and that he couldn't screw things up between Sora and Matt because of something he did or did not do.

"Tai! Tai!" Matt was trying to reel Tai back into reality, and motioned for him to come over. Tai finally caught the signal and walked back towards the blond.

"What is it?" 

"She wants to talk to you." Matt, more than a little confused, handed the phone to Tai. 

Tai smiled, "Could you uh"

"Shut up." Matt returned the smile as Tai started the conversation.

"You really need to get Kari a cell phone." Sora sounded a little bit concerned, but Tai didn't pick up on it.

"Well her birthday's next October."

"Kari's birthday is in December, Tai." 

"Well, better early than late!" Tai smiled at Matt, who quickly returned it. It was clear that Matt was trying to eavesdrop, "So what's going on?"

"Kari got a notice. You know from them."

"Who's them?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about. Those Survivor guys." Tai frowned upon hearing that. He didn't want to have to deal with another one of those reality series. He had already been in two, and was plenty sick of the concept.

"Oh. Goody." Tai feigned sarcasm, "Who do they want this time?"

"That's just it Tai they want everybody." 

"Everybody?!"

"All twelve digi-destined."

"They've never asked for all twelve before." Tai was surprised enough that they wanted seven people for the race across America. Since he wasn't one of the seven, he didn't object. But twelve? Who else was going to be in it?

Tai continued, "Look, why don't we all get together and discuss this? It'll give me some time to make up an excuse for why I don't want to go." 

"Okay bye." Tai hung up the phone. 

"Another reality series?" Matt had apparently put two and two together.

"Yeah think we can get out of this one?" 

"Why do you want to get out of this one? I always wanted to be in another one." Matt had only been in one series, and didn't do as well as he had hoped.

"I'm just really tired of all this. I mean, we're trying to get on with our lives. Do they expect us to just drop everything when they need to be entertained?"

"Well" Matt stated, suggestively, "You might get to see Misty again."

"That's part of the reason I don't want to go." The relationship between Tai and Misty was an ongoing saga in itself- the last chapter of which featured Tai chewing out the redheaded trainer after she wouldn't stop teasing him about his crush on her, "Besides, what do you care- you hate Misty." Misty was part of the reason Matt did so poorly in the original Survivor. 

"I don't hate Misty! She hates me!" 

"She probably hates me too now. Frankly, I don't care. I'm not about to beg for forgiveness. I just want to forget about all of this."

"Come on Tai one last try? We're all in this one- it should be fun." Tai looked at Matt. He really wanted to do this. He wanted a second chance at stardom. Maybe Tai was just tired of it because he had been so successful at his previous undertakings. But Matt was practically a rookie. And then there was Joe, Cody, and Ken- they had never even been contestants. Tai finally caved in.

"Oh alright. Maybe we'll get lucky and it will just be a Real World spoof or something."

**Readington, NT**

"Readington, USA! Sister city to Tomoeda, Japan" Manny Edwards almost felt like he was at home as he strolled past Penguin Park. Readington reminded him so much of his days as a child in rural Virginia. 

"and testament to your ego." Barb Bresnick trailed behind him. Manny was given the green light to change certain names from their original Japanese into something more pronounceable. Manny did so by incorporating names from his own past, "Honestly, you name this town after the school you went to. You don't find something wrong with that? When Tenchi leaves home, he goes to Tokyo, not Iowa State." 

"C'mon Barb, Mike does it. Hell, Yolei's named after his old girlfriend. Says she reminds him of her." 

"I guess. Can we just get this over with?" Barb had never had a problem with these reality series before. But before, they were just innocent fun. Besides the spontaneous fainting or occasional shoulder injury, there was no harm being done to the "contestants." But this this was a little too far. Shougai's concept was inherently violent, and it all seemed to be a little too cruel. Of course, all of Barb's objections were met with the usual defenses- they can be revived immediately after death, everything is treated seriously and humanely, and the big one- they aren't real anyway. 

Something didn't strike true with that. To anybody outside the Alliance, the characters being worked with were completely fictitious. They do not exist on any level outside of the imagination. What one perceives as Ash Ketchum is merely a series of animated cells and Veronica Taylor reading off a script. Obviously, the alliance knew the truth- that the characters were being taken from other worlds. Other worlds which have many parallels, but that are fundamentally different. Most importantly- other worlds that the Animation Alliance can exert control over. In the concept of a "reality" series, the characters can't be controlled, which creates the impression of a reality. But in the end- they do not exist in this world, and are therefore not real. But did that still make this right?

"So what are you going to do if they say no?" Barb wanted to shake Manny's over-confidence a little bit. The kids of Readington were the test. They would determine who the winner of this custody battle would be. If they didn't want to go through with this, they would be considered a Cartoon Network show and left out of the series. If they wanted to do it, they were with Manny and the WB. 

"They'll say yes. Trust me. I don't have a doubt in my mind." 

They reached the doorway of the Avalon residence and knocked on the door. Having already restored full memories to everybody, Sakura's father let them in immediately. They found Sakura in the living room with her best friend Tomoyo?

"Sakura-chan, this was the best routine you've ever done. The one on January 28 was very, very good, but this was even better. I know you struggled a little last week, but you really recovered for this one. You looked so cute in that outfit!" Tomoyo and Sakura were apparently going through a video of Sakura's latest cheerleading meet.

"Hoe Tomoyo-chan" Sakura mustered up her usual reply.

Manny knew what this meant, and pulled out yet another AA toy, "Whoops- had it set on sub. I really should've checked this thing before heading out." Barb shook her head as Manny set the device properly, "There we go."

"Chelsea and Nikki do a really good job with the choreography. You all put this together really well." Madison was still complimenting the routine, but in a much less direct fashion.

"Thanks Madison!" Sakura managed a reply before Manny stepped in. 

"Hello there Sakura, Madison."

"Oh, hello Mr. Edwards!" Madison was polite, as always.

"Do we get to do another series?" Sakura was enthusiastic before even hearing the news.

"You might say that." Barb muttered.

"Yes you do. It's something very different this time. It's a game we're calling Shougai. We're going to be explaining the rules when you all get together in a few weeks. We need a lot of players, so if you could spread the word around to all your friends" Manny grabbed a list of names he wanted, "Li, Meiling, Tori, and Julian are on the list too. It should be, uh fun!" Manny smiled. He knew that the game itself was anything but fun, but to say otherwise probably wasn't smart.

"Sounds good!" Sakura was still enthusiastic.

"All our friends will be there, it'll be great!" Madison was also excited.

Barb knew that she had to step in and explain her case, "I suppose we should explain some of the little details involved with this. Now I guess this could be fun, but really, there's potential for serious difficulties, both serious and emotional. And I'm talking about levels you've never experienced before." Barb coughed, to stress the final statement, "This includes dealing with potential loss of life. Not only among your friends, but of yourself as well." Barb couldn't lie and say that death was a "forever" type of thing, but the way she stated it was good enough right?

"Whatever, let's do this Sakura!" Madison's continued enthusiasm shocked Barb.

"Yeah! I bet we can win this one!" Barb had to wonder if the two girls were even listening.

"Okay then! We'll see you and your friends in a couple weeks!" Manny smiled and bid farewell to the two girls. Barb was still in shock, and slowly followed him. As soon as they exited, Manny basked in his glory.

"See, what did I tell you? Now, let's get this thing set up so we're ready when everybody gets here."

Barb was still shaken up by their non-reaction to everything. Usually when a potential life-threatening situation is presented before someone, they at least think about it before doing it. But neither Sakura nor Madison batted an eye. Something was wrong with this picture, and Barb knew it. But for now she wasn't going to do anything about it. Her own shows were safe and she wasn't about to risk her career for a bunch of cartoon characters. 

She continued to shake her head and continued walking down the streets of Readington with Manny. She finally replied to Manny's statement, albeit under her breath, "This is going to get ugly."

**End Chapter One**

****

**Author's Notes  
**Before I actually say what this Shougai is, I have to set up exactly how it's involved with this series, hence the delay and mystery. When you do find out what it is, it may sound a little bit stupid but that's kinda the point. These guys are building the Titanic, and my job is to make sure it is _not_ iceberg-proof.

Angelic Layer is an anime by CLAMP that replaced Cardcaptor Sakura after its conclusion. It aired immediately after Digimon Tamers in Japan, hence the joke. 

I currently maintain a mailing list for my fanfic postings. E-mail me or leave a review if you want to be on it. Also, if you don't have the time to go through each of my previous five fics (and I don't know why you would), contact me if you would like a file summarizing the plot points that could be used here. Even if you have read everything, it's still something that's good to have for reference.

Okay, time to give you the skinny on these AA guys. More professional biographies, including colleges, exact titles, and reality series involvement (of these six and some of the other staff members you may or may not see in this), go to http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/aastaff.htm

_Tom Wallace-_ Primetime- 35 years old. He's tall, with black hair, and is pretty confident, and somewhat uptight. Always enjoys making jokes, but gets annoyed pretty easily, especially when a joke is made at his expense or his work is being criticized.

_Mike Storch-_ Fox Kids- 24 years old. Far from an intimidating demeanor, he's the runt of the group, skinny, with brown hair. Unless something concerns him directly, he's pretty non-confrontational, and more likely to be friendly with everybody.

_Artie Elker- _Nickelodeon- 34 years old. A husky tall guy with messy red hair. Over-the-top and outgoing, the others find him quite annoying. However, he demonstrates his competency time and time again, and commands respect from everybody.

_David Wenzler-_ Disney/ABC- 36 years old. Overweight, with black hair. An businessman through-and-through, he manages to make everything marketable. He supposedly knows what the audience wants, and is driven mainly by profits in anything he does.

_Manny Edwards-_ Kid's WB- 29 years old. He has slick, brown hair and always seems to be wearing a smile. Likes the spotlight, especially when it comes to cashing in on the genius of others. He has a bit of an ego, but hides it very well in public.

_Barb Bresnick- _Cartoon Network- 33 years old. She has dark blond hair and seems to think on her own level. Dealing with others, she's not afraid of saying what she thinks or putting somebody down. But for matters concerning herself, she's very protective.

**Chapter Two- The Gathering  
**The day arrives, and the AA prepares for the arrival of the group. While many of the regular participants are happy to see each other again, the laughter quickly diminishes when the game is announced. The reaction is a mixture of excitement, fear, anger, and the general feeling that the whole thing is stupid. But regardless of how anyone feels about it, there's nothing they can do. 


	2. The Gathering

**_Grim Reality_**

**Chapter Two- The Gathering**

**Author's Notes  
**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know this starts a little slow, and knew from the start that these first chapters aren't the strong point in the series. These first three chapters are here to establish what exactly is going on, so that I can take it in the direction I want to in future chapters. Once again, and this is starting to become a prevailing theme in my fanfic, whenever something seems a bit awkward (like the way I write certain aspects of the game… or the entire game itself), revert to the trusted policy of "trust me- I know what I'm doing." This chapter kicks things off, addresses a few concerns, and reestablishes a few of the relationships set in previous series. For reference, the list of potential issues I might re-explore is at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/issues.htm but does not mean that everything on it will be covered. It merely states that if it's on there, it _could_ be. Finally, note that the bold headers indicate the day, location, room, and time of the scene… although there are frequent cuts to someone watching on hidden cameras in the Kohler Complex control room or the two hosts in the booth.

**Convocation Day- Kohler Complex- Reception Area- 12:00 PM**

Henry Andersen and Tim Jacobson stood in front of the control panel. It looked so simple. In actuality it was probably one of the most complicated devices in the building. But a simple metallic console with seven colored keyholes was all that was visible from the outside. It was all that needed to be visible.

"I want it out here. I want to do a feature on how exactly we pull all these shows together, and if the terminal is out here we don't have to film anything in the offices." Henry had been the director of several of the series before. This was his final production, and he wanted it to be big. 

"That's fine. It's well protected from any outside interference. And it's not like anybody knows what it is anyway. To them, it's just a big heater." Tim Jacobson was the technical supervisor. He had made all these wonderful toys. Or at least people who had held the position made them. 

"Good. We'll begin retrieval when those six get here. There's a few things we need to go over." Henry wanted this project to be foolproof. Given the amount of fools involved with the project- it had to be.

One by one, the six heads arrived. Tim and Henry both smiled. They were at the center of attention for once. Henry coughed and began, "Okay, as you know, this is the first time all six departments are working together for one project. But since I'm the neutral guy, you wanted me to dictate who's going to be doing what, so nobody fights over it. Each of you will have three responsibilities. The first is to do your job in the production of Shougai. The second is to maintain control and be the general advisor regarding one of the shows here. The third is to alternate being on the premises of each of the compounds here. We'll need somebody on site in case something happens. Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim was all set for what Henry had to say next.

"Tim has set it up so that each show is accessed separately via a key. You put the key in, turn, and take the key out. That's it."

"Come on Andersen, we all drive cars!" Artie was growing impatient.

Henry smiled, "Sorry Artie, I'm milking the spotlight for as long as I can. But I'll start with you. You worked so well with getting Fushigi Yuugi here so I'll put you in charge of them. Tim?" Tim silently handed Artie a green key, "You'll also be doing the supervising of the matches themselves. Setting everything up and stuff. You'll also be acting as a referee of sorts."

"Saweet." 

"Right. Manny can help you with setting everything up. He's been around the block enough times regarding these matters. Manny, you can take Pokémon. Given your experience with this stuff, you'll also be acting as a co-host. Feel free to throw in any advice you have for the rest of us… especially Artie."

"Right." Manny nodded as he took a yellow key from Tim, "Hey Tim, could you give me the Cardcaptors one too?" 

Tim looked up at Henry, "I guess so. You had that whole argument about it. If you want the extra responsibility, it's yours." Tim handed Manny a pink key as Henry continued, "Tom, we'll give you Ranma. You'll also be the main producer. You can throw everything together." It was Tom's turn to nod as Tim gave him a red key, "Mike, you've got Digimon obviously. You'll also be doing the actual reality portion of it. The camera confessionals, in-between action."

Mike chuckled as he took the blue key from Tim, "Woo… tribal politics."

"Dave," Henry continued, "Given everything, we're going to make it easy on all of us and split up the two Digimon series. You get the third season. You'll also be co-hosting with Manny. If anyone asks, we'll go with the original Japanese and call the first two seasons the Adventure series and the third season Tamers." While Tim handed Dave a purple key, Henry looked up at Barb. She was smiling, "I know you aren't a huge fan of this, so you can just help Mike out. You'll be in charge of monitoring the hidden cameras backstage. Not only do we have a bunch in the public areas, but we also placed them in a few of the private rooms. You get to sort through them and tell Tom and Mike where all the juicy stuff is happening."

"Big sister is watching…" Dave retorted.

Barb smiled, "Can I have my key now?"

Henry frowned, "I don't know what this is about, but it's your show so I'm just going to assume you know what you're doing." Tim handed Barb the gray key. She smiled and twiddled it around in her fingers. Henry continued, "Let's do this…" 

Each of the six heads stepped up to the control panel and inserted their key (or keys) into the designated slots. With one simultaneous motion, they turned them. The machine roared to life. There was no turning back now. In a matter of hours, Shougai would be on. 

**2:00 PM******

The reception room was now finally serving as a reception room. There was enough space for everybody- forty-eight in all. One of the forty-eight was different though. He looked at the scene, with no clue how things were going to turn out. For now, he was just supposed to mingle with everybody as if he was just another contestant. But how was he supposed to do that when he was alone, whereas everybody else was among friends? The solution presented itself soon enough.

"Tenchi! Long time no see!" Madison Taylor was smiling as usual as she approached him.

"Madison. It's been awhile." Tenchi smiled and hugged Madison. Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard. After five series, a lot of the "regulars" had become quite familiar with each other. 

Sakura joined the first Mole and the first Mole winner, "Hey there Tenchi. Ready for this game?" 

"Well, I'm not sure. From what I heard, things are a little bit different this time around." Barb hadn't given Tenchi very many details, but did tell him that things could get out of hand, and that he would be called on to put a stop to it if they did. That warning definitely qualified this series as "different."

"Don't worry, Tenchi. I'm sure you'll do fine! Knowing you, you might be able to win again!" Madison was cheerful. Tenchi was nervous. Something was wrong with picture, but he couldn't tell if the problem was with Madison or with Barb.

It didn't take long for Barb to find herself at her post, observing the scenario through hidden cameras. The initial get-together, or "convocation" as it is called, was commonplace in reality television and never broadcast. But it did serve as a way to test out all the cameras… and snoop in on some of the action. With Tenchi mingling as normal, Barb was able to turn her attention to other conversations. 

_"I'm over it now! If you aren't going to magically fall into my arms, I'm not going to keel over and die because of it! But I do not need you going around and bragging about it!" Tai was letting Misty have it. Little did he know he wouldn't get a chance to take those words back._

"Shit, there's Ash. Is Misty around?" Tai saw Ash approaching, and couldn't help but be a little nervous. Matt didn't care, as he and Sora greeted the trainer from Pallet with open arms.

"Hey Ash. Where's Misty?" 

"She and Brock are off talking with Akane." Ash smiled, then turned to Tai, "You're safe for now Tai."

Tai forced a laugh, then walked up to Ash. "Can't be too careful when Misty's around. Is she still mad?" 

"Uh… I'm not sure. Misty's hard to figure out."

Matt cheered up immediately, "Then screw Misty, it's a boys' night out!" 

"Are you forgetting about me?" Sora turned to her flame, only slightly offended

"Now how could I forget about you?" Matt smiled, then kissed Sora on the cheek, "Besides, Ash is one of the few friends I actually did get to make while I was playing. You and Tai voted me off too early, remember?" 

"Well she and Tai voted me off too early, and I've got plenty of friends!" To reiterate the point, he stopped Davis, who was passing by, "Hey Davis!"

Davis immediately turned around, smiled, and high-fived Ash, "Hey Ash. Where's the goggles?" As teammates during Pokéball Run, the two shared in a few odd traditions.

"Uh… I'll put them on later." Davis seemed satisfied and continued on to greet others.

Ash smiled at Matt. Ash may have been removed early from the first Survivor, but he also had been in the most series out of anybody, and remained one of the more popular contestants, his attitude shining despite his lack of success.

"Well I bet nobody else here is dating anybody that voted them off." Matt did have that credit to him… or did he?

"Okay, Sakura, I'll behave as long as you promise not to vote me off." Sakura smiled at Li's statement as they walked by.

Matt frowned. "I give up."

"Alright, maybe we can have some fun now." Kenta seemed enthused, as was new Tamer Kazu. 

"Yeah, I don't know why they picked you three when it's obvious that I'm the star of the show now." 

"You wish Kazu." Henry stated plainly. He glanced over at Rika, looking for something… or somebody, "What's up with you?" He casually asked.

"I'm looking for somebody. My uh… brother." This caused an immediate face fault among the other Tamers (and Kenta). Fortunately, Rika found who she was looking for. He was talking to Tracey, but immediately turned his attention towards her.

"Well if it isn't my estranged little sister." Izzy smiled as he and Rika, undoubtedly the closest team to participate in Pokéball Run, met with a hug. 

"Wait… Rika? Your little sister?!" Tracey was as surprised as the Tamers were.

"Sort of… it's more a convenience thing," Izzy explained, "I feel the need for a younger sibling to feel responsible for in order to feel more important…"

Rika concluded the explanation, "And I need an older brother in case things get too crazy and I have to let my guard down for a second."

"Is this the same Rika I met before?" Tracey was a bit confused. Rika had certainly changed since Mole 2. 

"Not really… little sister or not I still can't control her." Izzy said with a smile.

Rika returned the smile, "And don't you forget it." She stated smugly.

"So you and Rika know each other?" Izzy returned his conversation to Tracey.

"Yeah. Mole 2. I'm really surprised that your show got completely shut out of it."

"I know. We didn't hear anything about it." 

The conversation continued as normal, but Barb immediately saw something out of place. The digi-destined were a part of Mole 2… or at least their adult forms were. 

"Hey Manny?" He was standing nearby anyway, and was probably the best person to ask, "Tracey and Izzy were talking about how Digimon was completely ignored in Mole 2. What's going on?" Manny stared at Barb for a couple seconds, then threw his arms in the air.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked! That son of a bitch did it!!" Manny was jumping for joy, "Tim! Get over here!" 

Tim rushed into the room, "What?" 

Manny immediately high-fived him, "I am buying you dinner tonight, I can't believe that you were able to pull it off."

"Pull what off?" Barb asked.

"The next level of selective retention. We didn't want anybody recalling the digi-destined in their adult forms, so we removed all traces of Digimon Adventure characters in Mole 2 from everybody's memory!"

Tim continued the explanation, enjoying a laugh at the same time, "This was totally experimental- I didn't know what the hell I was doing! For all I know, the digi-destined could have been wiped out entirely!" Manny and Tim continued to laugh, while Barb quietly resigned herself to the cameras again. 

"I had to ask…" Barb muttered.

_Never before had she been this concerned about another person. But it was almost as if she was the one lying on the ground in pain, clutching her shoulder. She certainly felt the pain. Even more than pain- she felt rage. What Nakago did was unforgivable. She was pissed. And nobody pisses off Rika Nonaka and gets away with it._

"So how's the shoulder?" Rika had to inquire about it. 

"Full recovery. It wasn't incredibly serious. As long as I could still type, it wasn't a big deal." Izzy was pretty forgiving. He just wanted to forget about the incident and leave things be. Rika, on the other hand…

"I just wish Nakago was here so I could tear him a…"

"Rika, do you honestly think you could take him?" 

"I don't know. I can't believe he's that much of a wimp to not show up. He sent a couple of his cronies, but it's not the same." Rika looked over and saw those cronies. Yui and Suboshi had resigned themselves from the others. They were quietly observing the situation. Neither were giving any indication of friendliness.

"Just let it go Rika. I'm fine. Really." Izzy was not going to be making friends with either Yui or Suboshi any time soon, but he'd prefer to just leave them alone rather than start trouble.

Mike quietly sat at the back of the room and smiled. Everybody was mingling. The difference between shows meant nothing. 

"Look at this Artie- Henry, Tamahome, Akane, and Brock all together like it's nobody's business. Four totally different shows, four totally different people- and they're friends."

Artie nodded, "This is going to be nuts. When's Dave going to show up with a description?"

"As soon as he can figure out some way to tell the kids that this isn't some cheap Celebrity Deathmatch ripoff." 

Artie scoffed at the idea, "Don't tell me you're going to start with that. Barb's bad enough. This is so much more serious, so much more professional. And remember, there's always the…"

Mike finished the sentence, "Outer ring… I know I know. I'm not opposed to this or anything. This could be a hoot. Heck, anything's better than AS2."

"Hey, hey- AS2 was art! You and Manny butchered it." Artie still defended the second Survivor. His only contribution thus far… not something any normal person would be proud of.

Mike smiled and shook his head, "Maybe you should see if Dave needs some help. You're in charge of the 'competition' part, remember?" 

Artie caught sight of Dave approaching a lectern positioned in front of the control panel. "Never mind. Here he comes. I suppose we have to be the support crew." Mike nodded and the two joined Tom and Manny as they stood next to Dave.

"Where's Barb?" Mike asked.

"Control room. Checking out the cameras in the residential areas. I doubt she'd want to be here anyway." Tom stated plainly.

Dave tapped a microphone on the lectern, giving off the appropriate audio feedback to signal everybody's attention. 

"Attention everybody. I know it seems a little crowded in here but that's okay. We've never done this with forty-eight so we're learning too. Now several of you are new at this, while several of you are seasoned veterans. For those who don't know, we are the Animation Alliance and we've run a bunch of these things before..." Dave turned to Tom, "What are we up to now?"

"Six." Tom said, almost disgusted. Was it really that many?

"This is the sixth time we've done one of these. I think we have most of the bugs out by now. Anyway, welcome to Shougai." Dave paused for the enthusiastic applause which usually signals the official announcement that the game has begun. Dead silence here though, so Dave continued, "Now in many ways this game is similar to everything else we've done. Just about every move you'll make will be monitored by cameras, you'll get to say your piece to the world during the usual round of confessionals and interviews... Mike's handling those this time. And of course, the big prize at the end. However, there are a number of differences. First off, the cameras are hidden, so you won't get the opportunity to mug and make yourself look good. Secondly, the game is completely individualistic. There's no element of teamwork in the game, although you can obviously introduce one at your own discretion. Everybody knows that alliances kick ass. Finally, the big prize at the end is something unlike anything we've ever done before. We'll get into that later. Without further ado... Manny will explain the actual nature of the game." 

While Manny stepped up to the podium, Tai looked around at the scenario. Forty-eight people competing, no element of teamwork involved, and a big prize promised? The largest cast they'd ever run was eighteen, everything had some sort of teamwork involved somewhere, and this group was notorious for being stingy on the prize money. After winning Survivor, it took forever for Tai's check to arrive (and that was postdated and couldn't be cashed until the year 2194). Mimi and Yolei were conveniently informed after winning Pokéball Run that there was no prize money involved with that. And the decision to go from dollars to yen in Mole 2 was obviously the work of a very cheap business.

Manny began by placing a pad of paper on an easel. On it was a set of brackets. It looked like those seen during the college basketball tournament every March. This one, however, incorporated thirty-two different "teams." Manny coughed and began, "As you may or may not know, this is a standard single-elimination bracket. You start as one of thirty-two competitors, and the premise is simple- if you win you continue to advance, if you lose you are out. None of this voted off crap, right?" 

Tai's skepticism increased with every word. What did this have to do with a reality series? Manny continued, "That's all it is. You can determine your own fate. The boys are in a thirty-two person bracket. The girls are in a sixteen person bracket."

"And for all intents and purposes, Ranma and Nuriko are considered boys." Mike added, prompting fiendishly feminine laughter from Nuriko over at the Konan delegation.

Manny smiled and continued, "Thanks Mike. Anyway, since this is a reality series, you aren't playing basketball or anything like that. Tom?" Tom flipped the brackets over. The next page was a diagram. On it was a simple oval, with a thick, brown border. The top and bottoms of the oval were border-free. "The premise is incredibly simple- two walk in, and one walks out. That's it." Manny looked around at all the blank faces. They hadn't grasped it yet... perfect, "You are allowed to use your standard props, whether that be a kendo stick, a sword, gymnastics equipment... a fan." Manny cast an odd stare towards the Fushigi Yuugi group, and Tasuki, who actually smiled and flashed the fan back at him. Manny continued, "A few restrictions are with Sakura- who will pre-select one Star Card to use for the entire series. Pokémon trainers have a similar restriction- pick one Pokémon to use for the whole two weeks. Those partnered with Digimon, whether they be Destined or Tamers, will only be allowed to use their Digimon at the level they are normally at, whether they be at Rookie for most of you or Champion for say Kari or Jeri." 

Manny continued with some more of the fine print. Tai was still trying to grasp what he was getting at. What did he mean by "two walk in, one walks out?" It couldn't be what he thought it was...

"Now we're very humane people here. We aren't going to make you chop off the head of your opponent or anything... although you can if you feel like it." That got a laugh out of Artie and prompted Cody to raise a hand, "That's what the Outer Ring is for. It's about seven feet wide, and God knows how deep. It doesn't matter. You fall in there, and you are done. It's been tested to be absolutely painless, and there's no shame in it. Heck, given the other options, it's probably a good way to die." 

A few murmurs starting going around, with good reason. Tai was obviously concerned, and looked at his friends. Most simply had straight faces. Some were confused. Some were shocked. Tai looked at the reactions of some of the people he didn't know. Most had the same reaction. A few of the more violent shows were more tolerant; some of the Fushigi Yuugi people weren't fazed at all. 

Cody quietly approached Tai. "Is this what these people do for a living?" 

"I have no idea. They've never tried anything like this before. All I know is that this isn't right."

"If they think they can do this to us, then how do you know they were right before?" Cody made a good point. He always did. 

"Just sit tight. I'm sure we'll be fine. We just have to stay together."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to try to get out of here. There's no reason to stay here if we're going to get killed." 

Tai nodded, essentially granting Cody permission to make a break for it. His great escape didn't last long; the only door outside was locked.

Manny addressed Cody's attempted break-out with a simple reprimand, "Um, I know you want to get out of here, but I'd prefer to cover all of this at once. I only have a few more things to get to and you're free to head to your rooms. Lodging is really simple- this place is part of a resort, and we have rooms for all of you. Check them out. They're pretty nice." Manny looked at a note card to see what else he had to cover, and rambled them off quickly. "Uh… since we aren't mobilizing camera crews, we'd like you all to stay within the designated area; we have plenty of stuff to entertain you. We're going to allow seconds during matches, which basically means that you can have a friend in your, uh… corner. It's not really a huge deal, but if you guys could make it a huge deal it would help out a lot. We could use some good in-fighting over who gets to be with who." Tai shook his head. These guys were still in the reality business- asking their cast to make things more interesting for the cameras.

It was Tom's turn at the lectern, as Manny stepped away, "Now I'm sure the obvious question on your minds is why the heck you would want to do something like this. Which is generally what the prize is for, right?" Tom could tell that the audience was getting a bit restless- they probably wanted to spare the details and get going, "I am pleased to inform you that the one boy and one girl who win Shougai will receive something that he or she has always wanted. Something that their heart has been set on, possibly for many years." Tom paused for dramatic effect, while the "cast" was slowly getting into it.

"Spare us the dramatics, what is it already??" Tom looked over towards the source of the voice. It was coming from Kuno, so Tom decided to spare the group any more dramatic buildup.

"Anything." Tom smirked, "Rather than bothering with prize money, we're just going to give you whatever you want. Kind of a 'rub the lamp, make a wish' type deal. How's that for incentive?" Tom's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. Now heads were starting to turn. All eyes were on Tom now, "Get to thinking about what you want… they make for good television when you tell the world." 

The room was growing abuzz as Artie quickly stepped up, "These guys forgot to mention exactly how this is run. We're filming four matches a day, each an hour apart. You'll learn what day you'll be competing now, but your opponent won't be given until the day before. Everybody was divided pretty much randomly into six groups of eight, and seeded accordingly in each group. Everything's up on the wall for you to check out. We'll kick things off tomorrow at noon with Suboshi against Davis. Until then, let's start the cameras and film us a TV series!" Artie didn't get the uproar of cheers as he had expected, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the action was good, the interaction was better, and that this would be the greatest achievement of his career. Why should he have any doubts?

Beeda Facility- Room 311- 7:30 PM 

The hidden cameras were already paying for themselves. The one in Davis's room was spotlighting the action, as Davis and Cody expressed their thoughts on the game. This would all be packaged up and stuck into the episode, but for now, the two digi-destined were none the wiser.

"Look, I'm trying not to think about all this. Whatever happens happens right?" Davis was obviously a little worried, but didn't want to make Cody any more nervous, "Look, let's go down to the lounge and talk to the others. Maybe I should ask Kari if she wants to be my second." Davis smiled, "They said we were supposed to make a big deal out of those- might as well start now." While Mike made a note to edit out that last comment, Davis and Cody made good on their words and left. 

"Where's Barb?" Tom snuck up behind Mike, startling him.

"She's got patrol tonight. Think I should concentrate on Davis right now?"

"Cody has a match tomorrow, so it's a good idea to keep them together. Follow them to the lounge. While they're on the way, check up on Takato and Hotohori. That's going to be a good one tomorrow, so we'd better get something on both of them just in case." Mike nodded and continued checking the cameras.

Lounge- 7:45 PM 

"I just want to forget about all of this. I don't want to help anybody. I'm still hoping that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream." Kari was as sincere as ever. 

Davis nodded, "Hey, I had to ask. I really don't feel like going in there alone. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and it would be nice to have somebody by my side."

"I'll go with you, Davis." Ken offered, "It looks like this could be another challenge for all of us. And if it makes things easier, I'll gladly stand next to you." 

Davis smiled, "Thanks." 

"You know Davis, I wouldn't worry too much. I mean, think about it- they can't actually kill us." Everybody turned towards TK, as he continued, "They're just making all this up to scare us. Honestly, how could they get away with something like this if they were really killing the contestants? They probably make it look like we're fighting each other, then one person falls into that outer ring, lands on some pillows below and is sent back home. Simple as that." TK was met with silence. Davis, Kari, Cody, and Ken were obviously thinking about TK's words, but weren't sure whether to believe them or not.

"I guess we'll just find out tomorrow." Ken replied.

"Well, the point is this…" Kari turned to Davis and Cody, "No matter what they do, and no matter what happens, both of you are just going to have to be brave. You can't be afraid of anything. If you do, then who knows what can happen." 

Davis and Cody both nodded at that. That seemed to be the only strategy available at this point. Davis smiled and turned to Kari, "You're right Kari… can you give me a hug for good luck?" Kari rolled her eyes for a second, then looked at him. She was probably more afraid than any of the others. She didn't know what was going to happen either. Kari leant forward and gave Davis a quick, friendly hug. If it truly was for good luck, he may need it.

**Day One  
****Kohler Complex- Main Studio- 11:30 AM**

"Just remember to call it as you see it. Try not to screw up, but if you do- we can re-record some lines later. Just make sure to get back on track as soon as you can." Henry was giving Manny and Dave a few pointers before they were to begin, "There will be times when you'll introduce Mike's cut scenes as well. He'll write scripts for you when we record those." Henry leaned over and grabbed two sheets of paper. He handed one to Dave, and one to Manny, "Since Manny is the anime expert, he can act as the color, while Dave can be the straight man. Dave- here's a list of questions to ask Manny. Manny- you have a list of answers for when he asks them. Use if there's nothing else to talk about."

Manny looked at his list of answers and smiled, "I know the answer to all these? I must be pretty smart."

Dave returned the smile, "Well, I say let's do this." 

Dave and Manny both stood from their chairs. Henry stepped back and allowed the camera to set up the perfect shot of the two anchors facing away from the field. He pointed to Manny, and the series officially started.

"What you are about to see is an unprecedented experiment in the human psyche." Manny certainly did sound smart reading off the cue cards.

"A combination of the basic laws of survival, one that will test forty-eight individuals. Where each step up the ladder becomes harder and harder, although stepping off the ladder leads to grave consequences."

"In Japanese, the word 'shougai' means one of three things: It can mean obstacle."

"It can mean injury."

"Or it can mean 'for life.' All three of those will come into effect here as the Animation Alliance proudly brings to you…"

"Shougai." Henry smiled as Manny and Dave said the word in unison, then sat down to continue the explanation.

**South Entrance- ****12:00 PM******

"Are you nervous?" Ken asked Davis, as they prepared to kick the festivities into high gear. 

"I'm still trying to believe what TK said about this not being real. I guess I'll find out soon enough." 

"Don't worry about it Davis." Veemon looked up at his partner, trying to reassure him, "Whatever this is, I'm sure we can get through this. I mean, what's the worst that could happen other than both of us being horribly decimated?" Davis and Ken looked down at the blue Digimon, "What? Something I said?" 

Davis, Ken, and Veemon headed into the elliptical arena, about the size of a basketball court. To add to the effect were raised bleachers rising above them from all sides, filled with seemingly enthusiastic spectators, separated from the action by an eight-foot-tall barrier. While Davis looked at the grounds, Ken turned to the right and saw the giant gap between the floor and the barrier. The so-called "outer ring." Despite the barrier keeping the crowd from falling in, there was nothing more than a little rise in the floor on the other side. Ken looked over the rise and into the gap. It seemed like there was nothing below. If TK was right, those pillows were well out of sight. His experimental side acting up, Ken decided on a simple test, and dropped a coin into the abyss. It fell out of sight, and was met with a brief but noticeable green flash from inside. 

"There must be a thousand people here." Suboshi was in awe at the sight. He wasn't sure what was going on- only that destroying his opponent was the only way to get closer to his goal. He turned to Yui, also looking at the size of the crowd, "Lady Miko, should I make this quick and easy or long and painful?"

Yui looked back at Suboshi, "I'm not sure. This is new to everybody. I guess we should do what Nakago would want us to do."

After thinking for a second, they both came to the same conclusion, "Long and painful."

Artie was the fifth person on the floor, and was acting as the referee. The stress was apparently on the word "acting" as he was busy speaking to Tom through his headphones, "I'm like one of the hosts- I need a catch phrase! You know, something like 'You are the weakest link" or "the tribe has spoken" or uh… "you are the last team to arrive…" I need something!

"Okay… how about 'begin?'" Anything that would get Artie to shut up and start the match worked for Tom.

"Simple… yet effective. I like it." Artie called everybody to attention, signaling that things were about to begin. The cameras were rolling- he had to look sharp. He pointed to Suboshi, "Ready Suboshi?" Suboshi nodded. Artie turned to do the same with Davis. After Davis slowly indicated that he was set, Artie cracked a half-smile and said it- 

"Begin!" With the match officially underway, he could move to the side and sit down to watch this sucker.

No sooner had Davis taken a breath that he found himself dodging a small spinning orb that whizzed by him at an incredible speed. Davis turned to watch Suboshi reel the orb back in with a string… and continue attacking with it. 

"And Suboshi getting things started under his own terms as Davis is dodging like crazy to avoid Suboshi's… uh…" Dave paused for a second to look up the name of the orb-thingy, "reeyuseisway." Dave turned to Manny, "Hey, did I pronounce that right?"

Manny could barely hold back a smile at Dave's complete butchering of the pronunciation of ryuseisui, "You're a regular Terry Bradshaw, Dave." 

Veemon wasn't helping things much as Davis was too preoccupied with dodging the ryuseisui to worry about actually mounting an offensive. Suboshi continued to pursue Davis, getting slightly annoyed in the process. He approached Davis, about to pin him against the outer ring. "Davis! Davis! Aw the hell with it…" Veemon figured he had to help out sometime, and charging at Suboshi was the best way to do so.

"Suboshi! Look out!" Or… maybe not. Yui's warning gave Suboshi ample time to get out of the way, knocking Veemon over easily. Still, Davis was able to escape, running back towards his side of the floor.

Ken greeted him on the way there, and ran alongside him, "He seems to be taking this seriously. I don't know what's going on with all this life and death stuff but if you want to stay here, we have to get him into that outer ring."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Yo-yo boy's making me run so fast I can't think straight!"

Rather than make a comment, Ken got straight to the point, "Next time he gets the opportunity, have Veemon try attacking from the back again. If Yui warns him… I'm afraid you're going to have to take matters into your own hands."

Davis sighed, and continued running to dodge the "yo-yo." Suboshi, growing more frustrated every moment, continued to close in on Davis. It wasn't long before he had Davis in a prime position again. 

"Suboshi!" Another warning from Yui, and Suboshi turned around to see Veemon trying another attack. Suboshi was already annoyed by Davis's stubborn refusal to die. Veemon was taking things even farther. He was going to have to solve things the easy way. He held his ryuseisui in position and prepared to strike Veemon…

Davis knew he didn't want to do it, but if his own life, as well as Veemon's was in jeopardy, he had no other alternative. With Suboshi addressing Veemon, Davis quickly ran from behind, slid, and took Suboshi's legs out from under him. 

"V Headbutt!" Suboshi was off guard, and Veemon's attack was enough to knock Suboshi through the outer ring, and into nothingness. It was over.

"Would you look at that! Davis and Veemon use a double team maneuver and you can say 'sayonara' to Seiryuu Seishi Suboshi." Dave was ecstatic, as his words, combined with the audience's frantic cheering, captured the moment perfectly. The first match had everything that was desired- some good action, strong teamwork, and having Davis win was another perk- the longer fan favorites stay in the game, the better.

"What an amazing opening match. We haven't even hung up our coats and this game has delivered a stunning upset. And I think it's safe to say that we can expect a lot more of this in the coming days. We'll take a break now, but when we come back, we'll take a look at some of the reactions to this, especially from Yui and the other Fushigi Yuugi contestants." Manny knew that the best way to capitalize on a good thing was to offer hopes for upcoming good things. 

Tai had seen it all from the stands. Davis was obviously spent- he was out of breath, his face was covered in sweat, and it was clear that he wasn't going to be bragging about this victory any time soon. While Ken helped Davis to his feet, a million thoughts ran through Tai's head. This was going to be hell. Tai surmised that already. But despite everything, despite all the times Suboshi tried to rip Davis apart, Davis still pulled through. This definitely was going to be a gruesome challenge, but Tai and his friends were no strangers to gruesome challenges. If this was as bad as he thought, then they were just going to have to get through it somehow. And Tai had no doubt in his mind that they would. 

**End Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes  
**After trying to set up as much as I possible can, it's no surprise that this turned out pretty long. Future chapters should be shorter… but now that I think about it- every time I say that, the future chapters end up even longer. It's the Oscars all over again…

First thing you're probably noticing is the extreme concentration given to Digimon over the rest of the shows. That is intentional, and I make no bones about it- this is a Digimon-focused story. Heck, it's so Digimon focused that I'll list the couples that are explored. This covers Sorato, Taiora, and… hmm… let's be crazy and go Dakari. All of the shows will get their moment in the spotlight (Akane's role in the story will be explored next chapter), although not all of the characters will. And one primary rule is that just because a character dies, it does not mean that that character is completely out of the series. You haven't seen the last of Suboshi.

What is listed here is not the entire Shougai series. There's a lot of Grim Reality that wouldn't be in Shougai, and there's a lot of Shougai that's not in Grim Reality. 

Tim Jacobson has been used off and on several times in the AA reality series, but you probably don't remember Henry Andersen. He was the frustrated editor in the Animation Survivor: After the Council series. He is an entirely behind-the-scenes type guy. I would offer character descriptions of these two like I did for the six heads, but neither of these two are important characters. 

The Terry Bradshaw reference refers to his hosting of the Digi-Bowl during Super Bowl weekend, where he visibly struggled with several of the Japanese names. 

**Chapter Three- Knowledge Lost, Knowledge Gained  
**As the matches continue, TK gets a reality check unlike any other, as he can no longer deny the truth of what's happening. Meanwhile, partner-less Kenta learns his true purpose in the game, characters from one show begin acting in very strange ways, and Barb's efforts to work with Tenchi leads to some privy information landing in undesired hands.


	3. Knowledge Lost, Knowledge Gained

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Three- Knowledge Lost, Knowledge Gained  
  
Author's Notes  
**To answer a question regarding length, this is currently slated for fifteen chapters, although I may cut it down to fourteen or even thirteen. I'll decide when I get there. Also, as you'll see here, not every match is actually covered in depth. In order to make things a little easier for you to follow involving the Shougai series, I've set up a page listing the current bracket based on each chapter. Since a chapter in Grim Reality does not equate to an episode of Shougai, the amount of progress made differs each time. While each contestant is grouped into the six different divisions, the pairings for the first round aren't announced until the day before. The page reflects that, listing contestants in each division in alphabetical order. Therefore, all information and results given after chapter two are up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou02.htm  
  


**Day One- Kohler Complex- Announcer's Booth- 1:05 PM  
  
**The first match was in the books- a fantastic match featuring a stunning upset that set the tone for things to come. The second match… was about as one-sided as it gets. Five minutes into it, Nuriko was just playing around with Cody Hida and Armadillomon. 

"Do you think she's taking this seriously, Manny?" Dave was a little confused as to why Nuriko wasn't going in for the kill.

"First off, Dave, Nuriko's a he. Secondly, I'm not sure. Armadillomon has been incapable of mounting any kind of offense." Manny said, watching as Armadillomon demonstrated that fact by charging after Nuriko, only to be stopped very passively by the sole of Nuriko's left foot. 

Dave shook his head. Since the match seemed much less interesting than the first, he took a glance at his list of questions, and read the top one on the list, "Now the winner of this match will advance to play Davis in six days. Since these first two were both Digimon/Fushigi Yuugi, it really raises the question of matches between two people from the same show."

Manny checked his list of answers, "Most certainly. That's another really interesting aspect of Shougai. Obviously the pre-existing bonds between members of the same show still exist, but there's a very real possibility that somebody will have to face off against one of their own friends. The committee that put this bracket together made sure that this does not happen in the first round, although after that- anything goes."

"Keep in mind that this does not apply to the second and third seasons of Digimon. They are being treated as separate shows, and there are a couple first round matches between the two seasons in the Girls' Division." Dave sounded enthused plugging upcoming episodes, but he just wanted to get this match over with and move on to better things.  
  


TK himself was having trouble believing his theory. Nuriko was having his way with Cody, and he appeared to be enjoying it. As Nuriko approached Cody, he was bent over, preparing for the worst.

"Armadillomon…" Cody's fearful words were enough to convince his partner to make one last ditch effort. But as it jumped in midair, Nuriko executed a very impressive roundhouse kick to knock Armadillomon well away from the action. Nuriko bent down towards the trembling Cody.

"Scared?" His feminine voice did have a touch of arrogance, but enough sympathy to sound sincere. 

Cody nodded, "Just end this."

"All right…" Nuriko mustered up his highest falsetto, then picked Cody up by the collar. For a second he started swinging Cody like a purse, but stopped after he noticed that Cody was about ready to throw up, "Oops. Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Cody remained silent as Nuriko headed to the outer ring. TK made a frantic effort to run up to them, but arrived too late. "Bye bye!" Nuriko sounded quite cheerful as he simply dropped Cody into the seemingly bottomless pit. 

By the time TK arrived, all he could see was Cody falling. Cody tried reaching up towards TK, but to no avail. Then it happened- the flash of green. When it subsided, Cody was moving no longer, and fell out of sight. The last thing TK heard… was a sickening thud.  
  


"No way…" TK was mortified. How could they be serious about this? How could this be real? 

"Whoa… you don't want to fall in there now, do you?" TK looked a bit unsteady, so Nuriko calmly took the initiative of making sure Cody's second didn't end up in the same place as Cody. TK ran out of the arena, thus ending the threat, and allowing Nuriko to smile and wave to the audience, basking in the glow of victory.   
  


**South Entrance- 1:15 PM  
  
**Davis and Ken walked into the bathroom. After seeing TK run out like that, they were immediately concerned. The concerns were well justified, as they were greeted by the pleasant sound of TK vomiting.

"That doesn't sound good." Davis noted.

"TK? Are you all right?" Ken's question was answered as TK exited one of the stalls, visibly sick, and clutching his stomach, "I'll take that as a no."

"What is it?" 

"You know all that stuff I said about them not really killing us?" TK sounded really bad. Ken and Davis slowly nodded, and TK continued, "That theory's shot to hell." Ken and Davis were wide-eyed as they helped TK out of the bathroom. TK had to say it, as if repeating to himself the harsh reality of the situation, "I saw it with my own eyes… Cody's dead." 

Ken and Davis stopped in their tracks. It was what they were both thinking about, but neither fully grasped it until TK said it directly. It was Davis's turn to clutch his stomach and run into an empty stall.   
  


**Reception Area- 1:40 PM  
**  
As Rika and Izzy walked past the big board, where everybody's supposed place in the game was listed, Rika couldn't help but notice the recent update- "Hey Izzy, check it out, you're seeded fifth." 

"Fifth? What's that mean?" Izzy was slightly indifferent. After seeing Cody get flung into a pit by a cross-dressing nut, Izzy was hardly looking forward to when he himself would have to compete.

"Well, the better you're seeded, the easier your matches are supposed to be. You'll be taking on the four seed…" Although Rika had some knowledge on the topic, she usually didn't pay much attention to seeding in the Digimon tournaments she competed in; she was always seeded first. She frowned, "That's Brock." 

"Yippee." Izzy muttered, still not caring.

"No, that's not a yippee. I'd be really worried if I were you. Brock is probably going use Onix."

"Uh huh…" Izzy still wasn't interested.

"You have Tentomon, who is a flying bug."

"So?"

"Onix is strong against both flying types _and bug types!" Now Izzy was interested; he turned and looked at Rika, somewhat confused as to how she knew that. She put her hands on her hips, "What, you think Digimon's the only card game I play?"   
  
_

Mike laughed at the remark, and quickly called up Barb on his cell phone, "Barb, save the Izzy/Rika exchange in the reception area- great stuff." Barb quickly replied in understanding, and Mike put the phone away, "Rika, Rika, Rika…" Before Mike could continue, he saw the trio of TK, Davis, and Ken marching towards him. They didn't look too pleased.

"Excuse me, are you in charge here?" TK wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"All questions should be handled through your show supervisor…" Mike sounded like he was going to dismiss TK entirely, then smiled, "Heh, just joshing with you- I happen to be your show supervisor. What can I do for you?"

"How are you people getting away with this?"

"What do you mean?" Mike was clueless as to how anybody could doubt the legitimacy of this project. 

"What TK's trying to say is that this company seems to be… well…" Ken didn't want to use the cliché, but it was exactly what was going on, "getting away with murder."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "I see. So you have something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"Of course I do! I mean did you see what happened to Cody?! He just…" TK seemed very emotional. Mike smiled- another opportunity to enhance his part of the program.

"Great! Come on!" Mike grabbed TK's arm and led him to a small room, right next to the reception room. It was clean, carpeted, and had a couple chairs in position. Mike led TK to one of those chairs, "Have a seat, I'll be right there." Mike walked over to the other side of the room… and stood behind a video camera.

"What are you doing?"

Mike looked at TK, "What? You've done these before. Camera confessionals? Just let me get this set up and you can pour your heart out to the world." TK quietly fumed. This wasn't what he had in mind, "Okay… it looks like you've got enough to say on your own so I won't prompt you. Ready…" Before Mike could give TK the go ahead, there was a knock on the door, "Hold on…"

Mike opened the door. It was Artie, "Hey Mike, I found Kenta for you. You said you wanted him."

"Oh, oh, yeah… I'm with someone right now. Keep him here, I really want him to do one of these."

"Well hurry up, he's got a court date with Judge Julian in twenty minutes." 

"Right." Mike shut the door and turned to TK, "Sorry about that. We'll have to make this fast, I really want Kenta to get some airtime before his match. Just between you and me- he's fucked."

"Excuse me?" TK couldn't help but take interest in Mike's supposed certainty.

"Yeah… I kinda feel sorry for Kenta. I mean, he doesn't have a Digimon yet, so he's pretty much screwed, you know?"

"Wait a minute… he doesn't have a Digimon? He has to fight with his bare hands?"

"I don't think you can really call it fighting. More like making the other guy look good. I mean not only does Kenta not have a Digimon- we couldn't even figure out a way to control Julian's transformation into Yue! Talk about one-sided!" Mike was enjoying the conversation, but TK was growing increasingly uneasy, "Anyway… let's get this over with so I can get him in here. I'm sure he's got something he wants to say." Mike readied the camera. With one hand he pushed the "record" button; with the other he pointed at TK, "Ready? Go."   
  


**1:55 PM**  
  
"This is the greatest injustice in the history of mankind!!!" Ryoga Habiki was angry, and he didn't care who heard him. Likewise, the people that heard him didn't care.

"What is it?" Ranma curiously strolled up to Ryoga, who was looking at the tournament board.

"Look at it Ranma! They have the nerve to say that you're stronger that I am!!" Ranma looked at the postings- both he and Ryoga were in the same eight-person group.

"All right, number one seed! Finally some respect!" Ranma assumed that Ryoga was angry due to his second seed in the same group. Ranma didn't care.

"Yeah, well when we meet, you're still going down!" 

"Actually, now that I think about it- this is great! I'm the one seed, you're the two seed- as long as we can each win two matches, we're going to face off against each other. Maybe this can finally settle things between us." 

"Yeah. If these sickos want to see us kill each other, then we're just going to have to give them the best damn show they ever saw!"

"You bet. And besides, if I had to lose, it only seems right that I lose to you." 

"Same here Saotome…" Ranma and Ryoga shook hands, and Ranma walked off. For a second, he had a quick pang of guilt- this was a life and death situation, and he and Ryoga were putting their petty rivalry in front of it. He slowly shook it off and went to check out the next match.  
  


**Announcer's Booth- 2:55 PM  
  
**The Julian/Kenta match was everything they said it would be- one-sided and short, "Is it safe to say that Julian deserves his number one seed?" Dave was trying to make some on-air small talk with Manny before the next match started. They had to eat up some time since Mike was having a little trouble finding decent backstage plotlines outside of the standard camera confessionals.

"I don't think Kenta gave Julian any opportunity to show his skills. Now if Julian were to transform into Yue in order to win… then we'd be able to gauge him more properly." Manny was somewhat astounded that Julian not only won, but that he won with no special powers.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing Yue in the next round, as he'll face the winner of this one. I personally think we'll see a good one out of Hotohori and Takato. Your thoughts?"

Given the comparative unfamiliarity of Fushigi Yuugi, Manny decided it was best to not only offer his analysis, but to offer some explanation, "As emperor of Konan Country, it's easy to dismiss Hotohori as a weak little pretty-boy. But he has shown time and time again that his swordsmanship skills are extremely impressive- I won't get into the circumstances of why they were fighting, but he actually beat Tamahome in battle once. Let's just say it's a good thing they have a healer in their group, although they may wish they had Mitsukake here today."

"Definitely- unlike Veemon and Armadillomon, Takato's partner Guilmon offers an explosive punch that…" Henry listened as Dave continued his analysis. After Manny's little explanation on Hotohori, Henry knew that it was something that should have been done since the first match. He made a note to record some extra discussion on Suboshi and Nuriko and continued to listen as Dave counted off the reasons Takato was going to win.  
  


**South Entrance- 3:00 PM**  
  
Meanwhile, a different Henry was shaking his head. How stupid could he have been? He didn't trust these AA guys for a second. And without thinking, he accepted the invitation to participate in this series. He didn't hear any of the details, and agreed for the sole purpose of getting Dave out of his hair. Henry watched as Takato and Guilmon prepared for their match- Kenta was already gone, and Takato and Guilmon were the next ones up to bat. And it was all Henry's fault. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"Begin!!"  
  


**Control Room- 3:03 PM  
  
**Much to Tom's delight, both Hotohori and Takato were actually playing along, fighting as aggressively as they could. Mike strolled into the room, having temporarily filled his quota of interviews.

"How's the match look?" 

"Pretty even so far. I think that taking away the Modify Cards was a good idea. They're both about equal right now."

"Yeah. Takato said that he didn't want to hesitate like Davis and Cody did." 

"I see. What about Hotohori?" Tom was just as surprised to see Hotohori aggressively attacking, although Guilmon was certainly meeting the challenge as well.

"He's in it for the prize. Your idea of letting them have anything seems to be tempting quite a few people." 

"Hey, I was wondering about that…" Barb walked over from her station, "How do you expect to get away with that whole wish thing?"

Tom cracked a smile. He had the answer to this one for a long time, "Simple. I know exactly what they're going to wish for. Odds are, the winners will act all noble and say 'all I wish for is for all my friends to come back and everything to go back to normal.'" Tom demonstrated by putting his hands together and looking all bright-eyed. He had seen enough examples of it to know when it applied.

"But we're going to do that anyway, right?"

"They don't know that!" Tom smiled, "Even if they do wish for something extravagant, funding isn't a problem thanks to Dave's little friend." Tom was really curious as to who was supporting Shougai, but since only Dave had connections to the person, his or her identity would remain a mystery.

An extended pause was broken by Mike, "Oh! Look at that shot!!" Tom and Barb turned towards the monitor to see Hotohori kneeling on the ground after taking part of a "Pyro Sphere" attack on the chest. "C'mon Takato, finish him off- I got you going to the Elite Eight." 

Tom smiled, and turned to Barb, "I told you the office pool was a good idea." Tom was smiling, but secretly concerned- he had Hotohori picked to win the match, "Makes this a lot more fun."

Barb was more concerned with the crowd at the arena- more than a thousand people, most rooting madly for Takato and Guilmon to finish off the emperor, "Hey Tom- what's with the crowd? Are these people really that interested in seeing these characters kill each other?"

"Hell no. But we need some sort of a crowd to create the atmosphere we're looking for. So we pay a bunch of people to sit in the stands and cheer. Give them five bucks a day, tell them who to cheer for, and they do it. We make half the money back on concessions anyway." Again, the mysterious supporter at work. Tom quickly looked up at the monitor. Manny was screaming about something, "Oh, oh, oh… go!" Tom certainly was happy for the office pool- he had a reason to cheer on Hotohori as he got up.   
  


"Hotohori seems to be getting up. I don't know how he can manage with that injury." Dave's words echoed through the control room, as Mike and Tom waited in anticipation for the result of this one.

"Takato and Guilmon have to exercise caution here, I don't know what… never mind." Manny stopped as Guilmon, obviously not listening, attacked Hotohori. In a flash, Hotohori had stepped to the side, dodging Guilmon's charge. With Guilmon temporarily out of the picture, Hotohori pulled out his sword… and charged towards Takato. Takato didn't have time to dodge. Nor did he have time to reach the outer ring before the sword pierced through his heart. Everybody fell silent as the young boy fell to his knees, then to the ground. The match had reached its conclusion.

"Holy shit… you had to grab the perfect angle on that one, didn't you Henry?" Tom was half-sarcastic, his only reaction to the finish. It was gruesome… it was dramatic… it was television. 

Likewise, Manny and Dave were speechless, "…well usually the outer ring is there to prevent those kinds of finishes but… it doesn't work all the time." Manny did the best he could to carry on. 

Dave fared a little better, as he recovered nicely in order to continue the telecast, wrapping up the fourth and final match of the day. Tom quickly listened in, then realized that the day still wasn't over. He pointed to Mike, "Look, we aren't done yet. We still have a job to do. Mike, round up as many of the Tamers as you can for confessionals. It'll be a good way to wrap up the show." 

Mike nodded. He himself was affected by the match; he could only imagine how the Tamers must feel, "I'll also get Hotohori. I'm sure there's a lot going through his mind as well."

"Good idea. We may have to save it for next episode, but go for it." Mike ran out the door, as Tom turned to Barb, "Barb, get them cameras ready. Mike may need some help finding a few of the Tamers, and I'm sure there will be some good action tonight." Barb slowly resigned herself to the cameras, while Tom put on a pair of headphones, "Henry, make sure Dave and Manny don't get too off topic. We're throwing in a few confessionals to end the episode. That should be it for episode one… good work." Tom put away the headphones and turned back to Barb, "Well- one day down, thirteen to go."   
  


"Certainly a stellar performance from Hotohori, and certainly the best match we've seen today." Tom could stand and listen as Dave finished his analysis.

"You bet. Today was definitely the day for Suzaku as the two Suzaku seishi won, while those opposing a southern bird-god went zero for three." As the two hosts wrapped up, Hotohori remained in the arena. Obviously, his face held that of some remorse, but he appeared noble and brave in spite of it. He held a hand out towards the heaven. He pointed South. Tom couldn't help but smile. Hotohori definitely was in it for the wish. And if there were more contestants like him, Shougai would be the greatest thing the company had ever produced.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Room 110- 4:30 PM**  
  
"I can't get that image out of my head. I do not look forward to tomorrow, Tai." Izzy was voicing his concerns to the leader. Tai appeared quite solemn. Davis was safe for now, but Cody was already gone while Izzy and Joe were slated for the next day. 

"I'm a bit over my head too. This is just unbelievable. And the thing is that I feel so powerless. Who do you face?" 

"Brock. Rika says I could have a rough time."

"I don't know Brock that well. I only met him once." Tai was going to explain his brief meeting with the trainer in Mole 1, but found another topic of more interest, "Hey, how's Rika taking all this? I mean after what happened to that Takato kid." Tai shook his head. He really should have taken the opportunity to get to know his third season counterpart when he had the chance.

"Well, she was pretty upset, as you could imagine. She… we talked about it. A lot. And you know something- I think she really needed me today." Izzy recalled the conversation he had with Rika after Takato's loss. Given her reputation, it was clear that Rika was glad to have somebody she could let her feelings out to. Izzy obviously didn't enjoy talking about it, but felt it was a time when he had to fulfill his side of the "brother by convenience" deal.

"You're taking that whole 'big brother' thing pretty seriously, aren't you?"

Izzy nodded, "I'm just worried about what she'd do if I lose tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it too much. I hate to say it, but your best move now would be to win."

"I just don't know if I can go through with it." Izzy continued to shake his head, "I'm going to take a walk, maybe get my mind off this."   
  


**Lounge- 4:30 PM  
  
**After some personal time, the five remaining Tamers- Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Ryo, met in the lounge. The purpose of the meeting was to try to talk things through and get their spirits back up. Unfortunately, none were in the mood to talk. Although four people lost their lives that day, the Tamers were obviously hit hardest. This was evident given the number of people stopping by to offer their condolences to the group. 

"Thanks. We uh… appreciate it. Um… good luck tomorrow." Henry wasn't in a talkative mood either, but had to thank Brock for his support. As Brock walked by, Henry noticed a death glare from Rika. "What?" Henry asked.

Before she could answer, two more were set to greet Henry, "You guys going to be okay?" Tamahome could only imagine what Henry and the others are going through.

"Hotohori really does feel bad about what happened. He didn't want to end it that way, but he didn't see any other options." Miaka kept her voice down, so as not to upset the others further. The last thing she needed was another conflict with Rika. 

Henry forced a smile, "Yeah. It's okay. I guess it would be too much to wish your friend would have lost. Then you guys would be the ones sitting here."

Tamahome nodded, "Well, you'll get through this… somehow."   
  


Ryo looked around at the group. Henry was capable of carrying a conversation with Miaka and Tamahome, but he was clearly affected by the incident. Rika was stone-faced as always; any feelings of sadness or anger had already been vented. Jeri was silent- that was no surprise. Sitting next to her, Ryo did what he could to comfort her. It was only a reassuring hand on her back, but it seemed to be enough for now. Then there was Kazu. Given the way Kazu presented himself when they met, it was a stark contrast to his mood now. He had lost his two best friends today, and was arguably the worst off in the group. He wasn't trying to show it, but his right hand, clenched in a fist, was clear evidence of his feelings. Ryo came to the obvious conclusion- regardless of the consequences, he wasn't going to lose tomorrow. The group couldn't take any more trauma.   
  


**Beeda**** Facility- 5:00 PM**  
  
Izzy's little constitution from Tai's room had led him outside. Besides the building housing the contestants, there was also a recreation room, a gymnasium, and a cafeteria. There were also a few other buildings scattered around. Perhaps a little exploration was necessary in order to get his mind off his match tomorrow. Before he could enter one of these buildings, somebody exited… in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

Tim puffed a little bit, then saw Izzy staring back at him, "Heh heh… had a little leak. Supposedly it's not dangerous, but you can never be too careful." Tim checked a gauge on the outside wall, "Okay… all clear. That stuff dissipates pretty quickly." 

"Uh… what's this you're talking about?"

"Negalic animide. It's what makes the outer ring work. Come on in and I'll show you." Izzy strolled up to Tim as he typed "3323" on a numeric keypad. With the proper code in, the door swung open. Tim looked up at Izzy, who was in plain sight of the code. "Heh heh… don't tell anybody." He said nervously.  
  


Tim and Izzy strolled into the lab. It was large, efficient, and very practical. "Prodigious…" Izzy was impressed.

"Prodigious is right. Anyway… are you familiar with the show Futurama?"

"Um… Lisa said something about it once. Takes place in the future, I believe?" 

"That's all you need to know. Anyway, they have these nifty little things called suicide machines. Put in a quarter- end it all. There's a setting on it that offers a quick and painless death. It shoots out some gas, and before you know it- your bodily functions cease."

"That's awful!"

"Is it? Given a choice between that or the way Takato got it, which would you prefer?" Izzy remained silent. Tim continued, "Thought so. Anyway, the gas is called negalic animide. The outer ring is set up with motion detectors so that when someone falls through it, it shoots out a bunch of this stuff. They instantly lose all consciousness, and that's that."

Izzy was somewhat satisfied. At least Cody didn't suffer. Didn't improve his opinion of Shougai's concept though. "I thought you said this wasn't dangerous."

"That's the best part. First off, it's heavier than air, so it sinks instead of rises. Secondly, it only affects animated characters. I'll show you." Tim proceeded to hook up a tube from a gas tank to an empty cage. 

While Tim set up the experiment, Izzy looked over at what appeared to be a machine used for measuring brainwaves in hospitals. The conveyor belt seemed to be a dead giveaway, "What's that? An MRI machine?"

Tim hesitated for a second, "Um… yeah. Never can be too careful with this kind of game." Tim changed the subject immediately, "Anyway, check this out. I'm putting two different animals into this cage. One's a normal, everyday lab rat. The other is a Rattata, a type of Pokémon. Watch this…" Izzy watched the two rats as Tim went over to a gas tank, "Time it." Tim turned the nozzle on the tank. Izzy looked at Tim as he did so, then looked back at the cage. In an instant, the Rattata had keeled over, lifeless. The normal rat continued to sniff around as if nothing was happening. "And it was absolutely painless."

Izzy was again amazed. It was also starting to creep him out, "I, uh… I should be going back now. See ya." 

Izzy ran out of the lab. As soon as he left, Tim's phone rang, "Hello… yeah, I don't think it's a big deal. I mean you told them that it was quick and painless- this only reiterates that." Tim continued to listen to Tom's reprimand while he walked over to the so-called "MRI machine." "No, of course not. I'm not stupid. They can find out about the animide, but I know that this thing is purely confidential. Right… bye." Tim hung up and rubbed the machine. Fortunately Izzy didn't delve deeper into what this thing really was.  
  


**Day Two**  
**Kohler Complex- Arena- 12:10 PM**  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu!!" Ryoga Habiki stuck a finger into the ground, creating a ripple effect that tore towards his opponent. Unfortunately, Tori Avalon had anticipated the attack, and wisely jumped out of the way. However, the force of the attack did knock Julian to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tori asked as Julian got to his feet.

"Yeah, no problem! I'll be fine- you have other things to worry about!" Julian smiled at his best friend. He knew that Tori would have a much harder time that he did, but that Tori still had the capability to topple the eternally lost boy.  
  


"Well, on paper it certainly looks like a blowout in the making, but Tori is really hanging in there, isn't he Manny?" Dave and Manny were back at their posts once more. The day before may have been crazy, but it was just the beginning. 

"He certainly is. In this situation, Tori doesn't have anything special to aid him, unlike Ryoga and his arsenal of weapons and special attacks. Regardless- he's still a black belt in karate and that is aiding him here."

"He's also a lot more focused than a lot of the underdogs were yesterday. From the looks of things, I'd say today could be as interesting as yesterday."

"Hopefully there won't be as many contestants afraid of going in there and playing."

"Well… it's all part of the game. Our next match is between Li Showron and Ryo Akiyama. Akiyama is coming off the double blow the Tamers were dealt yesterday. It'll be interesting to see how he deals with Takato and Kenta's losses."  
  


Ryoga was getting annoyed at his inability to finish off Tori. Tori was dodging everything Ryoga was throwing, and even getting a few hits himself. But Ryoga couldn't lose now… he had to face Saotome. Fortunately, he had a plan-

"Baksai Tenketsu!" Again, Ryoga used his trademark "breaking point" attack. This time, however, he threw in a double threat. As soon as his fingers left the ground, they went up to grab his umbrella, and hurled it at Tori. Tori dodged one… but couldn't dodge the other. The umbrella whirled around and connected Tori directly, knocking him into the outer ring. The crowd went wild as Ryoga smiled, easily catching his parasol as it sped back towards him like a boomerang. Ryoga was basking in his glory, but couldn't help but take a glance at his opponent's second, Julian. What mental torment was he going through?  
  
Strangely enough, Julian didn't seem all that distraught. He obviously wasn't happy about the outcome of the match, but he merely shook his head as if it was inevitable. Julian snapped his fingers and exited. Was there something wrong with that or not?  
  


**Confessional Room- 12:30 PM  
  
**"Obviously it's a little disappointing. I mean, he really had a chance back there. If he would have done a few things differently or he got a few breaks, then he could have won. But then again, I guess I can play 'could have/should have' forever. He lost, and I'll have to live with that." Sakura was finishing up her confessional regarding Tori's loss. 

Mike hit the stop button and turned to her, "Okay. Thanks. You're free to go." Sakura jumped down off the chair and headed out. But something was troubling Mike, and he couldn't let it go, "Um, one thing though…" Sakura stopped and looked at Mike, "Are, uh, you sure you're okay? I've had enough people in here who have lost friends, but you're the first one who lost a family member." 

Sakura sighed, "Well, like I said I am disappointed about it. I really thought he could have won. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I guess it just gives me more reason to do my best to win!" Mike politely nodded, "Well, I have to go. Li's got his match pretty soon."

Mike couldn't help but change the subject, "Oh yeah. You're his second. We all saw that footage of what you and Meilin did to figure out who'd go with him. That's definitely going in the episode!" 

Sakura blushed, "You're putting that on?! I can't believe it…"

"Well, we've got to. All this 'sword through the chest' stuff needs some humor to lighten it up, you know?" 

"Okay… I guess you're right. Well, bye!" Mike smiled as Sakura left. It must have been simply denial regarding the situation. Either way, Sakura was definitely getting into the game, and it was making these early episodes a lot more fun.  
  


**Arena- 1:05 PM  
  
**Li was supposed to be the underdog. But the "small wolf" was as aggressive as one, and was giving Ryo a run for his money. Li was ignoring Cyberdramon, and concentrating his efforts on Ryo. As a result, Cyberdramon was relegated to defense, as he was forced to keep Ryo safe. 

Cyberdramon picked up Ryo, flew out of the way of another magic attack, then landed, "What now?" Cyberdramon asked his Tamer.

"There's no where to go but up."

"You've got that right."

"No… seriously… go up! We've got to get some leverage on him!" In an instant, Cyberdramon had picked up Ryo and they flew as high as the ceiling would allow.  
  


"Be careful Li!" Sakura shouted at Li. This aerial maneuver was putting Li in a precarious position, and an error would be costly.

"Don't worry Sakura… force know my plight, release the light- Lightning!" Li held out his sword, and a blast of lightning charged towards the flying Digimon. It connected, and Cyberdramon was on his way down.

"This isn't good…" Ryo was running out of options. The lightning blast took Cyberdramon out of the equation. Ryo was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He had to… he couldn't let the Tamers go zero for three, "Sorry Cyberdramon. I have to take care of this." Right before Cyberdramon hit the ground, Ryo jumped off, and immediately charged after Li. Li put away the sword and met the attack as best as possible. It was clear that Li was having some difficulty switching from offense to defense, but it only served to equalize things. Ryo still had no clear advantage. Li finally connected with a well-placed kick to knock Ryo away and subdue the attack. 

Ryo landed on the ground. Hard. He was in enough pain as it was. Cyberdramon was down for the count, and Li was charging after him. Ryo knew he had no other options. He couldn't afford delaying it any more- He was going to have to fight dirty.  
  


Li charged in with another flying kick. This time, however, Ryo held out his right arm. His electric whip was normally reserved for when Cyberdramon got out of hand. As much as it sickened him, he used it on Li, knocking Li out of the air. It was his turn to hit the ground, gasping for the strength needed to continue. Ryo slowly got up and walked over to his opponent. Li was only a few feet away from the outer ring, and all it took was a little push from Ryo's right foot to knock him over the edge. 

"Damn…" Ryo was not that much better off… save for the fact that he was still alive. He clutched his side as he slowly walked over to check up on Cyberdramon. He was met by Artie Elker, holding a D3 and a Palm Pilot. 

"Nice work. Didn't think you had it in you after the big guy went down." Artie was visibly impressed with Ryo's effort. Ryo, however, didn't feel like talking. His adrenaline rush that helped him win was subsiding, and he was really aching now. 

"What are you doing?"

"Sending him back to the Digital World. Letting him recoup for your next match. He'll be ready… will you?" Artie was acting suggestive, as if he was asking Ryo if he was up for the challenge.

"I look forward to it." Ryo muttered. It was the last thing he wanted to think about. Right now, he just wanted to lie down. But for a second, he caught sight of Sakura. She just stood there with her arms folded. She shook her head and walked out of the arena. Given Kazu's reaction to the deaths of Takato and Kenta, Ryo was a little suspicious. But for the moment, he just didn't care.  
  


**Control Room- 1:30 PM  
  
**Artie burst through the door, "Hey, Tom, you got any aspirin?" 

Tom looked up from the cameras, "No, sorry. Got a headache?"

Artie walked over to where Tom was seated, "Yeah. I have sensitive ears. That lightning was too damn loud. That, and I had Li picked for the upset."

Tom glanced over, "You filled out a bracket for the office pool too? You know you are supposed to be the neutral referee-type person."

"Oh yeah. Hey, if I had to do anything, maybe it would be a problem!" Artie laughed, then noticed that Tom was seated at the cameras, "Where's Barb?"

"Got a call from her show. Wanted to meet with her."

"Man, I hate when they do that! Chichiri has been bugging me a lot. You know how annoying his voice is?" Tom didn't respond- maybe Artie was getting a taste of his own medicine, "Wait a minute- Barb's only got one character in here. Why's she in a show meeting?"

"Maybe that one character called her. Tenchi may have questions too."

"I suppose… but don't you think it's a bit weird that she'd shut out all of her shows, but then allow only Tenchi to participate?"

Tom sighed. Too much talk with Artie was liable to give _him_ a headache, "I don't know, Artie. I just don't know."  
  


**Conference Room- 1:40 PM  
  
**Tenchi was told ahead of time that this series was different, but this was too much, "This is totally outrageous, Barb! Why the hell did you drag me into this?!"

"I trust you. You're the kind of person that can figure out a way to end this if we need to. And at the rate this is going, we may."

"But how are you getting away with this? This isn't a reality series- this is murder."

"Look, I'm… I'm not supposed to say. To do so would put my entire career in jeopardy. I know this is wrong, but I'm not going to lose my job trying to stop it. That's why you're here. You're the wild card."

"If I'm the wild card, then tell me what I need to know. Otherwise, I'm no different then anyone else here."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anybody else. We've got cameras up the wazoo and I can't guarantee that someone else in the room won't pick up on it if they find out."

"That's fine. Just tell me."

"Okay. What if I told you that Suboshi, Cody, Kenta, and Takato are all safe and sound at a dorm a few miles out of town?" 

Tenchi looked at her in disbelief, "Don't tell me they're not really dead. No thirteen-year-old I know can take a sword to the chest and still be in perfect health."

"No. They die. But we have the power to bring them back to life."  
  


Akane Tendo was walking by the room, on her way to fulfill her duties as Ranma's second. She wasn't too concerned about the match, as Joe Kido wasn't much of a threat. But she wasn't too inclined to agree with the concept of Shougai itself. At least until she heard Tenchi from inside the room…

"You bring them back to life?" She was never one for eavesdropping, but if the discussion was on the tournament, then she would do anything to clear her conscience. 

"We have a machine that can bring animated characters back from the dead without a scratch. Completely healed, with no traces of injury. Tom's been using it primarily on a South Park character named Kenny McKormick, so we call it the McKormick Reaper." Akane recognized the voice as that of Barb Bresnick, "Anyway, at the end of each day, they take all the losers, run them through the Reaper, and ship them off to the dorm. They aren't allowed contact with this area, so everybody here has to live with the belief that their friends are dead."

"That… that doesn't make this better! Did you see what some of these people are going through because of all this?? Even if they aren't really dying or you're bringing them back or whatever- you're making the lives of all the winning players a living hell!" This was a lot for Akane to swallow. But Barb was one of the staples of this company; she had to be telling the truth.

"Exactly. That's what I think. I think that what they're doing to you all is completely wrong. Unfortunately, what we call wrong… they call television."

"This is unbelievable…" Akane said to herself. She walked away, and continued towards the North entrance of the arena. She knew what she had to do… she had to tell Ranma.  
  
**End Chapter Three  
  
Author's Notes  
**Okay, the updated Shougai bracket is up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou03.htm . Keep in mind that this is purely to help you follow everything going on. It's not to be used for gambling purposes... although the AA seems to be enjoying their office pool.  
  
This is so cool that I get to say this in the same breath- remember that this takes place before the unfortunate tragedies in episode 27 of Fushigi Yuugi and episode 34 of Digimon Tamers. This may help put into perspective the lounge scene. Since it does really offer an interesting moment later on, you will find out what happens in episode 27 of Fushigi Yuugi… in a very interesting way.  
   
**Chapter Four- Network Rivalry  
**Not satisfied by the way the backstage action has been playing out, Manny and Mike take it upon themselves to ensure that emotions are riled and tempers are flared. The simplest solution- manufacturing a rivalry between Digimon and Pokémon. But although the rivalry is initially manufactured, subconscious thoughts between many of the trainers and destined make the rivalry a reality.


	4. Network Rivalry

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Four- Network Rivalry  
  
Author's Notes  
**Well, now that we're introduced to the series properly, we can start to have some fun with this. Also... we can get the girls involved! That's always fun!! Anyway, I hope that this is starting to make you think about certain things. This fic is intended to work on quite a few levels; there's a lot of symbolism that may or may not be caught until later. There's also plenty of foreshadowing- there's some nice foreshadowing on who the "whacked out crossover couple™" of the fic will be. Anyone who picks it out gets a prize. And knowing the couple... I may follow through if anyone can guess it. Either way, I do want to hear your guesses!  
  


**Day Two- Kohler Complex- Arena- 2:01 PM  
  
**At the very least, it was nice to be in a game that was something closer to his atmosphere. The blue-haired med student didn't have much of a fighting chance, so Ranma made it easy on Joe by kicking him into the outer ring within a minute of the match starting.   
  
Thanks to Akane, it was guilt free. He smiled at the applauding crowd and strolled back to the North entrance, where he high-fived his fiancé and exited with her.  
  


By the time they got out, Ranma thanked her again for the inside dirt, "Hey, this is going to be a breeze now. I won't feel bad about winning, and I won't feel bad when someone I know loses."

Akane nodded, "Yeah. So do you think we should tell anybody else about this?"

Ranma thought about it for a second, "You know, we probably shouldn't. I mean, we're obviously not supposed to know about this."

Akane looked around cautiously, "Maybe you're right. Let's just keep this between us and leave it at that."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll win the boys' division, Shampoo wins the girls' division, we all go home happy!"

"Well, it's not that simple. I mean... wait a second... Shampoo??!!"

"What? You think you're going to win? You've gotten so out-of-shape and flabby that it isn't even funny! You couldn't even win your first match! Who do you play against anyway?"

As usual, Ranma was trying to agitate Akane on purpose. And as usual, Akane was falling right into it, "Let's just see! I bet that I'm a number one seed just like you are!" And with that, the happy couple headed to check the board.  
  


**Reception Room- 2:15 PM  
  
**"Wait a second, I thought that there weren't any matches within the same shows for the first round." Mimi was quite confused. 

"I guess the third season must be a different show... shoot." Yolei was visibly unhappy. Not about the third season thing... just the fact that she drew Rika Nonaka. That wasn't going to be pleasant, especially if the Tamers were as determined as Ryo was. Mimi and Yolei left to flirt with a few of the hot-looking Fushigi Yuugi bishounen, while others stepped up to check their places on the big board.  
  


"Ranma, you know this does take away a lot of the guilt. Maybe we should tell some of our friends. Like Shampoo... or Upperclassman Kuno." Akane and Ranma's argument had subsided as soon as it had arisen, and Akane was addressing other concerns.

"By the looks of it... I don't think that's necessary." Ranma pointed to the board, and the Kuno siblings making it out.

"What a shame... I was looking forward to a match tomorrow. This looks like so much fun! I can't wait four more days for everybody to discover what the Black Rose is capable of!" Kodachi was visibly upset that she wouldn't get the chance to take someone apart tomorrow.

"I'd hardly be concerned with such trivial matters... dear sister." Her brother was fairly sincere, save for the "dear" part, which was as caustic as humanly possible, "Fortunately, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High need only wait two sunsets before smiting his first foe."

"Huh. Works for you, but I'm not happy." As if she was contradicting herself, Kodachi perked up within a second, "But if they want to wait until the last day in order to see what a true champion looks like, I guess I too will have to wait until my adoring fans are truly ready for me!" With that, Kodachi entered into a round of joyous laughter and scampered off. Kuno merely shook his head and followed.  
  


Akane tilted her head, "I see your point." Akane and Ranma strolled up to the board. One look, and Ranma was smiling. Likewise, Akane was fuming, "Third?! I'm seeded third?! Who put this lousy thing together?!"

"You're below a ten-year-old with some playing cards and a big yellow fox... sounds fair." Ranma tried as hard as he could not to laugh. Akane tried as hard as she could to rip the board off the wall and smash Ranma over the head with it... thus killing two annoyances with one stone. Unfortunately, it didn't budge. Ranma calmly walked up to it and looked closer, "Ooh... you take on Meilin Raye tomorrow. Shampoo's friends with her. Heard she's pretty good at martial arts too."

"So what??"

"I smell an upset!!" Akane tried one last time to rip the board out of the wall. Unsuccessful at that, she settled for a nearby water cooler. She smashed the cooler on his head and stormed away. Now drenched, Ranma shook her head, "What did I do to deserve that?!" She continued to follow Akane as Akane went to talk to her show supervisor and lodge a complaint.  
  


**Control Room- 2:30 PM  
  
**Mike entered the room, expecting to see Tom. Instead, Manny was at the helm, looking over a test copy of the first episode. He was greeted immediately by Barb, walking out with a tape.

"What's this?"

"Akane and Ranma checking tomorrow's seedings."

"Ah. Hey Manny, where's Tom?"

Manny looked over from the screen, "Akane wanted to see him."

"Why?"

Barb walked by him again, this time with a cup of water, "Like I said, Akane just checked tomorrow's seedings."

"Oh yeah. I guess she would be a bit upset at a three seed." Mike walked over to what he really came in for... to check on his bracket for the office pool.

Manny smiled, "I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out Kodachi and Shampoo are one and two on the other side."

"Woo! If Brock beats Izzy I'm right back into this thing!" 

"Wait... you picked Brock?" Mike nodded, "Shoot... you gotta stick up for your show, man."

Mike was confused. Sure he was the Digimon supervisor, but that obviously wasn't supposed to have an influence on his predictions, was it? "What do you mean? Izzy's a wuss."

"Still- it's Pokémon against Digimon. I was hoping to make a side bet with you on which show would come out on top overall."

"Why? How many times do they meet?"

"Five. Six if you count Tamers."

"Well. It doesn't really matter. That whole Digimon/Pokémon rivalry is just like the Monster Rancher fanbase."

"Excuse me?" Manny didn't quite get the reference.

"Virtually non-existent!" 

"Ah... but there are subtle traces of it. I just know it. I only hope it comes out here."

Mike checked his watch, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be down there? It's almost quarter to."

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Manny walked out to start the next match with Dave.  
  


**Contestant Seating Area- 2:55 PM  
  
**_"Maybe it is better to be the spoiler. At least I'd get to stay the whole time." As Madison took her torch up to be extinguished, she went from playing the title role to playing the Japanese tribe's first sacrifice.  
  
_"Do we really have to be here? I'd rather not watch this." Kari sat down next to TK, as they watched Rika and Tentomon talk strategy. Izzy nervously eyed down Brock. Brock's monster companion was also busy discussing strategy with his second, although Misty couldn't have much of a conversation with Onix.

"We have to support Izzy. No matter what happens, we still have to be here for each other." TK was still shaken by the image of Cody falling to his doom. Joe's recent unceremonious death didn't improve things.   
  
"Hey? Mind if we sit here?" Kari and TK both looked up to see Madison and Sakura. Both were their usual cheerful selves.

"Oh- sure." Kari affirmed as Sakura sat next to Kari, with Madison occupying the next available space.

"I wonder who I'm supposed to cheer for." Madison thought for a second, "I mean, I don't feel right cheering for Brock in front of you two but..." Madison smiled brightly and looked at TK, "You know."

TK cracked a half-smile and shook his head, "Please don't tell me you're still mad at me for voting you off because you were the Mole."

Madison perked up again, "Oh no- not at all! I have to accept my role and be proud of it." Madison turned to the arena, "Let's go Brock!" She yelled towards her successor. 

Kari shook her head and turned to TK, "That's why I voted for Li." She suddenly caught herself. She forgot that Li had just perished a couple hours ago. She turned to Sakura, who seemed oblivious to the comment, "Hey Sakura? Are you doing okay?"

Sakura turned to Kari and forced a smile, "Sure. I mean, it's just part of the game, right?"

"Well, I guess it is, but it's still pretty traumatic to see your brother and your friend..." Kari searched for the right word, "Fall like that." Having already lost Cody and Joe, Kari had some idea of what Sakura was going through, but she wouldn't have the full picture unless Tai lost.

"I think I'll be okay." Sakura was sincere, "Because I know that if I can't deal with this, then I might be next. I've been through a lot of stuff, and this is just another challenge I have to get through. And if I can master the cards, I know I can master this."

Kari sighed. She was somewhat satisfied with the answer, but still couldn't get around the thought that Sakura was in denial about what happened to Tori and Li. She took Sakura's hand, "Look, Sakura, I don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself, okay? I mean if you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always talk to us. Me, or TK, or any of our friends. We'll always be here."

Sakura smiled brightly, "Thanks, Kari!"

"Hey guys, the match is about to start!" Madison pointed out, turning their attention from the touching moment to the arena.  
  


"Well, I'm looking forward to this one Dave. The first of six scheduled matches between two long-time rivals Pokémon and Digimon. I mean, to say these two shows don't like each other would be an understatement. I think this is one time when emotions really will get fired up regarding the match."

Henry shook his head. He had never seen any semblance of a rivalry between the two shows. However, Dave followed protocol and changed the subject instead of correcting his co-host, "And even without this rivalry, Brock and Izzy bring two very different styles to the table. Brock has Onix, the giant rock snake while Izzy has Tentomon, an electric-powered beetle."

"Now available at your nearest Volkswagen dealership!" Manny cracked.

Izzy and Brock looked at each other. It was clear that neither really wanted to go through with this. Brock didn't appear afraid of anything, but it was clear that this match wasn't going to be a picnic. Izzy turned to Rika, still showing Tentomon the best way to beat Onix, "Rika, you do know that Tentomon's _my_ partner, don't you?"

"Oh, sure. I'm just giving him a few pointers."

"And you would know these pointers… how?"

"Hey, buddy, I'll have you know that in round one of the Kanto Regional last year, I was able to digivolve Tentomon into Herculeskabuterimon." Rika looked smug, "That seven-year-old didn't have a chance." Izzy shook his head. He didn't want to know.  
  


After a brief introduction, Artie signaled for the match to begin. And it did… between Onix and Tentomon. Brock and Izzy did little other than watch their monsters go at it. Manny nodded, it was about what he expected, "This is the first time we've seen both players with monster companions. It'll be interesting to see how the game changes because of this." As Dave narrated the battle, Manny frowned. Although it was what he expected, it still wasn't right. Brock and Izzy were just standing there. Neither were making any move towards his opponent. Likewise, Onix and Tentomon were solely concentrating on each other. The thought of attacking a human was new and foreign to both of them.   
  


Misty, meanwhile, had noticed the same thing. She headed up to Brock, "Brock? You know we're supposed to be going after Izzy. You can't just stand here."

Brock tried to ignore Misty. One of the primary rules of Pokémon battling was that the trainer could not interfere. As much as he wanted to sometimes, he was conditioned to stay on the sidelines. Given the consequences, Brock didn't want to break that now. "Use rock throw." Brock commanded, putting Misty's comment to the side.

"Brock? Are you even listening?" Brock obviously wasn't. Onix's rock throw had done some damage to Tentomon, and Izzy ran up to check on him, "Brock? You have to. Now's your chance." Brock sighed. She was right. If he was going to stay alive, he'd have to turn on Izzy. "Onix, you've got to go after Izzy!" Misty was now shouting at Onix. Onix looked back at her, then turned his attention to Izzy. All Brock had to do was shout out one attack and it would be over. He would have taken a human life.  
  


The menacing rock creature was causing Izzy to backpedal. He wouldn't be able to check on Tentomon at this rate. Fortunately, Onix wasn't concerned with Rika, and she ran up to Tentomon, "Are you okay?" 

"I think so… although I've had better days."

"You've got to hurry. Onix is closing in on Izzy."

"Okay, okay… I'll save him." Tentomon slowly started to hover in the air, "Just give me a second…" Tentomon landed again, obviously not wanting to challenge Onix again.

"No. I don't think you're strong enough to beat Onix… you're going to have to go after Brock."

"Do I have to?" 

Rika took a look back. Izzy was running out of real estate. Brock was still hesitating, and Onix wasn't all that sure what it was doing either. "Yes." Tentomon flew towards Brock.

"Here goes nothing… super shocker!" Despite Misty's warning, Brock was caught off guard and received the bulk of the attack. Tentomon flew in for the kill.

It shocked Brock in more ways than one. He knew he had to finish this, "Onix- use tackle!" Tentomon dove towards Brock, and connected just as the trainer got the message across. Onix charged towards Izzy. Both the Digimon and the Pokémon were attacking humans. It was only a matter of who would connect first. All Izzy could do was close his eyes and cringe…  
  


But there was no impact. Izzy felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around. Onix was nowhere in sight. Misty was on her knees, shaking her head. Rika was looking back at Izzy, sighing in relief. And Artie Elker was walking towards Izzy, holding a Pokéball. "Boy. It's a good thing I keep one of these on hand!" Artie smiled, looked at the red and white sphere, then shrugged and tossed it into the outer ring. Brock wouldn't need it anymore. Artie extended a hand and helped Izzy to his feet, "Good match." He stated simply. Izzy didn't know what to say. He won… even though neither he nor Brock really did anything. Rika joined Izzy, and they walked out solemnly.  
  


**Announcer's Booth- 3:15 PM**  
  
Henry put a hand on his forehead and shook it at Dave wrapped up the telecast, "…which just goes to show you never to underestimate the power of your second. Misty was trying to help out Brock, but Rika Nonaka definitely had an impact in the victory of her 'B&B brother' Izzy Izumi. Speaking of Rika, she'll be in action tomorrow against Yolei Inoue when the first of the girls' matches take place. We also have Akane Tendo and Meilin Raye in a martial arts exhibition, as well as Sakura/Yui and Kari/Jessie. Who will be the next to fall? Find out next week on Shougai."

"Cut. That should do it." Henry ended the telecast and walked away, somewhat unsatisfied.

"Damn Manny, where's that rivalry you were talking about?" Now that they were off the air, Dave could say whatever the hell he wanted.

"Look, I'm trying to stick some emotion into this. Makes it more interesting." Manny and Dave stood from their chairs and headed to the control room.

"The only emotions I saw were fear and hesitance. That's all fine and good under normal circumstances, but you made it sound like those two actually wanted to kill each other."

"Admit it Dave- the rivalry idea's a good one. This is a perfect place for them to try to settle things. We don't have to worry about votes or executions- just good old fashioned killing each other."

"Well yeah… if the rivalry actually existed!!" 

"That… is the only problem."

"No kidding. It seriously amazes me how well those two shows get along. It still shocks me to this day that Tai and Ash are such good friends, especially after all that shit involving Misty."

"That's what we get for sticking them in the same tribe in Survivor. If we would have put them in separate tribes, God knows what would have happened." They both reached the control room. Everything was still normal after two days of competition- Tom was going over video footage, Barb was going over the various cameras, Mike was going over the brackets, "But it's not like things are perfect between the shows. I mean Misty and Tracey are still kinda mad at Tai. And then there's Gary- I found out that he really doesn't like Digimon. At all. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What's this about not liking Digimon?" Mike casually strolled over, then pointed back to the brackets, "By the way Dave, you're in first."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that the first series Gary was introduced to featured Pokémon as opponents rather than as team members. That could explain why Team Rocket also aren't Digimon fans."

"Actually, it's possible that it's because both Gary and Team Rocket are antagonists, but that's just my opinion." Tom had joined the conversation, "But the real reason there's no rivalry is really simple. Manny- you produce cartoons for the WB. Mike- you produce cartoons for Fox. Dave- you produce cartoons for ABC. You three are producing shows to be aired at the same time on three rival networks, yet you seem to be pretty friendly with each other. If you three aren't rivals, why would you expect your shows to be?" Tom finished his take on the situation, then turned towards Barb, "Barb, you're on duty at Moore. Come on, I'll show you how to use the McKormick."

Barb grabbed a jacket and headed out with him, "I know how to use that thing Tom. Didn't you see that episode of Cowboy Bebop?" 

Once they were out, Dave looked at his watch, "Well, I'm on duty at Beeda. I should probably head out too. See you tomorrow. Hopefully you won't concentrate as much on how Kari wants to kill Jessie simply because she's from a different show." Dave offered those final words to Manny and exited.

"Well, Mike, you know what we have to do." Manny smiled, "We have to have a little talk with our shows."

"Why's that?"

"Simple- we have to convince them of how much we hate each other." Manny continued his smile, "You and your Digi-brats may have won this round Storch, but you won't win tomorrow."

Mike slowly returned the smile, "We'll just see about that Edwards. Digimon's going to take Pokémon to school and you know it."  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- 2nd Floor Hallway- 5:00 PM  
  
**"Hey Misty. How you doing?" Manny caught Misty heading out of her room. Operation "Monster Show Rivalry" had begun.

"I… wasn't ready for this." Misty was shaking her head, "This is just… insane."

"Yeah it is. Hopefully we'll have better luck tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't have a match tomorrow. I guess I'm in the other division."

"I'm talking about the show. Us. Pokémon… the good guys."

Misty was bewildered, "Well… the only Pokémon trainer that has a match tomorrow is Jessie. No offense, but I don't really care if she wins or not."

"Well I certainly do. It's a matter of show loyalty. I mean let's face it- except for Tracey and Brock, Pokémon's pretty much stunk in these series so far. Then you have Digimon- they've had someone in the final four for everything. I mean when it comes to Digimon, the question is 'are they going to win.' For Pokémon, it's a question of whether or not you guys make it past episode five. Hardly fair, is it?"

"Well… I hate to say it but Tai did pretty good to win Survivor. And Henry… he must have saw something I didn't, because I didn't have a clue that Brock was the Mole. You have to give him credit for that."

"That's fine. But you do realize why they're so successful, right?" Misty shook her head, "Unity. The digi-destined are really unified. They are probably the closest of any show here. They're unified, and that makes them successful. It also makes them awfully cocky. Mike never stops bragging about how well they do. Frankly, I'm getting sick of it. I really want you guys to do well in Shougai. To do that, all six of you have to be unified. Because I think it would really suck if Digimon won this one too. Don't you agree?"

"I guess so. It would be kind of nice to see some of those digi-destined lose right away."

"That's the spirit, Misty…" Manny smiled. All he needed was one...  
  


**Lounge- 5:30 PM**  
  
_"Compared to Nakago, you're a fellow digi-destined." Given Nakago's dark presence, Jessie was not even close to registering as a bad guy._  
  
TK was barely listening to Mike as he talked to Kari, "They're pissed. I mean, I think it goes without saying that Jessie's out for blood tomorrow."

Kari shook her head, "Of course. That's what all this is about… you really don't think there's anything wrong with all this?" Kari was visibly upset, as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go through with her match tomorrow.

"I don't have time for whether this is right or wrong. Right now, those Pokémon trainers are making it a point to not lose to digi-destined again."

"Why? What do they have against us?" TK was confused by what Mike was saying. Although he wasn't friends with anyone from Pokémon, he didn't have a grudge against them or anything.

Mike shook his head, "Everything. I mean, just because they started airing a year before you guys, they think they have the right to call themselves the dominant series. That they rule and Digimon's just some cheap ripoff."

Now TK was really confused, "Wait a second… why would they consider Digimon to be a ripoff? I mean, we save the world. They run around collecting merit badges. There's a slight difference!" 

"That's what I say! But Manny doesn't care. I think he's a bit sore that Digimon keeps doing so well in these reality series. Of course, if he needs Team Rocket to get anywhere remotely close to winning, then I do feel sorry for him."

"How much chance does Yui have tomorrow against Sakura?" Kari asked solemnly.

"What?" Mike was unprepared for the question. It certainly was out of the blue.

"Does Yui have any chance against Sakura?"

"Well… to be honest… unless we arrange it so that Azulong… er… Seiryuu is her Digimon partner… she has about as much chance as Kenta." 

"So if I win tomorrow… I'd have to go against Sakura next." Mike nodded sadly, "But she's my friend. How can I…"

"That's just part of the game. The real challenge of Shougai doesn't have anything to do with what happens during a match. It's finding the courage to go on, no matter what happens. I know you have what it takes to do it. You just have to look in your heart and find it."

Kari thought for a second, then walked away, not satisfied with Mike's speech. TK, however, approached Mike, "They… they really call us a ripoff?" Mike nodded again.   
  


**Cafeteria- 5:45 PM**  
  
She wasn't really that cold, but hot chocolate always helped Misty relax. At least it was free here. She was still contemplating the whole show rivalry issue. Misty had not had very positive experiences with digi-destined. Matt was an idiot, Tai was an idiot, Izzy was full of himself, and she never regarded Sora all that highly. Misty didn't know any of the others. But the problem lied in whether or not this was because of four people that she didn't like, or because the whole group was nuts.   
  
Whatever the answer, both she and TK were too busy thinking about this rivalry to notice that they were walking into each other. Before she knew it, her shirt was the one drinking the hot chocolate. After spilling its contents, the glass smashed on the floor. It was the last thing Misty needed. She looked up at TK. He was driven back into reality too, and was frantically looking for something to clean the mess up. Unfortunately, Misty's temper had flared, and no towel was going to clean this up.

"Would you watch where you're going?!" 

"Sorry… I…"

"Dammit, what did I do to deserve this? You know maybe if you guys would stop acting so high-and-mighty, maybe you'd have a clue how things work in real life!" 

"What? What do you mean…" TK wasn't ready for this.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know! You probably did this on purpose. Just because you win a couple Survivor ripoffs, and just because Izzy and Davis got lucky and won, you think you can run this show, don't you?"

 "Oh I know you! You're that girl Tai has a crush on." TK was amazed, this was exactly what Mike was talking about. Well if they were going to get on his case because he was a digi-destined, he was going to have to fight back, "Now I'm trying to figure out why he'd fall for a bitch like you." That earned TK a slap across the face. At this point, it only flared his temper up.

"Wet t-shirt contest?" Gary had seen the commotion from a distance, and went in for a closer look. He had to make a crack about the condition of Misty's yellow shirt, now thoroughly stained from the hot chocolate.

"Stay out of this Gary. I have enough trouble with one arrogant idiot."

Gary looked at TK and smiled, "Who him? I'd be more concerned with your shirt. It's awfully… see-through." Gary pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to Misty, who tried to soak up what she could. Gary took her arm started to lead her away, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Gary took another look back at TK, "This little pervert isn't worth it." 

Misty gave TK another look, then walked away with Gary. However, she couldn't help but get one last jab in, as she turned back towards him, "Your girlfriend is going down tomorrow. I'm going to make sure of it." Gary led Misty away. After all of that, TK had only one thing on his mind… those final words. Now there was no doubt in his mind- Kari had to win.  
  


**Day Three  
South Entrance- 11:50 PM  
  
**Kari looked out at the arena, then at TK, "You don't have to be here. I mean, I know how you reacted after what happened to Cody. I don't want to put you through any more pain."

TK was barely listening. He was staring at the arena. Staring at Kari's opponent. Jessie. The enemy. "No. It's because of Cody that I want to be here." TK looked at Kari, "I can't let the same thing happen to you. Not here… not now."

"TK, it's okay. Whatever happens happens. Even if I won today, what does that mean? I'd just have to do this all over again… against one of my friends. This would just keep getting harder and harder. Maybe it's best if I just…"

TK put his arms on her shoulders and tried to shake her out of this funk, "No! Don't say that! I am not going to lose you! Kari, you are too important to me… to all of us… to give up now." That reason was equally significant- losing to Jessie was one thing, losing Kari to Jessie was unthinkable, "I won't let you lose."

Gatomon walked up to her partner, "Things would get awfully dull without you, Kari."

Kari closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to go through with this, but both TK and Gatomon were pushing her into it. They both cared greatly, and both were determined to see Kari through this, "Okay. Let's get this over with." The three headed into the arena. Upon seeing her opponent, with James and Arbok ready to assist her, Kari turned to TK, "So what am I supposed to do?"

TK stared at Arbok. It was clear that it was the biggest threat, "Simple. Avoid the big-ass snake."

"We have to make this fast. I'll have to run up and try to attack Jessie before Arbok can get to you. If I can get to her, maybe we can end this before it gets too ugly." Gatomon looked up at Kari, still concerned, "Okay?"

Kari really didn't want to do this, but TK and Gatomon weren't letting her off the hook, "Okay."  
  


Having seen Brock and Izzy's match, Jessie knew what to expect. Rather than attacking the other creature, she was going to skip right to the end and attack the human. Arbok knew what to do, Jessie knew what to do, and James knew that all he had to do was sit back and practice his cheerleading calls. 

"Begin!" Artie gave the signal and the race was on. Gatomon charged towards Jessie. Arbok charged towards Kari. It would only be a matter of seconds before this would be over…

Jessie didn't like what she saw. Gatomon was faster. A lot faster. There was no way Arbok would be able to finish off Kari before Gatomon reached her destination, "Oh shoot… Arbok!" Gatomon had just passed Arbok, but was still in range of its tail. One good whip sent the cat to the ground. The threat subsided, Jessie could only do what she did best… laughed evilly.

The snake was menacing as it approached Kari. She looked over at TK, who was naturally concerned. She knew that she had to find some way to stall Arbok until Gatomon could get back up and continue. Running to the left would cause Arbok to speed up and finish things instantly. Ditto for running to the right. Kari exhaled once, and did the only thing she could think of that would save her skin… she charged towards it.

Gatomon struggled to get up, and saw her partner dive, trying to swing under Arbok, "That girl's nuts…" Nuts or not, it meant that she would have to get up and get to Jessie before Kari got seriously hurt… or worse.   
  
For starters, she was still alive. That was her first realization. Kari saw that her tackle had disoriented Arbok; its head was forced into the ground after Kari hit its body. It didn't take long for Arbok to get its bearings back, so Kari had to react fast. She did the only thing she could… she held on to it, latching on to its midsection. Arbok's natural reaction was to try to shake her off. 

"Oh my God…" TK could barely watch. Kari was hanging on for dear life, and Arbok was doing all it could to fling her away, "Hang on Kari! Don't let go!!" TK turned his attention to Gatomon. She was on her feet. She turned towards Kari, and saw the situation. Very carefully, she calculated an angle towards Jessie and began the charge.

  
Kari just wanted it to end. She didn't want to hang on, but was afraid of letting go. Arbok was doing everything in its power to dump the passenger, and the constant squirming was taking its toll on Kari. She was bruised everywhere, and obviously uncomfortable. But she couldn't let go. That would spell instant death. Fortunately, as her right side collided with the ground for what seemed to be the thousandth time, she heard the call that she had been longing for. 

"Lightning Claw!" Kari closed her eyes. It wouldn't be long now.

Artie prepared his Palm Pilot, his D3, and a Pokéball. Gatomon had connected, and positioned herself so that Jessie would trip over the cat Digimon into the outer ring, "What a smart little kitty…" Artie remarked, as the plan worked to perfection. The match was at an end, and it was his cue to run out and save Kari's ass. 

"Digi-Port Open… Arbok return!" Artie removed both monsters from the playing field simultaneously as TK sighed in relief. TK ran up to Kari and helped her up. Obviously, she was in pain. She had trouble walking. TK struggled to help her to the exit as Artie came up, the usual smug look on his face, "Well, it's bulls and blood, it's dust and mud, and they call the thing rodeo!" TK and Kari weren't laughing, which prompted Artie to laugh at his own quip, "Remind me to give that one to Manny… need a hand?" Artie continued to smile as he and TK helped Kari off. She was hurt, but it was nothing serious… she'd live to fight again.  
  


**Reception Room- 12:55 PM  
  
**Izzy sighed. Now that he had won his match, he was able to see this game for what it was. His "sister-in-convenience" was up next, and Izzy knew that he had an obligation to be in her corner, like she was for his match. But he couldn't do it. He was supposed to be there for Rika, to help her if she needed it. It was simply unbelievable that Izzy had an obligation to help assist in killing Yolei. As he walked out of the facility, he bumped shoulders with Yui Hongo. Nakago's little plaything. 

"Hey, watch it, will you?" Yui was her usual cold self. Izzy ignored her and continued walking. Perhaps it was Nakago's actions that brought him and Rika closer together. The bastard that tried to run him over wasn't here, but Izzy couldn't help but feel the same anger Rika did towards Nakago's delegation. He shook it off and left the complex. This game was cruel enough, but the problem started long before anybody had even conceptualized Shougai. Any company careless enough to allow someone like Nakago to compete without restriction was a company begging for trouble.  
  


**Arena- 12:59 PM**  
  
"Personally, Rika, I don't blame him. I mean, he's a destined. He's from a different show. He's from her show." Henry was using basic logic for Izzy's absence. 

Rika was somewhat angry, but as the match begun, she let it slide. There were more important matters at hand, "Renamon?" Renamon was ready at Rika's side. Rika took a long look at Yolei and Hawkmon, unsure of what to do against their opponent. Rika couldn't show sympathy. This was for Takato. 

"Walk all over her." Yolei didn't have a prayer.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 5:15 PM  
  
**An hour removed from the final match of the day, and Mike and Manny were still talking about it. Mike was trying to emulate some of the moves Akane and Meilin used in their match. In terms of pure fighting, it was definitely the best match in the tournament.

"You know, I still wish Meilin would have won, but damn… that was some good action." Manny had Meilin penned for the upset, but had to give credit where credit was due, "The middle ones sucked today, but the first and last ones were hot. Balances out pretty well, don't you think?" 

"Hey, the middle two were story-oriented. I mean, what's going on with the Tamers is an ongoing saga, especially that Rika/Izzy thing. I got a great confessional out of Izzy after the match. And Sakura… she's holding strong despite all that's happened. I'm amazed by her ability to keep herself together."

"Uh huh… well I'm on duty tonight anyway so I'll hit the lounge. I hear Pokémon's having a show meeting… should be interesting."

"I'll ask Barb to save the good stuff. So who should I hit today?" Trying to pit two shows against each other wasn't easy work, and Mike decided to choose individual targets to strike. He got TK into it the day before, and had to find a new sucker.

"Well… you can try Tai. If he doesn't budge, work on Mimi." Mike headed down the hall towards Tai's room while Manny found a good spot against the wall to watch and wait.   
  


**6:00 PM  
  
**Misty looked at the four seated near her. The time was now, "Okay…" She pointed at James, "You're trying to steal his Pokémon." She pointed at Ash, "You are trying to beat his Pokémon." She pointed at Gary. "And you…" She pointed at Tracey, "I'm not really sure what you're here for. Point is, if we're going to stay alive, we're going to have to put all this behind us and stick together. There's no other way around it. We can't do this alone."

"Sounds good to me!" James stood up, "Jessie's gone, so I'm pretty much open to anything that doesn't leave me stranded like a helpless puppy."

"Well, Tenchi should be pretty tough anyway. I think you're screwed either way." Ash retorted. For such a fictitious concept as show loyalty, it definitely wasn't worth making peace with enemies.

"Ash! Come on! We have to support James! He may be totally screwed but we have to support him nonetheless." Gary stood up, "Misty, why don't you be in James's corner tomorrow? I'd love to but I have a match against that Takaishi guy… the one that was drowning in the eye candy last night."

Misty briefly blushed as she remembered the incident, then shook her head, "Okay, fine. I'll be James's second."

"Great. Replace a bitchy redhead with another bitchy redhead." Ash was not buying into anything related to this game, and was feeling rather caustic. Misty, however, was feeling vengeful, and immediately pulled out her mallet. Ash quickly put his hands up, "Misty! Remember! Show loyalty! You wouldn't hit someone from the same show, would you??" _Now_ Ash was feeling the show loyalty. Misty slowly started to relent. 

"Hey, the way I see it, the last thing those digi-destined would expect is for us to actually work together. Those brats don't have a chance now." Gary changed the subject, thus saving his rival's hide. 

"Wait… brats?" 

"Yeah. Brats. That's all those digi-destined are. A bunch of stuck-up brats who think they can do whatever they want because they saved the world a couple times."  
  


Manny shook his head and smiled. Of all people, Gary was one to call somebody a stuck-up brat. But still, he had no intention of actually participating in the conversation- it would take away from the scene, destined to go into the episode. Manny's smile grew even wider as he saw TK, quietly observing the meeting from a far corner of the room. He remained silent, but the look on TK's face made it perfectly clear- he was pissed. Manny wasn't about to budge- this could get interesting. 

Gary started to laugh, prompting a strange look from the other four trainers, "I'm sorry… just a joke I heard once. Just popped into my head." 

"Well?" Tracey asked. The others nodded. They wanted to hear. 

Gary shook his head, "It's pretty stupid actually… how many digi-destined does it take to change a light bulb?" Ash rolled his eyes. Misty, Tracey, and James were all ears.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark!" James replied.

"Eight- one to hold the light and seven to run around Tokyo for two weeks trying to find her." Groans were plentiful as Ash, Misty, and Tracey reacted appropriately. It incited a different reaction in the eavesdropping TK. He had had enough…

"I have had enough of this shit Gary!" TK marched over, grabbed the collar of Gary's shirt, and threw him up against the wall. He continued to hold Gary up as TK continued his tirade, "What is your problem with us??!!" TK was livid. How could anybody dislike a group that makes a point of saving humanity now and then?

"Like I said- you're a bunch of stuck up brats. I mean, so you saved the world a few times- you don't have to go bragging about it every five minutes." Gary was calm, despite his position.

"Well, have you ever done it?! Do you know what kind of hell we had to go through?!" 

"I've saved the world before…" Ash commented. He was trying to stay neutral in this scuffle.

Gary smiled and pushed TK away, releasing himself from the pin, "See- if Ashy-boy can save the world it can't be that hard. You guys give yourselves way too much credit."

"If you have a problem then you can…"

"Do what? Talk about it? Settle it through non-violent methods? Yeah, that's what you say… then you'll sic your gerbil on me first chance you get."

"Patamon is not a gerbil!" 

"Look Takaishi, I'm not afraid of you, your gerbil, or any of your friends. If you want to know what true skill looks like, wait until tomorrow. You'll see it just before Umbrion knocks you so far down the outer ring that your ass will be permanently imbedded into the floor." TK went after Gary, but Manny decided to interrupt the moment before it got too tense. 

"You're asking for it Oak! I'm telling you Gary- you're going to be sorry you ever messed with me… or Patamon. Even if he was just a gerbil, he could still kick your ass."   
  


Gary continued to smile as Manny separated TK from the others. Once they were out of the lounge, Manny turned to TK, "Okay, okay, you made your point. I don't care if you want to beat the hell out of him… just do it tomorrow."

TK was still angry, "I plan on it." He stormed down the hall towards his room. 

Once he was away, Manny looked around. His face grew increasingly smug as he said to himself, "Damn… I rule!"   
  
**End Chapter Four  
  
Author's Notes  
**Once again, the standings for Shougai are available at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou04.htm  
  
If it wasn't perfectly clear to you before, it should be now- Two of the six matches occurring in this chapter were extremely short. Two were not shown at all. The matches are not the focal point of the series. Although I will say that Akane and Meilin really did put on quite a show.  
  
I know it seems like I'm abandoning a few of the seemingly more important plotlines, like Barb's little rebellion, but they are taking a backstage to other stuff going on. Believe me, everything comes back together in the end.   
  
The scene between Kari, TK, Madison, and Sakura was heavily drawing on Animation Survivor 2… or as it's often called- the crappy one. Indeed, although AS2 was a bitter failure to the Animation Alliance, it is still part of the canon, and will be referred to accordingly. With only five chapters, it's definitely a slacker in terms of audience readership, but nonetheless- I still think it's pretty damn funny, and I'm as proud of it as any of my other fics. Okay… maybe I'm not quite as proud of it as I am with Odaiba Memorial Day… but you get the idea.  
  
If you read "Tai Kamiya Presents 'Gatekeepers'" you should know this already, but the one episode of Cowboy Bebop Barb referred to was one where all the characters died in the end. They were all back for next episode, no questions asked. That McKormick Reaper works like magic!   
  
**Chapter Five- Controlled Chaos**  
While TK and Gary prepare to settle their dispute in battle, Ash and Tai offer their perspectives of the rivalry. However, while some choose to have no part in the rivalry, things get really messy when the Tamers get involved. Meanwhile, Tenchi faces the reality of his first match, while Izzy's curiosity leads him on a path that may change everything he thought he knew. 


	5. Controlled Chaos

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Five- Controlled Chaos  
  
Author's Notes  
**First and foremost, a word about the brackets- when the list of names is in the second round, it means that the matches haven't been announced yet. A few people are misunderstanding (unmatched players are listed in alphabetical order). This chapter does something which is probably stretching things a bit, making for an gratuitous subplot that really has no place here. You'll know it when you see it. Point is, I'm going somewhere with it, and although the way it's set up isn't all that pleasing, the end result will be.   
  


**Day Four  
Beeda Facility- Recreation Area- 11:00 AM  
  
**If there was a major rivalry between two shows, somebody forgot to inform the two main characters.  
  
"You can't make it from there!" Tai joked as Ash prepared a shot from almost half-court. Tai ate his words as the basketball sunk through the hoop. Ash let out his trademark laugh as Tai grabbed the ball and smiled, "Lucky shit. Is this how you win all your matches?" 

"Not anymore. I'm catching up to you!" Ash smiled as Tai tried to repeat the shot, only to fail miserably. A friendly game of ball was exactly what Ash needed to take away the anxiety surrounding his upcoming match against Kazu. In three hours, he'd be putting his life on the line. 

"You doing okay, Ash? I mean, with your match and all?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I mean, I guess I have to go in there and do what I have to do, right?"

"I know what you mean. I don't know if I should try to remember or try to forget that this is life and death we're talking about."

"Yeah. I've trained myself to not be afraid of losing, so I'm not too worried. But losing my friends bothers me."

"What bothers me even more is that I'm not as concerned as I should be." Tai sighed, "I mean- Joe, Cody, Yolei… they're gone. I have a lot of trouble coming to grips with that. It's like it's all not real." Tai put up a shot, which hit the rim. The bounced off it and headed towards Ash.

Ash nodded as he caught the ball, "Maybe it's because of all that stuff you went through in the Digital World. It's like one of those stupid video games- you're desensitized to it all."

"Yeah. But the biggest problem is that we can't do anything about it."

Ash prepared to take a shot, then stopped and looked at Tai. "Why not?"

Tai stopped for a second and thought about it. It's not something he had considered before. "What do you mean? What can we do? They have cameras everywhere, this place is completely sealed off from the outside world… and even if we could get out, we have no idea where the heck we are."

Ash took a shot, and missed, "I don't know. Just a thought."

"It's a good one. In all of these reality things so far those AA guys keep making it seem like they're in control of everything and that they know what they're doing. Here… well they don't know what they're doing… maybe they don't have control either." After five series, the Animation Alliance had done much to present themselves as authority figures. They "controlled the game," and the characters had grown accustomed to being the players. Since there wasn't any harm being done, it wasn't a problem. Now, harm was being done, but the idea of trying to take this company down was still pretty radical.  
  


Tai put the idea on standby. It was something to consider later on. It wasn't something to dwell on this minute. The only digi-destined in the line of fire was TK, and he was looking forward to his match with Gary. Tai would have to think about it that night, as himself, Matt, and Ken were up to bat the next day. For now, Tai focused on one thing- getting back into the lead after Ash's miracle shot tied it up. He aimed and set up…

"What's going on over here?" Sora's voice completely disrupted Tai's train of thought and the ball flew over the backboard. Sora walked over and retrieved it.

"Tai- the goal is to put it _in_ the basket." Ash turned to Sora, "Hey Sora."

"Hi Ash. What are you two playing? Horse? Pig?" Sora passed the ball to Tai.

"Okonomiyaki." The boys replied simultaneously.

"The more letters, the better." Tai smiled.

"If anyone asks, this'll settle that stupid rivalry our shows are supposed to have." Ash said, then made a shot. 

"Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard? Mike was talking to me about it yesterday. I can't believe people are falling for that nonsense." Tai made a basket from the same spot Ash did. He turned to Sora, "So where's Matt?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today."

"You have to get a leash on him." Ash commented. Instead of smiling, Sora just nodded.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Tai immediately picked up something amiss.

"What do you mean? Everything's wrong." 

Tai looked down, quite solemn. "Right. I'm trying not to dwell on it too much. We don't have our Digimon with us, so there's not much we can do. But if we start moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves, then we really don't have a chance."

"What difference does it make? All of our friends are being killed. Even if one of us did win, they'd be as bad off as anybody. They'd have to live with the guilt that they were the only one to get out of this… that's almost worse than dying."

"Yeah… but they get a wish." Tai pointed out.

"Tai! How can you say that?! Nothing can replace our friends!" Sora was obviously upset at Tai's response.

"Exactly- that's why we wish for our friends. One of us has to win so we can wish to have our friends back." Tai acted like he had the idea that would save society. Sora and Ash, however, were skeptical.

"Can they do that?" Ash asked.

"I… I don't know." Tai looked down, "But it has to be worth asking. They wouldn't say we could have anything unless they had the means to provide it."

"But Tai… once you're dead, you're dead. There's no coming back."

"Look Ash, it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have right now. We have to make sure that whoever wins this is going to do the right thing and not wish for something stupid like being a Pokémon master or something."

Ash blinked at what appeared to be an accusation, "Don't look at me. I wasn't going to."

Tai turned towards Ash, "You weren't? Why not?"

"This isn't how you're supposed to do it. I want to make it through hard work and determination."

"Well, the way I see it- this thing's a lot harder than any Johto league. If you can get through this… you've earned it." Ash nodded. Tai shook his head, "But that's not my point! You still have to wish to get everybody back."

Now Ash was confused, "Aw… would you make up your mind?!"   
  


While Ash and Tai tried to make sense of the exchange, Sora looked around. She immediately felt sick to her stomach. She saw something unimaginable. Something worse than any harsh game that any company could come up with. And it was heading her way. 

Tai immediately picked up on it, "Hey Sora? What is it?" 

"Oh my God…" Sora said, obviously in shock, "I found Matt…" Tai looked at where Sora was staring. His response was almost the same.

Ash looked at it and tilted his head, "I don't see what the big deal is… Tracey and Matt are talking to each other- What's the problem?" 

"Man, you've done everything! I can see why Sora liked you so much!" The "little island fling" between Sora and Tracey was always coming back in mysterious ways. Now, it provided the common ground needed for Matt and Tracey to become fast friends.

"Hey, it's nice to know she's in good hands." For Tracey, it wasn't about Sora dating Matt. It was about Sora _not_ dating Tai.  
  


_"I was beginning to think that you were pissed at me because I got closer to Sora than you ever will."  
  
_Tracey's words were prophetic. He saw right through Tai. Tracey had been around long enough to know when a guy had a thing for a girl. Tai had feelings for Sora- that was clear. But Sora was smart enough to know that she was too good for Tai. Matt was a good choice, but somebody as clueless as Tai deserved to be forever pining after Sora. Tracey still bore some romantic feelings for Sora, but he knew he was out of the running and had accepted that fact years ago. Tai on the other hand, was still in dreamland. But since he was too stupid to make a move, he would never be more than friends with the girl he loved.

Matt and Tracey walked up to the threesome on the basketball court, "Hi honey!" They said in unison. 

Sora smiled, obviously a little embarrassed, "So you two are friends now… that's nice. Are you boys having fun talking behind my back?"

"You bet we are! Tracey here's pretty cool!" Matt smiled.

"And it's really nice to get caught up on what you've been up to!" Tracey flashed the same smile. 

Sora sweatdropped, "How much have you been telling each other?" 

"Everything! I mean the part about your bedroom life was very interesting."

"Matt!! What were you telling him?!" Sora was almost fuming, but Matt was able to deal with it without fear of mallet shot.

"Don't worry, Matt was surprisingly honest. Frankly, I find your policy of abstinence very inspiring. I'm actually proud of you."

"Oh..." Sora turned to Matt, "You were actually honest about it."

"Well… I call it abstinence…" Tracey looked smug, "Matt calls it 'not getting any.'"

Ash watched as the conversation took a more intimate turn and looked over towards Tai, who was trying to keep from being totally disgusted at the idea, "Hey Tai… what are they talking about?"

Tai looked at Ash and smiled. Finally- a way to change the subject. He coughed, signaling the attention of the trio, "Excuse me- there are children present."

"Yeah!" Matt was also looking for a way out of the conversation, which was sure to turn against him in due time. Maybe Ash not having a clue about sex carried some advantages. Matt turned towards his savior, "So Ash, who are you up against today?" 

"Kazu." Ash turned to Tai, "Know anything about him that may help?"

"Why would I? He's a Tamer. Totally separate group."

"I find that very amusing. You guys and Tamers are considered separate shows." Tracey mused, "I mean it's the same plot- you go into the Digital World, Leomon dies, you save the world, you get out."

"Leomon dies?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… I've been watching that series once in awhile at Professor Oak's. That episode with Leomon hasn't aired in Pallet Town yet, but I have a friend who told me what happens. Little bastard's always spoiling it for me."

"I mean… isn't Leomon Jeri's partner?"

Tracey smiled, "Yeah. Doesn't that suck?"

Sora looked down, trying to contemplate it. First off, the idea of someone losing her partner Digimon was bad. Secondly… "My first match might be against Jeri."

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Matt's been trying to figure who I was going to get matched up with. I'll probably have to face either Jeri, Shampoo, or Misty."

Tai smiled, "Speaking of Misty, where is the little fireball?" 

"She's going to be James's second and watches as he loses to Tenchi." Ash deadpanned, "She's buying into that whole rivalry kick." Ash turned to Tai, "I blame that on you and your stupid crush."

"Me? Why?!" 

"Ash is right." Tracey pointed out, "Misty and Matt got off the wrong foot, but you were friends with her. But you had to start getting all touchy-feely with her. I'm not at all surprised that she'd have something against Digimon." Tracey smiled, "What do you see in Misty, anyway?"

Tai glared at Tracey. Their little rivalry was slowly returning to its former glory, "I don't know. It just happened."

"Here's my theory- Tai has a thing for redheads."

Tai continued to stare at Tracey, as the Pokémon watcher calmly smiled. Tai knew what that meant- Tracey was playing wolf in sheep's clothing. Immediately, Tai made the connection that Tracey was inferring. Somehow Tracey knew. 

While Tai's mind raced through the possible implications of Tracey knowing about his feelings for Sora, Ash calmly responded in a natural manner. Natural, that is, to Ash- "That doesn't make any sense. During Mole, Tai was always staring at Naru's chest. He wasn't staring at her hair." Matt and Sora burst into laughter.

Neither Tai nor Tracey responded. They continued to stare each other down. Tai's love for Sora was valuable information, and Tracey was in a perfect position to raise some serious hell. All he had to do was open his mouth.

Sora had noticed the staring contest. They were all friends now, but given her and Tracey's history and Matt's new friendship with Tracey, things were very volatile. One false move and everything would be nuts. She decided to make sure to keep out of it this time. She walked up to Ash, "Come on Ash, if Misty's going to be James's second, you'll just need another redhead to be yours." Matt laughed as Sora put an arm around Ash's shoulder and walked off with him. Matt joined them, put an arm around Sora's shoulder, and the three headed off to watch the first match.  
  


**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 11:45 AM  
  
**The only way to keep your mind off something distressing was to keep your mind busy with something else. For Barb, the something distressing was Tenchi's match. With no other viable options, he had no choice but to defeat James and remain in the game. That wasn't going to be difficult for Tenchi and his sword. The something else to keep her mind busy- eavesdropping. However, one of Tracey's remarks did catch her attention. She turned to Manny, "Hey Manny- we may have another problem with show knowledge. Tracey's seen Tamers."

Manny shook his head, "Damn. We've been trying to do something about that since Mole. Unfortunately, we can't control it. If a character from one show has seen episodes of a different show, the best we can do is tell them not to give anything important away."

Mike walked up, "That may be a problem anyway. That could be a major advantage if they knew who they were dealing with. Especially here- a lot of the contestants have seen Ranma; most of the Tamers have seen Adventure. And after Pokéball Run, Kari totally got into Fushigi Yuugi."

"Really?"

"Yep. After meeting Nakago, she wanted to figure out where the hell he was coming from. Ending up going otaku for the entire series. I don't know- something about a seemingly normal girl getting thrown into a world ruled by four gods and having to save it with the help of seven weirdoes… I guess she can relate. Point is- she's totally into the series. Heck, she brought her DVD box set in case she needed to figure anybody out in Shougai."

"Now that's a luxury item. Do they even have a DVD player at Beeda?"

"Hell, they're in all the rooms. I spared no expense for the lodging."

Before Manny and Mike could elaborate on how totally messed up things could get, Tom entered, mired in thought.

"Hey Wallace, what did the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High want?" It was the only reason Manny was in here- to see the outcome of Tom's meeting with Kuno.

"He wants his manservant as his second. Kuno can't trust his sister, can't convince Akane, and can't find the pig-tailed girl. Therefore- he wants Sasuke to come in." Tom was simply stating the facts- it was clear that he was thinking about it.

"Jeez, another one. We should have put something out saying that seconds could only be contestants still in the game."

Tom came to a conclusion, "Actually Manny… Kuno might be onto something. Think about it- when we get down to the final four, there probably won't be many contestants left to be seconds. At that time, we should tell them to select somebody from outside to come in and be their second for the remainder of the game. It's a good way to keep their spirits up down the stretch."

"What about now?"

"Now… why not? We didn't say they couldn't. It's just that nobody asked us."

"Actually… that's not true." Manny scratched the back of his neck, "A couple days ago, Gary requested that his girlfriend be his second."

"Gary has a girlfriend? They never said that in the series." Barb was interested now.

"That's because the series is neither about Gary nor about romance. She's not really his girlfriend. Just one of his old cheerleaders that obviously likes him in that way. Gary kinda fired them all a couple years ago. Broke her heart. He said he was trying to make up for it here. Quite the soap opera if you ask me- very fun to watch."

"Sounds like something out of a bad fanfic…" Tom muttered.

"Yeah but here, it's actually taking place. We just haven't explored it in the series."

"Well, if Gary requested it, we might as well. I'll put in a call to Tim. What's her name, he'll need it to retrieve her."

Manny pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, "Let's see… June Maplesap."

"Right. Better head out, match starts in five." Manny nodded and walked out. Tom headed over to a phone and called Tim, "Tim- we need to retrieve a couple people. Write this down- Sasuke Sarugakure and June Maplesap."  
  


**Arena- 12:00 PM  
  
**Tenchi held out his sword. He was here for one reason- to put a stop to it. And yet, the best strategy Barb could come up with was just to play along for now. To make sure nobody suspected him. To be no better than anybody else. To take a life.

Weezing offered up a sludge attack to try to impede Tenchi's progress towards James. It didn't matter. Tenchi lashed out with his sword. The resulting wind gust was more than enough to send James flying into the outer ring. Tenchi could only sigh in relief that Misty wasn't knocked in as well. He had won the match… and he couldn't feel any worse.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lab Area- 12:30 PM  
  
**Show names would have been nice… Sasuke Sarugakure and June Maplesap. Tim scanned the computer's database- a list of all anime characters available for retrieval at the time. At least only the seven shows involved were available. Tim found the first name wedged in between Sasami and Soi. Tim scrolled up and looked for the second name. Just as he found it, he heard the sound every technician dreads- something breaking. He instinctively looked to his right. It wasn't just something- the McKormick Reaper was shooting off some steam where it obviously wasn't supposed to. That… was a problem. Tim quickly finished up on the computer, and began the retrieval. 

His heart was pounding as he got the panel off the thing to take a look inside. If it was something serious, there would be huge implications. Matches would have to stop immediately, and it could be forever before James was revived. Tim frantically looked around for the source of the trouble. He found it… it was just a loose bolt. Tim sighed in relief, grabbed a wrench, and tightened it. He replaced the panel and wiped some sweat off his forehead. The problem was solved, and he didn't even have to kick it. 

The most exciting part of the day was over before he could even enjoy it. He took another glance at the computer to ensure that the retrieval process had gone through correctly. It had- of course. The two listed names had arrived at the complex. It was then that Tim noticed it. After double-checking it, there was no doubt… this day was going to get a lot more interesting. 

"Oh… shit."   
  


**Kohler Complex- Arrival Room- 12:45 PM  
  
**Jun Motomiya looked around. The room was completely white, save for the two grayish tubes behind her. Those and the height-impaired ninja standing next to her. He was carrying a pair of kendo sticks and approached the door ahead. Although he too was slightly confused regarding the situation, Sasuke opened the door and motioned for Jun to go through first, "Oh, after you." He said politely. Jun quietly nodded and walked out.

This new room was much larger, much more colorful, and had a few more people in it. Many were checking out a large board positioned on the wall. A guy dressed in blue pajamas walked up to the ninja. "There you are Sasuke. Did you bring the balance of my collection?"

"Yes I did Master Kuno. You'll be prepared for all possibilities." Sasuke held out the sticks. Kuno nodded.

"Of course- the Blue Thunder must be ready for any situation. Come now Sasuke- my battle awaits." Kuno and Sasuke walked off. Jun just sighed and sat down. What was going on? 

It wasn't long before another conversation approached her. This time, it was two guys. The black-haired one turned to the young blond, "How did this happen?"

"I told you, something came up with the McKormick and I kinda rushed this." Tom glared at Tim, "I fixed it! Don't worry!"

"I'm more worried about referring to the McKormick in the vicinity of the listening public."

"Sorry. But that one name you gave me wasn't in the database."

Tom shook his head, "Shit… her name must not have been given in the series. We'll have to get Manny to ID a photo." Tom opened up the door to the booth.

"Chichiri can't be counted out though- his ability to teleport will certainly…" Tom shut the door as Manny was already busy introducing the next match.

"Crap, they've started. Tim- as soon as the match is over, get in there and get Manny to help you find the right June. I'll try to deal with the wrong one." Tim stood in place as Tom walked up to Jun. "Miss Motomiya. Greetings." Jun quietly stood up. She was frightened more than anything, "Jun, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here and what's going on. You see, there's been a… clerical error."

"What do you mean clerical error? I was just sitting at home, taking care of Otamamon, and I get zapped…"

"Hold on… Otamamon? You aren't a digi-destined."

"Of course I am…" As if to demonstrate, Jun pulled a digivice from her purse, "Everybody is."

"Oh yeah…" Tom never thought of that, "Anyway, Jun. You aren't supposed to be here. We were trying to summon somebody else and Tim, our resident incompetent technician..." Before Tom could finish, his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Yeah?"

"Tom, the next match is about to start. You'd better get back here." Barb was calling Tom back to duty. 

Tom looked at Jun. As problematic as her presence was, she'd have to wait, "I'll be right there." Tom hung up and turned to Jun, "I have to go do something. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Just wait here." Tom rushed off. Jun could only sit and wait. She did so, but more so out of fear than out of Tom's instruction.  
  


**Arena- 1:05 PM  
  
**There was no rivalry, no buildup, and no reason for either of these two to dislike each other. Nonetheless, Kuno and Chichiri were putting on a decent show. Chichiri wasn't a fan of violence, but Kuno took the offensive early. Chichiri did put up a strong defense- his teleportation abilities caught Kuno off guard on several occasions. 

"How are you holding up Chichiri?" Miaka, as Chichiri's second, could only sit on the sidelines and make sure he was okay.

Chichiri was quite pre-occupied with dodging Kuno's attacks. In between swipes, he let out, "I've… been… better… na… no… da." Chichiri threw his hat to the ground and jumped into it, disappearing from view.

"Come out you coward!" Kuno shouted.

"Master- behind you!" Sasuke saw the hat reappear behind Kuno. Kuno, without looking, thrust his kendo stick over his shoulder… just as Chichiri arrived in the same spot. Kuno turned around to see a dizzy monk trying to get his bearings back after taking a blow on the head. Kuno used his stick to push Chichiri forward, and towards the pit.

"Da…" Chichiri did what he could, but stumbled in. Another foe had been defeated at the hands of Tatewaki Kuno.  
  


**Reception Room- 1:20 PM**  
  
He saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to make sense of the standings board. But it was definitely her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Davis was angry. Jun was not supposed to be here. Davis had about a million reasons why he didn't want her here.

Jun turned around to see her brother walking up to her, "I have no idea. Maybe if somebody could give me a clear answer about what's going on I'd know."

"Just go home. I don't know who sent you here but I don't want you to be here. Just… leave." Davis tried to be as firm as possible. Jun was unable to answer that. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't just leave. 

"What's going on here?" She managed.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing!" Davis didn't want Jun to be involved with, take an interest in, or even watch Shougai. 

Unfortunately, Davis's argument was shattered when a visibly upset Miaka walked by with Tamahome, "I just… can't believe Chichiri died." 

While Tamahome comforted Miaka, Jun looked back towards Davis. Now she was really concerned. "Did she just say someone died??"

"No! She said… she said someone lied!" 

"Yeah- you. What's going on?" Jun continued the interrogation. If people were dying, she really didn't want to be left in the dark.  
  


"We can't send her back, Tom. We can bring them here as individuals, but we have to send them back as groups. If we send her back, we send all the digi-destined back." Tim tried to explain why a few of the potential solutions wouldn't work.

As they approached the Motomiya children, Tom considered another possibility, "Well if we can't send her back, can we stick her in Moore?"

"I can't go home?" Jun asked, obviously concerned. Tom shook his head.

"Wait… what's Moore?" Davis asked. All he knew was Kohler and Beeda. There was no Moore Facility as far as he knew.

"It's… for… staff workers." Tom lied. 

"Oh."

"I… guess Moore's not a good place for you. Jun, we're going to have to keep you here until we're able to send you home. We'll provide you with a room, free food, and entertainment."

"What?!" Davis couldn't believe this. Not only had his sister crashed the party, she was being granted a permanent stay. 

"Davis, this does not concern you. Would you please let me finish with your sister?"

Davis scoffed, then put his hands on the back of his head, and strolled off. Just to annoy Tom further, he shouted, "Okay! I have to go watch TK murder Gary anyway!" 

Tom slapped his forehead as Jun took interest in Davis's comment, "What did he mean… murder?"

"It's not your concern."

"Look mister, anything involving murder concerns me." Jun wasn't going to be denied an answer.

Tom faked a smile, "We… we're filming a television show. And we have cameras everywhere. So we really would prefer it if you stayed out of the way, okay?" Tom put a hand on Jun's back and led hear towards the Beeda Facility, "I'll just… show you to your room. It's very nice. It has all the amenities. It was just vacated yesterday." Tom knew that the room wasn't a problem- Yui wasn't going to be needing it.   
  
They passed Manny on the way, walking back with the purple-haired June Maplesap. She was holding back tears of joy. The relationship between herself and Gary hadn't been touched on at all in the show, but that didn't mean it wasn't significant. Manny looked at Jun number two, then smiled at Tom, "Once again, Tom- great idea with the outside seconds."

Tom scowled. "Shut up Manny."  
  


**North Entrance- 1:55 PM  
  
**Gary abandoned his cheerleaders after his loss in the Indigo League. No amount of meaningless encouragement by any amount of bubble-headed cheerleaders was going to make him a better trainer. So he calmly sent them on their way, dismissing them as if they were objects to be recycled. He later realized that in the case of one of the cheerleaders, the encouragement was anything but meaningless. June poured her out, but Gary rejected her with no concern for her feelings. He had to continue his journey alone. He did, and he knew it was the right decision, but always regretted the way he treated June. 

He just wanted to apologize. To make amends towards a person that he wronged. He put the request in well before the whole thing with TK. But right before his first match, June Maplesap was the last thing on Gary's mind… until she glomped him. 

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much I've missed you! I never want to leave your side again!" June was hugging Gary to the point of suffocation. He calmly released himself from her grasp, and fixed his hair. 

"W… June… nice to see they followed through." Gary had totally forgotten about his request. This was definitely not the time to rekindle the relationship- Gary had a digi-destined to defeat, "Look, I called you here because I could've used a little support. But we're going to have to talk later; I have something I need to do. You just need to do one thing for me while I'm out there."

"What's that?" 

Gary looked her in the eyes, "Don't be a cheerleader. Be you."  
  


Gary stepped out into the arena, with June at his left and Umbreon on his right. This was what he was made for. This was his home. He looked over at his opponent, accompanied by Kari and Patamon. TK was staring right back at him.

This wasn't TK's home. This wasn't what TK was made for. He knew this was wrong, but he wanted to teach Gary a lesson. If this was the only way to do it… so be it. TK noticed the purple-haired girl standing next to Gary, someone he had never seen before. TK cracked a smile and shouted, "Hey Gary- nice escort. How much did you pay for her?"

Gary returned the smile. Now he was really at home. Gary looked at Kari, then at TK, "Not as much as you did for yours!" 

TK turned around. He was going to have to step up to beat this guy. "Come on TW, hit him back! Don't let him talk about Kari like that!" TK glanced up at Davis, trying to get TK to continue the verbal war. 

TK tried to think of something. But at this point, no amount of verbal abuse could be enough for Gary. "Um… Patamon, kick his ass!" It had begun.  
  


**Control Room- 2:05 PM  
  
**Tom rushed into the control room and tried to catch his breath, "Did I miss anything?"

Barb gave him a videotape, "Just another chapter in the untold saga that is Gary Oak. I knew Manny left out all the good parts of that show."

"Well if it's any good, we'll show it now. How's the match look?"

Barb glanced at the monitor, showing Patamon struggling against the well-trained and highly experienced Umbreon. "Don't know. Manny calls it Digimon vs. Pokémon. I call it David vs. Goliath." 

They continued to watch. The camera focused on TK as he slowly realized that Patamon wasn't going to be able to do the job alone. The digi-destined entered the battle himself, and approached the Pallet Town trainer. "Oh. There we go. Now it should get good. I should've grabbed some popcorn on the way here."

Barb snickered, "So… what are we doing with Jun anyway?" She couldn't get enough of the issue, or Tom's suffering because of it.

"Well, we stuck her in Yui's old room for now. We can't send her to Moore, we can't send her home… we can't erase her memory either. She's suspicious of the game, but there's no way to get rid of her. The other June and Sasuke aren't a problem- they're just shadows of their masters. But Motomiya… she's a rogue spirit. I don't like that."

"You still haven't explained that to me. You said that memories could only be erased or restored a show at a time. That makes sense." Barb knew that rule- if one person can remember something, it would screw things up if somebody from the same show couldn't remember the same thing, "But you said that the McKormick Reaper had the ability to erase individual memories. Why?"

"When a character is dead, it's so much easier to manipulate their memory. The McKormick has a built-in option to erase the memory of the actual death. Tim says if somebody can recall the actual feeling of losing their life… that would cause problems." Barb nodded, but Tom continued, "Although now that I think about it, we may be able to erase Jun's memory of this whole experience if we ran her through it."

"Wait… what do you mean?"

"Theoretically, we could keep her in a state of limbo through the entire series, then revive her at the end with no memories intact. We send her home with everybody else- and there's no problem."

"Are you saying we should kill her?"

Tom blinked. "Why not?"

"What did she ever do to you?!" Barb was almost furious. Jun was here because of an accident, and Tom had the nerve to suggest that the only way to correct the accident was to take Jun's life.

"Look. We're killing everybody else, what's the big deal? I still don't understand what you have against all of this… they're just cartoon characters for crying out loud." Barb shook her head and sat down, "Screw it. I'll just leave her for now. I'm trying to enjoy this match."  
  


**Arena- 2:10 PM  
  
**The fight between Gary and TK was much more promising than the fight between Umbreon and Patamon. Gary and TK had aggravated each other enough that both were striking, both were doing damage, and both were in it to defeat the other. 

"TK!" Patamon screamed as Umbreon used a faint attack to send the rookie Digimon to the ground. TK saw the whole thing. He was growing angry every second, and punched Gary in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. Unfortunately, Umbreon witnessed this, and approached TK.

"Wait! Umbreon!" Gary reprimanded his Pokémon, "Don't… he's mine. Just make sure the gerbil stays out of this." Umbreon waited as its master continued to fight. Gary smirked at TK, "It's a thing called honor- you should research it some time."

Gary and TK were equals in every aspect- the same age, the same physical structure, and the same desire to win. As a result, the match was as good as they come. Gary was slowly getting the upper-hand, but TK was still getting shots in. Patamon struggled to get to his feet. He had to help TK. Umbreon was watching patiently, no longer concerned with Patamon. Through staggered breaths, Patamon realized something… "TK's in trouble… why can't I digivolve?"

Gary stuck a punch to the head, sending TK to the ground. Kari ran up to check on him, while Gary fell back to try to catch his breath. June approached him, "Why can't you finish him off?"

"Because… he's good. He's damn good."

"I know you can do it Gary." 

Gary smiled at her. She sounded like she meant it. No chants, no songs- just a word of encouragement from a good friend, "I didn't say I couldn't do it June, I just meant that I'll have to work for it." 

Patamon watched as Gary approached TK. TK was hurt, bruised, and bleeding. Patamon may not have been able to digivolve, but he still had to save his partner, no matter what. He got to his legs, and took to the sky… "Boom Bubble!!" He released his attack.

"Gary- look out!" June shouted. Gary saw it, and jumped. The shot still hit him in the side of the leg, sending him to the ground. TK smiled at Patamon, then approached Gary. It wouldn't be long now…

…at least TK didn't think it would be. Until Gary smirked again. Gary was on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg, and at TK's mercy. And yet- he was smirking. "Hey Tekes… your gerbil hit me. You know what that means, right?"

"What?" TK asked sternly. He wasn't going to take any of Gary's nonsense.

"Umbreon… Hyper Beam!!" TK turned around, and stared at Umbreon, charging up the attack. There was no escaping as Umbreon released its hyper beam directly into TK's stomach.

TK fell to the ground. Kari ran up to him. The wound was large, and definitely fatal. Unfortunately, he was still alive. Through staggered breaths and blood being coughed up, TK opened his mouth, "Kari… I… I…" He wasn't able to finish.

June was crying as she ran up to embrace Gary. Gary received it with one hand (the other was still clutching his leg). However, he was staring at Kari and what used to be TK, "Gary… c'mon, I'll help you up." Gary turned to June. He wasn't sure if she was crying because she was happy that it was over, or if she was crying because she was happy that he won. Either way, Gary allowed June to help him up and they limped off the field. The cheers from the crowd were almost deafening. Gary, always the crowd-pleaser, held up an index finger which earned him even more cheers. 

However, as soon as he was out of the public's eye, he immediately grew more somber, and fell to his knees. "Gary, what is it?" June was obviously concerned.

"What the hell did I just do?" **  
** 

**Beeda**** Facility- 2nd Floor Hallway- 2:40 PM  
  
**Jun stood outside Room 215. This was her home for the next two weeks, but she didn't have any freedom. She was just supposed to keep low and wait. She wanted answers, but nobody was willing to give her any. 

She heard two familiar voices. One was her brother. One was her brother's friend. Maybe she could knock one of the two up against the wall like in those movies. She was fully prepared to do whatever it took to get her questions answered, until she saw them. They were taking Kari to her room. None of the three looked approachable. Ken led Kari inside while Davis turned to Jun. He was not in the mood to be messed with. 

"Go home." It was all he said before entering behind them and shutting the door. Jun would have liked nothing more than to heed her brother's advice, but she was still trapped.  
  


**North Entrance- 2:55 PM  
  
**Ash looked downright stupid. But he was making a point. Misty was not pleased, "Are you insane?"

"I'm making a point. This rivalry has to stop. Did you see what happened to TK?"

"Better him than Gary. Take those off or you're going to embarrass yourself and the rest of us." Misty stared up at them, "Where did you get them anyway?"

Ash stared up at the goggles, planted firmly on his head, "Davis gave them to me." The "I" written on each lens had faded away, but the bond between the Impulsive Idiots had not.

"You have no idea what you are doing. You have to be yourself. You might be an idiot… but you are NOT a goggle boy." Misty headed to the ring. 

Ash shook his head and followed, "Why are all women crazy?"  
  


"Remember Guardromon, this is for Takato and Kenta." Kazu was prepping up his partner for a wild ride. After what happened to Takato, and more recently to TK, he didn't want to same to happen to him. He had lost two of his friends, but didn't want to join them.

"No… No! No! No!" Henry was shouting something. Kazu turned and saw Henry marching up to Ash.

"Kazu, do you have any idea what he's doing?" Guardromon asked.

"No." Kazu replied plainly.

"What is your problem?!" Henry was furious as he confronted Ash. "That is… that is unbelievably disrespectful."

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

Henry pointed to the goggles, "Look, I don't know what you have against the digi-destined, but leave us out of it. We are not digi-destined, we don't pretend we are, and we don't want to be. I don't know if you knew Takato or not, but this has to stop. Take those damn goggles off." All of the Tamers were fighting with the memory of Takato in their hearts. And Ash was making fun of them for it.

"I tried talking to him, but he just wouldn't listen." Misty shrugged.

"I… I don't believe you. Forget it." Henry stormed back. 

Ash was just trying to show that he was still friends with Davis, but if the message was getting lost, it wasn't worth it. "God…" Ash removed the goggles and tossed them to the ground. They shattered.

That only made Henry even more angry. Wearing them was one thing… breaking them- that was like burning a flag. Henry was at a loss for words. He couldn't even stand to be in the same zip code as Ash right now, "I can't do this. Kazu, you're on your own." Henry walked out. In his state, he couldn't have helped much anyway.

"Ooookay…" Guardromon was really lost. Kazu wasn't that much better off. They both shrugged as the match begun.  
  


**Moore Facility- Lounge- 3:00 PM  
  
**The live telecast was on the television. It was a way to keep them diverted. "Well… Henry storms off after Ash's little stunt with the goggles." Manny narrated.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is, but it's a very sensitive issue, and Ash is apparently using it to mess with Kazu's head. Interesting strategy…" Dave continued.

"Well… at least it's good to know they still remember me." Takato looked up at his own goggles. Even he didn't know what the big deal was. He just wore them.  
  


**End Chapter Five  
  
**

**Author's Notes  
  
Standings for Shougai after chapter five are at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou05.htm****  
  
For those curious, all that stuff about Izzy's curiosity will be held until the next episode due to time constraints. It works out fine, since Izzy does a little more next time anyway. The only problem is that it doesn't let me do the kick-booty ending line that freaks everybody out. Oh well… there was enough freaky stuff in this chapter anyway.  
  
Okay… let the firing squad begin… what's the deal with Jun and June? Well, this series contains a whole heck of a lot of symbolism and metaphor. There are three different layers you can read this at- the direct one (bunch of anime characters and the AA), the symbolic one (reality series contestants and television studios), and the allegorical one (fictional characters and fanfiction writers). Jun Motomiya plays towards the direct one, symbolizing the ability the AA has to open up a can of worms and thinking of her as a problem rather than as a person. June Maplesap plays towards the allegorical, symbolizing the "untold" story that fanfiction has the ability to tell. I told you this was deep.  
  
Thanks to Chromus for help with figuring out Umbreon's characteristics. I never paid too much attention to the actual battles in Pokémon, since they just don't matter.  
  
In regards to Davis's reaction to Jun being here… I hope I don't have to spell it out for you.  
  
****Chapter Six- Everybody Needs Somebody  
Izzy decides to question Mike regarding several topics related to Shougai. The answers he gets are more than he bargained for. Izzy also attempts to settle the monster anime rivalry, leading him into more trouble. Meanwhile, Matt and Tai face their first opponents, Tamahome tries to comfort Miaka in this time of depression, and Ash and Misty continue to have differences regarding their feelings towards the game.**


	6. Everybody Needs Somebody

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Six- Everybody Needs Somebody  
  
Author's Notes  
**I should have learned my lesson after Odaiba Memorial Day… sometimes you just can't squeeze everything in. The last chapter was supposed to end on a really dramatic note, but that's getting held back to this chapter. The problem is… now it won't end on that note. Hopefully it will still have enough power to last through the end of the chapter. Seriously though- it's an end-of-chapter revelation at the beginning of a chapter… that don't sit right. Anyway, because of this and what was planned anyway, this chapter is now officially all about Izzy. If you like Izzy, this is merely an appetizer. If you don't like Izzy… well he faces Ranma in the second round so just sit tight!**  
  
**

**Day Four- Kohler Complex- Contestant Seating Area- 3:10 PM  
  
**When it came to using monsters in battle, Ash Ketchum was one of the best there was. When it came to using monsters in battle in the context of a card game, Kazu Shiota would have you believe that he was one of the best there was. There was a surprising amount of strategy being used between the two, and the result was a pretty good match, especially since neither of the two was willing to lose.

Izzy watched the match closely. Two inhuman companions were helping their human friends out. If the tamers' Digimon were anything like the digi-destineds', they'd give up their lives to save the life of their partner. Angemon did for TK once.

"Use quick attack." Unlike most times, there was little enthusiasm in Ash's voice as he said it. Probably because Kazu was the intended target. It was also clear that Pikachu didn't enjoy executing the command, but both knew full well what was at stake. Pikachu solemnly followed through, bashing Kazu into the outer ring before Guardromon could get there. Another match was in the books.

Four digi-destined and two tamers had been killed so far. And after all the times that their Digimon had come through to protect their partners, neither Armadillomon, Guilmon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, Patamon, nor Guardromon digivolved. All of the digivices had been taken away, in order to "ensure fairness" as the AA put it. But that was the biggest loophole in all of this. By all normal logic, the Digimon did not have the power to digivolve. But as Izzy already discovered years ago… in matters of life and death, normal logic does not apply. Nothing could stop evolution if it was for the right cause. Saving a partner's life was a good cause… wasn't it?   
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 7:00 PM  
  
**It was a legitimate question, one of many that Izzy had. The situation was perfect for a little interrogation session: Mike came across as one of the weaker-minded AA heads, one that would answer questions. He also was Digimon's "show supervisor"; he also was on duty that night.

"Mr. Storch? Can I talk to you for a second?" 

Mike calmly strolled over, "Sure."

"I have a couple questions about all this."

Mike was growing increasingly bored with having to defend Shougai from all the inane questions these kids were coming up with, "Okay… go ahead."

Izzy decided to start with something simple, "First off… we've never had a problem with Pokémon before. What happened to kick this whole rivalry off?"

Mike smiled, "I brought your show to the US. That pretty much did it."

"I mean here… why is it that we're suddenly getting involved with a network rivalry?"

"Oh… well that's the whole nature of a network rivalry. Everybody's involved. That applies to American cartoons as well." Mike was about to go into an example… but he couldn't think of one. Maybe if he had actually had one of his American cartoons in a reality series, he could elaborate on that.

"That doesn't make sense. Isn't Cardcaptors on the WB?"

"Yeah… at least it was."

"Why don't we have a rivalry with them?"

"I don't know… probably the whole monster thing. Still, I don't see you becoming instant friends with anyone from Cardcaptors. Why? Because you're on different networks."

Izzy smiled, "Yes… but we're on the same network in Japan. If all this network stuff is really important, why would you take two shows airing back-to-back in Japan, and stick them against each other on different networks in America?" 

Mike shook his head, "Is this all you wanted to know? Look, if that's all you're concerned about, do you want me to pick up Angelic Layer and stick it on Fox to make everything right?"

Izzy was winning now. Time to bring out the real questions, "No biggie. Just wondering. Anyway- my next question is how this is all legal. I'm no lawyer, but I do believe that Gary has committed a felony by murdering TK. Why isn't he being locked up?"

It was Mike's turn to smile, "Ah… there is a little bitterness because of what happened. Network rivalry is at…"

"While they're at it, they can lock me up too. What I did to Brock was no better."

Mike dropped the smile immediately, "Oh." Mike thought for a second. He had been given an answer to the question, to avoid spilling anything about the McKormick Reaper, "Okay… legality… do you want me to sugar-coat it or tell you straight out?"

"Straight out."

"Fine- you don't exist in this world. By anyone's records you are just a Saturday morning cartoon character, and even if you do die, the only people who will mourn you are your fans, and even they understand that it's not real." The best part about the answer was that it was essentially true.

Izzy looked down. He knew he wasn't at home. He knew that in this world, he was just a fictional character. But there was still a missing piece of the puzzle, "Then what's the point of all these reality series? What kind of person would watch a reality series that didn't feature real people?"

"Judging by our ratings, a lot of different kinds of people. Our Mole 2 pulled higher ratings than ABC's Mole 2. So people are watching. We've found that when we set it up to look like a reality series, people will believe whatever you say. The idea that a bunch of characters from different networks interacting in a different setting just makes it seem so real. Especially since we don't have any direct control over you when you're in this world. But even then, fans still realize that it's not really happening. For all they know, everything that happened in Animation Survivor was all planned out and written by some hick from Wisconsin." 

"But you know it's real. Don't you think there's anything wrong with this?"  
  


**New York, NY- 7:05 PM  
  
**He had only been going off the episodes Dave was sending him. Even based on those alone, Shougai was looking fantastic. But there was always some good behind-the-scenes action that the cameras never caught. That's what the extranet was for. He logged on to the server, typed in the password, and found what he was looking for. Barb wasn't the only one with access to the cameras. Always the voyeur, he decided to check in on Mike and Izzy's conversation.  
  


"My last question- you took our digivices away in order to prevent our Digimon from digivolving, right?"

"Yeah." Mike smiled. That was an easy question!

"Since when was something like that ever able to control digivolution? We've shown time and time again that if we really need it, nothing can stop it."

"What do you mean? Name one time you were able to…"

"Apocalymon. Our tags, our crests, all destroyed. That didn't stop us."

"So what- you're saying it was a miracle… or an act of God?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to put it that way- sure. Because I can't explain it." 

Mike started to laugh, "Oh man… this is why I love this line of work. You guys really didn't have any idea did you? Thanks for the ego boost, but I was just doing my job."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, let's face it, if it weren't for the Animation Alliance and our Japanese counterparts, you guys would have died a long time ago. If you only knew how many times we've had to go in and find some way to manipulate a victory for the group." Mike had to set the record straight. If nothing else, these characters were taking miracles for granted. It was time to put them in their place, "Any time something unexplainable happens that allows you to stay alive? That's not a miracle… that's the Animation Alliance. Did you think it was Ken and the others that were able to seal Daemon away? No- that was the Animation Alliance! You think one of the sovereign just decided to make Jeri a Tamer for no real reason? No- that was the Animation Alliance! And honestly, do you really believe that a bunch of Pokémon crying would be able to bring Ash back to life? Of course not… that was the Animation Alliance." Mike started to walk away, "We are a lot more than just a bunch of guys producing some reality shows… we're your saviors. You should consider being more respectful." 

Izzy sat down. It was true… they were in control. The AA held all the cards. He couldn't alert the police because he was just a fictional character here. He couldn't escape, because the AA dictated who came here and who went home. Furthermore, any attempt to retaliate and bring the company down wouldn't be fair- Rika and the other Tamers were in the battle of their lives, and they would have nowhere to go if they needed a miracle. But the more Izzy thought about it, the more he realized that the AA's ability to control may have the answer.

"Bring Ash back to life…" Izzy mumbled. He didn't know what Mike was referring to with the Pokémon crying… but he did know that Ash was right down the hall.  
 

"Dammit..." Was it just him or did Mike just ruin everything before his own eyes? He was just the quiet sponsor, but he was going to have to speak up to make sure everything was kosher. He picked up the phone.  
  


**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 7:10 PM  
  
**Tom was going through some more editing when the phone rang. He calmly picked it up, "Ahoy-oy?"

"Did you just hear what that one guy said to that kid?"

"Uh…" Tom wasn't sure who it was, but details would have been nice.

"He's one of you AA guys. He just told one of the contestants about bringing Ash back to life. He was in the lounge at Beeda, just ran off down the hall."

"Hm… Mike's on duty tonight. Let's have a look." Tom wheeled over to the cameras and went to the first floor hall. Izzy was trying to figure out which door belonged to Ash, "The kid running down the hall?"

"Yeah, that's him. Mike said something about how it wasn't the Pokeyman crying that brought Ash back to life, that it was you guys." He paused for a second, "Strange business you guys run. But anyway, he just gave away everything!" 

"Hey… are you the sponsor guy that came up with all this?"

"Yes I am, and I'm really concerned about my investment!" 

"I wouldn't be… if he's looking for Ash, there's nothing to worry about."  
  


Izzy couldn't find Ash, but he did bump into Tracey, "Izzy! What's up?"

"I have to find Ash." 

"Oh… okay. Let's see, he was the third seed for today… so that will put him in room 105." Tracey calmly walked up to the room.

"How do you know?"

"Our room assignments are based on our seeds and what division we're in. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out already." Tracey smiled, then knocked on Ash's door. 

Ash answered promptly, "Yeah?" 

"Ash- do you remember something about being brought back to life? Something about the Pokémon crying or something. Mike just said something about…" Izzy composed himself and asked the question.

"What? Pokémon crying? I have no idea what you're talking about. Believe me, Izzy, if I was brought back to life by Pokémon crying… I'd definitely remember it."

"Oh. Okay." Izzy looked dejected, "Thanks away." Ash shut the door. Izzy shook his head and turned to Tracey, "Maybe I'm just hearing things. All of this is stressing me out too much."

"Must be. I don't know how it works with you guys but Pokémon don't cry. There's an old legend about it… but that's all it is." Tracey stated. 

"Whatever. See you Tracey." Izzy walked away.   
  


"What the…" Tom smiled; the "mysterious sponsor" was totally confused.

"You thought Mewtwo erased the memories of Ash, Misty, and Brock after the incident? Nope… that was the Animation Alliance."  
  


**Day Five  
Kohler Complex- Arena- 11:58 AM  
  
**Matt stood next to Tai and Gabumon. His opponent, Mousse, was alone on the other end of the arena, "Thanks for helping me out, Tai." Matt said quietly.

"Where's Sora?"

"Sora hasn't been watching. Especially not after…" Matt couldn't finish.

"You okay?"

"I just want to get this over with." Matt turned to Gabumon, "You okay with this Gabumon?"

"I guess so, but there has to be a better way of doing this." He replied.

"This is the best one we could think of."  
  


"Begin!" No sooner had Artie given the signal had Gabumon started. It was all planned out.

"Blue Blaster!" It wasn't any worse than a high-powered water gun, but it was all Matt needed. The highly concentrated blast of water was more than enough to allow Mousse's curse to take effect. Matt's task had been reduced from beating a martial artist… to beating a duck. Matt approached it to finish things off.

Still… the duck wasn't giving in so easily. It flew around, desperately trying to get itself into a position to attack Matt. It did, and struck. Matt caught the duck and both collided with the ground. Matt carried the duck to the outer ring and attempted to throw it in, but Mousse started to fly away. Fortunately for Matt, Gabumon was right there. Another Blue Blaster, and Mousse was disabled, and fell into the ring. Matt sighed in relief. He was still alive.

Matt walked back to Tai. Matt wasn't happy about, nor did he feel any sense of accomplishment in his victory. Still, Tai could only wonder how Matt was able to focus himself enough to do defeat Mousse. "What was that??" Tai asked. 

"Two words- scouting report. Tracey said that the best thing you can do to prepare for a series like this is to learn about who you're going up against. Know the enemy, know yourself." Matt was solemn. He was just repeating Tracey's words. Tai shook his head and they walked out.   
  


**Reception Room- 12:45 PM  
  
**Henry was seated, blankly watching Ryo socialize with some of the other contestants. Henry had never felt this bad in his entire life. Between his own stupidity in agreeing to participate in Shougai, witnessing Takato's death, and Ash's stunt with the goggles, Henry was at his wit's end. In an hour, he was scheduled to go up against Tasuki. The biggest problem was that he didn't really care. He looked up. "Ryo?"

Ryo walked back with a smile, "What do you think would happen if I asked Mimi out on a date?" 

"I'm not going to win today." He said blankly. Ryo looked at Henry for a second, then smiled.

"Don't say that! You've gotta win! What happened to that 'do it for Takato' spirit?"

"I… don't think it matters anymore."

"But…" Ryo was trying to reason through words. 

Rika, however, had a better idea, "Ryo? Learn from a pro…" Rika walked up and slapped Henry across the face, "Wake up Wong… you're not getting out of this that easily. You're going to go in there, you're going to beat Tasuki, and you're going to like it."

Ryo smiled at Rika, "Maybe you should be his second…"

Rika turned to Ryo. "If that's what it takes, then fine." Rika returned her attention to Henry, continuing her rant, "I'm not going to let you take the easy way out. We're in this together whether you like it or not." 

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, I mean…"

He was interrupted by Ryo, looking away and shouting. "Hey Ken! Good luck!" Ryo caught Ken, heading to the arena for his match with Tamahome. 

Ken politely acknowledged it, "Yeah… thanks." 

Rika stared at Ryo, "You know Ken?"

Ryo laughed, "Yeah… it's a long story. Anyway Henry, the whole point of this game is that you can't let it get to you. If you do that, you're screwed."

Henry looked up. "That's my point. What if I am screwed? In the end… so what?"

"So what? You're fighting to stay alive, there's a lot of 'what' there. When you sit down and think about it… it's kind of exhilarating. It's just when you lose someone like Takato that it starts to get to you. I'm trying not to let that happen."

"So you're saying that I should just forget about what's going on, and try to enjoy killing people?"

Ryo frowned. "Well… if it keeps you alive… then yes."  
  


**Arena- 1:05 PM  
**  
Tamahome pulled himself out of a Sticky Net attack and continued to move around. Besides the occasional attack from Wormmon, Ken wasn't presenting much of a challenge. Tamahome could have ended it immediately, but didn't want to. He wanted to make it as painless as possible. Tamahome had more than enough to live for to encourage him to win the match. But he felt plenty of sympathy for his opponent. All of the dreams and aspirations that Ken had were about to be thrown out the window. The least Tamahome could do was ease the pain. Hotohori was forced to resort to extreme measures to stay alive; Tamahome wasn't about to- Ken happened into a good position, and Tamahome charged. He didn't even use half his strength. It wasn't even a punch- more of a push. Still, it did the job, as Ken fell into oblivion. 

He didn't smile. He didn't celebrate. He didn't acknowledge the cheers of the screaming idiots watching. He simply walked up and hugged Miaka. 

"Tamahome…" Her voice was so reassuring. Words could not describe how much he loved her. The embrace was not out of relief- Tamahome didn't have a doubt that he was going to win. The embrace was out of fear… tomorrow Miaka was going to be on the spot. With her, however, there were plenty of doubts. Shampoo was going to present a much more difficult challenge than Ken did.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 2:00 PM  
  
**Rather than watching the match between Henry and Tasuki, Tracey opted to quietly wait for his own match. Ash joined him, but he wasn't the silent type.

"Are you sure this is the best way to prepare for your match?"

Tracey glanced over, "Of course it is. Believe it or not, my mind is going a mile a minute." Tracey knew that he himself wasn't fit for this sort of game. Scyther was his only ace. Tracey was playing out every possible scenario.

"Tracey? I forgot to thank you for helping me out last night." Tracey looked up at the source of the new voice.

"Oh… no problem Izzy."

"It didn't help much, but I'm just glad that some people are able to see through that stupid show rivalry."

"Yeah. You know, I was thinking about that. Would you believe me if I told you that there's a way we can completely take apart that whole show rivalry? To expose it for the fraud that it is?"

Izzy's interested had been sparked, "What do you mean?"

Tracey smiled, "Want to be my second?"

"Not really… I'm trying to stay out of that building as much as possible. I've seen enough."

"You don't really have to do anything. Just being in my corner makes enough of a statement. It shows that there's no boundary between two different shows. We should be focusing on who we are as people rather than what show we come from."

"I guess I can do that, but I'll warn you right now- I don't want to get involved. I'm not going to help you win or anything."

"That's fine- I shouldn't have much of a problem. Scyther shouldn't have much trouble."

Izzy nodded, "Okay then. I'll be there. Maybe we can start to put these guys in their place." Izzy and Tracey shook on it, and Izzy walked away. This could be the start. It was a chance to fight back after what the AA was doing to them.

Ash, however, was very confused. "Um… Tracey? Isn't…"

Tracey nodded, "I know, I know. Bug types are weak against fire types. So I lied a little. But I think Scyther's at a higher level, so I could still win."

Ash folded his arms and sat back in his chair, "That's not what I was talking about."  
  


**Kohler Complex- Arena- 2:00 PM  
  
**Tasuki sized up Henry, standing there with Rika and Terriermon. This wasn't going to be too hard. His only concern was with Rika. He'd get in trouble if she got caught in the attack. He walked up to her, "Hey you- girlie. Get out of the way." Rika stared back at him. Tasuki was not telepathic, but her glare seemed to send a message- "fuck off." Tasuki continued to approach Rika, "No seriously… get out of the way." 

He grabbed her arm, but was immediately reprimanded by Artie. "Hey! You can't touch the seconds!" Artie shook his head and sat down- his glare seemed angry at the fact that he actually had to do something as referee.

"Look, if I can't touch you, you're going to have to get over here!" Rika remained still, "Dammit… it's so easy… just walk over and…" Tasuki stopped as Rika smiled. She walked… so that she was directly in-between him and Henry. 

"Rika…" Now Henry was the one trying to get Rika out of the way. He had a different reason though- Terriermon was charged up and ready to attack. Rika looked over to make sure, and bounced out of the way. 

"Terrier Tor…"

"Lekka Shien!!" The second Rika was out of the way, Tasuki had readied, aimed, and fired. His metal fan brought forth an awesome fury of flame. 

She could feel the heat from the flame along her backside. She knew that she had made a mistake. "Oh… crap." She turned away to avoid witnessing Henry and Terriermon being incinerated.   
  


**Announcer's Booth- 2:50 PM  
  
**Henry wasn't happy. Three matches, and none of them lasted more than two minutes. Dave approached him, "Look, it's not that bad. We got an upset out of it. Any day when a six seed can beat a three seed isn't…"

"These matches are starting to get predictable. There was no challenge for Tasuki or Tamahome."

"Well, we'll just have to make up for it with the behind-the-scenes action."

"Mike better get on the ball then, because we have a total of five minutes of competition for this episode so far. That requires a lot of filler space in a half-hour episode."

"So we sell more commercial time. We're getting some good proposals already. Fox, ABC, and CBS all want to put Shougai on the air and all want to pay top dollar for it." Dave was still excited after hearing that. This was going to be more profitable than he had envisioned.

Henry, though, was skeptical. "Wait… ABC and CBS? Why are they interested? ABC's been pretty pissed at us since Mole 2: AE got higher ratings."

Dave smiled, "Top show on the WB last season… although that's not saying much."

Henry continued, "And CBS… do they even know who we are? Animation Survivor wasn't even noticeable compared to the real thing."

"Well, I briefly mentioned it to ABC a couple weeks ago. I guess they got word of it and were interested. Maybe Artie talked to CBS. I think he has some connections with them."

"Either way it's strange. It's been more than twenty years since the Animation Alliance has had really strong programming on one of the big three networks. Why now? Why this?"

"Look- Survivor pulled solid ratings for Fox. The Moles pulled great ratings for the WB. Pokéball Run pulled… well it was good for UPN. It was only a matter of time before the big three realized that we are a force to be reckoned with."  
  


**North Entrance- 2:58 PM  
  
**Izzy watched as Tracey called out Scyther and gave him a quick pep talk. "It's a little strange for me too, but if we don't do this, we're both in trouble." Tracey turned to Izzy, "Hey- that does bring up a good question. What do they do with our Pokémon if we lose?"

Izzy recalled the image of Artie mindlessly tossing the Pokéball containing Onix into the outer ring, as if the rock-type was just a crumpled up sheet of paper to be tossed in the trash. "Same fate… I guess."

"Scyther!" Scyther let out a cry. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well Izzy, he's ready. Let's show them exactly how much difference two shows make." 

Izzy started to follow Tracey, "So… who do you play against?"

"That's the best part. Our being on the same side has even more significance. It shows that show loyalty is just fictitious. Just because he's from the same show doesn't mean that you'll always side with Tai."

Izzy stopped. "What??" Unfortunately, by the time he did so, it was too late. He was standing on the opposite end of Tai, Matt, and Agumon."

"Izzy?? What the hell are you doing?" Matt was infuriated.

Izzy was slowly becoming infuriated. Was this all just another of Tracey's little games? He turned to Tracey, "You never told me you were playing Tai."

Tracey smiled at Izzy. "Why does that matter? You do want to stop this rivalry don't you? The best way to show that Digimon and Pokémon can get along is for you to show that your loyalty lies in your friends, not in your show."

"But… but… Tai is my friend!"

"Yeah… I kinda forgot about that. But just smile for the cameras, pretend that you're on my side, and it'll all be over soon!"

This was too much. Even if Tracey was right, Izzy was still being put in this position. There wasn't an excuse for this. There was no reason for Tracey and Tai to kill each other. There was no reason for Tai and Izzy to be on opposite sides. There was no reason for any of this to be happening. Unfortunately, Izzy was beyond rational thought. Tracey sounded sincere, and his idea had plenty of merit. But it was perfectly clear now why he wanted Izzy as a second… he wanted to fuck with everybody's head again. After everything that was going on- all the death, manipulation, and suffering… After all of that, Izzy wasn't going to take it anymore. Just as Tracey was about to send Scyther after Tai… Izzy sent himself after Tracey. And all of the morals in the world couldn't stop Izzy from socking Tracey in the face.

"Now I'm really confused." Tai didn't know what was happening. Scyther's instincts took over- he had to protect his trainer. Izzy backpedaled as Scyther charged after him.

"The hell??" Artie was as confused as everybody else. 

Henry's voice sounded in Artie's microphone, "Uh… is that legal?"

"Well… seconds can't attack an opponent. An opponent can't attack a second… there isn't anything about seconds attacking their teammates. I… guess it's legal. Hey- it looks good anyway. Adds to the drama!"

Tai had to do something. Scyther had just knocked Izzy down. There was no telling what it was going to do next. Tai was about to give Agumon the signal to attack Scyther when Matt stopped him, "Hold on… look over there." Izzy's punch wasn't all that strong, but it was enough to send Tracey reeling to the side- dangerously close to the outer ring, "Finish off Tracey and that'll take care of Scyther." 

"But…" Tai looked up at Matt. It wasn't that easy… was it? Tai didn't like Tracey, but killing him was definitely not a good way to settle their feud. And Matt- he had just become friends with the person he told Tai to kill. Unfortunately, with Scyther bearing down on Izzy, there were few options, "Agumon… you're going to have to go after Tracey."

"But!" Agumon objected.

"Just do it!" Tai screamed. 

Agumon relented, and fired a Pepper Breath. It was right on target; the mutual distaste that had existed between Tracey and Tai had ended. 

As Matt had stated, the second Tracey was out of the picture. Artie had sucked Scyther into a Pokéball, leaving an extremely shaken-up Izzy. Matt ran up to Izzy, "Hey. Are you okay?" 

Izzy slowly stood up. Physically, Scyther did little than bruise him… although his hand certainly hurt. Mentally though, the whole episode did a number on him. He was breathing heavily, his hands were shaking, and he was trying to stay focused. "Izzy? You sure you're okay." Izzy didn't respond, "You uh… want a glass of water or something?" Matt shook his head and started to exit the arena. He didn't know… and he didn't really care.

"I have to get out of here." Izzy mumbled as he followed Matt.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 6:00 PM  
  
**Madison and Sakura were positioned behind a couch, just inside the room, on a brief scouting assignment. They had no way of knowing how Kodachi behaved in battle, but they could certainly observe her behavior here.

Madison put down her camera and sighed, "Do you really think this will help?"

"We have to try Madison. I know the odds are stacked against you, but there has to be some way for you to get through this. There's always a way."

Madison tried to smile for her best friend, "I know that Sakura. You're right. You're always right. I'm still worried though. I mean… I don't want to die."

"Try not to think of it that way. It's not about what happens if you lose… it's about what happens if you win."

"I guess so." Madison was still nervous, but Sakura encouraged her… a little.  
  


While Sakura and Madison continued to scout Kodachi, Miaka and Tamahome burst into the room, and dove behind the couch.

"Uh… what is it guys?" Miaka and Tamahome shushed Madison. Within a second, Ranma entered the room, followed by a very cute Shampoo.

"Shampoo would be so so happy if Ranma be Shampoo second."

"Shampoo, for the last time- I'm not going to be your second. I'm trying to avoid playing favorites. That's the last thing I need right now." Ranma was setting the record straight. Miaka and Tamahome continued to watch Shampoo intently.

"But Ranma was Akane second." Shampoo pouted.

Ranma sweated a few bullets, "Well… yeah… but Akane might have needed my help! See you- you don't need any help to win!"

By this time, Kodachi had gotten up and approached the Amazon, "Actually, Shampoo, the reason that my dear Ranma isn't going to be your second… is because he's going to be mine tomorrow!" She followed with a round of evil laughter. 

Ranma cringed. "What?!" 

"Okay ribbon-girl- there only one way to settle this- whoever win get Ranma as second!" Shampoo jumped back and got into her preparatory fighting position." Kodachi got out her ribbon, a must-have for any specialist in Anything Goes Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. Ranma just got out the way. Fortunately, there were few others in the lounge at the time… most smelled trouble when it was just Kodachi in there. 

Ranma walked up to the couch delegation, now taking serious interest in the previews of Kodachi and Shampoo's fighting styles, "What are you guys doing?"

"Shh… we're watching how they fight. Miaka and Madison have to play them tomorrow." Tamahome said. 

"Ah…" Ranma put a hand on both Miaka and Madison's shoulder, "Well, good luck…" By the time he had said it, both Kodachi and Shampoo were up there glaring at him. Neither had taken too kindly to Ranma wishing luck to their opponents. Ranma backpedaled, "Hey! Hey! I was just being polite!"

"Since when has Ranma ever been polite?" Shampoo spat.

"She's got a point there…" Tamahome smiled.

"TAMAHOME!!" Both Ranma and Miaka were angry. Before doing anything about it though, Ranma decided that it was best to turn tail and run. Kodachi and Shampoo chased after him. 

"Do I even want to know?" Misty had entered from the same door the Nerima trio had exited. Needless to say, she was a tad confused.

"I… don't think so." Tamahome stated.

"Say Misty… who do you play tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Me? Mimi Tachikawa" Misty smiled, "And if she's an angel… then I'm Unit 02."

"I don't get it." Being from Ancient China, Tamahome didn't watch much anime, "Another thing I don't get is what the heck was up with Tracey's match."

"Don't get me started. Little digi-destined punks… that was a dirty trick fooling Tracey into trusting Izzy like that. I bet they had that all planned out from the start." Misty folded her arms. She was clearly unhappy at the result.

"Would you give it a rest??" Ash walked in behind her, "All I've been hearing from you since we got here is how much you hate Digimon. I… don't believe you Misty. I was there. Tracey brought it on himself. He asked Izzy to be his second."

"Yeah… and Izzy backstabbed him like the rat he is. I can't believe Tracey of all people fell for it."

Ash stared at Misty sadly. "I can't believe you. I don't know what your problem is but you're going to have to realize that the digi-destined aren't as bad as you think they are. If you don't… then I have no reason to even bother talking to you." 

Ash turned around and walked out. Misty stared at the ground and sighed. She took a deep breath and ran after him, "Ash, wait!"  
  


**Room 310- 10:00 PM  
  
**Tai knocked on the door. After a second, the reply came, "Who is it?" 

"It's me… Tai. Look, I want to…" In a flash, the door was open. Izzy looked around the hall, and quickly pulled Tai into the room, slamming the door behind.

"Hey Tai. Look at what I found."

Tai shook his head, not hearing Izzy's statement, "I don't know what happened this afternoon but I'm sure that whatever it was, there probably was a perfectly good reason for it. Still, I probably should talk to you and figure out what the…" Izzy was on his computer, seemingly ignoring Tai, "Um… Izzy?"

"Sorry Tai. This is big." Izzy stopped, and looked back, "Look- this afternoon I was stupid and got talked into doing something because I thought it would help us out. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Oh… well… that's what I figured." The match with Tracey messed Tai up in more ways than just that, but it was nice to get the situation with Izzy cleared up, "So what's this big thing?"

"Check this out…" Tai pulled up a chair next to Izzy's desk. His laptop was perched on it, "I found their extranet." 

"Uh… extranet?"

Izzy stopped, and turned to Tai, turning on his explanation mode, "An extranet is very similar to an intranet, only that instead of an enclosed network restricted to a geographic region, the enclosed network can be carried all over the world, accessible only to people who have the right to get into it. Good so far?"

Tai glared at Izzy, "They have an int_ra_net now?"

"Point is- I found it for the Animation Alliance."

"Okay… but do you have the right to access it?"

Izzy smiled, "Well… that's how it's supposed to work. In truth…" Izzy clicked his mouse, and a new window appeared on his screen. He was in, "I can't believe they let me bring my computer."

"Heh… did you see what Kari brought?"

"What? Fushigi Yuugi? So what?"

"Think about it- she has everything she needs to know about that show on DVD. If one of her opponents was from that series, she'd have an advantage. At this point… we should take whatever advantage we get." Tai paused, "I think I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to do a full scouting report on Tamahome."

Izzy turned to Tai, "You can't be serious."

Tai stood up, "Look- Matt and I held hands that one time! That doesn't mean anything!"

Izzy rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that. You would go to those lengths to make sure that you win your next match?"

"It's not exactly a walk in the park. I don't enjoy killing bishounen… but it's the only way we can get through this. If one of us wins this thing… maybe we can set this all right."

Izzy continued to play around with the site. "If you ask me, I think we should flat-out try to stop Shougai."

Tai raised an eyebrow, "If you figure out a way to do it, let me know." Tai continued to watch Izzy going to work on the 'net. "You know… Davis and Matt go against Nuriko and Tasuki next. Maybe we can endure the pain together."

"Prodigious…" Izzy was in awe. 

"What?"

"Check this out- the cameras." Tai came in for a closer look. The screen contained a list of all the cameras- a few were labeled by room number. "Oh God… I hope they don't have a camera in here." Izzy scanned the numbers. "Nope. Tai… pick a room. Let's spy on somebody."

"Izzy… I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not. I just want to see if that's really what this is."

"Hey I'm not judging you- go into Misty's room." Tai smiled.

Izzy smiled and shook his head, "Tai, Tai, Tai… let's see… Misty is what- fourth seed tomorrow? That makes her… 208." Izzy checked the list, "No camera in her room either."

"How do you know?"

"Room numbers are assigned based on ranking and what day you compete. Tracey told me that yest…" Izzy stopped. He said the "T" word. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tai looked down. "You know the worst part about all this? It's bad enough that I killed the guy. What makes it really bad is remembering all the times that I felt like I wanted to. Now that I have… it's an eye-opener. Every decent human in the world is one moral fiber away from being a murderous beast."

"That's why we need to put a stop to this. There's no fiber here." Izzy looked at the screen, "112. That should be Matt's room. He's a friend… he's a he. Should be safe." Izzy clicked on the link. A video file started to load. The live stream… was almost pitch black. 

Tai tilted his head, "Must not be working. Oh well."

"The lights are off, Tai. You can make out some shading if you look close enough. He's probably sleeping. It is past ten."

Tai stood up and stretched his arms, "Yeah. I should probably get some sleep too. I'll have to talk to Matt and Davis tomorrow about…"

"Are you still up?" Tai turned around. That wasn't Izzy. 

"Prodigious… they have audio too." That was Izzy. He was fiddling around with the speakers on his computer.

"I'm just worried… about tomorrow." That wasn't Izzy either. That was clearly Sora. Tai dove towards the monitor, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Izzy cracked a half-smile. "Surprised?" Tai nodded, while giving up and taking a seat, "I mean they are dating. It's not like Sora's sleeping with Davis or something." 

Again, Tai dove in for a closer look. "Sleeping??"

"Yes, Tai. Sleeping. As in resting during nighttime hours in order to feel refreshed the next day. Sora is apparently accomplishing that process in Matt's room. Nothing more."

Tai sighed in relief. "Spooning, Izzy. The correct term, then, is spooning."

"I've never heard that term before. Spooning is what you do with your cereal the next morning after sleeping."

"You need to get out more, Izzy."

"Sora, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Although it was much too dark to see anything, Matt was clearly comforting Sora, "If I lost you… I don't know what I'd do." There was a pause in the dialogue, followed by, "I love you."

"Matt… no. Not yet…" Sora sounded threatened.

Matt paused again, "Okay. Sorry. I just… never mind. Sorry."

Even if Izzy couldn't see it, he knew what was probably going on. "We really shouldn't be watching this Tai." Izzy looked back at his fellow voyeur, fixated on the dialogue, "Tai?" No response. Izzy smiled, "Face it Tai… you're wishing you were Matt right now."

Tai looked at Izzy, a little threatened, "Name one guy who wouldn't want to be Matt right now!"

Izzy tilted his head. "Nuriko?"

"Not you?" 

Izzy stared at Tai. "I have no romantic interest in Sora. I'm barely friends with her as it is. Still… they're awfully close." Izzy shook off the thought, "Regardless, we are impeding on their privacy."

Tai continued to stare at the monitor. He still couldn't see anything, and the conversation had subsided. There was something wrong with all of this. Regardless of who it was, this was a massive invasion of their privacy. This whole project wasn't about killing people. It wasn't about making children suffer. It was about television. They were doing all of this for one reason… to put it on television and make money. That was lower than anything else they were doing. The plan was to win and get his friends back. But even that wasn't enough if it meant that the Animation Alliance still won. They'd still have their series, and they'd have their profit. They'd also have a kick-ass ending. Tai couldn't let that happen. 

"Izzy… we've got to stop these guys."  
  


**Author's Notes**  
"Nope… that was the Animation Alliance." I still like that ending line better. Last chapter's was good, but there's nothing like a good old-fashioned ending that changes everything you thought you knew about all these shows.   
  
I'm trying to put into perspective exactly what the Animation Alliance is about, and where exactly the previous series fell in terms of the TV world. Basically, the Survivors aired on Fox, the Moles aired on the WB, and Pokéball Run aired on UPN in the seasons that they were posted at ff.net (i.e. AS in Fall 2000; AS2 in Spring 2001). The order of ratings (from highest to lowest) was Mole 2, AS, Pokéball Run, Mole 1, and AS2. This has almost nothing to do with the actual plot, but it is an elaboration on Henry and Dave's conversation.  
  
Another plot that seemed to disappear temporarily… we will be seeing a lot more of Moore Facility starting around chapter eight. Right now, I have to finish up the first round. Once that's done, everything starts getting crazy… as if it isn't already.  
  
In case you're like Tamahome and don't watch much anime, Misty's reference to angels and Unit 02 were from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The angels were the monsters destroying Tokyo, and Unit 02 was one of the mechas trying to kill them, and is piloted by a bitchy redhead whose voice actress (a redhead, although not a bitchy one) grabbed my program book at Anime Central and autographed it without my permission. How rude…  
  
**Chapter Seven- Losing Isn't Everything**  
Sometimes irony acts in very strange ways. Those penned as losers can end up on top. Those fated to die in one realm can live in another. Those who seem the most confident can end up in the worst condition. On the final day of the first round, eight girls prepare for battle, while everybody else prepares to deal with the results. 


	7. Losing Isn't Everything

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Seven- Losing Isn't Everything  
  
Author's Notes  
**Note to self… continue to write really vague "next chapter" previews. The preview for this chapter apparently got you into the mood, possibly due to the lack of details. I'll have to remember that. Regarding a few specific comments- a couple people asked about Tai's line regarding being masculine enough to watch Fushigi Yuugi. No, it's not all Sailor Moony shoujo-ness, but there's a very popular misconception that it is (kinda like the misconception that Digimon is a kids' show). Also, the barrier between shounen anime and shoujo anime is pretty strict in Japan; a Japanese boy wouldn't be caught dead watching Cardcaptor Sakura… or owning a Cardcaptor Sakura calendar (even though Sakura-chan is really kawaii in this month's picture). In other news- it's nice that some people know their agricultural history, and get the double reference behind the McKormick Reaper. Go ahead and speculate the winners of upcoming matches… although I'm not having a bracket contest like the AA is. Finally, this fic will hit the Tai/Sora/Matt triangle quite a bit. Enjoy it now, because my next project will have no Taiora whatsoever.**  
  
**

**Day Six  
Beeda Facility- Room 201- 11:10 AM  
  
**Madison Taylor sighed. The brief exhibition Kodachi had with Shampoo was less informational than it was alarming. Kodachi was good. 

"Don't worry, Madison, you'll be fine. You got to see her in action. There has to be a way for us to beat her."

"I don't know, Sakura… I just don't know." It wasn't the overwhelming odds that scared Madison. It wasn't the amazing talent that Kodachi displayed. It wasn't even the pressure of losing her life. It was the fact that she was powerless. 

Kodachi wasn't the perfect athlete- she had to have a weakness somewhere. Madison, meanwhile, was very observant- she could find the weakness if she looked hard enough. But even if she did find it, what did it matter? What could Madison possibly do to topple the giant? She had no powers, no animal friends, and no fighting skills. She was just Madison. She made costumes, she sang, and she videotaped Sakura. She didn't collect cards, she didn't train monsters, and she didn't fight. 

"Well, as long as you give it your best, then at least you won't have any regrets."

Madison nodded, "You're right. I guess I just have to do what I can. And if I lose…" Madison stopped. Again, she didn't want to think about it. She had a task, and as daunting as it was, she had to go through with it, no matter the risk. "…Whatever." She said quietly. She took Sakura's hand and they started out.  
  


**Room 209- 11:45 AM  
  
**"Here's the plan- Tai and I are going to combine our strategies." Izzy and Tai were both in Kari's room, explaining the deal to her.

Tai looked at Kari, "Izzy, me, you, Matt, Mimi, Sora and Davis will spend the night here. We're going to have two objectives. One is to watch your collection of Fushigi Yuugi so that we can be prepared to win our next matches if we need to."

"I'm working on downloading a few Ranma episodes off the internet so I can do the same. If Mimi and Sora win, they'll have Ranma opponents too." 

"Right. The other plan- form a plan. We have to brainstorm some way to stop this game. We have to at least be able to come out of it with an idea. We might not be enough, so we'll have to get some other people into this."

Kari slowly nodded in understanding. She too wanted this all to end. "What if Mimi and Sora don't win?"

Tai didn't want to have to consider that. "Well… I guess we'll just have to find some way to go on without them. I know it sounds bad, but we've got to put a stop to Shougai so we don't lose anyone else."

"And we will definitely ask the AA if they really are capable of granting a wish that brings people back to life." Izzy continued.

"So Kari… how does that sound?" 

Kari stood up and turned around. She still was a little new to the idea. But at the same time, the thought was just too intriguing. She cracked a smile, "Let's take these bastards down."  
  


**Announcer's Booth- 12:55 PM  
  
**"Well, the first match was pretty cut and dry as Kodachi Kuno easily won over Madison Taylor…" Dave began the telecast for the next match.

"No surprises, no doubts… no problems!" Manny cut in.

"Yeah, but the second match today may prove to be more interesting as the final Digimon/Pokémon battle of the first round is coming at you."

"That's right. Misty certainly seems to be in the fighting spirit, but it's doubtful that Poliwhirl's water attacks will do much damage against the plant Palmon. This should be good."  
  


"Misty. You don't have to do this." Ash never really understood Misty, but her actions had never confounded him to this level before. 

"Yes I do." Misty was solemn. There was no turning back now. There were two options- live or die. Given the choice, it wasn't much of a decision. 

Mimi was alone. Despite the unity among the remaining digi-destined, nobody was available to accompany Mimi. Ash folded his arms. He didn't want to lose Misty, but knew that Mimi didn't deserve to die either. It was a messy situation, and Ash would have liked nothing more than to run home and get back on his journey. 

"Okay Poliwhirl. You're a monster. I'm a girl. Here's the plan- you go after the monster, I'll go after the girl. Sound good?" Poliwhirl nodded, "Great. Let's go."

Artie gave the command to begin and Misty and Poliwhirl charged after Mimi and Palmon. 

"Mimi, stay away from that outer circle and I'll protect you." Palmon warned. Misty and Poliwhirl were both looking dangerous, "Let's see… which one's more dangerous?"

"You know- I can't really tell." Mimi replied.

"Here's hoping- Poison Ivy!!" Palmon attacked Poliwhirl, wrapping it up in her vines. Unfortunately, this gave Misty plenty of time to approach Mimi.

Misty smiled, "You probably think I'm going to do something like slap you or some other demeaning thing that'll set back the women's movement another ten years." Misty scanned Mimi up and down, "Then again, I don't think you're too concerned with that anyway. Still…" Misty punched Mimi in the stomach. 

"Mimi!" Realizing that she had guessed incorrectly in which attacker was more threatening, Palmon whipped Poliwhirl back to the other end of the arena. 

Ash managed to detract himself from Misty slugging it out with Mimi to notice the giant blue Pokémon that was about to fly past him. That alone was quite concerning… considering that Poliwhirl was flying right towards the outer ring. Approve or disapprove of what Misty was doing, if Ash didn't keep Poliwhirl alive, Poliwhirl couldn't keep Misty alive. Ash wanted Misty alive. Still impulsive, and still idiotic, Ash dove in an effort to prevent Poliwhirl from falling in. He collided with the monster, and both collided with the ground.

"Poliwhirl, are you okay?" Poliwhirl jumped to its feet, ready to fight again. Ash's shoulder was bruised due to the collision, but he would have to see to it later. At the moment, Palmon was preparing to attack Misty, "Poliwhirl. Trust me on this- aim for Mimi." Poliwhirl prepared an attack, and Ash cupped his hands. "Poliwhirl- use Water Gun!" He screamed it louder than usual. The goal was not to hit Mimi… the goal was to distract Palmon. It wouldn't work if Palmon didn't know it was coming. Fortunately, the plant Digimon heard, and turned around to see Poliwhirl launch the attack. 

Mimi screamed when she saw it. "Don't worry, Mimi!" Palmon jumped in front of it. Misty finally saw what was happening, and quickly retreated. The situation was far too dangerous to continue. She jogged back and met up with Ash and Poliwhirl. 

Ash and Misty watched as Palmon survived the attack relatively unscathed. "Huh… water types are weak against grass type Digimon too." Ash commented.

"Yeah… change of plan Poliwhirl. You take the girl. I'll take the monster." Poliwhirl acknowledged, and both set out to try again. 

"Oh jeez… here they come again." Mimi held her stomach, obviously not thrilled that the pain was far from over. 

"At least this time, I know who to stop… Poison Ivy!" Palmon shot her vines at Misty. Misty was able to dodge it once, but a subsequent attack connected, the vines wrapping around Misty's arms and legs. Poliwhirl continued to focus on Mimi while Palmon picked Misty up. 

Misty struggled to get out of the grasp, but she was dangling in mid-air, at Palmon's mercy. Fortunately, Poliwhirl was in position, "Poliwhirl… use double slap!" Misty managed to get it out, and Poliwhirl obeyed; the double slap, combined with a brief bubble attack, was more than enough to vanquish Misty's opponent. 

"Mimi…" Palmon couldn't believe it. While she was busy with one aggressor, the other had defeated the person she was sworn to protect.

"Digi-port open!" Palmon looked over to her left. Artie had the Palm Pilot in position, and the Digimon was about to get sucked into it. 

Unfortunately… Artie hadn't considered the fact that Misty was still suspended by Palmon's vines. She began to fall, but Ash fortunately had anticipated it, and dove to catch her. Of course, Ash was never one for timing… rather than fall into Ash's arms, Misty fell into Ash.

"Ow… this was supposed to be your match… how come I keep getting hurt?" Ash moaned. 

Misty got to her feet, and helped Ash up. "Thanks." Ash sighed. He still wanted to run home.

Artie calmly returned Poliwhirl to its Pokéball and handed it to Misty, "Man… that was a good match. Although given the way you were hanging up there, for a second I thought it was going to turn into one of them tentacle hentais. Oh well… that would only have made a good thing better! Nice work!" Artie stretched, "Man… all this reffing is exhausting. I need a cigarette."

"I need a cream soda." Misty just killed somebody… she had to cool down.

"I need an ice pack." Ash had just gone above and beyond his call of duty as a second. And it hurt like hell. Misty and Ash started to walk out of the arena, but neither could ignore the cheers of the hundreds gathered to watch the event. Misty quietly took Ash's hand. "Um… Misty?" Before he knew what she had in mind, she raised the hands in victory. 

She smiled brightly, obviously enjoying the victory. At the same time, she wanted Ash to share in the glory, "What can I say, I couldn't have done it without you. C'mon… I'll buy you a soda…. and some ice." 

Misty released his hand and they walked out. Ash frowned, "Just the ice, please."  
  


**Conference Room- 1:30 PM  
  
**"Sakura…" Julian popped his head in the door, "There you are. I was looking for you." Sakura was seated at the far end of the room. She was silent. She didn't seem angry, she didn't seem sad. She was just silent. "Are you okay?"

"I really thought she could have done it. Was I just kidding myself?" 

"Madison? I don't know. Obviously it would be nice if everybody could live through this, but that's just not possible in this. I think that the sooner we understand that, the better we do."

Sakura shook her head, "It's not just Madison, it's everybody. I know that only two people are going to live… but I didn't think that only two of us were going to live to see the next round."

"It's really disheartening to see all of our friends be killed like that. But they want us to be disheartened. We have to get through it and show that no matter what happens, we'll still prevail." Julian put a hand on her shoulder. "And if anybody can do it Sakura… it's you." 

Sakura turned around and hugged him, "Thanks Julian. You're going to do it too, right?"

Julian smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "I'll do my best. As long as we're together, there's nobody that can stop us."

Sakura sighed happily. "Hanyan…" She whispered. It was barely audible, but Julian heard.

"What was that?" Julian was somewhat confused.

"I… don't know." She just said it because it felt natural. The question was why. She had never used, or had even heard of the word before.

Julian dismissed it and released himself from the hug. "Well, I'm going to go to the gym. I have to get ready for my match tomorrow. Want to come with?"

"Sure!" Sakura dismissed it as well. After all, it was just a word.  
  


**Arena- 2:00 PM  
  
**Shampoo had every advantage against Miaka. She was stronger, she was faster, and she was more experienced. There was just one problem… she had no motivation. There was absolutely no reason for Shampoo take the innocent girl's life. 

Artie signaled for the match to begin. Shampoo decided then and there that she needed a reason to kill her. She approached the center of the arena.

"You… phoenix girl… come here." Shampoo waved her hand and beckoned for Miaka.

"Tamahome…" Miaka looked over at Tamahome.

"I don't know either."

"Come on. Shampoo no hurt you!" Shampoo continued to wait.

"Be careful." Tamahome cautioned Miaka as she slowly approached.

Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo have no reason to kill you."

"Oh… heh heh… that's nice. So uh… you wanna skip this match and go get something to eat?" Miaka cautiously smiled.

"No… we play rock paper scissor."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Shampoo held a hand back. Miaka, though confused, did as well.

"One, two, three… shoot!" Miaka and Shampoo shouted simultaneously. Miaka held out her palm flat. Shampoo's was in a fist.

"Oh… paper covers rock!" Miaka smiled. 

"Yes… Miaka defeat Shampoo." Shampoo stated plainly.

"Right- I guess I did!" Miaka was starting to get excited. Was this it? Her fate determined because she threw paper instead of scissors? Before she could turn around, Shampoo walked up and kissed Miaka on the lips. 

"Uh…" Tamahome had no idea what was going on. 

Shampoo walked back into her position by the entrance. On the way, she began to explain, "If Amazon be defeated in battle by girl from outside tribe, it Amazon law to find and kill girl." Shampoo turned around and stepped into her fighting pose, "I give you kiss of death… now you die!!"   
  


**Reception Room- 2:30 PM  
  
**Misty was relaxed on a chair with her soda. Ash was relaxed on a nearby chair with his ice pack on his shoulder. Misty finished the can and set it on a nearby table. "That wasn't that bad… was it?" Ash stared back at her, and his glare forced her to retract her statement. Ash stared above Misty's head, obviously concerned. She caught the direction of his eyes and looked up and behind. Tai was standing right behind her, wearing his business face. Izzy stood nearby. He too seemed serious, but didn't seem as threatening.

Tai grabbed the back of her neck. "We have to talk." Misty had no options. 

Ash looked at the menacing digi-destined. He stood up and pointed to nowhere in particular, "I, uh… have to go… over there." Ash walked away. Misty wasn't going to die in this battle… therefore she was on her own.

Izzy took one look at Tai, then turned to Ash, "Sounds fun. I will join you." He walked towards Ash, letting Misty and Tai have it out on their own.  
  


"What's wrong with you? That's all I need to know." Tai half-shoved Misty into a corner of the room. He wasn't trying to be threatening, but he needed answers.

"Nothing's wrong with me Tai Kamiya. I'm just finally seeing you for what you are. An egotistical moron who thinks he and his friends are better than everybody else just because they've saved the world a few times." Misty stood up. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't below him.

"What are you talking about, Misty?"

"You may not show it, but I can tell. You think you're better than the rest of us. You think you've accomplished more. And that… the idea that you can do anything, the strong bond with everybody, the way you dismiss these reality shows as stupid but still find some way to win them… that's your problem. That's why I don't like you."

Tai held a straight face. "So that's it then… you're jealous."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ash held the ice closer to his shoulder, trying to eavesdrop on Tai and Misty, still engaging in a heated conversation. 

"You can only postulate." Izzy remarked, then turned to Ash, "How's the shoulder?" 

"Hurts like hell." Ash smiled at Izzy, "Of course. I'm talking to the master of shoulder injuries." Izzy laughed, "It doesn't matter how odd Misty's been acting lately, she's still not as bad as Nakago."

"Well if anyone asks, I tell them I separated my shoulder while trying to shield Rika during the accident we got into. Makes it sound more noble." 

"Speaking of which, here comes the other Brain." Ash observed that Rika had entered the lobby, trying to give Jeri some last minute tips on how to defeat Sora.

"Look Jeri, I know it's tough but you've got to go in there and give it everything you've got. You have a huge advantage with Leomon- don't waste it." Jeri considered Rika's words for a moment, then reached into her bag.

"This isn't a very fun game, is it Jeri?" Her puppet seemed to hold more wisdom than Rika.

"No it isn't."

Rika scoffed, "As much as I agree with the puppet, you're going to have to have Leomon fight. It shouldn't be too difficult. I mean, Sora's pretty weak. Come on- crest of love? She is so owned!" 

"Oh boy… that's embarrassing." Izzy looked away. He didn't want to get involved when Rika was in the position of helping take down a digi-destined. 

"You aren't from the same show, are you?" Ash asked.

"Nope. It just feels like we are. It's all Digimon in the end, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Henry certainly didn't think it is. But I know how you feel." Ash paused for a second.

Izzy picked up on Ash's problem, "You face Gary next round, don't you?"

"Well, he is my rival. And I always have wanted to challenge him again. But… I don't want to kill him."

"Ash, talk to me about it tomorrow. Don't tell anybody… but we're planning something." Izzy looked Ash in the eyes. His voice was very soft; he didn't know where the cameras and microphones were. "We're going to stop this."

Ash returned the look. He flashed a smile, "Whatever you're doing you can count on my help. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to get out of here before Misty explodes at Tai."

_"I can't tell with Tai. At times, he does seem a little touchy, but that could just be a sign of friendship. I'm going to keep an eye out for it though. If he does come on stronger, you never know what might happen. It's worth looking out for." From the earliest moments in the relationship, nobody could have predicted the number of twists and turns that were on the roller coaster Tai and Misty were riding.   
  
_"Jealous? Of what? Look Tai, this whole thing is a lot bigger than you think. It's not as cut and dry and you're pretending it is."

Tai looked at Misty, confounded, "What thing?"

"Everything. This game, this company… this world. It's not just about you and your friends."

"This game is evil, this company is sadistic, the world would be a better place without Shougai, and we're going to put a stop to it. What's the problem with that?"

Misty smiled. "This is just like you, isn't it? Pretending everything's so easy and fighting your battles with a one-track mind. You can't win that way Tai. You can't win at all. You don't know who you're dealing with. They control our shows. Therefore- they control us. If you did pull it off- if you did stop Shougai… just think of the millions of different ways the Animation Alliance could respond. They hold all the cards. There's no sense fighting it."

"What are you talking about?! We have to stop this!!"

"No we don't! I know that I can win this! And I know that Ash can too. If we're the only two that get through this alive… then so be it. I don't care about any cardcaptors, seishi… or digi-destined."

"How can you say that? Are you telling me that you didn't cringe just a little bit when you saw what happened to that Takato kid?"

"It's not that I want them dead. It's just that I don't care about them." Misty looked down. "They don't care about me."

"You don't care? You certainly seemed to enjoy killing Mimi." 

"It's called relief, Tai. I did what I had to do and stayed alive. And besides, it always feels good winning, even something like this. To have all those people cheering for you. It's a great feeling no matter how you slice it."

"So it could have been anybody you won against? It didn't have to be an innocent digi-destined like Mimi?"

Misty shrugged, "I guess. I'll probably have the same feeling when I beat Kodachi next time. I don't like killing digi-destined. Even if they are all uncaring brats like you."

"Uncaring? How am I uncaring?" 

"You don't care about me. Or Ash. Or anybody else. You're just looking out for yourself and your team. You get on my case for not caring about cardcaptors, seishi, or digi-destined. Look at yourself. Do you honestly care about Anything Goes martial artists, tamers… or trainers?"

Tai turned away. He had to consider that. Misty had a point- his wish was to bring back his friends. He didn't say anything about those he wasn't friends with. He was going to have to do this for everybody. His friends weren't enough. He turned one more time to Misty. She was still in the corner. He still had her pinned. Yet she was smiling. She felt like she was winning. She clearly didn't give a damn about anybody. Tai walked up and stood next to her. At that point, Tai could have done anything to her. She probably deserved anything. So Tai did the only thing that seemed appropriate…

He kissed her.

No more pecks on the cheek. No more innocent feels in the hot springs. No more dodgy conversations in art studios. He had to set straight how strong the feelings were. After three seconds, he pulled his mouth away from hers. She was frozen in shock. 

"That's how much I don't care." Tai left her standing there. He walked back to Izzy, "Come on Izzy, we should be there to give Sora some encouragement."

Izzy looked back at Misty, putting a finger to her lips, still in shock. He started to follow Tai, obviously not clear regarding the last moments of the conversation. "Seriously… I think Tracey's right about that whole redhead thing. Should Rika be afraid?" Izzy glanced up at his own auburn hair, "Should I be afraid??"  
  


**South Entrance- 2:45 PM  
  
**Sora still didn't know what was going to happen. She was scared of losing. That much was certain. But in a way, she was also scared of winning. She had enough trouble killing Digimon, even ones that were evil. Killing an innocent girl like Jeri, especially if her partner was truly destined to be destroyed, was something Sora could not bring herself to do.

"I still don't know if I can do this."

"You have to. If I lost you, I'd…" Matt didn't know what to say. He tried not to think about what would happen had Sora lost. 

"Come on… you can get through this." Matt looked over at the entrance. Tamahome was virtually catatonic, and Akane was helping him out, trying to reason with him.

"Miaka…"

Akane turned to Mike, standing there, "Mike, could you give me a hand?"

Mike shook his head. "Wish I could. But this shot's too good for me to interfere with."

"I can't believe she's gone…" Tamahome continued to mumble.

Akane closed her eyes. She knew the truth. She wasn't supposed to know the truth but she did. At that moment, she would have liked nothing more than to tell him that Miaka was alright. But she couldn't. Especially not with Mike watching. Still, as long as she didn't say it directly, she could comfort him. "Don't worry. She's gone to a better place." She smiled. "Trust me."

"What's the point… why bother?" Tamahome stumbled off, leaving Akane behind. 

"Dammit…" It didn't work. Knowing the truth was eating her inside. All these people were suffering, and she couldn't take the chance of telling them that it was all a charade. She walked away, kicking a potted plant on the way out.

"Come on Sora. Let's do this." Matt didn't want to think about it any further. He led her to the arena.  
  


**North Entrance- 3:00 PM  
  
**Leomon took one look at the situation. "This. Is. Not. Right." 

Jeri looked up at her partner. "I agree. Let's go home."

Rika grabbed Jeri's arm. "Sorry Jeri, but they won't let us. Just win so we don't have to worry about it. It shouldn't be too hard. I did it, Ryo did it. You can too."

"Yeah, but Takato didn't… or Kazu, or Kenta, or Henry…"

"What can I say? Boys are losers." 

"But…"

Rika sighed, "I'm sorry, but there's no way around this. Right now, you have to fight. If you don't, then I can't say what's going to happen to you."

Jeri looked across at Sora and Biyomon. They were in the same situation. They didn't want to be there either.

Artie's call to begin the match fell on deaf ears. Neither Jeri nor Sora were all that interested in getting things started.

"Sora… please." Matt tried to coax her into it.

Sora sighed. "If there's no other choice… Biyomon?" 

Biyomon nodded, "Right." She slowly flew up and summoned her energy. "Spiral Twister!"

The shot was on course for young Jeri. Jeri took a step back. Before she knew it, she was the one under fire. The attack was directly on target. Nothing was going to be able to stop it. Nothing, that is, except for Leomon, who effortlessly held out his sword in front of Jeri. The blast of energy harmlessly hit the sword. "No matter what the situation might be, I will still protect you, Jeri."

"Leomon…" Jeri whispered. 

"Leomon, could you do us a little favor and kill Sora for us? I know it's not your thing, but it would make things a lot easier." Rika half-smiled at him. She just wanted this match to be over with. There was no way Sora could win over Jeri, but Rika didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Leomon looked at Rika, "I'm not listening to you. You kinda scare me. I am not willing to take an innocent life at my own discretion, but if Jeri wants me to… I will obey."

"Leomon…" Jeri still couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked again, this time hitting Leomon's shoulder. 

Leomon swung around, "Fist of the Beast King!" In an instant, Biyomon was on the ground, unconscious. Leomon turned back to Jeri, "Okay- the bird was bugging me."

"No arguments here." Rika muttered as she saw Sora run up to check on Biyomon.

"Biyomon…" The concern in Sora's voice was obvious. Jeri stood next to Leomon and watched the scene. She didn't want to do anything wrong, but there were really no other options. The doors were locked; there was no escape. Biyomon was attacking, so obviously Sora was making an attempt to win. Jeri glanced over at Matt. He was visibly unnerved. He was obviously afraid of what Leomon could do. Unfortunately, his worst fears were about to come to pass.

"Leomon…" Jeri forced back a tear, "End this so we can go home." She turned around. She didn't want to witness it.

"Fist of the Beast King!"   
  


The massive attack resulted in a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, Sora had joined Biyomon- not moving, and not breathing. 

"Sora!!" Matt ran up to her. The match had not been stopped; perhaps she was still alive. Matt held her. Her body was still warm, but it wasn't clear whether it was due to her body heat, or her attack. 

Artie picked up a walkie-talkie, "Tim?"

He waited for a second, before Tim got back to him. "Won't be long now… vital signs are diminishing." Another pause. "She's gone."

"Swell." Artie picked up his D3 and ran out into the arena. "Digi-port Open! Both Leomon and Biyomon were sucked into his portable computer. Artie turned towards the winning delegation. Jeri stared at Matt, still holding Sora's lifeless body. Rika quietly led her away. Neither were in the mood to celebrate, so Artie let them go. He approached Matt.

"Artie… hold on. Don't go near them." Artie looked at his walkie-talkie. Tom was contacting him. "Give him a minute. It's the perfect shot."

Tai was also watching them. This was why he had to put a stop to it. Still, he wished that he could have done something to prevent Sora's death. He stood from the seating area and walked out, punching a cement wall on the way. Izzy followed, "I should tell Rika about our plans. Are you going to be okay Tai?" Tai ignored him, "Tai??"  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Room 310- 3:15 PM  
  
**"Can you hear me now?" Mike was in Izzy's room, staring into the hidden camera. With the first round over, half of the kids were now out of the game. Therefore, any cameras in their rooms had to be moved to keep them useful. 

"Loud and clear Mike." Barb's voice sounded over the walkie-talkie. 

"Great. Can you see me? What am I doing?" 

Barb laughed, "You're giving me the finger." Mike smiled and pulled the bird down from its nest. 

"Okay, everything checks out here. Where to next?"

"Just the girls. We just have to move a camera from Sora's room to Kari's."

"I'm on it."  
  


**Kohler Complex- Reception Room- 3:20 PM  
  
**Izzy leaned against the wall. Tai was the bathroom, pulling himself back together after what happened to Sora. Izzy caught Rika, still talking to Jeri. He approached the girls.

"Rika? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh. Hey, sorry about that match. You know we had to…"

"I don't care about that. Well… I do but that's not why I need to talk to you." Izzy and Rika headed off to a different corner of the room. 

"So?"

"We're going to stop Shougai."

"Who is?" 

"Whomever Tai and I can get to do it. Right now it's just him, me, and Kari. We're going to meet with Matt and Davis tonight and try to figure out some way to do it. Whatever we decide on, we may need a lot of people."

"Great. Count me in. I don't care what you're doing, just as long as you do something. You know how hard it was for me to convince Jeri to go through with that?"   
  


While Rika and Izzy went over the details, Akane watched them. They were planning something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was glad they were doing it. She had the secret to all this. The secret that made Shougai acceptable and unforgivable at the same time. It was still eating at her. 

"Hey Akane, you ready to go do some training?" Ranma and Shampoo were standing in front of her. 

Akane stood. "Yeah. Right now I would like nothing more than to destroy something. It's probably best for everybody if it was just some cement blocks." She walked away with her friends.

"Ranma? You see Shampoo's match?" Shampoo asked sweetly.

"Yeah- you kicked ass!" Ranma replied enthusiastically. Akane merely shook her head. Working up a good sweat would ease her mind for the time being, but she knew that there was only one thing that would rid her of her guilty conscience- she had to tell somebody.  
  


Tai emerged from the bathroom. He had prepared himself mentally in order to deal with the real possibility that Sora would die. He just hadn't counted on her dying like that. He walked up to where he had left Izzy, "Sorry about that. It's just that… I don't know. If anyone deserved to go out painlessly it was Sora. It caught me off guard." 

"I'm sorry… I really am. I didn't mean to…" Tai looked down for the first time. He wasn't talking to Izzy. He was talking to Jeri. And Jeri was crying. 

"Oh, jeez. It's um… you." Tai quickly looked around, and caught Izzy chatting with Rika. "Oh boy."

"I didn't want to do it but…" Jeri was still sobbing. 

Tai wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say. He wasn't really mad at her… he was just upset that Sora had to go. But in all honestly, would things be any better if the little girl standing next to him was the one to die? Tai had made it a point to want to get to know the third season kids a little better, and if it was going to start- it would have to start now.

"It's okay." Tai put a reassuring hand on Jeri's shoulder.

"What is?" 

"What you did. I don't mind. You didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that? I took someone's life. I…"

"You had to. There was no choice. You can't blame yourself for something you were forced to do." 

Jeri continued to look depressed. "But she was your friend…"

Tai forced a smile and pointed to Izzy and Rika. "You see Izzy over there. Don't tell anybody, but he kinda had a crush on Yolei. Rika beat Yolei, and they're getting along fine. So I don't understand why we can't become friends too." Actually, Tai had no clue if Izzy had a crush on Yolei. But Tai did have a crush on Sora, and he wanted to become friends with Jeri.

"I just want to go home."

"You know something, we all do." Tai lowered his voice. "That's why we're working on something to stop this game. We're going to have a meeting tonight to figure out how to stop the AA and send everybody home."

"Tai?" Tai looked over; Izzy and Rika were approaching, "I was wondering. Would it be a problem if Rika participated in our little sleepover?"

"You're talking about some serious stuff here that could land all of us in some major shit. I want in." Rika smiled.

"Besides, with Mimi and Sora losing, it would be a shame if Kari was the only girl there." Rika punched Izzy in the shoulder.

"You know it's strange…" Tai smiled. "I was just about to ask Jeri the same thing." Tai looked down at Jeri, "How about it? Maybe it'll help get your mind off this match. We're just going to watch some anime." Tai whispered in Jeri's ear, "At least that's what we're telling the AA. We'll talk when we're in there." 

Jeri thought for a second, "Sure." She smiled slightly, "Count me in."

"I suppose it's only fair if we invited Ryo too." Rika said, slightly condescending.

"You bet!" Tai was starting to grow enthused. Not only would he be able to put an end to this madness, he's get the chance to get to know the Tamers better at the same time. He put a hand on Jeri's back and the four headed out. 

Matt was at his wit's end. He lost Sora. What was he supposed to do now? He had grown so accustomed to having her around, and was deeply in love with her. But now she was out of his reach. That was bad enough. The final nail was what Matt saw while leaving the arena. The foursome exiting the building. Tai didn't seem to care at all. He was smiling as if nothing had happened. Worse yet was who he was with. Of all people to become friends with, Tai had the nerve to associate with… her.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 4:30 PM  
  
**"It's not like I didn't miss you. I did. A lot. I mean, having a strong bond with my Pokémon is one thing, but it's nice to engage in a conversation now and then." June was hanging on Gary's every word. "I guess I'll have to treat you as an individual from now on. You're definitely something special. I know that I can't afford to have all the girls back… but I may consider making an exception for you." June smiled.

"Uh… Gary? Can I talk to you?" Gary turned around. Ash was standing behind him.

Gary stood up instantly, "Don't sneak up like that. You're aren't supposed to catch me during my weak moments."

"Why not?" 

Gary shook his head, a cocky smile forming on his face, "Ash, Ash, Ash. Don't you know that you're the guy that's supposed to keep me on my toes. You're the guy that's hot on my trail, that's going to catch up and overtake me if I start to get sloppy. Your job is to make sure I don't start slacking off, and you've been doing a really good job at it." Ash was still confused. "My top competition! The WCW to my WWF! The K-Mart to my Wal-Mart! The number two guy! You know?"

"Not really… especially since WCW and K-Mart both went bankrupt."

Gary paused. "Oh yeah. So what do you want?"

"It's about our match in a couple days."

Gary threw a concerned look at June, then turned to Ash, "Uh huh. You know, I still don't think you deserve another match against me. But if they say we have to go against each other, then I guess it's no problem beating you again. See ya then, loser!" Gary started to walk away.

Ash chased him. "Wait a minute! Look, you're talking about Pokémon battles! This match is between you and me! Life and death! Gary, I think you're an arrogant jerk, and I would like nothing more than to meet you in a Pokémon battle and kick your butt eight ways from Sunday." Ash paused. "But I don't want to kill you."

Gary froze. He had the exact same sentiments. Gary had already taken one rivalry too far. He couldn't face himself to do it again with an older, and more fruitful rivalry. But before he could say anything in response, June got in Ash's face. "Stop it right now Ketchum. I know what you're trying to pull. You're just messing with his head. Trying to get him to go soft and lose his focus. But it's not going to work. Gary's too smart for that. He will win against you. You can count on that." June practically spat at Ash. Ash, meanwhile, had no argument for it. If Gary was going to hide behind his cheerleaders, he'd have to talk to him later. Ash walked off, unfulfilled.

"There. I told him off." June walked up to Gary, pleased with her performance. 

Gary merely folded his arms. "Yeah. You did…" He looked up at June. "But he's right, you know."  
  


**3rd Floor Hallway- 5:00 PM  
  
**"Okay then. So seven o'clock in Kari's room?" Davis was looking forward to it. 

"Yes indeed." Izzy looked around, "Remember. If anyone asks it's a party to watch anime."

"Technically it is. It's just that we'll be discussing a lot more than just who between Akane and Miaka is cuter." 

"Right." 

"Miaka is cuter by the way." Davis smiled. 

"Um. Sure…" Izzy concluded and headed to the next destination, "Let's see… 302, 304, 306… this should be his." Izzy knocked on the door, which was promptly opened.

"Yeah? Oh hey Izz. Rika told me about your slumber party." Ryo sounded pretty neutral to it."

"Yes, well, I know we haven't really gotten to know each other, but since everybody else from both of the Digimon worlds are going to be there… or at least the ones that are alive… it only seems fitting that you receive an invitation."

"You know Rika told me what you're going to talk about. The whole revolution."

"Right… although that's sort of a subversive reason. Upfront…"

"Look. These AA guys have to be a lot more powerful than you think they are. I mean, they're basically sanctioning a game of supervised murder. Don't think that they're not prepared to do what it takes to keep this game in check. Without our Digimon by our sides, I seriously doubt that there's anything we can do to stop them. So you can say whatever you want about your little revolutionary thing. My top priority is staying alive. And if I need to kill someone to save my skin, whether it be that Li kid, Ryoga… or even you yourself, I am more than prepared to do so."

Izzy stepped back, partially threatened. "So you aren't going to join us?"

Ryo smiled, "Oh, of course I'll join you. Three reasons. First off- if you're going to show Ryoga in action, it'll help me out a bunch."

"Well, we certainly will. Even if we do have plans, we'll probably have to survive our matches tomorrow. What are the other two reasons?"

Ryo's smile became increasingly smug, "Two- Rika will be there. Three- Kari will be there."

Izzy laughed quietly. "Okay then… see you there. Although I'll warn you- their big brothers will be there too." 

As Izzy walked away, Ryo snapped his fingers, "Aw, that's a bitch."  
  


**1st Floor Hallway- 5:10 PM  
  
**Tai knocked on Matt's door. It was taking a lot longer to get his attention. "Hey! Matt! I have to talk to you! We're all getting together tonight. We're going to…" Tai caught himself. It was lucky he did since Artie was standing a couple yards away, trying to listen in without getting in the way of the camera shot. "We're going to watch Fushigi Yuugi and get a report on Tamahome and Tasuki." Tai looked back at Artie. Artie smiled, nodded and gave the thumb's up; apparently, he felt it was a smart move.

Matt finally opened the door. He was clearly worse for the wear. His hair was a mess, and his face seemed to carry no semblance of vitality. "Man… you don't look so good." Tai pointed out.

Matt glared at Tai, before finally opening his mouth. "In case you hadn't heard, my girlfriend just died."

"Oh uh… right." Tai tried to figure out what exactly he was supposed to say. He wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but nothing was coming to mind. 

"Obviously you either didn't notice or didn't care." Matt seemed angry. "You call yourself Sora's friend, but right after she gets killed, you go off and start smiling and making friends with… her." 

"Who??" Tai was confused. "Jeri?"

"Yes, Jeri. I can't believe you, Tai. You don't find anything wrong with it either. You find absolutely nothing wrong with trying to make friends with the person that murdered Sora." Matt shook his head. "You just don't care, do you?"

"Matt… I just wanted to…" It was too late. Matt had returned to his room, slamming the door in Tai's face.  
  
**End Chapter Seven  
  
Author's Notes  
**Shougai standings after round one are up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou07.htm  
  
Why did I give Madison a whole scene to herself, then not give any coverage to her match? Simple- social commentary! The scene was designed to give you some perspective into the viewpoints of the competitor that knows they have virtually no chance of winning their contest. Whether it be the team Duke plays every year in the first round, the Carolina Panthers right before they play St. Louis, or the U.S. Soccer team preparing for the World Cup. No neutral spectator gives them any respect… and they don't do anything to earn it. Still… the emotion is there.   
  
If you don't know what "hanyan" represents… too bad!  
  
After Tai's little move on Misty, among other things, now I _really_ want to know who you think the couple will be!  
  
I hope you liked the Gary/June scene. I've been getting a lot of positive comments about Gary's role in this series, and am trying to keep that going. And yes- the other Jun will be back. She's just stuck doing nothing in room 215 for the time being.  
  
**Chapter Eight- Casualty Insurance  
**While the Digi-destined and Tamers team up to plot ways to stop Shougai in the Beeda Facility, Yolei has her own ideas in the Moore Facility. When the courses of both plans are set in motion on the same night, will they complement each other, or act against each other to make things even worse? And what will happen if the Animation Alliance finds out?


	8. Casualty Insurance

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Eight- Casualty Insurance  
  
Author's Notes  
**Let's see... we've completed the first round of Shougai and have had Takato run through with a sword, Henry barbecued, and TK and Sora have also met with gruesome endings. There's been suspicious, deceit, and all sorts of good stuff befitting a reality series. Yet _this_ is the definitive chapter, even though there are no matches presented in it. That should give you an uneasy feeling immediately. So with that… let's get rolling.

  
**Day Six- 5:15 PM  
  
**"Fist of the Beast King!" It seemed like it was over. The fireball was coming right at her...

Sora opened her eyes. The lights from the arena. The sounds of the audience. Matt's cries: They had all dissipated. She found herself instead tucked safely into the backseat of a vehicle, driving into the sunset in the middle of some unknown city. Next to her was Mimi, still asleep. Two other girls were sleeping in seats behind them. Sora remembered them as Madison Taylor and Miaka Yuuki. Ahead was Tom Wallace, driving very complacently. 

Sora leaned forward, so as not to wake the other passengers. "Mr. Wallace? What's going on?"

Tom was startled for a second, then looked back, acknowledged Sora, then returned his attention to the road. "Oh. You're up. Don't worry Sora, everything will be explained once we arrive. Just relax and enjoy the scenery. You no longer have anything to worry about."

Sora leaned back in her chair. How could she not have anything to worry about?   
  


**Moore Facility- Drop-Off Area- 5:25 PM  
  
**By the time Tom pulled the Suburban into the drop-off area, the other three were awake. The four exited, only to be greeted by Tom. He cracked a smile, and started into a dialogue that sounded as scripted and phony as if they were all back on the island ready to start the immunity challenge, "Well, I'm sure you're wondering why you were taken here in the company Suburban, or as we like to call it- the minivan of death. To put it quite simply- you're out of the game. You were all eliminated from Shougai. You probably don't remember the actual battle, or only recall it as a vague dream. We did that intentionally since actually remembering the process of dying and whatever comes after that... well that could really mess you up. Take our word for it, you don't want to remember. With that in mind..." Tom turned around and pointed to the building behind him. "Welcome to Moore. This is where you'll be staying for the next eight days. It has the same amenities as you had in Beeda, only here you're able to enjoy them without the pressures of the game looming overhead. Free room and board, with no obligation. Enjoy it!"

"So... we aren't dead?" Miaka asked. Stating the obvious perhaps, but it was a surprise nonetheless.

"No. You aren't. Not anymore at least. We only told you that the losers would die. We never said that we wouldn't bring them back." Tom smiled, "It's getting a bit cold. Coming inside?"   
  


**Lounge- 5:30 PM  
  
**It was all so... normal. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were at a table playing cards. Brock and Henry were watching television. Mousse was bugging the hell out of Li and Meilin. Nobody seemed to have any problems with their recent losses. In fact, Henry ran up to Madison and grabbed her hand. 

"C'mon!"

"For what?"

"We've been waiting for you; we're watching Mole... the real one." Henry ran off with Madison towards the television pit. As an afterthought, he turned to Miaka, "Want to join us?"

"Um... sure!" Miaka followed them.

Tom approached Mimi and Sora, "We're not only opening up the archives of our series, but we also have the real ones too. Dave pulled some strings and got the American Mole 2. Brock's been waiting for Madison to show up since he got here." Tom walked off, leaving the two digi-destined females to fend for themselves.

"Well, I guess I have some exploring to do! Coming with?" Mimi turned to Sora, smiling brightly.

"Um. I think I'll pass." Sora didn't feel like exploring. She couldn't enjoy herself knowing that all her friends still thought she was dead. Mimi joined the others, throwing away her problems for the chance to live a week with weightless backs. Sora couldn't lift anything off her back, not if Matt was feeling the way she imagined. She walked around the room, searching for something to do, something to keep her occupied. She was unable to find anything, but something, or rather someone, found her. She almost jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

"Want to talk about it?" Sora sighed. 

"Yes. Please." No matter what was going on, and no matter what he had done... she could still count on Tracey.  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- 1st Floor Hallway- 6:15 PM**  
  
"Listen to me Matt, you've got to at least be there so we can talk." Izzy was talking to a doorway. There was no response. "I know you feel bad but we can't dwell on it." Izzy knew that sounded bad. He didn't want to underplay Sora's death, but these were crucial times. "I don't know what Tai did to make you so mad at him, but we're all going through tough times. We need as many people as we can. We're a team Matt..." Izzy continued to knock, and he continued to talk. Nothing was working. 

Akane had heard the commotion from the lounge. She walked over and watched him. Izzy was up to something. Of course, there was no way of telling what. In time, Izzy gave up his fruitless quest of getting Matt to open the door. He headed for the stairs, passing Akane on the way. That's when she made her move.

"Izzy..." She practically whispered, but it got his attention, "Can I talk to you?"  
  


**Moore Facility- Room 108- 6:15 PM**  
  
_"I don't know what I see in him. He's really nice, and he looks like somebody I can trust. I just need somebody like Tracey to get through this experience, and somebody to talk to while I'm here. I wasn't aiming to turn it into anything romantic, but it does makes me feel better, so I won't fight it."_

  
The rooms were arranged very similar to the design of Beeda. For simplicity's sake, the contestants had the same room number. Tracey occupied a chair while Sora rested on his bed. 

"Well, at least you went out gracefully..." Tracey stopped mid-sentence, to address Tori, standing in the hallway, somewhat confused. Tracey frowned, "If this was what you thought it was, would we leave the door open?"

"Point taken." Tori walked away.

Tracey shook his head and continued, "I can't believe that I did something stupid like that. You know I seriously thought that it would improve the situation? Guess I didn't know Izzy that well. Oh well. Not one of my better moments, was it?" Tracey smiled at Sora. Sora didn't respond. "I guess it's in the past anyway. Not something to dwell on. Remind me to apologize to Izzy tomorrow." 

Sora finally sat up. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll admit that his right hook was better than I assumed, but he's no match for Ranma."

"Oh. I guess so." Sora thought for a moment. Was this all they were reduced to now? To sit and watch as their friends succumbed to the more stronger competitors. Tracey was probably right in thinking Izzy couldn't beat Ranma; while Tai, Matt, and Davis were up against equally strong fighters from Fushigi Yuugi. She decided to ponder that later, and ask the pressing question, "How do you think your friends feel? I mean the ones still alive. Do you think Ash and Misty miss you?"

Tracey laughed. "Who, those two? Those two don't give a damn about me. It's a stretch to even call them friends. Professional acquaintances is what I like to call them. They'll associate with me, but they aren't really my friends. Now Matt- he's a friend. Takato- he's a friend too. May have stabbed him in the back once or twice, but that's okay. Izzy- he's a friend. He stabbed me in the back, but that's okay because I probably deserved it. Then there's you. You're a friend. Heck, I'm still in love with you."

Sora was caught off guard. He said it so non-chalantly that it almost slipped past her. "You... you are?"

"Sure. Not that it means anything. You've got Matt. And I still say you picked good." Tracey leaned back in his chair, putting his arms around his neck, "And he's a lot better for you than I am. So it's not a problem."

"But wait a second- how many years has it been? And I thought you said that we weren't going to dwell on each other once we broke up."

Tracey finally lost his smile. "It just doesn't matter. Fact is- I love you. That's just how it is. What can I say? You were first person I've ever met that was really willing to listen to me. Everybody I've met before was always trying to unload their problems on me, and I was always willing to oblige."

"Know when to shut up..." Sora whispered. It was one of Tracey's three principles. The other two, knowing when to wise up and knowing when to suck up, weren't in play here.

"Exactly. That's why I loved those little chats we had at night. We just talked. It felt great." Sora smiled briefly, then sighed. Tracey sensed the problem, and sat down on the bed next to Sora. "I don't want you to feel threatened or worried or anything. Look, you and Matt have something good going on, and I want that to continue. You have to do what makes you happy; that's all that matters, okay? Besides, I understand exactly what my odds are with you. Probably about the same as the odds of Izzy winning Shougai. And even then, we're in completely separate shows, we live a couple thousand miles away from each other, and you'd hate living the way I do." Tracey sighed. "I'm not even going to try. You're happy with Matt, and you should stay happy with Matt. You make a pretty cute couple anyway." They both shared a brief smile. "But I just had to let you know how I felt. I would hate to live the rest of my life knowing that a girl I love doesn't even know I feel that way. I do... and you can think anything you want about it. Regardless..." Tracey leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek, "Thanks for listening again."  
  


Brock picked a good moment to walk by, "Tracey! Got a game of table hockey reserved!" After catching sight of the situation, he smiled. "Whoa... what's going on here?"

Tracey smiled and stood. "We were just wrapping up."

Brock's smile grew wider. "Wrapping what up?"

While Sora blushed, Tracey maintained his composure. "Talking. I thought you were watching Mole with Madison."

"Yeah, well we kinda were betting on who the Mole was. I said it was the real flirtatious guy... but he ended up getting executed. I need to make some money beating you in table hockey... just in case Madison's right."

"Why? Who does she think it is?"

"The videographer. Who else?"

Tracey smiled, "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. C'mon Sora- the battle of the third wheels is about to continue. You game?" 

"Yeah, come on Sora! Always nice to have someone escort us into battle!" Brock smiled brightly.

Tracey pointed at Brock. "Hey, I'll have none of that. She's mine to swoon over." 

Brock put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't swooning!" 

Tracey maintained his smile. "You swoon over everybody, Brock." Tracey turned to Sora, "In Mole, he hit on a forty-year old."

"Hey! First off, I was just trying to convince Washu that I wasn't the Mole. Second off... she was a fashion designer and that kimono she was wearing was just to die for."

Sora smiled, and shook her head. "I think I'll let you two have it out on your own." She stood up and started out of the room, heading in the opposite direction as Brock and Tracey as their conversation waned.

"What was that woman's name anyway?"

"You know something Tracey... for the life of me, I can't remember. Weird..."

Sora continued walking, somewhat uplifted after the conversation, until she realized something.

She frowned. "That didn't help me at all!!"   
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 6:20 PM  
  
**Akane and Izzy found a secure location, outside the range of any eyes resting in the lounge area, or any camera lens in the vicinity. "This should be safe." Izzy turned to Akane, "So what is it?"

Akane sighed. "Look, I'm not supposed to know this. I was just minding my own business and overheard some people. I'm pretty sure that one of them was Barb Bresnick. You know, one of the AA people.

"Right… go on."

"I told Ranma, but I know I shouldn't have. I mean, this is big. This pretty much removes any point in the game, you know? My point is, you have to promise that you don't tell anybody else. I need to get this off my chest, so you have to keep quiet about it."

"What?" Izzy was getting impatient.

"Okay… remember that you can't tell anybody." Akane took a deep breath. "They bring all the losing players back to life."

Izzy was confounded. After contemplating it for a moment, "Hold on a minute… how is that possible? I mean, maybe if they died by falling through the outer ring… Tim told me that negalic animide caused an instant, painless, loss of life. I could see how they could secretly find a way to revive them… but did you see how Sora died? There's no coming back from that."

Akane shook her head. "If I remember correctly, they have a machine. Some way to bring people back from the dead. That's all I know."

"But what's the point then? Why would they put us through all this if they're just bringing everybody back anyway?" Izzy was certainly skeptical. 

"I don't know. Honestly, I think they're just fucking with our heads. That's why you can't tell anybody. We're not supposed to know this, and I don't want to find out how those guys would react if they find out that we do." 

Izzy nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I don't know if this is what's really going on. Barb's not any more trustworthy than any of the other five. Mike's probably lied to me before, she may just be lying to Tenchi for the same reasons. Was that who she was talking to?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Izzy checked his watch. "I have to get going. Say, me and some of my friends are planning something. We're going to try to stop this game. You want to help us?"

"What?" Akane was caught off guard. She had seen Izzy talking about something in private with his friends, but didn't think it was that significant. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Ranma about it. I think he wants that wish. And since he at least thinks that everybody he defeats is coming back… I hate to say it but you may be finding out the truth tomorrow."

Izzy looked down. His match with Ranma was already looming on the horizon. "That's why tonight's so important." He walked away. This could be his last night as an active member of the game. This could be his last night alive. He had to make it count.  
  


**Moore Facility- 2nd Floor Hallway- 6:35 PM  
**  
"Psst. Sora." Sora was about to enter room when she caught sight of Yolei, right across the hallway.

"What?"

"Get in here." Although somewhat confused, Sora obliged, and entered Yolei's room. Yolei quickly shut the door behind her. "We need to do something about this game."

"What do you mean?" Obviously Sora wasn't a fan of Shougai, but she had barely even spoken to Yolei since they arrived. Yolei certainly didn't look like she was having too many difficulties during her stay.

"Did you see how Matt reacted when you got… you know?" 

"No. But I'm sure he's pretty upset about it. I'm sure they all are."

"Well I can't vouch for Davis or Izzy or any of the others, but Matt definitely wasn't doing too good."

"How do you know all this?"

"Those AA guys broadcast the matches on TV here. Kind of a test run to see if everything works smoothly. Wish they'd do more with the hidden cameras… that's where the good stuff is."

"Doesn't that creep you out though?" 

Yolei stared at Sora. "I don't know. I guess I'm a bit used to it. I was only in the game for three days. Then boom- Izzy's little sis takes me to school and I'm stuck here for the next two weeks. Which is fine. I don't have to worry about people dying, and I'm just relaxing with all the other losers. The way I see it, it's better to be here than in the game. I didn't have any big reason to win anyway, there's no sense killing anyone over it."

"You're probably right. Now that I think about it, I'd rather be here than in the game worrying about having killed that one girl I was up against."

"Ah… Jeri Katou. What kinda strings did she have to pull to end up with a hottie like Leomon?"

"I don't know…" Sora quickly redirected the subject back on course, "But don't you worry about all of the people that still think you're dead?"

"Me? Not anymore. Ken and Mimi are gone and everybody else either doesn't care about me or is fretting over someone else."

"How can you say that?" Sora counted on her fingers. "There's still five of us left."

Yolei held up a finger. "Davis is probably just relieved that Kari's still in." She held up another. "Kari's most concerned about two people- Tai and TK. She's mourning one and fretting over another." She held up two more. "Matt's distraught because of you, and if Tai was distraught over anybody, it would be you." Before holding it out, Yolei stared at her thumb. She frowned for a second. "And I know that Izzy doesn't care… I had to fight Rika, remember?"

"So? They've got that little brother/sister thing, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you."

Yolei smiled. "Brother/sister thing. That's rich. I don't care what they say… it's more than a brother/sister thing."

Sora shook her head. "You say that about TK and Kari too."

Yolei's smile grew even brighter. "I'm still working on TK and Kari. It's my pet project. Give me a year. But Izzy and Rika… I never act that way around my brothers, and my brothers don't act that way around me. There's more to it than what they say."

"Look, I'm not going to speculate on Izzy's love life." Sora wanted to get back on track. "Why did you call me in here? You said you wanted to do something."

"Yeah. I think we can solve this whole dilemma. After seeing Matt, I knew I had to do something about this. Come on…" Yolei jumped off of her bed and walked out. Sora shrugged her shoulders and followed. Whatever it was, Yolei seemed confident.   
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Room 209- 6:40 PM  
  
**Kari was doing some last minute tidying up. She wasn't expecting anyone for another fifteen minutes, and was thoroughly surprised when she received a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She quickly dropped what she was doing and answered the door.

"Hey, Kari. Party started yet?" Davis was smiling on the other side.

"Um, Davis." Kari looked at her watch. "You're twenty minutes early."

Davis took Kari's wrist and double-checked. "I really should wear a watch you know."

Kari laughed, "You knew exactly what time it was, didn't you?" Kari shook her head as Davis chuckled. "Get in here." Kari said. He did so; Kari closed the door behind him.

Davis immediately took notice of Kari's room. "Hey, your room seems… bigger than mine."

"I thought they were all the same size."

"Might be. Probably seems bigger because you don't have a bunch of dirty clothes all over the place." Kari let out a brief laugh. "That's why I'm so glad we got single rooms this time. Between me leaving clothes all over the place and Ash's snoring, I don't think Ruri could have gone much farther in the race"

"Yeah. At least in this game I don't have to share a room with Nakago."

"Oh yeah. He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

"I don't think so. Not with TK around. But you know I'm really glad I didn't see his series." Kari walked to the TV area and picked up a DVD case, the one they were to watch that night. "If I had known what he was capable of, I don't think I'd have made it."

Davis took the cover and scanned it, "Why? How bad is he in the series. Does he like try to rape Miaka or something?" 

Kari put a hand on the cover and pushed it down, forcing Davis's eyes to meet hers. As soon as their eyes connected, Davis fell silent.

"Dude…"

"And the AA stuck him with TK and I without thinking about the consequences." 

While Kari took the case and began to set the machine up for the night's screening, Davis pondered it all. "So who was that guy I played? I heard that he was on Nakago's side too. Is he just as bad?"

Kari stopped. Again, she stared at him. She was clearly uncomfortable discussing it. Davis was unable to discern an answer.

"It's okay… never mind." Davis whispered. The silence was broken by another knock. Kari quietly answered it. 

"Hi Kari." It was her brother. "I just… felt like coming early." Tai stepped in and saw Davis. "I don't know."

"Hey Tai." Davis said, pretty neutrally.

"Oh. Hi Davis." Tai returned his attention to Kari. "We can start if you want. We'll worry about Ranma when Izzy and the Tamers get here."

"I take it you haven't had any luck with Matt."

Tai shook his head negatively while Kari continued to set the machine up. "It doesn't matter." Kari began, "Tasuki doesn't show up until a little later in the series."

"We aren't watching the whole thing are we?"

"Not unless you want to be here tomorrow night as well."

Tai continued the answer, "We're just watching enough to get ideas about the guys we're going up against." Davis sighed in relief. "…and maybe a few of the steamy episodes."  
  


**Moore Facility- Main Office- 6:40 PM  
  
**Yolei waited in the corners. The moment was coming. She could feel it.

"What are we waiting for?" Sora was behind Yolei, waiting as well. 

"Shh…" Yolei shushed Sora as she saw the door open. Tom quietly stepped out, shut the door, and walked away. As soon as he was well away from the room, and out of sight, Yolei approached the door and tried to open it, unsuccessfully.

"Locked?" Sora asked. Yolei nodded. "What are we doing here anyway? It's probably locked for a reason."

Yolei smiled and pulled out a hairpin. "Exactly." She inserted the pin into the keyhole.

"Yolei! You don't know how to pick locks." 

Yolei ignored Sora for a moment, until she finally got it open. "You obviously don't have any older brothers, Sora. Come on.  
  


Inside was a standard office. Papers everywhere, files in cabinets, and a computer on a desk. Yolei sat at the desk and began to go to work.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, obviously afraid of the potential consequences.

"Finding an e-mail program."

"I thought they said we couldn't send e-mails."

Yolei's eyes remained fixed on the screen, but she continued to explain. "It's true that they set their network up in a way so that we can't send e-mails through our computers. We can receive them however."

"What? We're checking Mr. Wallace's e-mail? How will that help?"

"Nope… _we_ can't send e-mail, but there's no reason that a computer set up for the private use of the Animation Alliance wouldn't have receiving and sending capabilities. And knowing Izzy, he still checks his e-mail every fifteen minutes, regardless of whether or not he can respond to it."

"So…"

Yolei finally turned around. "What do you want Izzy to tell Matt?"

Sora looked around. This was abrupt. Still, she had to let everybody know they were alright. "Um… tell him that I'm doing fine, and not to worry about me." 

"Okay… standard but effective. Let's see here…" Yolei read off what she had been typing, "'Izzy, this may seem a little strange, but this is Yolei. I'm not dead. None of us are. The AA is just doing all this to convince you we're dead and mess with your brain a little. Or a lot. This is obviously a secret, so tell only those you think need to know. Make sure to tell Matt though. He seemed a little out of it. Tell him that Sora's fine, and that he shouldn't worry about her.' Sound good?" 

"I guess so. You know we really should get out of here. We don't want Mr. Wallace to come back and find us here."

"Why?" Yolei hit the "Send" button and the e-mail was off. She turned towards Sora. "What are they going to do… kill us?" 

Sora remained silent. Once Yolei got the confirmation that the e-mail was successfully sent, she returned her attention to her partner-in-crime. "What do you think?"

Sora smiled. This was so simple… yet it worked. "I think Izzy's going to get an e-mail from a dead girl."

"Damn straight!" Yolei clapped her hands excitedly. "I feel like Chisa Yomoda, he's Juri Kato, and we're in that fucked up Lain series!"

Sora continued to smile. This was what she needed to feel better. "Let's just hope Izzy gets the message."

  
**Beeda**** Facility- Room 209- 6:45**  
  
The trio of digi-destined didn't get far before Kari received another caller. As soon as she opened the door, she was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Arf!" The sock puppet barked at Kari. 

Kari sweatdropped. "Uh… hi."

"Jeri's still feeling bad about what happened, so I'm saying 'hi' for her." Jeri stepped in front of the doorway. 

"Kari, this is Jeri… she has issues." Rika introduced the two formally.

Kari smiled. "Hey, who doesn't? Come on in. Davis and Tai are already here."

Jeri mercifully put away the puppet as she and Rika entered the room. 

"Alright, the lap dancers are here!" Davis playfully shouted.

Kari looked down, covering her eyes. "That's Davis. Just ignore him."

"Nice meeting you." Jeri acknowledged him.

Rika glanced at the television set, already playing the first episode. "Fushigi Yuugi?" She was almost disgusted. "I forgot we were watching this." 

"Not a fan?" Kari asked.

"Let's see… because of Mole, I have a grudge against Miaka and Tamahome. Because of this series, I have a grudge against Hotohori and Tasuki. And that whole 'worshipping Suzaku' thing doesn't help matters much. But it's not like I can cheer for the other side, because I have a grudge against Nakago too."

"You still have that silly grudge against Miaka and Tamahome?" Jeri asked.

"What'd they do?" Davis inquired.

Rika stamped her foot and crossed her arms. "Tamahome messed up when he picked which Juns Miaka and I would battle against."

Davis sweatdropped. He turned to Tai and Kari- they shrugged.

"That's it?" Jeri started, but was interrupted by a thoughtful Tai.

"You know… Jun's still here. I mean… Jun Motomiya. I'm not sure who Rika's talking about. But if Jun's right down the hall, then maybe we should get her in here to help us."

"No." Davis stubbornly rejected the idea. "I don't want Jun involved with any of this."

"But…"

"No. I won't allow it." 

Before Tai could offer his reasoning, yet another knock echoed through the room. Kari answered the door for the fourth time in a span of five minutes. While she did that, Rika and Jeri made their way to a couch, and sat down next to Davis. 

Jeri looked at the television. The first episode had been airing the whole time, with no audience. "So what's going on?" 

Ryo was the next to arrive, and immediately made his presence known by jumping on Kari's bed. "Hey everybody. I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when Ryoga's on." 

"Ryo!" Rika was initially mad, then snapped her fingers. "I should've thought of doing that."

"I suppose it's a chore for you to watch Fushigi Yuugi." Ryo continued to lay on the bed, but still carried on his duty of picking on Rika. "After all, it is for girls."

Rika changed the subject and turned to Davis, "Hey- goggle-head number two. When's Izzy gonna get here?"

"Don't know. He said he was going to try talking to Matt." Davis answered.

"It is quarter to seven though. Maybe he's just planning to show up on time." Jeri added.

"I hope he gets here soon." Tai glanced at a clock on Kari's wall. "The sooner he gets here, the sooner we can figure out a way to stop this damn show."  
  


**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 6:48 PM  
  
**Manny and Barb heard everything. "Well I'll be damned…" Manny muttered, then pulled out a phone. "Mike said he thought they were planning something. He put an ear to the phone. "Artie… yeah, it's Manny. We have some, uh… students plotting in the ABC Café… so to speak."

"Huh?" Artie was totally lost.

"'Les Misérables,' Artie. Don't you have any cultural knowledge?"

"Manny?" Barb looked up at him. "You're talking to the guy who produces 'Spongebob Squarepants.'" 

"Good point." Manny returned to the phone. "We have a few Digi-Destined and Tamers who are planning something. Just stay there for now and be ready for anything." Manny hung up and sighed. "This isn't anything to be worried about. Yet." He lied. Shougai was everything now. They couldn't afford to lose it now. He turned to Barb. "What's Izzy doing?"

"Izzy?" Barb replied.

"Yeah. Artie told me Matt's been out of it. Mike hasn't even been able to get a confessional out of him. But Izzy… he's supposed to be with them. It's strange he's not."

Barb checked the cameras. In her heart she was silently rooting them on in whatever they were doing. But at the moment, she had a job to do. "Izzy's in his room."

"What's he doing?" 

"He's… just sitting there."

"Odd… keep watching him. Listen to him too. I'm calling Mike. This is his show, therefore his responsibility." Manny again picked up the phone, and looked up Mike's number.

Barb continued to watch Izzy. "Yeah. Mike?" She could hear Manny begin the conversation, "Sorry to bother you Mike but you're right about the Digimon kids. We don't know what they're talking about yet, but they're definitely planning something." She tried to focus her attention on Izzy. And that's when she heard it-

"Can they really be alive?" Barb's heart skipped a beat. That was unexpected. She looked over at Manny. He hadn't heard it, and continued his conversation with Mike. Did Izzy really say what she thought he said. "Is this all just a hoax?" 

What was Barb supposed to do? He somehow learned the big secret. If he was to tell his friends in Kari's room, they could get the word out and Shougai would either be over or severely damaged. That suited her fine- everything's set right and she stays out of the fire. Any disadvantages? None that she could see… "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She whispered. She watched as Izzy shook his head and went to his computer. 

Manny got off the phone. "Okay. Mike's on notice. Anything with Izzy?"

Barb sighed. "Nope. He's checking his computer."

Manny sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Swell. I think I'm worrying too much. They can't do anything, right?" Barb shrugged. "Still, this is the most excitement this show's gotten in awhile. Too bad we can't show any of it." 

"I don't know… maybe we can. Didn't Big Brother try the whole 'contestant rebellion' angle once?" 

"Oh yeah, I think so… we'll have to ask Henry and Dave's buddy about it." Barb began to relax as the conversation grew lighter. Izzy remained silent as he checked his e-mail. "Still… I would kill for a good crossover romance right about now. Shougai could really use another Tracey/Sora." Manny laughed, "Hell, at this point, it could use a TK/Sana!" 

Barb changed the subject, "So who do you think it is? Dave's friend I mean? The big old rich guy who's funding all this?"

Manny smiled as if he'd been dying to answer the question. "You want my theory?" Barb nodded. "Michael Eisner."

"CEO of Disney Michael Eisner?" Barb was intrigued.

"Exactly. Think about it- They're considered an animation powerhouse. They put a live-action reality series on their network. We put an animated ripoff of the same series on a rival network and slaughter them in the ratings. Obviously, they want a piece of the pie. Dave answers to Disney, so he's the natural in-between guy. If it's Disney funding this, then that also explains why they've been so hush-hush about it- they don't want to be associated with a series that is clearly more mature than what they're used to. They just want the money."

"And Disney's certainly been interested in anime since they sat on the rights to a few of the Studio Ghibli movies. Interesting theory." Barb smiled. "Should I type your name into the computer to see if you advance to the next round?"

"They're alive!!" Barb and Manny instantly looked at the monitor as Izzy exclaimed. 

The light-hearted mood in the room immediately grew into one of fear as Manny jumped out of his seat. "Oh my God… " Manny shouted. "How the hell did he…" Barb remained silent as they continued to watch.

Izzy held a piece of paper and paced around the room. "But she said I wasn't supposed to tell anybody…" 

Manny turned to Barb. "Barb! How could you?!" 

"How could I what??" She obviously didn't catch on to his accusation.

"Well somebody must have told him. And you're the only 'she' that knows about it!"

"I didn't say anything to Izzy!" Barb returned to the screen. She didn't say anything to Izzy… she told Tenchi. And Tenchi wouldn't spill the beans (he also wasn't a she). Therefore she was as confused as Manny.

"We'll talk later…" Manny reached for the phone. "Artie? Yeah… we have a security breach. Izzy found out about the McKormick."

"Maybe he's not talking about the eliminated contestants, maybe…" Manny glared at Barb and she dropped the argument, realizing herself that it was completely unfeasible for Izzy to be talking about anyone else.

"Look Artie- Get up to the third floor. Make sure he doesn't tell anybody. Do whatever's necessary. I'll keep you posted." Manny hung up and returned to the screen. 

"What now?" Barb asked.

"Now… we see what he does with this information."  
  


**Beeda**** Facility- Room 310- 6:52 PM  
  
**Izzy stared at the e-mail he had printed off. It confirmed everything Akane had told him… including the part about it being a secret. Akane said not to tell anybody. Yolei's e-mail told him to tell Matt. This was conflicting advice. Of course, given the choice he had to make, he had to tell somebody. This was big. This was very big. He'd have to consider carefully telling too many of the others, but right now, there was only one thing he could do.

"I have to tell Matt." He rushed out of the room.

Artie seemed to be minding his own business. Izzy quietly tried to do the same, walking past him as if he was just another person. He couldn't help but feel that Artie was glaring at him.

"Hey, Izzy." Izzy almost made it to the stairs when Artie called. 

Izzy froze. "Hi… Mr. Elker." 

"Can I talk to you about something?" 

Izzy took a breath. "Sorry… I have to go talk to somebody."

"Um… no… I wouldn't recommend talking to anybody else at this point." Izzy turned back to face the AA head. Artie smiled and looked at the sheet of paper in Izzy's hand- the e-mail. "What do you got there?" 

Whatever Izzy did, he had to tell Matt the truth. Artie was clearly trying to prevent that from happening. There was no other option- Izzy had to get away from him. He pushed himself against a door and began to flee down the stairwell. "Hey… get back here!" Artie chased after him.   
  


Fortunately, Izzy was much faster than Artie. He easily handled the four flights of stairs and reached the lounge. His heart was racing. Artie was behind him… but not by much. Izzy made a break for the first floor hallway. All he had to do was reach Room 112 and he was home-free… assuming Matt would open the door. 

He reached his destination and knocked frantically. "Matt, open up!" Izzy turned back towards the hall. Artie had reached the bottom of the stairs and was approaching. "Matt- this is important! Please for the love of God open the door!" Artie was almost there… "Matt! Sora's not…" Too late…

"Don't you dare." Artie cupped Izzy's mouth. "Now… let's talk about this…"

Izzy wasn't about to talk with these people. All he had to do was tell one person he could trust. That was all. Unfortunately, Artie was making it exceedingly difficult. Izzy would have to shake him off somehow. Izzy summoned his courage and kicked Artie in the shin. Artie released his grip and Izzy ran off once more. "Bastard!" Artie continued the chase. "You know there's nowhere to run to!" Izzy kept running… there was still one place…  
  


**Lab Area- 6:55 PM**  
  
3323. Hopefully Artie didn't know the code off-hand. Izzy gained access to the lab, where he could hopefully hole away until the AA called off its dogs. 

Artie looked around the grounds for him. He received a call on his phone. "Yeah?"

"He's in the lab. I'm looking up the code to get in." Manny was on the other end, providing some assistance.

"What the hell am I supposed to do when I find him?"

"Reason with him. Say we'll make a deal or something."

"And if he's not biting?"

Manny paused. He didn't want to consider the possibility. "Then we're out of options."

Artie took a breath while Manny retrieved the code. Artie entered it into the keypad and the door opened. 

"Izzy… last chance. Let's make a deal. You can't hide." It was the truth. Artie could hear Izzy breathing in his hiding place.

Izzy crouched down underneath a table. He couldn't control his heavy breathing. He wasn't used to these situations. He hadn't been this scared in his life. Regardless, he had to stick up for what was right. "No… you can't do this to everybody. Don't you see what's going on? This is wrong… and I will not stop until every person in this building knows what exactly is happening. I can't let you do this to us… I can't give in…" 

Izzy was interrupted by two hands forcing an air mask around his mouth. Izzy struggled to get it off, but the hand held firm. His heart started to pound and his breath became increasingly staggered. He looked up just in time to see Artie use his free hand to turn a nozzle on a gas tank. The one Izzy had been shown before… within a second, he felt a steady stream of negalic animide enter his lungs. In an instant… there was nothing left for him to feel.

**Moore Facility- Control Room- 7:00 PM  
  
**Barb and Manny were silent as they watched the incident on the screen. After a few seconds to let it sit in, Manny reached for the phone. "Artie? Just uh… I guess you should just leave him there for now. I'll call everybody and tell them to come in early tomorrow. We have some cleaning up to do…" Manny hung up the phone.

"What have we turned into?" Barb uttered. She couldn't believe what had just transpired.

Manny shook his head. Shame it had to come to this, but like he said- they were out of options. Manny crossed his arms. "Izzy… you have just been executed. You must leave the game immediately."  
  
**End Chapter Eight  
  
Author's Notes  
**The plot thickens! I told all you Izzy-haters to just sit tight. What can I say, he's one of my favorite characters, but I just like to mess with him, especially when it comes to dramatic exits from reality shows.   
  
Hey- I had to get one more Traora moment in there, especially with last chapter's revisit to Taisty.   
  
It's probably a good thing I didn't go off the real deal with Mole 2: AE. When I did character match-ups at the beginning of the show, Brock was matched with the flirtatious  Bob… who ended up being the first one executed (for those who are currently watching it, you gotta give me credit for matching Tracey with Patrick from the get-go). Perhaps it's also bitter irony that the videographer Brock spoke of was executed right before I finished this chapter, huh? I guess Brock and Madison both lost.   
  
Regarding Yolei's line (a spoof of a cute line from the movie "Dogma" about a parallel to Star Wars), there is indeed a character named Juri Kato in the anime "Serial Experiments Lain." Jeri Katou, whose Japanese name is Juri, is one of three characters in Digimon Tamers named after three of Lain's classmates. The other two are Reika (dub name of Riley, one of the Hypnos girls) and Alice (dub name of… Alice, the girl who popped in at the end of the series simply because the writers were obligated to name a character after Alice, since she's more important to Lain than Juri and Reika combined).   
  
Now, not only do you have the crossover couple to make guesses for, but Manny also introduced more guessing games. So… who do you think Dave's friend is?  
  
Obviously, with each passing chapter, this gets increasingly darker. Hang on to your hats, because this is where it gets good!  
  
**Chapter Nine- Brotherhood  
**Izzy's death is in everybody's thoughts as the second round begins. The Animation Alliance is forced to deal with the loss of an opponent for Ranma, as well as the dozens of questions Izzy's friends have upon hearing the news. Rika is forced to deal with the loss of her "big brother," and finds it unable to put it out of her mind. Meanwhile, Davis has the problem of his match with Nuriko- can he force himself to go through with it now that he knows who Nuriko really is?


	9. Brotherhood

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Nine- Brotherhood  
  
Author's Notes  
**Well… Izzy's dead. Where to go from here? Oh yeah… Izzy's dead. That opens up a few new plotlines right there. We also manage to close one that's been bugging everybody. And yes! Daikari! I'll point out that with so many issues to cover, this chapter is freakishly, freakishly long. So enough talk, let's party.

  
**Day Seven   
Kohler Complex- Control Room- 8:00 AM  
  
**The six gathered to discuss the most serious and controversial issue to befall Shougai. Artie and Manny explained the entire situation to the remaining four, especially Dave and Tom since they were totally unaware.

"Well… two birds, one stone from where I sit." Dave didn't see any problem with it.

"Come again?" Manny asked.

"What? A few of the players were considering revolting against the game. Meanwhile, Izzy found out about the McKormick. That's two significant problems. Now, Izzy's out of the game and can't tell anybody, while the potential rebels will obviously take Izzy's 'suicide' pretty hard." Dave smirked. They had already decided that they couldn't tell the truth. It was a no-brainer. "Two problems… solved. Very handily, I might add. Good work."

"What?!" Artie was visibly dismayed at Dave's logic. "Okay, so we solve those two… but we've just opened up a zillion more!" 

Dave frowned. "How so?"

Artie contorted his face into one of the excited facial expressions only he was capable of. "We're trying to run a reality series! I just killed one of the contestants!! That is a problem!"

"Oh. That is true."

"We have to effectively convince the other contestants that it was indeed a suicide." Mike said.

"And figure out how to treat it on the program. The audience will notice a glaring omission like Izzy's second match." Manny added.

"We can't just ignore it either. It's all those Digimon kids will be talking about in their confessionals… trust me."

"Look…" Tom was thinking rationally, and had come to a conclusion before opening his mouth. "As far as the actual game is concerned, Izzy and Ranma were scheduled for 1:00. That gives us…" Tom checked his watch and did some mental math, "…five hours to determine what to do about that. As far as I'm concerned, that's plenty of time to work something out. Let's not worry about it for now. For the series, we can cover it all in post-production. Manny, Dave, just don't talk about it when covering the first match. By the time 1:00 rolls around, we should have some answers and can add some discussion about it later."

"Should I get some of those confessionals about it though?" Mike asked.

"Definitely." Tom thought for a second, then returned to explaining how to pull all this off. "The people I work with for South Park are really last-second when it comes to editing all the footage in post-production. Point is, they keep all their vocal talent ready to go to work on short notice. As luck would have it, Mona Marshall is one of the vocal talents on South Park, and also does the voice of Izzy. Therefore, if we need her to record a few lines about why he committed suicide or whatever… it's no problem." Tom sighed. "The pressing matter right now is convincing those kids that this isn't some massive cover-up. I don't know what time they wake up, so..."

"They gradually drifted off starting around ten. They're still asleep now." Everybody looked over at Barb, who had been distancing herself from the conversation. She had the Room 209 camera up on the screen and was watching six figures sleeping peacefully in the room. 

"Wow… Davis is a playboy." Manny pointed at Davis. Davis seemed blissfully aware that both Kari and Jeri were sleeping on each of his shoulders. He continued to dream, with a wry smile on his face. Manny turned to Barb. "Let us know when they get up. Artie and I are going to clean house." 

Manny took one step towards the exit, when Barb stopped him. "They're getting up. At least Ryo is."

Manny forced a smile, "I guess we'll have to work fast then."

**Beeda**** Facility- Room 209- 8:10 AM  
  
**Ryo stretched his arms out. It took him a minute to remember that he wasn't sleeping in his own bed. It smelled too… feminine. He recalled what was going on- the sleepover at Kari's pad. He scanned the room. The other five were still present. Tai was crashed out on the desk chair. Rika was dozing off on one side of the couch, while Davis was acting as a pillow for Kari and Jeri on the other side. He definitely didn't seem to mind. Ryo tiptoed over and nudged Rika on the shoulder. She opened an eyelid, and realized that she was sitting. 

"Shh." Ryo prevented Rika from saying anything as they made eye-contact, but couldn't help but point out Jeri's sleeping condition. Rika briefly smiled, then nudged Jeri awake.

"No school… puppy's sick today." Jeri mumbled. Rika tried again, this time successfully bringing Jeri back into the world. 

Jeri blushed slightly upon seeing Davis, but shook it off quickly. Ryo quietly pointed for the exit, and the Tamers made their escape from the party.

"Are we just going to let them sleep?" Jeri asked.

"Why not? They can do whatever they want as far as I'm concerned." Ryo replied, as the three made their way towards the staircase.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast."

"I'll be right behind you. I'm going to run upstairs and change." The three stopped as they reached the stairwell.

"I'll go with you." Rika absentmindedly replied to Ryo.

Ryo smiled, almost dumbfounded. "You know… you make it way too easy for me. You set yourself up… you know that."

Rika looked away, somewhat irate. "I meant that I'll go up with you so I can check and see if Izzy's in his room. I have to give him a piece of my mind for skipping out on us... or a piece of my fist."

Ryo turned to Jeri. "We'll meet you down there."

**Lounge- 8:14 PM  
  
**Manny, Dave, and Artie scanned the situation. Everything seemed normal. Everybody was going about their normal business. The cafeteria had just opened up, and many of the early risers were there to get some breakfast before Julian could eat it all. Nobody suspected a thing… except for Tim, who angrily marched towards the trio.

Manny smiled. "Something tells me you didn't get my voice mail."

Tim frowned. "Something tells me you know what's in the lab."

"Yeah… we had a little security problem. Had to take manners a little farther than we had hoped." Manny remained low-key, to ensure that no unintended ears received the message. He turned to Dave. "Dave, stay here and monitor everybody. If anybody's causing a problem, let us now. Artie, let's tidy up Tim's office."

While Dave stayed behind, Manny, Artie, and Tim continued down the hall towards the lab. 

"You know, we should probably just leave him there. We're just going to bring him back tonight anyway, right?" Artie suggested.

"Probably. Should clean the scene up though, put him in a good position..."

"Get an air freshener in there…" Tim muttered.

"It's a bit strange though- I mean he went out so dramatically and he ends up getting revived like everybody else in the end." Manny thought for a second, "I wish there was a way we could make something like this stick. Remind him why he got taken out this way."

Tim smiled. "Well, if you're going to be all evil and have a God complex and stuff, I might as well get some fun out of it too. I have a trick up my sleeve. Leave it to me."  
  


Back in the lounge, Tenchi observed the three closely. They seemed awfully suspicious. Dave sat down in a chair nearby. "Hey Tenchi. What's up?" 

Tenchi immediately stood up and walked out. "I'm getting breakfast." He wasn't going to be caught dead near these people.

**3rd Floor Hallway- 8:15 AM**  
  
Rika continued to knock on the door. Either Izzy was a hard sleeper to wake up, or he wasn't in the room. Ryo exited his own room, prompting Rika to turn towards him. "Should I be pissed off or worried?" 

"I don't know… he's the one that tried to get me to sleep over in the first place. I'm surprised he wasn't there either."

Rika shook her head, and immediately felt the after-effects of sleeping in an unusual position. She rubbed her neck. "Trouble sleeping?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should have had a pillow like Jeri did."

"Shut up… you got lucky, you got the bed."

Ryo put his hands up defensively, as a big smile grew on his face. "I was willing to share!"

Rika was about ready to punch him, then relented. "Okay, that time I set myself up."

Ryo dropped the conversation after his opponent conceded defeat. "Shame I didn't get to see those videos of Ryoga though. Maybe I can find somebody that knows him enough and is willing to spill. Maybe I'll try one of the Kunos."

"If that doesn't work, try Gary Oak. Henry told me they worked together in Mole. Gary might know a few of his secrets."

Ryo was silent for a few seconds as the duo headed downstairs to join Jeri for breakfast. For some reason, there was no wry comment that seemed appropriate. Ryo said the only thing that made sense. 

"Thanks."

**Cafeteria- 8:17 AM  
  
**Tenchi quietly ate breakfast with Sakura. Something was bothering him about Dave's presence at the facility. 

"Hey, Sakura. Do you sense anything funny right now?"

Sakura looked up from her pancakes. "Like a Clow Card?"

"No… something's bugging me." 

Jeri sat down a couple seats over, ensuring that there would be room for Rika and Ryo once they arrived. Tenchi saw the newcomer at the table and turned to her. "Hey, how about you?" Jeri looked up at Tenchi. "Do you smell anything fishy going on right now?"

"Well… all our friends are being killed and nobody seems to care about us."

"Besides that. That's bad enough. I think something else is going on."

"What do you mean?" Jeri slid over slightly so she could join the conversation. 

"Dave's here. So's Artie and Manny. Usually they only stick one supervisor here to chaperone the place every night."

"Yeah?"

"Why are there three of them here today? Usually everybody else doesn't get here until ten or so."

"I don't think it's a big deal. Even I get up early once in awhile." Sakura smiled. "I don't even know who's supervising my show."

"My guess would be Manny."

"Yeah… makes sense." 

Rika and Ryo arrived on the scene, and joined the trio. Ryo sat next to Sakura. "Hey Jeri. Making some new friends?" Jeri nodded while Ryo turned to Sakura. "Hi… let's see… Sakura right?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember you from…" Ryo stopped. He remembered her because she was in the arena with the guy he killed. "Never mind."

Jeri turned to Rika. "Rika, Tenchi says a few of the AA guys are here already. Maybe you should ask one of them about Izzy."

"Probably. They have hidden cameras everywhere, so I'm sure they know where he is." Rika ended the conversation and turned to breakfast. She had to get something to eat before pursuing the issue further.

**1st Floor Hallway- 8:25 AM  
  
**Manny and Artie returned from their little excursion. Manny was somewhat solemn. It was a necessary precaution, but it still gave him the willies. He needed something to eat after getting Izzy ready to run through the McKormick with the losers from today's matches. Artie pulled out a sheet of paper and read it carefully.

"What's that?" Manny asked.

Artie passed it over. "It's Izzy's… suicide note." Artie snickered quietly. "Yolei snuck an e-mail to him."

Manny glanced over the printout. "Good." Artie eyed him questionably. Manny elaborated, "Well, not good. We'll have to get on Tom's case for letting it happen. But it means that Barb's off the hook. Izzy said something about a 'she' telling him about the secret. I thought it was Barb because she's the only she that knows." Manny smiled. "Never mind."

Artie shook his head as they entered the cafeteria. "Man, Manny. You're just dying to sneak a mole into this reality series, aren't ya?"

Manny folded his arms, seemingly non-chalant. "Oh, there is a mole in this series Artie… just one that's working for us."  
  


"Hey, Edwards." Rika had walked up to Manny. He barely even noticed that she wanted his attention until she firmly called his name.

"Oh, uh… hi Rika." Manny tried to remain neutral. Although he wasn't about to offer condolences, he didn't feeling like acting superior at a time like this.

"Where the hell's Izzy?" Manny jumped back a few feet. She hadn't even heard the news, and he was suddenly in a position to B.S. an answer. He looked at Artie with some trepidation. He too was hesitant. Fortunately, Manny realized the one thing that exonerated him… this wasn't his job.

"You mean Dave hasn't told you? He's your supervisor, it's his job to handle it." 

"What happened to him?" Rika was concerned. Manny was clearly dodging the answer. Manny put a hand on Rika's shoulder and guided her towards the lounge, where Dave was still sitting. Artie, Ryo, and Jeri, all curious parties, followed.

"Dave!! Get off your ass for a second and do your job!"

Dave stood. "What job? The first match doesn't start until noon."

"Yeah, but you're in charge of Digimon Tamers. You have a responsibility to answer questions your show's characters may have." Manny was smiling nervously.

"What kinda questions?"

"Where the hell is Izzy?!" Rika demanded. Dave screamed.

"Have fun Dave!" Manny and Artie stood at the end of the hall, to watch him work.

"Guys… you can't do this to me…" Dave was pleading to get out of it. "You know I don't work well with kids. For Christ's sake, I hate kids. I work for Disney for crying out loud!" Dave slapped his forehead and muttered. "Jeez, this is why I don't host these things. How the hell am I supposed to tell her he committed suicide?" 

"What was that?" Rika caught part of that.

"He committed suicide." Dave said it flat out to Rika and turned to Artie and Manny. "There? Happy? Can I go now?" 

"Hold on a minute… what do you mean he committed suicide?" Rika was angry. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"What else is there to know? Izzy killed himself. And it's driving all of us up the wall."

Rika was in shock. "But…" She shook her head. "I don't believe you." 

"You don't have to…" Dave turned to Manny, "Hey, can we show her?"

Manny thought for a second. "Yeah. We got it all cleaned up. If she thinks she can handle it."

Rika was still in denial, and had to see the truth for herself. She followed the three heads down the hallway. She continued to pray that it was all a joke.. 

**Beeda**** Facility- 8:40 AM  
  
**Ryo and Jeri stood outside the lab while Rika did her business with Dave, Manny, and Artie. Neither had known Izzy very well; neither were too emotional about it.

"Ryo… do you think he really did it?" Jeri asked.

"Did what? Kill himself?" Jeri nodded. "Hard to say. This kind of thing is tough. I can't say I'm too surprised that some people couldn't handle it. But suicide… that's almost like cheating. It's the easy way out. The coward's way." Ryo paused for a second. He didn't want to touch on such a sensitive subject with Jeri, but it was the best example. "I mean, look at Takato. He fought. He tried. Obviously, it's sad that he's gone, but at least he went down swinging. Here… that's the least you can do."

Rika stepped out of the building. She was frozen in shock. 

"Rika? You okay?" 

She walked back towards the residence, without answering. Ryo caught up to her, "Seriously, are you okay? Is he really dead?" 

She stopped and turned around. Ryo almost fainted when he saw her. She looked bad. Izzy was definitely gone, that much was certain. Then he saw it. Ryo almost fell into shock when he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. It was just a glimpse. Then she ran off. Ryo couldn't find the energy to chase her.

"Poor Rika… she must have really cared about him." Jeri stated the obvious.

"I don't get it." Ryo shook his head. "How many people have we lost so far? I mean… Takato's gone. Henry's gone. Toji and Kensuke are gone. Rika never reacted like this though. Now this other guy from a different show goes down… and she's crying." Ryo continued to ponder the situation. Regardless of who Rika was mourning, Ryo realized one thing. "I have to talk to her."

**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 10:00 AM**  
  
Tom sat in his chair, pondering the situation. "Barb? We have a match at 1:00 and one of the competitors is dead. What would Jesus do?"

Barb leaned back in her chair. "Get drunk. Get very drunk."

"Maybe tonight. Right now, I got three hours to figure out what the hell to do with Ranma."

"What's there to do? Ranma won." Barb paused. "He was probably going to win anyway." 

"Probably… but we have a half-hour show, and we're supposed to have four matches each time. We only have three right now. I think we need to give Ranma an equally matched opponent to make things fair." 

"And how exactly is that possible? I mean, I know Manny and Artie worked so diligently to make those rankings as accurate as possible." Barb chuckled. "Gary against Ash in round two is just a coincidence, right?"

Tom half-smiled. "What can I say, Gary against Kuno just didn't seem appealing enough. But the way I see it, we should just find some stiff, give him Tentomon, and go from there. Izzy didn't do anything last time."

Barb was somewhat apprehensive. "Well… who could we stick in there, there isn't anybody else but the kids in the game."

Tom smiled. "Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"You don't mean…"

"Jun's just sitting there. We give her Tentomon, let Ranma take care of her… solves yet another two problems."

"Tom… aren't you forgetting something? We're dealing with a Jun-chan instead of a Jun-kun. Isn't there a slight problem with a girl in the boys' division?"

Tom continued to smile. "Well… we're certainly lucky it's Ranma then."

Barb frowned. "You're serious about this. Aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? As long as Jun Motomiya remains here, she is a potential problem. Meanwhile we have another problem in finding Ranma an opponent. Now we can just send girl-type Ranma up against Jun and Tentomon, and not have to worry about either."

"What if Jun wins?"

"She won't. Ranma isn't going to have a problem beating Jun. It's a complete mismatch. And if by some freak chance Jun does win, we'll worry about it when that happens. We'd have a whole three days. Right now, we have three hours to solve the problem at hand."

Barb put a hand to her forehead. "You don't care at all, do you? Do you even consider the possibility that you are killing a scared teenage girl that is here only due to an accident? And not only that, but you're killing her simply because it's convenient. It doesn't put you ahead or behind… but it just makes your life a little bit easier? Is that a good reason to kill somebody?"

Tom sighed. "Well… she's kind of annoying too. And remember- just a cartoon character." Tom headed out. "I guess I have to go spread the news. Cheerio."

**Beeda**** Facility- Room 209- 10:15 AM  
  
**Davis was having a pleasant dream. He was away from everything. He was free to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately, the sunlight was too much for him as he opened up his eyes. He was sitting upright, his head slouched over the sofa. He lifted it back up and looked to his left. He was in somebody else's room. Tai was slumped in a chair, still conked out. Davis recalled the sleepover. How everybody slowly drifted off; the plans for revolution foiled before they were even set. There was no discussion. The ringleader never arrived.

Davis heard a soft moaning. She had been so silent, so still, that he forgot she was there. Kari Kamiya, the girl of his dreams, sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his right shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to let her rest there forever. He could have watched her lying there forever. Her faint smile said it all- she was oblivious to the cruel reality, lost forever in her dreams. He truly wanted to freeze time and watch her for hours. Unfortunately… he had to take a piss.  

"Kari?" He whispered. Kari opened her eyes and looked up at Davis. Naturally, she blushed a little, and sat up. 

She was somewhat lost for words, until she finally managed a faint "good morning."

Her words didn't reach anyone as Davis dove for the miniscule bathroom in the room. Kari seized the opportunity to stretch a bit and get her bearings back. She saw Tai; he was still lifeless on the chair. She was tempted to wake him, but hesitated. He kept saying that he hadn't been getting much sleep. With day after day of worrying about his friends' lives, she couldn't blame him. He needed to get some rest, so she immediately shushed Davis when he exited the lavatory. The two walked out quietly.

"That was a little weird." Kari smiled. "I suppose you're going to brag to your friends about how you 'scored.'" 

Davis smiled slightly, but the grin soon vanished. "You know it's strange. A year ago it would have been a dream come true. Now… it just doesn't seem to matter."

"I just wonder where Izzy went. I guess Rika and the other two got up early and left."

Davis had turned his attention elsewhere. His sister had apparently finished up her morning shower, and was headed back to her room, clad in a towel. Davis folded his arms. "I see you're just making yourself at home."

Jun put her hands on her hips. "What, I can't even take a shower? You know I've been cooped up here for the last three days. Every time I go downstairs somebody pushes me out of the way and says I'm interfering with a shot or something. I'm lucky to have been able to eat period! I don't know what the hell is going on here, but it's really starting to bug me." 

"Jun." Davis looked at her. "Just stay in your room, shut up, and you might get out of this alive."

It was perfect timing for Tom to march up the hallway. "Jun! Hey, just the girl I wanted to see..." Tom frowned... "And you're naked." Jun clutched the towel nervously, while Tom sighed. "Don't flatter yourself. You are a female Digimon character and therefore flatter than the tires on my station wagon. Look, I need to see you about..."

"Hey, have you seen Izzy anywhere?" Davis interrupted. 

Tom turned to Davis, somewhat annoyed. "What do you mean? Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Kari asked.

Tom put a hand to his head. "Oh my God... is nobody on this staff competent!?" Tom turned to Jun, "Jun, put some clothes on while I deal with this." Jun rushed into her room to change while Tom continued to shake his head. "Jeez... someone dies and Mike's too stupid to get the word out."

"What was that? Did you say..." 

"Yeah yeah... Izzy killed himself last night. And frankly, it's bugging the hell out of us, you know?" Tom didn't even look at Kari. 

"Wait a minute!! What do you mean he killed himself??" Davis forced Tom around.

"What else would I mean? He snuck into the lab, and shot himself full of that 'instant death' stuff that we use for the outer ring. Simple enough?"

Kari fell to her knees. Davis still didn't believe it. "Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"How should I know?" Tom was almost as angry as Davis. "We're all trying to figure out why he did it too, and trying to continue Shougai without him is a real pain in the neck."

"Izzy..." Kari slowly started to grasp the truth. A few tears started to form, and Davis had no choice but to tend to her.

"It's okay, I don't know if..." There was nothing else he could say. Kari had her face buried in his chest and wasn't about to hold anything back. Davis held her, while staring at Tom all the while. 

Tom remained firm. "Look, we're not jumping with joy about it either. We have to deal with this just like you, so don't shoot the messenger." Jun stepped out of here room with a fresh set of clothes. Tom returned her attention to her while Davis took Kari back to Room 209. "Anyway, Jun, you happen to be the solution to our little problem."

"What little problem?"

Tom smiled. "Since Izzy's out, we need somebody to replace him. You fit the bill nicely. You are technically a digi-destined, you have the same physical prowess, and if we teamed you up with Tentomon nobody would know the difference."

"What are you saying?"

"You have a match at 1:00 against Ranma Saotome. Be at the South Entrance to the arena at Kohler Complex at 12:45. Good luck!" Tom turned around. His business had been completed.

Unfortunately, Davis had overheard. "What was that? Did you... did you just say Jun had a match??"

"We can't give Ranma a bye, so Jun is going to take over his spot."

Davis was in shock. His worst fear was coming to pass. He looked over at his sister, who scoffed and shut the door. She didn't know how significant the news was. He turned back to Tom. "You can't do that!!" 

Tom was already halfway to the stairs. "I just did. Our show, our rules." That was his last word on the matter as he apathetically headed back to the control room.

Davis was in denial about Izzy. He didn't want to believe that it was real. Now, not only was Tom serious about Izzy being dead, but Davis's sister was being offered up as a replacement sacrifice. Davis had no idea why this was happening. Just the night before, they were all laughing, discussing ways to finally bring the game down. Now... the game was asserting its control in ways nobody could have imagined. Davis did the only thing he could. He slammed a fist against the wall in frustration.

"FUCK!!"

He fell to the floor. He was out of energy. Davis knew he had to try to get through it. He had to be strong, especially for Kari. But he couldn't take it any more. He was tired of it all. The constant fear, the constant grief, and the countless times of hope that were felled and faded into darkness.

"Hey, could you keep it down?" A familiar face popped out of a nearby door. Ryo looked around and saw Davis. "Heard the news about Izzy, I take it?" Davis remained silent. He was in no mood to talk about it with Ryo. However, Ryo continued to prod him. "Yeah..." Ryo motioned towards the room he had exited. "Rika's taking it pretty hard too. It's an awful sight to see a grown Digimon Queen cry."

"That's not the least of my problems." Davis muttered. "My sister is his replacement." 

"Huh." Ryo was still stone-faced. "That sucks."

"That sucks? Is that all you have to say?"

"Hey..." Ryo was getting angry at Davis's moping. "Look, it does suck. The question is what you're going to do about it. I mean, sure, Izzy's dead. And sure your sister might be dead in a few hours. But unless you pick yourself off the ground and get over it, you are next." 

"You don't care at all. Do you?" 

Ryo paused. "You're going to die, Davis. At the rate you're going, you have no chance. I know this is tough. This seems like hell. But you know something... this is nothing. I've been through a lot worse than this. At least here, they're nice enough to give you a time and a place to die. They prepare you for it. I've been through times when death can strike at any moment, and you always have to be prepared." Ryo paced around. He didn't want Davis to go down a crying mess. "I know this is tough, and I've lost plenty of friends too. But I know that I can get through this alive, and I know that Rika can too. She's lucky. She has a couple days to have a good cry before she's on the spot. We don't have that luxury Davis. We're up to bat, and we can't afford to give a damn about anyone who struck out before us. I don't know about you, but I have no intention of getting killed out there." 

Ryo marched down the stairs, having said his piece. Davis forced himself back up. The words didn't seem to have any meaning. He didn't want to fight it anymore. Kari had exited her room, still worse for the wear. "You okay?" Davis let out.

"No... I still don't want to wake Tai up yet. I don't know what to tell him."

Kari put her head on Davis's shoulder. "Ryo says I should worry about my match instead of Izzy." Davis said quietly.

"You should. I mean I know this is bad, but you've still got to find someway to stay alive. Do you think you can beat Nuriko?"

Davis sighed. "I don't think it matters anymore." Davis pushed Kari away and walked down the stairs.

Kari watched him. She went from sad to scared. What did he mean it didn't matter? She couldn't stand losing anyone else. She ran after him. "Davis! Wait!"

**Kohler Complex- Announcer's Booth- 12:05 PM  
  
**Hotohori was determined not to lose. No matter what the odds, and no matter what the consequence, he had to save his country. Despite the loss of the priestess of Suzaku, there was still another wish-giving source on the horizon. 

Standing in the path was Julian Star. After Hotohori dominated the early stages of the match, Julian had to fight back. He turned towards Sakura. She smiled. It was time…

"Hello! I think it's safe to say that we are now open for business!" Manny was glad to be back in a position he was comfortable with. But while he was narrating the battle of the bishounen like it was any other, the Izzy issue was in the back of his head. The solution had been presented, but it was a tough one to swallow. Hopefully Tom knew what he was doing.

"Julian… or I guess he's Yue now, has turned the game around. He conjures up an arrow of light… wow, Hotohori dodges out of the way! But he can't stop a barrage of smaller bolts from connecting. That has to hurt!"  Dave too was trying to forget about last night. He should have been enjoying the match. But all that talk of players revolting scared him. Contestants revolting against a reality series? It was unheard of. But there was a serious effort made to stop the game. And although this particular one was prevented from coming to fruition, Dave knew that the kids were resilient. They would try again. Was Shougai doomed to fail?

"Holy moly! What a strike!!" Manny returned as Yue flew across the arena and struck Hotohori across the chest, his powers  amplifying the strength of the blow. 

Hotohori reeled back, falling to the ground. He dropped his sword and clutched his chest. His ribs were bruised, perhaps broken. He was already in pain after being hit by Guilmon's attack in his first match against Takato. But he was determined not to lose…

Yue closed in on Hotohori. He was scoping out the best way to end it. Hotohori had to react, in spite of his pain. He couldn't the people of Konan down. Yue hovered over Hotohori to pick him up for the final fall. The time was now…

"Whoa!" Dave thought Yue was motioning for the fat lady to walk on stage. Instead, Hotohori's spirit wasn't giving up, and he swiftly grabbed his sword and drove it into Yue's chest. "Hotohori has struck again, with another stab to the chest!"

Manny was quick to retort. "But Yue is a magical entity, and may be able to resist a lot better than Takato did." Indeed, Yue was clearly in pain, but not willing to die. Hotohori continued to summon his strength. The judge was still hovering overhead. Hotohori heaved the sword overhead. Finally, he was able to propel Yue as well, sending him past the emperor and into the outer ring. Hotohori's prayers had been answered. He was still alive.

"Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!" The raw emotion of the match had finally spread to Dave. He stood up and screamed into the microphone. This was indeed unbelievable. "Hotohori, with another last second burst of strength, is able to put his opponent to rest!"

Manny was slightly more reserved, but was amazed all the same. "A top seed is down, and Hotohori is in the quarterfinals with another spectacular display. This leaves only one representative from Cardcaptors left in Shougai. Appropriately enough, it's the little cherry blossom herself. She's up in two days, but you won't have to wait that long for another match between two girls. We have a Shougai special as we get to see girl-type Ranma Saotome in action against Jun Motomiya. That's coming your way after this break." Henry called for the cameras to cease transmission, and Manny quickly sighed. He smiled at Dave. "Well, now I've seen everything."

Dave returned the smile. For the moment, the exciting match had allowed their troubles to fall by the wayside. "That was… amazing. Would have been better if I had Hotohori picked, but oh well..." The two stood and exited the booth. "I do have a question though- if Yue's a magical entity, wouldn't the outer ring have no effect on him?"

"He may be a magical entity, Dave, but he's still animated. That's all that matters…"

**Conference Room- 12:30 PM  
  
**"Oh my God, you're joking right?" Tenchi wasn't feeling too good after Barb's bombshell.

"No. And the same thing will happen to you if any of the others find out that you know the truth." Barb remained firm.

"How did he find out?"

"Yolei snuck him an e-mail from the other side. Thank God he printed it out. For awhile, Manny thought that I told him." Barb shook her head. "The nerve of him thinking I'd give out classified information like that." 

Tenchi frowned. "Um... Barb?" 

Barb quickly realized whom she was talking to. "Oh yeah."

"Look, how the hell am I supposed to stop this thing? I have no idea where to start. I mean, should I start quietly talking to people about putting an end to this?" 

"Actually, Tenchi, I did find something out. Last night the Digimon kids were trying to plan something to stop Shougai. I think Tai's the leader of it. I'd talk to him, but you should give him some time to deal with what happened to Izzy though."

Tenchi threw up his arms. "How can I do that?! I have a match tomorrow! So does he!" 

"Well, you'll just have to win that one too. I don't think Kuno's much of a problem for you."

"Great, great, just what I wanted to do." Tenchi remained cynical. "But what should I do about Tai?"

Barb thought for a second. "Hm... pray that Tai beats Tamahome."

Tenchi shook his head and marched out of the room. "How did I know you'd say that?" He replied bitterly.

**Reception Room- 1:00 PM  
  
**Nuriko exited the confessional room with Mike. "Oh, there is one thing I wanted to ask you guys."

Mike scratched a name off a notepad and looked up at the she-male. "Yeah?"

"You know a couple of people got to have their friends come over to help them out? Could I invite somebody?"

"Hmm... that's not really my department, but I'll ask somebody. Who is it?"

"His name is Mitsukake." Nuriko smiled. Hotohori was in bad shape after the match, and if Nuriko could get the healer of their party here, Hotohori could get better.

"Hey Manny!" Manny and Dave were just entering the building. It would have been strange, given that a match was scheduled to start at the moment, but the answer was with them as well. They were bringing a very reluctant Jun Motomiya to the ring.

"Yeah? I'm slightly busy at the moment." Manny retorted.

"I see that. Hi Jun." Mike nodded at Izzy's substitute. Jun stuck her tongue out; she obviously wasn't happy to be here. She was planning on staying in her room and ignoring everything. "Look, Nuriko wants to bring somebody over here to be her second. She wants... er... he wants..." 

"'She wants' is fine. I prefer it, in fact!" Nuriko smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes back towards Manny. "She wants Mitsukake."

Manny thought for a second. "Probably not. He's the healer, right?" Nuriko nodded. "That's a bit unfair. We got our medical staff looking over Hotohori. If you guys had a healer, it would be somewhat unfair to everybody else. If you'll excuse me, I have to send Jun into battle before we get too behind schedule." 

Manny and Dave led Jun away, while Mike turned to Nuriko. "Sorry. Makes sense I guess."

Nuriko dropped the subject and watched Jun as Manny and Dave led her away. "Yeah... say I've never seen her before... isn't this supposed to be a day for the mens' tournament?" 

"Uh... she's a substitute for Izzy. You know, the kid that killed himself? Her name's Jun Motomiya. We accidentally brought her here, but she works fine as a substitute." Mike was very calm about the whole thing.

"Hey!" Mike looked over to see that Tai had finally awoken, and was storming in. "Look, I have a few questions about all this. You still haven't explained why Izzy..." Tai had already been told the news, it had seemed.

"Okay, okay... care to step into my office?" Mike smiled and opened the door to the confessional room. Tai swore under his breath and entered. Mike followed, leaving Nuriko alone to watch the fireworks as Jun approached the arena.

Davis and Kari had been sitting there for awhile. After all that had happened, there was nowhere else to go. They caught sight of Manny and Dave leading Jun in. Jun wasn't fighting it. Davis immediately stood up. "Jun... what are you doing?? Get out of here!" Jun looked up at Davis with no reaction. The three passed Davis quietly, but Davis was anything but. "Don't you get it?! They're going to kill you!!" 

Now Jun was scared. She looked back. "What do you mean?!" Davis ran after Jun, but Dave turned around to restrain him. 

"Get out of there Jun!!"

Jun turned towards Manny, who remained emotionless. "Are you guys really going to kill me?"

Manny continued walking. "We're not." 

The accent on "we're" wasn't encouraging. Jun turned around, only to be held back by Manny and forced to continue along the path towards certain doom. She extended an arm out towards her brother. "DAVIS!!"

"Jun!!" There was no hope for either of them, as Manny continued to force Jun into the arena, while Dave continued to hold Davis back. Once his sister was out of sight, Davis gave up and fell to his knees. Dave calmly released him and entered the booth like nothing had happened. Kari quickly ran up to Davis and helped him back up. They made their way towards two chairs and slumped down in them. Kari continued to comfort Davis, to no avail.

Nuriko sighed. It was a sad sight indeed. The name Motomiya was all too familiar- it was the name of the person Nuriko was to face in an hour. And Jun must have been his sister. "Poor kid." He whispered as he entered the arena to watch the match.

"Are you going to watch?" Kari said quietly. "Maybe Jun will..."

Davis shook his head. He knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to witness it. "I kept telling her to get out of here. I knew this was going to happen."

Kari remained silent for a few minutes. The cheers from inside the arena were audible from where they sat. Or rather- the lone round of cheers that accompanied the end of the match. It was short... nowhere near the amount of time needed to beat Ranma. They continued to wait, hoping for a miracle. Hoping that somehow Jun came through. 

"That was pretty stupid if you ask me." The feminine voice of Ranma was heard from the other hall. Kari sighed as Ranma exited the arena with her fiancé. "I mean why did that kid kill himself anyway?"

Akane pondered the question for awhile. She looked down and answered. "I think I know why he did it." She shook her head as they walked out of Kari's sight. This time, it was Davis's turn to cry on her shoulder.

**Men's Restroom- 1:30 PM  
  
**Gary was doing his business at one of the urinals, but was doing a very efficient job of multi-tasking. "You know, it's a good idea. I mean, June's going to have a hissy, and knowing Misty she will too... but if you think about it, it's the best way to handle this."

Ryo entered the room and took up an adjacent urinal. "Hey, Gary? Got any dirt on Ryoga that could help me out? I didn't get to see his first match and someone told me that you worked with him once in Mole."

"Well, I probably shouldn't give you anything for free, but since I'm in a good mood I'll indulge you. Yeah, I worked with him in Mole, and I saw his first match. Two words Akiyama- 'buksai tenketsu.' Whole ground shakes, and before you know it you're disoriented and he moves in for the kill. Just get in the air when he screams it, look out for his flying umbrella and you're all set."

Ryo nodded. "Thanks a bunch. If I get through it in one piece I owe you one. See ya." Ryo headed out. Gary, apparently finished, stepped away from the urinal. His rival, Ash, exited a nearby stall. "So do we have a deal?"

Gary smiled and extended a hand. "You bet. See you tomorrow." 

Ash looked at the hand, and his own. "Just let me wash my hands first."

**South Entrance- ****1:55 PM****  
  
**"Davis. I know this is hard. But you have to try to beat Nuriko." Kari was pleading with Davis.

"Why bother? It's too late now." 

"Davis, don't say that! I can't take this anymore either, but we've got to keep trying."

"Why? Even if I get through this, then what? Then I do it again. And besides, what makes me so special? Why should I deserve to live instead of Nuriko? He didn't do anything. He's one of the good guys. Nuriko fights for a good reason and is trying to save the world just like we did once." Davis looked across the arena at Nuriko, lying in wait for the match to begin. "Why should he die just because some dumb kid like me wants to live?" 

Kari tried to shake the depression out of Davis. "Davis, don't say that! Look, I know Nuriko doesn't deserve it, but I can't take it anymore. I can't afford to lose anybody else. Davis, if you have no other reason to stay alive..." Kari took both of Davis's hands and held them, trying to warm up his heart. "...then stay alive for me."

Davis looked up at her. She was in tears. "Kari?"

"I can't stand losing anybody else. I wouldn't be able to make it. I'm begging you, Davis. You have to do this for me. Please?"

Davis stood up and sighed. "Promise you'll be there at my side?" 

Kari smiled through her tears. She kissed him very softly. "Of course."

Davis sighed, letting his feelings go for a minute. He had a job to do. "Then let's do this. Veemon?" Veemon joined them as Davis and Kari walked, hand-in-hand, into the arena.

Nuriko sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. This kid didn't deserve what Nuriko was going to give to him. Yet, the task was before him, and at Artie's signal the match began.

"Okay Veemon, you go low, I'll go high. We need to do this together." Davis and Veemon charged after Nuriko simultaneously, from similar angles. 

"V Headbutt!" Nuriko was prepared to deal with the blow Veemon delivered, but it was still more than he had expected, and it was enough to disengage him.

"D Headbutt!" This allowed Davis to charge in and attack the torso. Nuriko was forced to the ground. Davis landed a few feet away, and jumped to his feet. 

Nuriko was back on his feet as well, but was immediately hit by Veemon again. Nuriko managed to knock Veemon away this time, and easily blocked a punch by Davis. Nuriko returned one, and Davis was knocked on his rear, giving Nuriko time to catch his breath. "Jeez... I wasn't expecting this. I may have to get my hands dirty this time..." 

Davis and Veemon regrouped as well, and continued to attack Nuriko simultaneously. This time, Nuriko dodged Veemon's headbutt, sending Veemon diving harmlessly onto the ground. Davis followed with a clothesline, but Nuriko caught it and countered. Nuriko pulled the arm behind Davis's back and grabbed the other arm. Nuriko was thoroughly in control now, and muscled Davis towards the outer ring. "Sorry about this. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." 

"Hang in there Davis!!" Kari's words of encouragement did little to help. Davis was still on the brink of defeat.

"V Headbutt!!!" Out of nowhere, Veemon dove after Nuriko's midsection. The blue Digimon scored a clean hit, knocking Nuriko to the ground and freeing Davis, who landed on the edge of the outer ring. Davis and Veemon scurried towards safety. "Are you okay Davis?" 

"I'll be fine, buddy." Davis rubbed his arm. It was certainly sore, but he was going to have to put the pain aside, sending it to the same invisible realm as his grief towards his lost friends and deceased sister. "Hey that worked pretty good. This time you distract him while I move in for the kill." Veemon nodded and charged after Nuriko again.

"Wow... you don't know when to quit." Nuriko was starting to run out of energy, but held enough in reserve to sidestep Veemon's attack. Rather than let him pass by easily, Nuriko caught him in midair and held him as if he was a dog demanding to be released. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that two-on-one isn't very fair? I think we should even things out, how about you?" 

Nuriko continued to carry Veemon towards the outer ring. Davis quietly waited until Nuriko was in the prime position. He had the angle figured out- the one that would knock Nuriko in, but keep Veemon safe. He charged.

"Bye bye!" Nuriko smiled at Veemon... and without warning, took a step backwards, dropping Veemon on Davis's head. Nuriko had seen it coming, and it was an easy manner of grabbing Davis's shirt and letting Davis's own momentum guide him into the depths of the outer ring. Nuriko did so, and sighed in relief when both digi-destined and partner Digimon fell into the pit. 

It wasn't a very satisfying victory. But it was still a victory. Nuriko shrugged off any congratulatory remarks by Artie and started to exit the arena. Still... he had to know. He forced himself to turn back and look at Kari. As he imagined, she wasn't taking it well. She was in such a weakened state, lying on her knees, face buried in her hands. Nuriko continued to walk out, but just seeing Kari like that had done something to him. For a moment, he regretted winning. Naturally, common sense prevailed in the end- Nuriko wasn't about to die, especially not at the hands of a young teenager. But that one moment meant a lot to Nuriko. It was the first time he had regretted anything.

**Reception Room- 2:20 PM  
  
**Tai had to virtually drag Kari out of the arena. They found a bench nearby, and plopped down on it. Both were mentally exhausted. Nuriko took a deep breath and approached them. 

"Hi... Kari right? Can I talk to you?" 

Kari looked up, quite confused. But she didn't have the energy to answer either way, so she continued to look to the ground. Tai was suspicious, but remained silent.

"You okay?" Nuriko smiled weakly. His presence wasn't the most comforting, but he faked it anyway. "It's tough, I know. I, uh... guess I just wanted to say that I'd be proud of him if I were you." Kari finally looked up at him. "It doesn't help now, I know... and I know you don't want to hear this, but he caught me by surprise. I underestimated how hard he'd fight. Especially after what happened to his sister." Nuriko was letting the words flow naturally, and bent down to get closer to Kari. "You know, I know a lot of people who would have taken the death of a sister a whole lot worse than he did." Nuriko smiled. "I should know... I'm one of them." Nuriko looked down at his feminine attire and sighed. "I loved my sister so much that I wanted to be her when she died." 

Kari looked back down. It was slightly comforting, but did little to ease the pain. 

"Did you love him?" Kari picked up her head once more upon hearing the question. 

As much as she wanted to deny it, the feelings were there. The concern was there. Somehow, losing Davis felt like the worst blow to Kari in the entire game. Even the loss of TK, who fell in such a violent fashion, couldn't compare to the sadness she felt in her heart at the moment.

"Yes." She whispered.

Nuriko let a brief chuckle out. He too was saddened, but for a different reason. The fates were playing a cruel trick on him. He put a hand on Kari's shoulder. "I'll tell you this- the only thing worse than being with a loved one when he dies is having to kill him yourself."

Tai didn't want to interrupt the moment, but he was confused. "Wait a minute, that's not possible- this is separated by gender..." Tai's argument immediately ran out of gas when Nuriko couldn't help but let out a very feminine giggle. "Oh yeah, you're um... yeah..." Tai put up his hands. "Not that I'm creeped out by that or anything."

"You face Hotohori next... don't you?" Kari whispered.

Nuriko nodded sadly. The object of his affections was injured badly... and was his opponent in three days. "But leave that to me to worry about. You seem like a strong person, Kari. You'll get through this." Nuriko sighed, and dropped all of his problems like a hat. He smiled and put his hands together, returning his voice to the lofty feminine tone he was comfortable with. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. I have to go find this Ranma Saotome person and ask him about this Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a girl. If that's all it's cracked up to be... that could solve a lot of my problems!!"   
  


**Announcer's Booth- 3:10 PM  
  
**Ryo flew out of the way, dodging Ryoga's umbrella. Dave was right there to cover the action. "Akiyama brilliantly dives out of harm's way. Fantastic move!"

Manny continued the commentary. "And look at the way he gets his arm under there and rolls away immediately. He knows how to take a dive... heck Rivaldo could learn from this kid!"

"It's a good thing he knows what he's doing, because Habiki is not letting up."

"Habiki is employing a very smart technique, using his speed and melee-range power to keep Cyberdramon at bay, while using his far reaching umbrella to keep Ryo honest. Despite Akiyama's stellar performance, Ryoga may be getting the third round match with Ranma they promised each other." Manny was legitimately amazed at Ryoga's power, which was enough to keep even Cyberdramon from getting an attack in. 

Ryoga delivered a tremendous punch to Cyberdramon, which sent the beast flying backwards. The perennial lost-boy turned towards Ryo, who was already launching a counter-offensive. Ryoga struck two fingers in the ground. "Buksai Tenketsu!"

Ryo was prepared and jumped in time to avoid the literally earth-shattering move. His momentum carried him straight at Ryoga, and he moved in for a flying kick. Unfortunately, his martial arts skills left something to be desired, and Ryoga countered easily with a punch. Ryo was knocked back towards his partner. Cyberdramon got up in time to see Ryoga use his trademark attack again. 

"Get me to high ground!" Cyberdramon picked Ryo up and hovered over the rippling surface of the arena.

"That's going to be hell to clean up. Good thing this is the last match of the day." Manny retorted. 

"It seems that the airborne duo are asking for more trouble..." Dave began. 

Manny finished the sentence for him. "...which they're going to receive as Ryoga's umbrella is out and flying." 

"Cyberdramon, higher!" Cyberdramon elevated just a little. Ryo did his part to raise his feet. The umbrella went sailing underneath him, and Ryo kicked the parasol to the ground below. "Okay, let's finish this like we talked about!" Cyberdramon bulleted for Ryoga, who prepared for the blow. Ryo raised his legs again, and made the first connection, which Ryoga repelled easily. But Cyberdramon dropped Ryo and made his own attack, which Ryoga again countered. By then, however, Ryo was on his feet and attacking. Ryoga was being double-teamed, and had no choice but to start to backpedal. Realizing his situation, he jumped, hoping to get away from the two. Unfortunately, he was met with a headbutt from a quickly-reacting Cyberdramon. Ryoga fell backwards, and one more shot from Cyberdramon was all it took to send Ryoga into the outer ring. 

"And that's that!" Dave couldn't sound more excited. "A double-team by Ryo and Cyberdramon finally pays off as Ryoga Habiki is sent off in the second major upset of the day!"

"A fantastic effort by Ryo Akiyama, who after this performance has to be considered a contender to win it all. But in order to do so, his next opponent is Ranma Saotome, who may not be so happy to be facing Ryo rather than his long-time rival Ryoga." Manny concluded his commentary on the match. Henry signaled to both to bring it home.

"Speaking of which, two long-time rivals will meet as Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak square off tomorrow. We'll see how the two compete against each other in this game where the trainers fight alongside their Pokémon."

"We'll also get to see Matt Ishida and Tamahome in action for the first time since their loved ones perished yesterday. Matt Ishida takes on the fiery Tasuki while Tamahome faces digi-destined leader Tai Kamiya. This closes the door on an unbelievable day seven of Shougai. The second round has started with a bang, and we look forward to more surprises tomorrow."

"We certainly do, and we hope you join us next time on Shougai." Dave continued to smile as he finished the line.

"And cut. We got it!" Henry announced, as he put a clipboard on the camera. The mikes were cut, and the episode was over. Manny and Dave leaned back in their chairs, both exhausted.

"Man... I thought this day would never end." Dave muttered.

Manny nodded at the statement. He was indeed tired, and he was indeed glad the matches were over for the day, but he still smiled. He had every reason to. Despite everything that had happened the night before, Shougai was back on track. Nothing could stop it now.  
  
**End Chapter Nine  
  
Author's Notes**  
Updated Shougai standings are up at: http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou09.htm  
  
I really do apologize for the length. I try to write these chapters at a consistent length of about 13-14 pages in order to make it easier for you to get through them in one sitting. Fortunately, in case you can't, you can always rely on those bold headers, which offer about as smooth a transition from scene to scene as an episode of "Law & Order." All I need now is that orchestra sting.  
  
Hopefully, despite the length of the chapter, you still managed to retain one little clue that was in this chapter which could serve to explain some very strange actions in previous chapters.  
  
Yet another Evangelion reference here, as Ryo absent-mindedly refers to Kazu and Kenta as Toji and Kensuke. If you know who Toji and Kensuke are… it's a pretty easy mistake to make.  
  
What else can I say about Jun and Davis? I had wanted to do something regarding their relationship for awhile, but was too lazy to do it in a separate fic. I'm not exactly the "one-shot" type of writer, as you probably could tell judging by the length of my stories. But alas, you finally get to see them really showing concern for one another, no matter how nuts they drive each other. Hmm... why do I suddenly get the urge to write more of Kuno and Kodachi?  
  
Now let's talk Dakari. I'll admit it, it's a very intriguing relationship, and one that certainly could have come into fruition with a little push (or in this case, a big push). Anyone who's read Odaiba Memorial Day will know that, and also knows that I support Takari as well. Perhaps it does come across as odd, though, that in the two AA series which featured TK and Kari, they both worked very closely together, yet never really gave off much hintage as a couple. Then here we get the full-blown Dakari chapter (and you know that if Davis had won his match, Kari would so be glomping him). I guess what it all comes down to is this- the entire AA canon is now officially Dakari. And that's that. If you want Takari... well just read anything of mine that _isn't_ in the AA canon, including my next project where TK and Kari are having an extra-marital affair... sort of.  
  
The exposure given to Nuriko in this chapter is somewhat unusual, considering the imbalance of screentime given to the more mainstream anime. This is totally intentional, and really marks the beginning of a shift. With the exception of Miaka, the entire Fushigi Yuugi cast has been presented as something of obstacles standing in the way of the good guys. Now, for the first time, one of the characters is beginning to see the injustices of Shougai, and is on the road to becoming one of the good guys. Without giving too much away, you will see more characters from Fushigi Yuugi and Ranma, both in the game and out, become allies with those trying to fight Shougai.  
  
**Chapter Ten- Pained Reaction  
**A full day of action is observed by the contestants already removed in Moore Facility. For most, the game is far, far away, and they are free to cheer for their friends or jeer their enemies as with any other television show. But for some, the second round brings added pain, as Miaka and Sora watch their beaus in battle. Although while some agonize over the game, Izzy comes to grips with an agony that has nothing to do with Shougai.


	10. Pained Reaction

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Ten- Pained Reaction  
  
Author's Notes  
**With everything heating up to a boil, now seems like a good time for a Side Story! Okay… maybe not. But this chapter offers a view of Day 8 from the Moore Facility, where all the losers are being stored. While the last glimpse of Moore was focused primarily on one character (although everybody agreed that Yolei stole the show!), this spreads it out a lot… this one has Sora _and_ Miaka! And yes, a lot of others get in the mix as well, as the seeds of romance begin to sprout… even if it is the most depressing romance outside of a Victor Hugo novel. And you thought Taisty was blasphemous…

**Day Eight   
Moore Facility- Cafeteria- 12:45 PM  
  
**Ryoga Habiki was still fuming after his loss. It just didn't seem real. It just didn't seem conceivable that he could lose to a fourteen-year-old kid like Ryo Akiyama. But somehow he did. His hopes of a final clash with Ranma dashed by a boy who spent far too much time playing card games.

The worst part was that he didn't even recall the battle. It was a vague dream. That wasn't enough. Ryoga had a goal, and it seemed to have vanished in his sleep. Perhaps if he was able to recall how it happened, and what went wrong, it would give him a little bit of finality.

"Bugged about losing to one of those Digi-kids?" Mousse sat down across from Ryoga.

"Um… why are you sitting here?" 

"I have to talk to somebody. At least you know the pain, isolation, and utter embarrassment of being eliminated early." 

"At least I won one match." Ryoga was initially threatened by the presence of the White Swan, but calmed down. "But you're right. It does feel a little weird. It's almost like they're cheating teamed up with those monsters."

"Tell me about it." Ryoga looked over to see that Li had slid over to join the conversation. His eating partner, Madison, soon followed, despite her initial hesitancy to get anywhere near Mousse. Li continued. "I saw your match with him. Same thing happened to me- we had the advantage in skill and ability… but he had a giant monster on his side. I hope your Ranma friend beats him next time."

Mousse shook his head. "At least you weren't turned into a duck by a fur-wearing unicorn."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. This whole game is stupid, just like all the other ones were." Li glanced over at Madison. "No offense Madison." Madison simply smiled as always. She rarely took offense to anything.

"Hey… do any of you regret losing?" Ryoga poised a surprisingly thoughtful question, which caught the other three by surprise. "I mean, I think this game is kinda dumb too, but I still can't believe I lost to someone besides Ranma."

"In the end, I guess it doesn't matter to me." Li maintained his apathetic stance.

"I regret losing." Madison said it very quietly, but still caught the boys by surprise. "Not because I was trying to win. But I feel so helpless knowing that Sakura is out there all by herself. There's nobody to talk with her, nobody to comfort her… nobody to dress her up in costumes and video tape her wearing them." After that last revelation, Madison was about ready to cry.

Li looked down sullenly. He obviously shared the same concerns… save maybe for the last part. He looked up at Madison. "What about Tenchi? I know you and him are good friends, but what about he and Sakura?"

"I don't know… they got along okay, but I don't think they were really friends… although Sakura did have a little crush on Tenchi." Madison couldn't help but smile at that final thought. 

"The biggest problem is the fact that she thinks we're all dead. She's probably worried sick."

Mousse sighed. "I wished Shampoo was worried sick about me." He continued to mope. "Nobody cares about me. You guys have no idea what it feels like being the only one from your show to lose in the first round. It's humiliating. And there was nobody here to talk to! Except for Meilin… she's kind of cute."

Li stood, threatened at Mousse's statement. "Hey! Don't say that! You're six years older than her… and you're starting to scare both of us!"

Mousse looked away for a moment. He was slowly starting to realize something. "I'm jealous of her."

"Why?" Li remained cautious.

"Because… you probably think of her as an annoyance a lot of the time, especially because she's in love with you."

"Well uh…" Li couldn't say yes, but he couldn't say no either.

Mousse stood up. "She's nothing but a pain… but you still bend over backwards to protect her and make sure she's safe. Wish Shampoo would show that kind of devotion towards me." He began to walk out. "Hey Ryoga, I'm gonna check and see if Kuno lost. You in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryoga followed Mousse out, leaving Li to ponder Mousse's words.

"Am I protective of Meilin?" Li asked Madison. Madison smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Madison continued to notice Li. She could tell he was trying to maintain his composure despite the current situation. She knew what was going on, even though he said very little about it. She took his hands. "Say… you miss Sakura, don't you?"

Li blushed. "Uh… yeah… a little. Why?"

Madison smiled. "I was just thinking! I finally got around to transferring some of Sakura's card captures to a DVD-R format! Want to go to my room and watch them?

Li was slightly unsure what to make of the offer. Yet… to be able to see Sakura again… even as a recorded memoir… it was too tempting. "Yeah." Madison continued to smile.

**Lounge- 12:55 PM  
  
**Sora sat at one of the many chairs available in the television, awaiting the second match of the day. She was simultaneously attracted to and appalled of the idea of watching Matt in battle. Part of her wanted to root him on and hope that he was able to get over her "death." Still, part of her was eager to distance herself from Shougai as much as possible. 

"Mind if I sit here Henry?" Sora looked over at a nearby couch, where Miaka was requesting the use of an open seat adjacent the blue-haired Tamer. 

"Uh… sure." Henry wasn't usually found watching the telecast. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had to see one of these from the outside looking in. He had to get a broad perspective of what this Shougai really was. "I suppose you're here to watch Tasuki."

Miaka nodded. "This is a lot more violent than I prefer, but I have to support everybody. If I can't summon Suzaku and have the god grant wishes, then maybe one of my friends can."

Henry smiled slightly. Perhaps that was one advantage. And at least he knew that nobody was hurt in the end. He was obviously concerned about the mental health of friends like Jeri and Tamahome, but that too was almost a moot point- they would be alright in the end, regardless of what they went through. 

The camera shots were less than perfect; what the eliminated contests saw were the raw footage and audio, before the editing process could wave its magic wand and make it television. There was no way on Earth a company would stay on one shot of Tasuki for a more than a minute. 

"Both are coming off of eye-opening victories in the first round." Dave Wenzler was offering his usual spew of pre-match details. "Tasuki won in very impressive fashion over Henry Wong."

"As you can see by the replay, it seemed that Rika Nonaka caused more trouble than Henry did. Although knowing Tasuki's view of women… that's par for the course." Manny Edwards retorted.

Miaka couldn't help but let out a brief chuckle. Tasuki wasn't too fond of the gentler sex. She glanced up at Henry. "Sorry."

"They never show the replays, do they?" Miaka and Henry looked up to see Ryoga and Mousse watching behind them. Ryoga was baffled by the exclusion of additional footage, especially when the announcers refer to it.

"Doesn't bother me." Henry stated, very plainly. "I heard what happened to me. The last thing I want to see is how that first match ended."

"I guess so." Ryoga was satisfied with the answer. "Hey, do any of you know if Kuno won?"

"I heard that Tenchi won the first match. Sorry." Sora answered, trying to break the news of one of their comrade's elimination gently. 

Ryoga smiled and high-fived Mousse. "Whoo! Go Tenchi!"

"Isn't Kuno one of your friends?"

"I guess so, but we'll be damned if he's going to make us look bad in this tournament!" Mousse's hand was in a fist; if he was going to lose, at least his rivals were going down with him. "Now all we need is Saotome to lose and we'll be satisfied!"

Porky Pig and Daffy Duck left the couch potatoes be, as Miaka quickly looked over at Henry and Sora. "It feels a little strange cheering for Tasuki while you two Digimon kids are here."

"Think nothing of it. Besides, I'm a Tamer." Henry smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I can cheer for Tamahome with you." 

Miaka smiled, but Sora found something wrong with the statement. "But Tamahome is up against Tai."

Henry continued to smile as he addressed Sora. "Yes, but there is no show loyalty factor between Tai and I. I've never met Tai. I don't know him all that well. Meanwhile, I'm friends with Tamahome; we roomed together for a couple weeks. That…" Henry glanced at Miaka. "And I'm sitting next to his girlfriend." Henry pointed at Sora. "I'm cheering for Matt on that same principle."

"No… you're cheering for Matt because Tasuki barbecued you." Miaka replied.

"That too."

The three returned their attention to the television, where Dave was commenting "Matt's here, so the match is set to begin." For the first time, the three could have a look at Matt. Unlike Tasuki, there was no semblance of a smile on Matt's face. It was a dark gaze coming from innocent eyes- the face said that he wanted nothing to do with any of this; the facial expression said that he was ready for business.

"Begin!" Artie's call signaled the beginning. Matt didn't even have to look at Gabumon; his partner knew his job. 

"Blue Blaster!" Once again, Gabumon attacked before the opponent knew what was happening. The high-powered blast of water connected, but did little more than annoy Tasuki.

"Once again, Matt starts off with the initial attack." Dave began…

"Of course… Tasuki doesn't turn into a duck." Manny finished. 

"Damn… what was that for?" Tasuki brushed off the blast, and smiled. "Wanna see what an attack is supposed to look like?" Tasuki took a step and held out his fan. "Lekka Shien!" 

Sora had to turn her head. 

"What the?? Unbelievable!" She quickly looked back upon hearing Dave's voice. Matt wasn't fazed at all, and held the same look. "The water blast must have done something after all- it basically neutralized Tasuki's most powerful attack!"

Matt began to walk towards Tasuki while Manny threw in his comments. "Unfortunately, Tasuki is still a human, and although his fan is gone, he's still a formidable opponent in his own right."

"Fuck!" Tasuki threw the fan down in disgust and looked up at Matt. "You little bastard…" Tasuki wasn't about to let a trick like that stop him. Matt had the same emotionless expression on his face as he continued to approach. Tasuki regained his composure and smiled. "Oh, so you want a piece of me now. Okay… let's see what ya got."

Matt promptly answered with a punch the face, sending Tasuki reeling backwards. "Shit…" Tasuki was more in shock than in pain, and turned around to face his adversary again, this time receiving a punch to the stomach as a reward. Matt's blank expression was slowly growing more towards an angry one. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well take some of his aggressions out. Tasuki received them all in full force, but managed to turn himself around each time. He spat out some blood. "Nice… but I can play too!" Tasuki retaliated with his own punch to the gut, and the battle was truly on. 

The two men continued to exchange punches while Manny and Dave frantically tried to narrate. "You okay Sora?" Henry was not in a comfortable position. He had no choice but to see how Sora was taking it. She was worried, obviously. 

"Matt… what's wrong?" It wasn't that he was winning or losing the match. It was that he was fighting. 

Tasuki finally made a move to attempt to finish things- he wrapped his hands around Matt's neck, attempting to throw him into the nearby outer ring. Matt, however, had other ideas. He didn't budge, and instead wrapped his own hands around Tasuki. Both held their ground, while both attempted to attack, leading to a very tense deadlock. "Well Manny, is it safe to say it all comes down to resolve, now?"

"The two are about equally matched, Dave. So yes, it's all about who wants it more now." 

Both were focused on throwing the other out. Neither were making much progress. They remained in the position for at least twenty seconds, taking its toll on not only the two fighters, but on any who watched. Miaka clutched onto Henry for support while the wait continued. Finally, it happened- one of the two tapped an extra well of strength, and forced the other into the outer ring. Both Miaka and Henry were in shock. In fact, the only person who didn't seem shocked beyond belief was Matt himself, who, after falling to his knees to avoid falling into the pit himself, calmly stood and exited via the north entrance. His anger had subsided, and his adrenaline was left on the floor of the arena, and he returned to his fixed, uncaring expression.

**Room 116- 1:30 PM  
  
**"What am I supposed to do? I mean… what am I supposed to say? He's like this because of me. It's… it's all my fault."

"No it's not. Don't say that. There's no way you could have known this would happen."

"But… if I wouldn't have…"

"It was worth a try. We had to do something." Ken continued his effort to comfort Yolei. Nothing was working.

"I just made the problem worse." Yolei wasn't having it. "I mean, before we knew everybody was going to be okay in the end. But now… I don't know if Izzy can ever recover from this." Even Ken couldn't argue with that. He looked down. Things had gotten a lot worse. 

**Room 310- 1:45 PM  
  
**"I can't let you do this to us… I can't give in…" Everything seemed to happen so fast after that. The mask was forced around his mouth, and despite every effort he made to remove it, he could not prevent the gas from entering his body. He felt it for a second… then he felt nothing.

All he could sense was senselessness. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. There were no sounds, or smells. He couldn't even breathe. He wanted to gasp for air, but he couldn't move either. He was just floating. He didn't even know if he had a body. If he did… he couldn't sense it either. He felt paralyzed. He wanted to open his mouth and reaffirm his existence. Even if he could open his mouth, it was futile anyway… he couldn't talk either. 

It could have been minutes, hours… even days or years, before he finally was able to feel the presence of life. His mind kept replaying the incident over and over again in a nonstop loop. Sometime after that, he regained consciousness. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. That is… until he saw Yolei on the other side of the doorway. She was distressed, and left without saying a word. She was alive… and that meant only one thing- he had been killed and reborn. 

"I was… murdered."

It in itself wasn't a dream, but Izzy still had nightmares about it. Worse yet, the nightmares were not restricted to the time period they were named after. It always came back to him. He clutched his head, trying unsuccessfully to control his breath. Where was he? The unknown period of time in-between death and rebirth when his entire being was suspended in limbo. The place still came back to him. He still felt the nothingness. He still felt the sensation of losing his vitality. He still could sense the senselessness. Why didn't any of the others feel it? 

Izzy was willing to guess. The others didn't unlock the secret. He was left with this agony for the same reason that he was killed in the first place. It was the AA's little torture device- Izzy's punishment for probing too far into Shougai. Nobody else at the facility had any memory of what their bodies and minds had been put through. Perhaps it was for the better, but it also gave them no reason to complain. They were out of the woods while Izzy was left to be eaten by the wolves.

He forced himself out of the chair he was lying on and stumbled towards the door. As long as he kept thinking about it, he was in pain. He had to attempt to throw his mind elsewhere. He stepped out into the hallway, quietly mumbling something about the new Pineapple OS line and how Steve Carrier was a genius for implementing all those new features: It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from losing it.

**Lounge- 1:50 PM  
  
**Away from the mindless drone of the television, Yui Hongo read a book, calmly trying to forget about the situation. After all, it didn't matter. Shougai was nothing that was expected- instead of an opportunity to exact revenge against those who wronged her, it was merely an unnecessary distraction. 

Suboshi watched Yui. There wasn't much else he could do. Like Yui, he wanted revenge against those who killed his brother. Unfortunately, he had two problems. One was that those guilty had not arrived yet- although Chichiri and Miaka were partially at fault, they weren't as high on the list as Tamahome and Tasuki. The second problem was that there were no weapons allowed. Without his ryuseisui, Suboshi was at a supreme disadvantage in a fight. 

"Yui?" Yui heard somebody calling her. She knew who, and ignored the voice. "Yui? Please, I have to talk to you." Miaka continued to persist, but Yui wasn't reacting at all, her eyes and thoughts focused on her reading material.

Suboshi stood up, casting a menacing look at Miaka. "Leave her alone. If Lady Miko wished to speak with you, she would do so."

Miaka retracted for a second, until Yui put a hand up. "Suboshi. Don't bother." Suboshi sat down, sulking quietly. 

"Yui… please. Listen to me for just a second." Miaka was not going to stop for anything. "I know what you've been through. And you're right, nobody deserves it. And yes I care a lot about Tamahome. I love Tamahome. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Please try to understand that. Whenever you want to talk... we can talk. Okay?" Yui remained silent. It was doubtful that anything reached her. 

"Miaka… the match is about to start." Henry called over from the TV pit. 

Miaka sighed. "Look, I have to go. Just… think about it. Please?" Miaka sadly headed to watch her true love fight his next battle.

Yui cracked a grim smile. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Miaka?" Miaka turned around midway. "Tamahome still takes precedence over me. You still care more about him than you do about me." 

Miaka turned back towards the television, as the first images of Tamahome entering the arena were broadcast.

"D'oh!"

On the tube, the coverage was already underway. "Perhaps Tasuki and Tamahome aren't bestest buddies, but if Tasuki's recent defeat doesn't have an emotional impact, then the loss of Miaka two days ago certainly does."

"I agree Manny, but Tai's had his share of setbacks too. Perhaps not as devastating as Tamahome losing Miaka, but I think the circumstances surrounding the losses of Sora, Davis, and of course Izzy, could serve to balance out the angst factor."

"Yeah. Either way, this looks like a wash on paper, but the intangibles will make this one interesting. We saw a major upset in the last match, so there's no telling what will happen."

"Any luck with Yui?" Henry asked Miaka as she sat down.

"Nope. It seems like there's no getting to her." Miaka dropped the issue and turned to Henry, "Say, do you mind if someone else sits here."

"Who?"

Out of nowhere, Chichiri appeared in-between the two. "This is wrong in so many ways, but I thought I'd keep Miaka company no da." 

Henry didn't hear a word of that. He was too busy reeling back from the shock of having someone appear out of thin air. He took a few breathes and shook his head. "I'm really starting to hate foxes…" Henry muttered.

**Kohler Complex- Contestant Seating Area- 2:00 PM**  
  
_The coalition didn't yield either one of them a victory. It wasn't one founded on romance. It wasn't founded on show loyalty. It wasn't even founded on friendship. It was two people that mutually relied on each other to advance in the game. And yet… somehow, Akane felt obligated to help her coalition partner through his tough time. If only she could have done more._

There were absolutely no romantic feelings at all between Akane and Tamahome. There wasn't anything to suggest that the two would have any reliance on each other. But when Tamahome lost Miaka, Akane was there for him. She tried to offer comfort, while attempting to convince him that she wasn't really dead.

Now, in Tamahome's hour of judgment, Akane was there once again. She was merely a spectator, although she offered to be his second. Either way, she was going to support him in his effort to remain in the game.

He still looked devastated. He didn't seem ready for battle. Of course, neither did Tai, whose recent losses had taken their toll on him as well. Tamahome wasn't looking at Tai, however… he was looking at Akane. The look in his eyes told her everything- he wanted to be with Miaka. At any price.

As the match began, Tamahome did not glance at Tai. He walked towards Akane's place in the stands. They stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Um… should I do something, Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai thought for awhile. "No… just wait and see what he's doing." Tai distanced himself from the Suzaku seishi and remained on guard, but made no move to attack. 

Akane wasn't exactly sure what Tamahome was thinking, until he opened his mouth. He didn't say anything- instead moving his lips, repeating the words she had said to him before- "She's gone to a better place. Trust me." Akane immediately realized what it meant. It had gotten through to him. He knew. She smiled and nodded back, mouthing back the final sentence- "Trust me."

Tamahome smiled. He was once again relying on his coalition partner. This time, however, it wasn't a matter of collecting information, or sharing ideas, or finding a traitor. It was something more than that. Tamahome was about to be reunited with a loved one. Akane's smile grew brighter as Tamahome continued to walk towards her. He trusted her statement. She was going to lead him to Miaka. In between Akane and Tamahome was a seven-foot-wide pit, which Tamahome walked into with no resistance. The smile on Akane's face didn't flicker for a second.

"What the hell??" Ranma, however, was totally perplexed. "Was he looking at you, Akane?" Akane didn't look. She just nodded. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, you didn't tell him anything, did you?" 

She shook her head. "I didn't have to. He knew what I was thinking."

"Jeez… your thoughts drove someone to suicide. Good thing I can't read minds. At least your boyfriend had the courtesy to kill himself in his match instead of before it. Hey, did that Izzy kid read your mind too?" 

Akane turned and looked at Ranma. "Sort of."

"Sort of… don't tell me you had something to do with what happened to him… did you?"

Akane got up from her seat and started walking out of the arena. For someone who had just witnessed a suicide, she was quite cheerful. "Sort of." She replied to Ranma. It was probably more than sort of- if she hadn't told Izzy that the dead were raised immediately, Izzy would never have committed suicide. But it was entirely his decision.

Ranma got up and followed her. "Sort of… what's sort of?? What's next, are you going to try to convince me to kill myself?!"

Akane struggled to keep from laughing. "Sort of!" That one was entirely a joke…

"You're acting very uncute, you know!!"

**Moore Facility- Lounge- 2:05 PM  
  
**"Tamahome… Tamahome..." It was all Miaka could say after that display of drama. She also knew what he was thinking- he wanted to be with her. She couldn't help but start to cry, while clutching on to the nearest available object.

Unfortunately, for Henry, he was the nearest available object. "Miaka… can't… breathe." 

"Wow… Henry… first Madison, now Miaka. You've got the girls all over you!" Henry was forced to glare at the smiling Brock. "You sticking around for the next match?"

Henry looked over at Miaka, still clinging on for dear life. "I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good. Save me and Tracey seats. I have to round up some snacks."

"Yeah, yeah… um Miaka… I can't feel below my waist…"

"Tamahome!!!" It was a fit of emotion only Miaka was capable of. And Henry just wanted to get the hell away from it.

**Cafeteria- 2:30 PM  
  
**Yui had to get away from the lounge. After the conversation with Miaka, she wasn't about to stay put and watch her former best friend cry at the sight of Tamahome. Suboshi, always the over-protective guard dog, was by her side. "Suboshi." She commanded.

"Yes, Miko?"

"Get me some aspirin. I have a headache."

"Yes, Miko." Suboshi set off on his quest while Yui continued her reading. She glanced aside for a moment. There was only one other person at the table. He was one of those digi-destined. One of those goodie-goods who thought that the world was all happiness and folk songs. Nakago warned Yui about them. He had a tray of food in front of him, but wasn't eating anything. He looked sick, as if gripped in some sort of indescribable pain reserved for those who have truly had their minds fucked with. Or perhaps… their bodies. 

"The hell happened to you?" She was more curious than sympathetic.

"They killed me." He answered quietly, after some delay.

Yui scoffed. "They killed you. You have no idea how stupid that sounds. I guess they killed all of us, but…"

"You don't remember it. I do."

"Who'd you lose to? It can't be any worse than losing to a ten year old."

"Artie Elker." Even the name brought him pain.

Yui flashed a wry smile. "Artie… I guess Nakago should have killed him when he had the chance."

"Do you know what it feels like to be dead?" Izzy turned towards Yui. He had almost no color in his face. He looked sick. He looked like he was going to die all over again.

Yui could see that he was in pain. He was overcome with grief because somebody had wronged him in unimaginable ways. It was easy to see that- she had been through it all before. She hadn't completely recovered from it either. "No… but I can guess."

Izzy held his head down, clutching it with his hands. Despite the agony of recalling the scene, he forced himself to recant the details. "It's like… it's like you can't move. You are absolutely helpless. When you hope that it'll all be over soon… but it isn't. It just keeps going and…"

"Yui. Your aspirin." Suboshi had returned at an inopportune time and startled Yui.

"Suboshi…" Yui looked back and forth at Izzy, still shaking from the painful memory, and Suboshi, still standing and alert. She took the aspirin tablets from Suboshi and set them on the table. "Get me something to drink."

"What would you like?"

Yui took a look at Izzy. His situation had captured her attention, and wanted to learn more. She could not do that with Suboshi around. "SoBe."

"I… do not know what that is."

"Just find some." Yui remained firm.

Suboshi paused for a second, then nodded. "Yes, Miko." He walked to the beverage bar for the elusive SoBe while Yui returned her attention to Izzy. "I think I do know what it feels like."

"No you don't…" Izzy continued to shake.

"It feels like you've been raped." Izzy forced himself to look up at Yui. She was crying. "And I do know what that feels like." Yui put a hand to her face to catch the steady stream of tears. "And none of your friends say the right things. They don't understand, they don't know you've been through… they just don't care." Izzy nodded sadly. 

Izzy let her words sink in before replying. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "And you know what I've been through?" Again, she nodded. Izzy saw Yui's left hand on the table. He put his own hand on top of it. "But do you care?" 

Yui closed her eyes. Could she possibly care about anyone besides herself after what she'd been through? She looked at him again. Perhaps if she cared about his situation, he could care about hers. "If you ever want to talk about this… I don't know… we can talk. I guess there's a few things I want to get off my chest too." 

Izzy was about to reply, when they heard a clamor in the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Probably Suboshi getting my SoBe." 

After a length pause, Izzy finally continued the conversation. "How about now?"

"Now what?"

"Can we talk now? Take a walk or something. I just… I just want to know that I'm not alone. I just went through hell and I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe if I could talk with you about it I could at least understand what I'm dealing with."

Yui took a look at the kitchen. Suboshi was going to be pissed. Still… Izzy seemed to understand her situation more than Suboshi did. From what Izzy was saying, there was a chance that he understood her situation even more than Nakago did. Doubtful perhaps, but it was something Yui was willing to take a chance on. "Sure. Let's go."

The two quietly got up and went outside to take in some fresh air and have their frank conversation. About five minutes later, Suboshi returned with the most holiest of beverages.

"Yui? I found a bottle of SoBe… Yui?" She was nowhere to be found. Something wasn't right…

**Kohler Complex- Conference Room- 2:40 PM  
  
**Nuriko and Hotohori were seated, waiting for he who summoned them. "Are you doing okay?" Nuriko asked.

"I'll live. It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday."

"I meant… I meant after today's matches."

"Oh. You mean losing Tamahome and Tasuki?" Nuriko nodded. "It still doesn't hurt as much as losing Miaka. Without the priestess of Suzaku… of what use are her protectors?"

Nuriko sighed. "I guess so."

Artie finally entered, holding a manila envelope. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure you know what this is about."

"The fact that we face each other in two days?" 

Artie was clueless. "Um… no… actually we got the results back from the x-rays taken of Hotohori's ribs." 

Artie pulled out said x-rays from the envelope and put them down on the table for Hotohori and Nuriko to view. "As you can see, three of the ribs are broken. All but three are bruised severely. Just thought I'd bring this to your attention, since it is a matter of physical health, and may impact your performance in your next match."

Hotohori pondered over the photos. "Amazing technology."

Artie smiled. "Yeah, isn't it? I'm surprised we got these so fast. I mean, we only had them taken yesterday. Tom says we have a partnership with a nearby hospital. After what happened last year, we can't take any chances." Artie chuckled. "Nakago… what a character."

Nuriko worriedly looked over the x-rays, but was still capable of sarcasm. "Oh yeah… we love Nakago- we invite him to all our parties." 

"That's all I had to say. I have to get going now so…"

"But what about our next match?" Nuriko wasn't finished yet. "Do you honestly expect us to fight against each other? What are we supposed to do?"

Artie continued to smile, and turned around. "You know something, we're not quite sure of that ourselves. That's part of the fun of a reality series. We haven't had a match between two people from the same show yet, so we can't predict what's supposed to happen. But…" Artie looked at his watch, still smiling. "If you'll join me in the arena in fifteen minutes… we may just find out."

**North Entrance- 2:45 PM  
  
**He was doing it again. "I'm really sorry. I… have an agreement. It's for the best, believe me. Look- next time…"

"What if there isn't a next time?" As always, June was emotional.

"This is how it has to be. I'm sorry." Gary had to have it this way.

"There you go again… putting yourself in front of everyone you care about."

Gary looked down. "In times like these, the only one you can care about is yourself." Gary looked back up into June, their eyes meeting. There was something there. He knew there was something there. He felt it himself. But before his emotions allowed him to do anything, he headed towards the arena. He stopped once, and turned back to June, his arrogant smile finally showing. "If you're wondering why I didn't kiss you… it's because that would imply that I wasn't coming back." He turned to his animal companion, "Umbreon? Let's do this."

Manny, as with the hundreds in the stands, saw Gary's triumphant entrance into the arena. He was focused. He wanted to win. While Gary gave a few words of advice to Umbreon, Manny looked over at Ash. Ash was staring down his opponent, trying to keep his nerves under wraps. For both of them, there was no hint of sympathy. Their game faces were on. Manny, meanwhile, could only say one thing about it- "Holy shit… they're actually gonna do this."

"Dave? Manny? We're on in five, four, three…" Henry's count alerted both Manny and Dave to get their game faces on to cover the upcoming battle.

**Moore Facility- Lounge- 2:55 PM  
  
**The crowd in the lounge was slightly larger for this one, as few could resist the temptation to see Ash and Gary duke it out. Dave's voice indicated that it was about to get underway. "The fourth match today is bound to be a good one, and will go down as the first intra-show match-up thus far in Shougai, although two more have already been confirmed for the third round. The rivalry between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum probably needs no introduction, but just in case you aren't familiar with it… I don't know, maybe you're here cheering for Ranma or something… give us the lowdown Manny."

"Heck, even Ranma ½ mentions Pokémon a couple times." Manny started the introduction proper. "These two have had an intense rivalry with each other for a long time. Since they started on their journey to become Pokémon masters, these two have crossed paths throughout. On paper, Gary seems to be the favorite as far as trained Pokémon go, especially with his powerful Umbreon, which Patamon could hardly scratch last time. If it came to a slug fest, I think Gary would have the advantage as well." Manny said.

"It's interesting…" Tracey sat down next to Brock while Manny described Ash's strengths. "All the digi-destined I asked- Sora, Davis, TK, Mimi… they're cheering for Ash. But the Tamers- Henry, Kazu, Kenta… they're going Gary. It's weird."

"Well, I guess the Tamers are still mad at the goggles thing. But if you were in Pokéball Run, you'd know why Davis is rooting for Ash…" Brock smiled. "And probably why Mimi's cheering for Gary to lose."

"Not necessarily… wasn't Gary your partner in that? Who are you cheering for?" 

Brock frowned. "Uh…" After thinking up a clever response, his smile returned. "On those grounds… I'll cheer for Kitsune."  

While Tracey laughed, Henry jumped in. "So you're cheering for Renamon? But she's going up against Akane… who was also your partner in the race!" 

"Shut up Henry!" Brock yelled playfully. 

"Begin!" Artie's shout brought a hush to the room as they waited to see who would make the first move. Pikachu charged Umbreon with a quick attack, which was immediately repelled with a reflect maneuver. It was on…

**Kohler Complex- Arena- 3:00 PM  
  
**"My turn! Umbreon, use pursuit, don't let Pikachu get away!" Gary said.

A dark glow came from Umbreon as he went after the yellow mouse. 

However, Ash had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. "Use agility Pikachu!"

While Umbreon's pursuit was handy in tracking him down, it didn't help that Pikachu wasn't ever in the same spot. Gary smiled. "Not bad Ashy-boy, but I'll stop you in your tracks. Umbreon, faint attack!" The dark version of the swift attack caught Pikachu in it's tracks and Pikachu stopped dazed, but no way out of it.

In the booth, Manny narrated, "Umbreon is a defensive machine, but its attacks aren't actually too damaging. Still, it's impressive stamina makes it Gary's top Pokémon." Manny sighed. He was glad he had notes in front of him, as he didn't have a clue about this thing- all the finer details of Pokémon battling were handled by his assistants. 

Ash weighed his options. Umbreon seemed fitter than Pikachu and Ash appeared to be on the losing end. Ash decided to change strategy a bit. "Pikachu, thunder wave, slow Umbreon down!"

Gary was worried for a second. Pikachu's one main advantage was speed, and if Umbreon was paralyzed, that made Pikachu's speed even more damaging. "Umbreon, confuse ray quickly!"

**Moore Facility- Lounge- 3:02 PM  
  
**The two attacks seemed to happen in unison, and the lounge patrons waited in baited breath as the dust cleared- there was a static shocked Umbreon and a Pikachu going round in circles. If it wasn't for Ash, he could have fallen out of the ring. Random applause for both competitors erupted; despite the injustices of the game, few could argue with the fact that this match was pretty damn entertaining.

"That was a close one! Pikachu almost walked himself right out of existence. Good thing Ash was alert or he would have lost yet another battle to Gary."

"Um… Manny?" Dave had to raise a point. "Even if Pikachu did fall, that wouldn't necessarily mean that… WHAT THE HELL??!!" His point was immediately forgotten at the sight of six Umbreon around the arena.

"This would be a double team attack, Dave. Only one of those is real, and with Pikachu already confused, it makes it doubly difficult for him to attack the real thing." Manny smiled. "Looks illegal I know, but hey, like anyone from the Ranma camp will tell you- rules are overrated."

Ash said something to Pikachu, and the Pokémon made no move to attack any of the Umbreons. "That's right Ash… let him get his bearings back… don't attack until it knows which one is real." Brock coached Ash from the couch, as Tori leant forward from the row behind them, putting his arms on the top of the couch.

"Is he like this when he watches sports too?" Tori asked Tracey.

"Hey, everybody's an armchair quarterback sometimes!" Tracey replied. 

Tori nodded. "Tracey- bet you five bucks the middle one's the real thing."

Tracey smiled. "Sure, you're on! Usually they don't make it that obvious but…"

Chichiri popped in out of nowhere. "You can see it too Tori?" Tori smiled slightly and nodded. Chichiri turned to Tracey. "Just give him the money now no da." 

Back at the match, the six Umbreon's, under orders from Gary, rushed at Pikachu. A strong take down could have resulted in the end of the match. 

Until Pikachu's eyes snapped open.

"WOW! Pikachu used his skull bash attack and sent Umbreon flying!" Manny shouted. Dave, despite being the play-by-play person, remained suspiciously silent. 

**Kohler Complex- 3:06 PM  
  
**Now the only one on the field, Umbreon looked hurt, but it wasn't out yet. "Well Ash, that was impressive." Gary grudgingly admitted.

"Er…thanks…" was all Ash could say.

Gary smiled. "But not good enough, MOONLIGHT!"

Ash gasped. That was a healing technique. Indeed, Umbreon began to glow. He couldn't let that happen- "THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu's trademark attack zapped the healing Pokémon, and was taking off as much energy as Umbreon was trying to recover. Gary was amazed at how strong the attack was. Moonlight was his real shake of the dice, and Ash had been ready for it.

Gary surveyed the situation. Both Pokémon were tired, but Umbreon could outlast Pikachu. He was certain about that. However, Ash had a habit of his which usually managed to bring him out from the jaws of defeat on many occasions. The previous event was a case in point. Gary only had one sure fire option. His last resort…but he had to do it. He needed to stop the anguish. It was time he ended this now. "I'm sorry Ash…" he whispered. "Umbreon… HYPER BEAM PIKACHU!"

**Moore Facility- Lounge- 3:08 PM  
  
**"Aw shit… well maybe Tenchi'll beat him." TK muttered. He turned his head. It only felt like a dream, but it wasn't a dream he looked forward to revisiting. 

While the attack charged up, Dave finally spoke. "Whoa… it looked for a second like Ash was going to jump in there and take the attack for Pikachu, proving once again that Ash is one tape short of a boxed set."

"Fortunately, Pikachu, who always has been the smarter one, is telling Ash to stay back." Manny replied upon the sight of Pikachu raising a paw at Ash. 

Ash hit the dirt, head in his lap, not wanting to see witness the attack of pure energy as Umbreon fired. 

"Oh please." Jessie had to reprimand the dozens of spectators who turned their heads at the sight. They slowly turned around as the dust cleared. Most, including Jessie, expected Pikachu to be out cold, and Ash to be crying his eyes out. Instead, they were greeted with the sight of Ash finally taking a peek at the disaster, which immediately cut to a shot of Gary smiling, sure it was over.

"Um… Manny? Where's Pikachu?" Dave had noticed the obvious- Pikachu wasn't on the floor.

"He was gonna be blown away… but then he got high!" Manny pointed to the air, as the camera finally found Pikachu, curled up and spinning like an acrobat. "It seems Pikachu used its own reflect and used it to curl itself into the air, away from Umbreon's attack!"

"That took a lot out of Umbreon as well…" Indeed, Umbreon was huffing and puffing, as Pikachu finally uncurled with both paws in the air. Ash's command fell on empty ears; Pikachu knew what to do next. 

The camera cut to a shot of Gary. He saw the descending Pokémon, and knew that hyper beam's draining capabilities meant that Umbreon couldn't move. There was nothing he could do.

After a mini-thunderstorm, Umbreon was down and smoking. It was over. 

Brock and Tracey smiled simultaneously, while the others still were unsure what this entailed. Brock looked over at Tracey, who gestured politely back at Brock. It was Brock's duty. There was only one more thing for him to do… and he knew what it was. 

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Pikachu wins the match." Shouts of support rose from the seats as several stood up in support of the victor, mostly those who knew what this victory meant to Ash. Davis and TK were particularly pleased. Even Jessie couldn't help but throw in some applause- there wasn't much she could do since she was in no position to interrupt the match. 

"WOW! Unbelievable! Ash Ketchum has pulled off the upset over his archrival Gary Oak. What a match!" Manny said, narrating over the scene of Pikachu landing, tired as it was, into Ash's arms. Ash was overjoyed, proud, and every other emotion that could be used to describe the scene. "Dave! Say something! This is absolutely huge! One of the most emotional matches Shougai has ever seen!" 

"Um… Manny… the match isn't over yet." Dave's words silenced a few of the onlookers, while some just nodded, finally glad that somebody noticed.

"Huh?" Manny was totally lost.

"Remember- the match isn't between Pikachu and Umbreon… it's between Ash and Gary." Dave said.

"Oh yeah…" Manny finally kept his emotions in check. "Well… we aren't done yet!" 

"Aw shit…" It was Tracey's turn to mutter. "This could suck."

**Kohler Complex- Arena- 3:10 PM  
  
**Ash formed the plan himself- just a regular Pokémon battle to decide the winner. No interference from the trainer, no fighting amongst themselves, none of the things that plagued Gary's first match. Whoever lost was on their own- it was up to them to figure out how to get out of there with their lives intact. It was an excellent plan… one that probably would have succeeded if given enough thought. Unfortunately… neither Ash nor Gary had planned on losing. 

Gary's mind raced. The door behind him was locked. That idea was out. There was a slight ledge in the seats that could possibly be reached from the north entrance, but it would be a difficult jump. Gary took a step towards it, then stopped. He couldn't do it… every thought of his potential escape made their own escape when the reality finally sunk in and took over… Ashy-boy had finally beaten him. 

He remained still. All the taunts, jeers, insults, and putdowns he had thrown at Ash over the years were done so with one thing in mind- that Ash couldn't beat Gary. That was the constant. But now what? Gary's only true claim to fame at the moment was that he was the best in Pallet Town. Now even that was an uncertainty. Gary looked over at Ash. He was still jumping for joy with Pikachu, oblivious that the match was still continuing. For a second, Gary wanted to walk over there and punch him. But they had a deal, and Gary had to stick to it. Was there anything left for him The quest for improvement, the quest for badges… the quest for June's heart? They all seemed so worthless now. After losing the battle, Gary had no energy left, and could no longer fight for survival.

Upon losing, Gary had three options. Two of them- fighting for a way to escape, and stabbing Ash in the back, were eliminated. That left one choice. Out of ideas, and looking over the edge into the nothingness of the outer ring, Gary knew that it was the only thing left to do.

"I guess I should have kissed June after all."

On the other side of the arena, Ash was still celebrating with Pikachu as the match was officially declared over. He had achieved one of his lifelong dreams, and no matter how far he advanced in Shougai, it was something that could never be taken away. It was a recorded tournament, and the line entered into the official book would tell the whole world what had happened:

#3) Ash Ketchum defeats #2) Gary Oak.  
  
**End Chapter Ten  
  
Author's Notes  
**Updated Shougai standings are up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou10.htm  
  
Big props go out to Chromus for writing a lot of the framework for the Ash/Gary match. He also contributed some of the play-by-play coverage. Under his author profile, you can also find a fic covering a few of the matches that didn't get seen, including Akane/Meilin, Sakura/Yui, and Kodachi/Madison.  
  
If the last chapter was the most emotional, then this chapter probably was the most subtle. A lot of the things here, especially those that are seemingly unnecessary add-ons, have very subtle meanings to them. Nothing is without purpose, and there's more things to pick up in the Ash-Gary match, as well as the scene with Akane, than I could possibly list here.   
  
If there's one good thing about writing the dubbed version of Cardcaptors, it's Madison. It's like a line-item veto- she's a little more flexible when it comes to emotion (i.e.- she's capable of some degree of anger, unlike Tomoyo), but you can always incorporate any facet of Tomoyo's character that you see fit. I call it the "Rule of Roomies."  
  
Henry's way of interchanging Kitsune and Renamon, as well as his mention of foxes in the scene with Chichiri, stems from the fact that Renamon and Chichiri are both based on the myths of the Kitsune in Japan, who are mysterious fox spirits capable of fading away and reappearing in random locations. Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/trivia.htm#7 (brought to you in part by Andy Taft, a friend in my anime club) to read more about it, as well as more of the stranger references in Digimon that I have mentioned in previous chapters (like the Lain and Eva stuff).   
  
In previous crossover fics, I may have thrown a few scenes in where two characters with the same Japanese voice actor or actress interact. Never have I done it intentionally. But this time, despite using dubbed characters, I couldn't resist the opportunity to have a moment featuring _three_ characters with the same voice actor. In case you overlooked it, I am talking about Tracey, Tori, and Chichiri, who despite their very different personas, are all voiced by the great Tomokazu Seki, easily my favorite male seiyuu in the biz. Other Shougai contestants with the same voice actor in Japan are Kari and Miaka, Joe and Tenchi, Brock and Suboshi, and Ranma and Jessie. Probably the coolest thing is this factoid- all of the shows used in Grim Reality feature a character who is voiced by the same actress who plays either Misty or one of her sisters. Misty herself is on Tenchi Muyo (as Sakuya) while her sisters cover Ranma (Shampoo), Fushigi Yuugi (Chiriko), Cardcaptors (Rita), and Digimon (Jeri). You have to admit that that's pretty cool.  
  
**Chapter Eleven- How Soon They Forget  
Of the eight girls remaining, four will remain at the end of Day Nine. While Jeri dreads going into battle again, Shampoo looks forward to impressing her airen. And while Kodachi seems unaffected by the game, Misty is still on edge over a stolen kiss. Meanwhile, Rika tries to keep fighting despite her recent losses, and Kari deals with going up against her friend Sakura. **


	11. How Soon They Forget

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Eleven- How Soon They Forget****  
  
Author's Notes  
**Another round with the girls. This is just a "fuel to the fire" chapter, where we just kinda bring everything to a boil before all hell starts to break loose. And yes- we are starting to wind down, as sixteen is the official number of chapters. Unfortunately, since I really need to finish my other project up, this is going on a month-long hiatus while I finish up my Gatekeepers fic. Anyway, we have more with the budding romance between the two messed up smart kids, more with Sakura, and heck, we'll throw some more Misty, Matt, and Tai as well. Now with low, low, prices!

**Day Nine   
Kohler Complex- Announcer's Booth- 11:50 AM  
  
**Manny took a second to read the sheet of paper, then addressed his microphone. "They both raced across America, they both hunted for a Mole. But now Rika Nonaka and Akane Tendo face their greatest challenge- each other."

Dave followed suit, a somewhat bored look on his face, but an emotional inflection delivered into the microphone. "After a hard-fought victory three days ago, Misty takes Poliwhirl into a round of Anything Goes Rhythmic Gymnastics as they face Kodachi Kuno."

Manny smiled. He couldn't believe this was all they could come up with. "Friends, allies, and Animation Survivor 2 alums square off when Sakura Avalon meets Kari Kamiya."

"But in the first match, Jeri Katou faces Chinese Amazon Shampoo. Given Shampoo's Jusenkyo curse and Jeri's Digimon partner Leomon, only one word can sum this up- catfight!"

"Day Nine of Shougai is coming your way!" Manny faked excitement. 

Both were silent as they swiveled around in their chairs to face the arena… and Henry. "Okay, BS some commentary before starting the first match. We may have a couple short ones today."

Dave nodded. "Today is the girls' quarterfinals, and the elite eight that won their first matches are all in action today. Manny, the first thing that jumps out at me are the success of the girls from two particular shows- Ranma and Digimon Tamers."

Manny took a look at one of his info pages. "You bet. After two rounds, the boys of Nerima and Shinjuku combined for a mediocre 6-7 record in Shougai, four of those wins coming from quarterfinalists Ranma Saotome and Ryo Akiyama. But combining the girls of the two shows, and we're looking at an astounding 5 for 5."

"But they won't stay undefeated for long, as two matches today are between a Ranma rep and a Tamer. And I have to say that I can't wait for what is sure to be a great one between Rika and Akane."

"I know what you mean. But the other Ranma/Tamers match is sure to be a good one as well, as Jeri Katou and her protector Leomon will need everything in their arsenal to get past Shampoo."

**South Entrance- 11:55 AM  
  
**Jeri was almost hyperventilating, until a reassuring hand fell on her shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this Tai." Jeri huffed.

"Just remember- you're not doing anything wrong. Besides, I'm sure Leomon won't let you get hurt." Tai looked up at Leomon. 

Leomon eyed down their opponent as she twirled her bonburies, the spherical mallets that served as Shampoo's weapons of choice, a few times in anticipations. "I take it this will be more dangerous than last time."

Tai looked up sullenly at Leomon. "Let's not get into last time." He changed the subject immediately, "Okay, from the looks of things she's pretty fast. Best move would probably be to keep Jeri as far away from the outer ring as possible." Leomon nodded in understanding. Tai looked down at Jeri. "Jeri… please… we can get through this together. Just believe in yourself, and your friends."

Jeri nodded quietly and started into the arena. Leomon followed, as did Tai. All three tried to keep their nerves in check, with little luck.

At Artie's signal, neither Leomon nor Jeri wasted any time towards getting to the center of the arena. Unfortunately, Shampoo wasted no time in attacking, charging after Leomon with her bonburies. Leomon had his sword out to defend the initial attack, but Shampoo wasn't going to let one counter ruin her day. Her agility proved an immediate asset, as she landed on the ground, and jumped again immediately… this time onto the sword. Before Leomon could react, she had bounced off of the sword, nailing a backflip over Leomon's head. Leomon turned around to see Shampoo picking Jeri up and making a beeline for the outer ring. 

"Dammit… Leomon help her!" Tai probably didn't need to say it, but Jeri's inability to escape Shampoo's grasp was enough to rattle anybody on the Tamer's side.

"Jeri…" Leomon spat. He had no other alternative. Fortunately… Shampoo made a crucial mistake- she turned her back to the brawn of the team. "Fist of the Beast King!!" Right before Shampoo could end the match, the attack connected directly into her back, forcing her to drop Jeri and kneel down in pain. 

Jeri crawled away, and met up with Tai. "Are you alright?" Jeri nodded as Tai helped her get out of danger for the time being. 

Leomon approached Shampoo to make sure she was no longer a threat. Unfortunately… the Amazon proved much harder to take down than Sora; she got up and jumped out of the way, bouncing once and driving a flying kick at Leomon's head. Leomon was forced back by the blow, but quickly recovered in order to defend himself from the constant barrage Shampoo was offering. 

"It's okay Leomon… look for an opening!" Tai shouted, then looked at Jeri. "Sorry."

Jeri didn't care, she was too worried about her partner. "Leomon…"

Leomon heard both, and quietly defended against Shampoo's frequent punches and kicks. Finally, her efforts, combined with her previous shot to the back, tired her enough to give Leomon the opening. He delivered a mighty right hook to her midsection, sending her sprawling back. Leomon looked back towards Jeri, who nodded. Another "Fist of the Beast King" was enough to knock Shampoo into the outer ring.

For a second, she looked brave. She went through it all and held her head high the whole time. Now that the match was over, however, she was free to let loose. She collapsed to her knees. She wasn't sad or guilty. She was just tired. Tai caught her. "Good work. I hate this too, but we will make it home. We all will." Jeri just quietly let herself succumb to the moment as Tai helped her out of the ring.

In Matt's head, only one word came to mind. "Traitor." Nothing had changed. Tai was as ignorant as ever. Matt wasn't expecting much out of this match, and got even less. Katou didn't even pay the ultimate price. He started out, hoping to get out of there before anybody- whether Tai, Kari, or Mike Storch, could start bugging him. 

"Hey, Matt!" Unfortunately, he forgot about Ash Ketchum, flanked by Misty. "Haven't seen you in awhile! Are you okay after what happened to Sora?"

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Ash had half-expected the answer. But what surprised him was the fact that Matt hadn't said it to Ash… Matt was looking at Misty. Misty was staring back at Matt, visibly nervous. 

"I have to go." Before Ash could probe further, Matt was out of the stands, back to his room. 

Ash turned over to Misty, who stared at Matt's vapor trail. "What's up with him?" Ash asked Misty, as if she had all the answers.

"Go easy on him… his girlfriend died." She whispered.

"What? You care now? What happened to that Pokémon/Digimon rivalry?"

Misty closed her eyes. It hurt to even think about it. "It just… doesn't seem important anymore."

**Reception Room- 12:40 PM  
  
**_"You always had some guilt about it, like it was something you didn't really want to do, but had to. And that it was because you did something when you didn't want to that got you here… I hope that whoever wins, and even the one who doesn't, really be happy, because it was so hard to do this, but you did it anyway."_**  
  
**Kari stared at the giant standings board. The lines and letters that dictated everybody's future. It was still up on the left side of the Girls' section- a line representing #1) Sakura Avalon and a line representing #5) Kari Kamiya. A perpendicular line met the two, indicating that they were to meet in a match. Equally spaced between the two were the words "Day 9: 1:00." Kari tried to pretend that it was ages away, but she could no longer escape the reality of it. Of all the people she met in her experiences in these reality series, she was probably the closest to Sakura. Now she was supposed to kill her.

"This is going to be so hard to do." Kari was certainly thinking it, but she did not say it. She looked to her left. Sakura herself was pondering over the board. She turned to Kari. "It's not like we have a choice… I guess it wasn't our lucky day. Just promise me something Kari…"

"Yes, Sakura?"

She looked down. "We're supposed to be working as hard as we can. I know it's going to be tough… but if they say we're up against each other, we have to do it. There's not much of a way around it. So… promise me you'll try."

Kari was wide-eyed. "What are you saying? Sakura… you're asking me to try to kill you. You know I can't do that. I… what about you?"

Sakura put hands on either side of Kari's head. She held them there. "Don't make this harder than it already is. Neither of us want to go through this… but we have to. I will… and all I ask is that you do too."

Kari remained silent for a second. As sincere as Sakura sounded, something wasn't right. "Sakura… what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Sakura shook her head. "I won't be okay until this is over with. So please… let's get this over with."

**South Entrance- 12:55 PM  
  
**Gatomon was started to get anxious. "Where is she?"

"Why do you ask?" Tai was nervous as well, he was about to be in the corner for yet another match. This one would be much more difficult to bear with than the first. "I'm having enough trouble with this- I can only imagine what Kari's going through." Tai and Sakura were never especially close when stationed together in the first Mole series, but the Cardcaptor still left a positive impression on Tai. 

"Look at her… she's not even Kari's age." Gatomon looked at Sakura, releasing her Star Wand, in her regular clothes. "And she's not even a bad guy like last time."

"I wouldn't even label Jessie as a bad guy. She was an innocent victim, just like everybody else."

Kari finally arrived, although it was clear that she didn't want to be there. "Kari? Are you okay?" Both Tai and Gatomon asked simultaneously. Kari said nothing, and stepped out onto the field. "Kari?" Gatomon followed. "I know you're friends with her, but the second she tries to do anything to hurt you… I'll have to take matters into my own paws."

Across the arena, Sakura flipped a card in the air. "Fight Card- release and dispel!" She pointed her wand at it. A second later, she posed- ready for battle. Her face was sad, but brave. 

Then Kari started to cry. Tai took her in his arms and turned to Gatomon. "Gatomon… if you have to… you have to. That's all there is to it." Gatomon nodded as the match begun. Tai continued to comfort Kari. "I'm sorry… I know it's painful, but between losing you or losing her… I'd rather keep my sister around." 

Sakura continued to walk towards Kari, who was still crying in Tai's arms. "Kari… I think this girl's serious." Gatomon looked back at Kari. "Here's a simple solution- don't look." Kari buried her face in Tai's chest as Gatomon charged after Sakura. "Lightning Claw!!" 

Sakura panicked for a brief second, then recovered. The move was right out in the open… and was nothing she couldn't handle. In a flash, she spun once, landing a kick that knocked Gatomon out of the air and sent the Digimon flying uncontrollably into the outer ring.

"What happened?" Kari asked, still not looking. 

"Oh my God…" Tai was absolutely bewildered. Gatomon was gone before he could blink. Kari forced herself to look at the action. Sakura was still walking towards Kari. Gatomon was nowhere to be found. "G… Gatomon??"

"I'm sorry I had to do that Kari." Sakura stated. She sounded solemn, but her mannerisms did not indicate as such. 

Kari took a few steps towards Sakura. "What happened to Gatomon?" 

"As hard as it is Kari, we have no choice. Like I said before, I don't want to go through with this, but I will if I have to. Please Kari… I don't want to see you go down like this."

Kari was circling around Sakura. Gatomon was gone, and Kari couldn't bring herself to attack a friend. "Why do you have to? We can figure out a way to get out of here if we work together!"

"Kari… we have to do our best to win." Sakura's voice sounded normal, with a slightly lowered tone.

Kari held firm. "Why? What's the point of winning if it's at the expense of our friends?"

It looked like that affected Sakura somehow, as she looked down, lost for an answer. Kari approached Sakura, to see if she was alright, perhaps even listening. Sakura answered by looking back up at Kari and delivering a punch to the face. A subsequent kick was all it took to knock Kari over the edge.

"KARI!!" Tai's screams said it all. The match was over. But it had taken its toll on everybody involved. As Fight returned to its card form, Sakura bent down. She was mentally exhausted. She wasn't able to take much more… even if she was only halfway towards her goal. As Artie helped her out of the arena, she was extremely tempted to look back at Tai. But she forced herself not to; it would have been too much for her to bear.

**Reception Room- 1:15 PM  
  
**Misty was sick of it all. She just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere. It wasn't so much that Tai kissed her… it was that it opened her eyes. He was right. Tai nailed it on the head- she was looking out for herself. This whole thing was bigger than her. It wasn't enough that she, or even she and Ash, survived. The casualties were too high to be concerned about two people. She had it all wrong.

Her having it all wrong wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Tai was right. She couldn't possibly admit that to him. The kiss itself was moot. It was the fact that he used it to prove he was right. And that it worked. That… that was unforgivable. Perhaps she should try to make amends. But after all she had done, could he possibly forgive her? Could she possibly be willing to beg for forgiveness? 

She saw him passing by. Judging by the look on his face, it was clear that fate wasn't with his sister. "Tai?" It was practically a whisper. He turned and glanced at her, not changing his expression for a second. "I'm… sorry." Tai took a few seconds to let it register, nodded, and continued back towards Beeda. Misty shook her head. She had no idea if it worked or not.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Good for you. That's definitely a start." She looked over at Ash, who had slid over, trying to console her. "You know, it's not too late to talk to him and straighten things out."

"I think it is. I don't deserve to win."

"Either way, you'll never find out until you talk to him. No matter how bad things get, it's never too late to change things if you know what you're supposed to do. And right now… there's just one thing stopping you from becoming friends with Tai again."

"And what's that?"

"Kodachi Kuno."

**Confessional Room- 1:20 PM  
  
**"It's bad enough that I've lost my friends. Now I have to kill them myself. That's really painful. I don't know if it's going to get easier or harder with time. I just hope that… hope that…" Sakura was pouring her heart out, as always, when she stopped for some reason.

"Sakura? You're doing fine, just a little more." Mike prompted from behind the camera. However, she wasn't responding. "Sakura?" Now Mike was concerned, shut off the camera, and went to check on her. She had passed out. "The hell?" Mike shook his head and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Yeah, Manny? This is Mike. Sakura just fainted… Uh huh… yeah, she's fine. Could you take her to her room? It looks like she just needs some rest… Yeah." 

Mike put the phone away and stood outside to wait for Manny. He looked around the hallway- the numbers were dwindling. Fourteen remained of the original forty-eight, and none seemed all that happy to be there. In the beginning it was interesting. Nobody knew who was going to stay or go, and everything was up in the air. Now… it was getting depressing. There was nothing fun about fighting for survival. There was nothing fun about killing. Obviously, Shougai was not supposed to be fun. But the question remained- what was it supposed to be?

"Is she still in there?" Manny arrived to get Sakura out of there. Mike nodded and Manny picked her up and headed towards the exit. "Tough match I guess… oh well, she'll be fine." Mike held the doors open as Manny carried Sakura back to her room. 

"What happened to her?" Mike was startled by the voice of Artie, who was leaning against the outside wall, smoking a cigarette. 

"Oh… just fainted. Guess things were getting a bit intense." Mike sighed.

"Rough day?"

"Nah…" Mike leaned against the wall. Artie offered him a cigarette, which Mike politely declined. "I'm just starting to wonder what the point of all this is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… why are we doing this? The kids are depressed as hell, trying to run this thing is a pain in the butt, and we pretty much have to lie 24/7 in order to keep it realistic. Why?"

Artie exhaled, letting smoke fly into the air. "I dunno… it's just cool. And besides, people want to see it. Good enough for me."

"That's another thing… why do people want to see this? What's so appealing about watching these kids in situations like this?"

"Jeez Mike… you've been talking to Bresnick, haven't you?"

"No… I'm not Barb. I don't have a problem with Shougai. It's just that I don't see why we're going through all this trouble to see cartoon characters kill each other. I guess I can ask the same about all of these series. Really Artie… what's so cool about watching fictional characters in Survivor?"

Artie was getting increasingly annoyed. "I don't know Mike. I can't explain it either, but it's what we're known for. It's what people watch. People love it, and they expect us to keep producing these things. We have an obligation to…"

"Obligation my butt… you just like seeing your face on TV."

"You caught me in a bad mood Mike. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have the almighty answers that you seek. Christ, first Tom, now you."

"What did Tom do?" Mike asked, inquisitively.

"He cut out part of Hotohori's last match to make more room for some shit about Izzy. Jeez, it's almost like he cares more about what goes on behind the scenes than the matches themselves."

"Well… people like the backstage stuff. That was one of the big things, seeing the characters interact and…"

"That was before. Shougai is about the matches. All the other stuff should just be filler material for when matches don't run long enough because of the losers in them."

"I disagree Artie. I think that the matches just fuel everything else that goes on."

"Of course you would say that Mike- you're in charge of the everything else."

Mike shook his head and walked back inside. "Goodbye Artie."

"If it was up to me, we wouldn't even bother with the backstage stuff." Artie threw his cigarette down and stomped on it, ensuring that it was completely extinguished.

**Announcer's Booth- 2:00 PM  
  
**"Well, Manny, it's tough to say exactly how this one will turn out." Dave didn't say that as if it was a question of who would win. "This could either be a classic or a snoozer. From where I sit, it all depends on Misty."

Manny looked down at Misty, who seemed ready to claim victory once more. She and Poliwhirl talked strategy while Ash stood by idly. "I just noticed something- the skinny python arms, the diminutive stature… the Lina Inverse chest… Misty was born to be the underdog! The Cerulean City gym leader fits the role very well and she'd best be taking up her tomboy attitude if she wants to get past the Black Rose from St. Hebereke School for Girls."

Misty and Poliwhirl stepped out a little bit upon the start of the match. Any sign of depression seemed to vanish within Misty. Inner demons or not, she wanted to keep herself alive to fight them. "Okay, Poliwhirl, just stick to the plan."

Kodachi laughed, obviously not taking her opponent seriously. And why did she have to? She had her ribbon, and immediately made good use of it as she wrapped up Poliwhirl and hosted the water-type in the air, laughing all the while. 

Misty winked at Ash and proceeded around to the other side of the arena. Ash was more than capable of temporarily taking the reins. "Use Water Gun Poliwhirl!"

Kodachi, experienced at these situations, demonstrated her expertise and dodged out of the way, keeping Poliwhirl airborne in the ribbon all the while. However, she momentarily forgot about Misty, who sped over and elbowed the Black Rose in the face. 

Misty saw her opportunity immediately. Not only was Poliwhirl freed up, but Kodachi dropped her ribbon. Misty grabbed it quickly and jumped back, ready to attempt to use it. Kodachi got back up and rubbed her face. No blood- just a slightly bruised cheek. Misty continued to threaten Kodachi with the ribbon… until the gymnast got serious, jumped over Misty's head, and stuck the landing with amazing precision, grabbing the ribbon before Misty could blink. With the weapon back in the hands of the master, Kodachi now used it to wrap Misty up. Before she could hurl the gym leader into the outer ring, Misty yelled out "Bubble Attack!" 

Kodachi spotted Poliwhirl flying in from the corner of her eye, blowing the bubbles as ordered. She attempted to brace herself for the impact, while keeping a grip on Misty as well. Unfortunately, the bubbles were too pestering, and something had to give. She relented her grip on Misty and did the natural, ladylike thing- she kicked the Pokémon in the crotch, punting it up in the air and over her head. Ribbon still in hand, she bounced to her feet and jumped towards the middle of the arena, turning just in time to see Misty making a running grab, catching Poliwhirl and setting it gently on the ground. To make matters worse for Kodachi, Misty smiled and winked as she and Poliwhirl flashed a peace sign at their enemy- they were ready for more.

"That's right Misty- when in doubt, strike a pose." Ash muttered, watching the whole thing unfold from the sidelines.  
  


"This match is just raging back and forth, Manny. Misty's giving it everything she can and Kodachi's demonstrating why she's the top seed in this group." As the match continued with neither competitor taking a clear advantage, Dave was forced to start chatting with Manny.

"Definitely. We have a good one here. To think we may get an even better one next time. Different Nerima girl and a different redhead, but it's still going to be a hot one."

Dave watched as Kodachi perfectly countered a Double Slap attack from Poliwhirl. "Any chance of wearing Kodachi down?"

"Doesn't look like it Dave. I think Misty's only advantage is Kodachi's training- one of the few rules in Anything Goes Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics is that you can only hit the opponent through weapons- no punches or kicks or anything. Except for the low blow to Poliwhirl, Kodachi seems to be sticking to trained technique." 

Misty again tried to sneak an attack towards Kodachi, but received a kick to the stomach for her efforts. Manny slapped his forehead.

"…and pause for editing." Henry remarked as the match continued.

Misty clutched her stomach. She was running out of energy. So was Poliwhirl. If they were going to end this, they were going to have to end this soon. "Poliwhirl- jump back and use…" Misty bent down, trying to fight off the pain. "Water gun." Ash ran up to get her back to her feet, but she refused the help. "Sorry… this is between me, her, and Poliwhirl now. However, she did manage a smile towards Ash, "Just be ready to catch me again… just in case." 

Poliwhirl distanced himself to about five yards from Kodachi and shot its water gun. However, Kodachi was well-prepared for it, and spun her ribbon around. She stepped to the side, and the stream of water harmlessly flew away from the ribbon. Another round of her trademark laughter followed. 

"Would you quit with that laugh already?!!" The scream came from the right, but Kodachi was more than ready to block Misty's punch with her free hand, and follow up with a kick to the side. While Misty doubled over in pain, Kodachi moved for another kick. 

"Body slam!!" Kodachi looked up and to her left. But it was too late- the call had been given and there was no way for Kodachi to dodge the big blue blob diving after her. Poliwhirl connected with full force, and added a water gun for good measure. Kodachi didn't have a chance of sticking that landing… especially since their was nowhere to land but the black expanse of darkness. 

As the crowd went wild for the underdog, Misty forced herself to her feet. She had won. She had remained alive by toppling a number one seed and her vast array of talents. And she felt like shit. She attempted to raise her hand to acknowledge the cheers, but lost all energy in doing so, and fell back down.

Fortunately, she didn't hit the ground. "Like you said… just in case." Ash was again there to catch her. She managed a smile as he helped her out of the arena. She slung one arm around his shoulder to assist the process, while clutching her midsection with the other. "Does it hurt?" 

Misty groaned. "Next time, I'm wearing a t-shirt. Fashion sense is one thing… having a layer of clothing between me and my opponent's foot is something else." Misty shut up as the two sought a much-needed rest.

**Moore Facility- Cafeteria- 2:50 PM   
  
**As inexplicable as it was, Yui and Izzy were starting to bond. "I mean, it was obvious that Mr. Ashitara was picking on me with a question like that. But I think he knew I could answer it." They soon found that the best way to cope with what they had been through was just to talk. "And of course… I did."

Izzy chuckled slightly. "Prodigious."

Yui eyed him carefully. She still didn't smile. "Prodigious? Interesting use of vocabulary."

Izzy retracted a bit. Nobody had ever questioned him about "prodigious" before. Most of the people he knew didn't even think it was a real word. "It's just… me. I've been using it for years. I guess… it just sounds cool."

Yui nodded. "In a way it does. Of course, it's usually only used to refer to the size of something, and it's also something of an extreme adjective… not something to be used lightly."

Izzy was stunned. Nobody had ever called him on that before. "Uh… yeah…" He sighed. "Nobody's ever brought that up." After a second, he smiled. "I guess I'm going to have to find a different word."

Out of nowhere, she started laughing. It was very soft and contained, but it was unmistakable. Izzy continued to smile. The two had been through hell, and together, they could at least succeed in smiling again.

Suboshi couldn't believe the sight. The Priestess of Seiryuu… smiling? Laughing? He had never seen her laugh before. It seemed so out of place. And as beautiful as it made her look, it was painfully clear that something was amiss. Suboshi didn't trust this Izzy person. He was getting too close to her. That couldn't be tolerated. 

Meanwhile, Izzy checked his watch and stood up. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to watch the next match."

Yui's laugh immediately gave way to a frown. "Why? I thought you said these matches were stupid."

"Yeah… but I still feel like I should be there for Rika. She's like a little sister to me."

"Izzy, she's God knows how many miles away right now. You could cheer your heart out, but she still can't hear you."

Izzy frowned as well. "I at least want to know what happens to her."

Yui shook her head. "That's not a problem either. Suboshi!" Somehow she knew he was watching them.

"Yes, Lady Miko?"

Yui barked her order without so much as looking at him. "Go to the lounge and let us know who wins the next match."

Suboshi was silent for a minute, unsure of the request. But an order was an order, and he wasn't going to win her heart by disobeying. "Yes Yui." He bowed and marched towards the lounge.

"That should settle things." Yui returned her attention to Izzy. Not only was he slightly guilty about missing Rika's match, but he also didn't like what was going on between Yui and Suboshi. Yui changed the subject. "Little sister?"

Izzy dropped any negative feelings at the sound of it. "Yeah. It's kind of a long story. We were definitely more than teammates. And after N…" Izzy immediately fell silent upon recalling him. He looked up at Yui- the girl Nakago was controlling. He had to be careful when bringing him up. "Yeah… it's a long story." His head began to throb, until Yui put a hand on his. It seemed to help ease the pain.

"At least you understand a little bit. Not just with what I've been through. But what it's like knowing that you're better than the rest. You're one of the smart ones. Don't forget that." Izzy sighed. She was definitely helping him, but her attitude towards life left something to be desired. Was there another way he could help her? Izzy slowly realized that he was growing increasingly close to Yui Hongo, the priestess of Seiryuu. Without her, Nakago was nothing. Perhaps he could change her… perhaps he could rewrite the book.

**Kohler Complex- North Entrance- 3:00 PM  
  
**Rika shook her head angrily. "You don't have to be here."

"I know. But you can't leave anything to chance." Ryo sounded serious. "Akane has somebody watching her back, and as stubborn as you are, I'm not going to let you do this without someone watching yours." Rika still wasn't looking at him. She had her eyes focused on Renamon. The two had their gameplan. They didn't need to say a word to understand what their job was. "Rika... you're ready for this, right?" She almost smiled. Another typical question from the stuck-up dolt. "I know Izzy meant a lot to you, and I know that everything's turned upside-down since he died. I just have to make sure..." Rika finally turned towards him. He was dead serious. "Because I will not permit you to let yourself down."

Rika sighed. "Akiyama... I'm ready." Ryo nodded. "And I won't let me let myself down either. Besides- right now I wouldn't mind letting out my frustrations on something. If it's gotta be Akane... it's gotta be Akane." 

He was still dead serious. "Then let it all out babe." They knocked fists and took their positions.

"BEGIN!" At Artie's shout, neither Rika, Renamon, nor Akane moved. However, this time it had nothing to do with hesitation, fear, or dread. This time... it was all about strategy. 

"Renamon? Remember the fifteen-second plan?" Rika continued to watch Akane like a hawk, but addressed her partner.

"Of course. From this distance... I'd say eleven." Renamon continued the conversation. 

Rika smiled. It was a good thing she arrived a few minutes early to discuss a few plays to use on the field. "Definitely. Start..." Rika made sure that only Renamon could hear it. Renamon disappeared in a flash. Akane was concerned, but appeared to be prepared for it. Rika began to count. "One... two..." Akane glanced around nervously. "Three... four... five... six..." Akane looked over to Ranma. He nodded. Right in plain view, she closed her eyes. "Seven... eight... nine..." Rika couldn't help but crack a smile. "Ten... eleven!" At soon as she hit eleven, Rika charged towards Akane.

"Akane! Ahead of you!" Ranma shouted as Akane instinctively opened her eyes to defend the redhead's attack. But as soon as Rika reached Akane, Renamon also appeared next to Akane, hitting her from the side. Akane went down, but rolled out of the way as Rika attempted to stomp her foot into Akane's face. Rika felt no guilt about trying to kick an opponent while she was down- all was fair in Shougai. 

Akane quickly rose to her feet and quickly jabbed Rika in the face. She reeled back, but was caught by Renamon as expected. They trusted each other. "Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked.

"It's nothing that'll kill me. C'mon." Rika and Renamon simultaneously went after Akane, but she quickly jumped over their heads and, upon landing, took it upon herself to kick Renamon down. Akane went after Rika, but Rika quickly dodged every shot, even adding her own leg sweep for good measure. It did little to bring the trained martial-artist down, but it kept her at bay long enough for Renamon to get back up. Another warning from Ranma and Akane turned around to meet Renamon's attack. While Akane dealt with Renamon, Rika took it upon herself to jump on Akane's back and attempt a few punches to the head. 

"Rika, get down!!" Ryo's shout was just audible enough. Rika dropped down just in time as Akane turned around, her back colliding with Renamon's flying punch. Rika snuck through Akane's legs, getting out of the way just in time as Akane fell into a rolling somersault, vaulting back up to her feet immediately. Rika flashed a thumbs-up to Ryo. She wanted to acknowledge his help, but she couldn't distract too much of her attention away from her primary objective.

Renamon was floating in the air, but it didn't present much of a challenge to Akane, who jumped to her level and began the attack. Both had thrown a few punches and kicks before gravity set in and Akane was forced to land, although one more kick from Renamon delayed Akane's collision with the ground for at least a couple seconds. Akane took slightly longer to get up this time- it was clear that she was taking a beating. Rika ran over to knock a few more points off Akane's health bar, but the youngest Tendo girl was up and in the air before the Tamer could reach her. With Akane and her incredible airtime focused on Renamon, Rika decided that it was for the best- it would only make Akane more tired. "Rika!" She dropped back for a second as Ryo walked up. "She's worried about Renamon. I'd say keep it that way. Get her good and tired."

Rika was slightly annoyed. She already knew that. "No shit- you think I've never been in a fight before?"

"Just making sure. You're doing good. Just stay focused and this sucker's yours."

Ryo stepped back to remain out of the action. Rika saw that Renamon had just cleaned Akane's clock from ten-feet in midair. As Akane landed with a thud onto the hard arena floor, Rika glanced back at Ryo. "Thanks." Instantly, she surveyed the situation going on. Akane was face up on the ground. Renamon was in the air between her Tamer and her opponent. Rika knew that it was time. "NOW!" 

"DIAMOND STORM!!" Renamon prepared and launched the attack. It was over.

Rika actually couldn't help but look away. Sure she had no hesitations about actually doing the deed, and sure she wasn't exactly friends with Akane. But at the same time, she knew Akane, and did know that she was a person just like Rika herself. Nobody deserved to die. Rika was fighting for survival, but it didn't mean that she couldn't feel sorry for what she did. 

"RIKA!!!" Ryo's shout forced Rika to turn towards the action. She saw Renamon firing at where Akane used to be. Rika also saw Akane... charging directly towards her. Akane looked like a bloodied up, blue-haired freight train coming on at full speed. Every attempt Rika made at blocking the forthcoming punch was useless, and she took one directly in the face, sending her skyward, and back. She was already beginning to fade out, but she saw the rafters above, the crowd surrounding her, and her landing strip. There was only black in the viscinity. There was no arena floor to break her fall this time, and Rika didn't even have the chance to scream before she plummeted helplessly into the abyss.

**Moore Facility- Drop-Off Area- 5:30 PM  
  
**"Rika?" She could hear a girl calling her. "Rika? Are you awake?" Rika opened her eyes. Kari was wearing a very comforting smile. It wasn't one of happiness- more a confident smile that said that everything was going to be alright in the end. Rika sat up immediately. 

"What's going on? I was... I was..." She was falling into the outer ring. Now she was seatbelted in the back seat of a Suburban.

Dave Wenzler walked up to unfasten her belt. Rika quickly refused, doing the work herself. Nonetheless, Dave smiled. "Akane got a second wind, jumped to her feet, and ran under the attack to knock you out of the ring. Surprised the hell out of all of us. Kari?" Dave looked down towards Kari, who was still standing in the viscinity. "Could you fill Nonaka in on the details? I have an ungodly amount of paperwork to do." Kari nodded silently as Dave headed into the building they were parked at.

Rika was still completely in the dark. "That... that was a dream. Wasn't it?"

Kari sighed. "Where do I begin? He made it all sound so simple, but really... it's awful."

Rika scoffed. "I'm sure it is- now spill it."

**Room 215- 6:00 PM  
  
**"I do not trust him Lady Miko." Suboshi was on-guard, standing like a servant reporting to his master.

Yui was somewhat smug. "Who? Izzy?" 

"He's dangerous. I don't think he's someone you should be associating with."

"And why's that?" Yui glared at him. She wanted to see him explain this one.

"You're above him. He's... nobody. And I doubt that he's willing to follow Nakago."

"What does that matter? I don't see him cavorting around with Konan's forces. He isn't a threat. He is not trying to interfere with our war on Konan and he isn't trying to interfere with our summoning Seiryuu. Therefore, he is not a concern to you."

Yui started to walk away. Suboshi, however, was unwilling to accept her answers. "Do you love him?"

She froze. After the incident, she couldn't possibly grasp the idea of being in love with somebody. She turned around and stared him in the eyes. "Suboshi. You are not to do anything to Izzy. You may not harm him, threaten him, or intimidate him in any way. That is an order from me, the Priestess of Seiryuu, to you, a Seiryuu Seishi. Furthermore, you are to remain here until I return. Understood?" Her eyes were unflinching.

Suboshi was about ready to die. He wanted to do all of those things. He wanted to take every step necessary to keep Izzy Izumi away from his priestess. The situation was unpleasant, and as much as he wanted to, an order was an order. 

"Yes, Miko." He replied meakly, not watching Yui as she left the room.

**Lounge- 6:15 PM  
  
**Izzy finished his story and slumped back in the chair. The pain was unmeasurable. Having Yui around would have helped him a lot. He asked her to come down after filling Rika in on the whole matter, but had yet to arrive. He glanced up at Rika, who was seated on a couch across from him, taking everything in. "Well?"

She glanced to the side. "Well what?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked back at him. "Am I okay??" It was clear through the tenor of her voice that she was definitely not. "I'm pissed off is what I am! Son of a bitch, those bastards are going to..."

"Rika..." One word from Izzy silenced her. "That doesn't help. I am not in any kind of condition to play a hero. I'm not the revenge type." 

Rika sat down, clearly not happy, but silent. She looked over at the fellow occupant of the couch. Kari was crying uncontrollably. "Oh please..." Rika rolled her eyes, grabbed a box of Kleenex off an end table, and passed them to Kari.

"I just... can't believe we..." Kari took the Kleenex and rubbed her eyes. "We just accepted it so easily... I mean we all had doubts but... none of us realized that those guys were capable of..." Kari continued to sob, and walked off towards her room. 

"Izzy, now it's serious." Rika looked around. She didn't care who heard her. "This is worse than it was before. Just pretending to kill us is one thing. But we have to tell them once and for all that they've fucked with us for the last time. I am not going to take this lying down, and I'm sure that you won't either."

"Rika..." Izzy shook his head. "I... can't do it. I'm not sure what you make of me, but if you think for a second that I can do something as drastic and as bold as stopping this thing... then I'm sorry for misleading you." The anger in Rika's face was slowly giving way to sadness. "I'm not a leader Rika. I just... want to go home and forget that all of this ever happened." 

Rika tried to contemplate his words. Was he just giving up? He was just going to give in and let the AA win without a fight? No... she wasn't going to allow that. "No. If you won't be a leader, then you better find someone who will." Izzy shook his head. Rika looked over Izzy's shoulder as Yui put hand on it. Rika immediately grew suspicious. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" 

Rika sneered. "Oh, your eternal savior Nakago didn't tell you about his big achievement? I'm so surprised."

Yui walked up to Rika. "What do you mean by that?"

"Now that I think about it, he wouldn't say anything that would make you think of him in a negative way, would he? He didn't tell you about the time he nearly killed Izzy?"

Yui didn't know who the heck this girl was, but the blasphemous things she was saying about Nakago could not be tolerated. "Nakago? Liar! He'd never do that unless he had a damn good reason for it."

A sly grin appeared on Rika's face. "I suppose just getting in his way is good enough reason."

Yui turned towards Izzy. "What's she talking about? Did Nakago really...?"

Izzy squirmed a little. "Uh... well..."

Rika continued to smile. "Of course, even if he did tell you, you wouldn't think anything of it." Rika laughed slightly while Yui continued to steam. "You have... you have absolutely no idea, do you? You are totally under his control, and you are completely oblivious."

Yui took immediate action, slapping the smile off Rika's face. 

"Uh oh..." Suddenly Izzy's headache grew worse, but it was no longer due to any existing ailments.

Rika rubbed her cheek. It hurt, but she wasn't going to admit that to her adversary. Her smile returned. "Was that supposed to hurt?" 

"I order you to apologize for your remarks about Nakago." Yui remained firm.

"Seriously- was that supposed to hurt?" Yui didn't respond. "I guess not. You see, the problem is with slapping a person. If you wanted to hurt somebody, you'd do this!" Rika delivered a punch to Yui's face. 

Yui's head snapped back, and she took a couple steps backward. She felt her nose and saw traces of blood on her fingers. That was the last straw. She dove after Rika's neck, attempting to strangle her. Yui got two hands around Rika's neck, but Rika forced them off immediately, pulling on Yui's arm and forcing her into a headlock. Yui countered by digging her fingernails into Rika's upper arm, forcing Rika to let her loose. The scuffle continued as Rika kicked Yui onto the couch. 

"Rika... Yui... I'm not in the mood for this." Izzy clearly wasn't pleased with the situation, but was too exhausted to deal with it. Yui was obviously taking it seriously. For her, it was a matter of pride. Rika had drawn blood, and Yui had to get some back for the good of herself and her allies in Kutou. Rika, however, was smiling. In some twisted way, she was enjoying this. After succumbing to Nakago before, she had enough pent up rage to want it purged. This was her chance. It wasn't Nakago himself, but Yui was the next best thing.

Izzy finally stood up. This was turning into more than two lost tempers: the two girls were really trying to hurt each other. "Hey! That's enough!" Unfortunately, the situation had also left Izzy's control. In fact, by now, several other patrons of the facility had crowded around the two to watch. 

The fight spilled over, literally, when the couch tipped over, sending Rika and Yui spilling out onto the floor. Before they could get their senses back and resume the fight, Izzy jumped over the couch and grabbed Yui, separating her from Rika. Takato and Henry, having noticed the commotion, forced their way through the crowd and restrained the fiery redhead.

"Yui... just... calm down. She didn't mean anything." Yui forced herself out of Izzy's grasp and turned to face him. Her nose was bleeding severely, and her left eye was swelling- certain to be black in a matter of hours. She didn't say a word to him, choosing instead to march off towards her room. Izzy sighed, and turned to Rika, still being restrained by her fellow Tamers. "Rika... she's been helping me through all this. I..."

Rika was still angry. Besides a few scratches here and there and a bruise caused by the couch tipping over, she was fine. "Don't you dare take her side. She is..."

Izzy slowly tried to reason with her. "I know who she is Rika. But you have to understand that..."

Rika was having none of it. "I don't have to understand anything! What's gotten into you?!" Rika was at a loss for words. Takato and Henry let her go, but she didn't move. "Yui?! Yui?! God Izzy, next thing you're going to do is tell me you're taking her last name when you get married!!" She stormed off in the opposite direction as Yui.

"Rika... hold on!" Takato chased after her. Izzy simply returned to his chair, slumping down in it, and clutching his head. He knew that there was going to be a problem with his association with Yui. He just never expected it to be this.

**Beeda Facility- 1st Floor Hallway- 7:30 PM**  
  
Tai knocked on Matt's door. It didn't matter how long it would take, it was now imperative that he make it inside. "Matt! I know you're in there! It isn't funny this time! We need to talk about this now!" 

Fortunately, Tai had better luck this time, and Matt opened the door. He had cleaned up a little since the last time Tai saw him, but Matt's expression was the same blank stare. "Can I come in, please?"

Matt shook his head and allowed Tai access. Tai closed the door behind him and continued. "Look, we need to do something and we need to do it now. If we don't stop this game by three o'clock tomorrow afternoon, one of us is going to die! That's bad enough. But even worse is that we're the only two digi-destined left!" Tai looked at his watch. "We have less than twenty hours before we're supposed to kill each other." Matt didn't react at all. "Matt?" Tai was growing frustrated. "Matt! Don't tell me you aren't worried about this!!" 

"Jeri..." Matt said it slowly, almost as if he was obsessed with the thought. "...Katou."

Tai threw his hands in the air. "Give me a break! It's a girl who's even more scared of all this than we are! Do you expect her to kill herself just because you want Sora alive? Didn't you ever consider the fact that Jeri has people that love her just as much as you loved Sora?"

Matt snapped back. "Didn't you ever realize the fact that Sora is dead?? She is not coming back! Neither is TK, neither is Kari, neither is anybody else! Has it sunk in yet?" Tai turned away, and sat down while Matt continued. "After Sora died, the least you could do is feel bad about it! But you had to feel sorry for poor little Jeri, who had to suffer through murdering our friend. It's like you didn't care about Sora at all!"

"Matt, you had no idea how bad I felt about Sora. I almost lost it too." Tai was still facing away from Matt, but his temper had died down and he was speaking from the heart. "I just saw Jeri there and... you know I guess I realized that there was a price of winning too." Tai raised his voice slightly. "But don't ever say that I don't care about Sora! You have no idea how much I cared about Sora! Christ, Matt, you know I was in love with her too!!" Tai immediately fell silent. He probably shouldn't have said that in front of her boyfriend. 

Tai decided against turning around to see Matt's reaction. He just shook his head and gave Matt the same rationale Tai himself used to calm himself down. "It's not like it matters now anyway, but I loved her too. She just... she just chose you. I should have just gotten it over with and kissed her when we got off that fucking Survivor island." Tai stood up and started towards the exit, finally mustering up the courage to turn around to see Matt. He was standing, but his expression was no different than when Tai entered the room. "Look, I don't know. I'm going to take a walk to calm down. I'm getting too worked up about all this. I guess there's no sense dwelling on the past." Matt silently walked Tai to the door. Tai opened the door and stepped outside, turning one more time towards Matt. "But we have to talk about stopping Shougai. We're running out of time. I'll come back in an hour. Okay?"

"See you tomorrow." With that, Matt slammed the door shut.

**Moore Facility- 2nd Floor Hallway- 8:00 PM  
  
**Rika got a good lecture from Takato, a good cheer from Davis (who apparently wasn't a fan of Yui either), and a good meal from the cafeteria. She headed towards Room 203, ready to call it a night. She heard another figure climbing up the stairwell and entering the otherwise empty hallway. She recognized the headband immediately. Suboshi was holding a bag of ice. Rika smiled. "Her little flunkie is still fetching ice; I guess I socked her pretty good." 

She said it under her breath, but Suboshi heard parts of it. It didn't matter what he heard- he recognized her from the telecast that afternoon. He walked up to Rika. Rika immediately lost her smile and frantically tried to put her key in the door to her room. Suboshi swiped it away before she could open it, and forced her to backpedal down the hallway.

He was menacing, but Rika knew she had to stay firm. "You don't scare me. You can't do anything. You're just... you're just a little guard-dog. You don't scare me." 

Suboshi continued to force Rika down the hall. "I knew Izzy was dangerous. He and you shouldn't be within fifty feet of the Priestess."

"Well we are, so deal with it."

Suboshi had Rika backed up to the far wall, and stopped. "Yui gave me a direct order not to touch Izzy. And as unfortunate as it is, I am forced to oblige."

Rika remained bold. "Well go cry to your mommy."

"My mother's dead!" Suboshi spat back at Rika. "As I was saying... it's unfortunate that I'm not to touch Izzy." Suboshi leaned in closer and held Rika's chin with his free hand. "But she said nothing about you." Suboshi let go of her chin, grabbed her neck, and threw her into a cul-de-sac in the hallway. The back of Rika's head collided with the wall, and she fell to the ground. The prior chokehold left her unable to scream for help as Suboshi closed in on her.  
  


**End Chapter Eleven**

**Author's Notes  
**Updated Shougai standings (as if you still care) are up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou11.htm  
  
That's right, month long hiatus. You'll have to wait at least that long before finding out what happens to Rika. Damn, I'm evil.  
  
To all you Ranma fans- yes those lollipop things Shampoo uses are called bonburies. I looked it up.  
  
In one of the few acknowledgements of the American side of Animation Survivor, the speech in italics before the Kari/Sakura scene was provided by Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls. Of all the characters to get an appropriate snippet from... who would of thought?  
  
Lina Inverse is the main character from the anime "Slayers," and is known for her diminutive chest. Fast Fact- two of her traveling companions, Amelia and Gourry, have the same English voice actors as Ash and Brock, so the comparison to Misty may be more accurate than Manny thought.   
  
It may be something of an inside joke- but in order to understand the "cigarette" scene between Artie and Mike, remember that this story can be interpreted as an allegory about fanfiction and/or a symbolical piece about the reality biz. Key word is "and."  
  
Yet another inside Evangelion reference, but since it's a joke that Eva fans would get immediately, and a line that non-Eva fans wouldn't notice at all, I won't delve into it. Although on the subject of Eva- it only makes sense for Rika and Yui to not like each other. I mean after all- everybody says that Rika's a clone of Asuka. And everybody knows that Rei's a clone of Yui! *rimshot*   
  
**Chapter Twelve- For My Beloved  
**History has a strange way of repeating itself. When a loved one is wronged, drastic action must be taken. When leadership comes in question, it must evolve or be destroyed. When a team can't continue at full power, sacrifices must be made. And when a rebellion seeks to tear evil apart, they must be cautious not to tear themselves apart in the process.


	12. For My Beloved

**_Grim Reality  
_****_  
_Chapter Twelve- For My Beloved****  
  
Author's Notes  
**We're back after some time on the shelf. After finishing up one fic and starting another, it's now time to get this wrapped up. This is a real transition chapter, as the matches themselves begin to greatly diminish in significance. There's still four matches in this chapter, and all bear some meaning to the story, but it's not as important as everything else that's going on. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough- let's begin the home stretch.

**Day Nine- Moore Facility- Lounge- 8:20 PM   
  
**After the scuffle, things had quieted down significantly. The couch had been returned to its original position, and Henry and Tracey were occupying it. Brock was seated in a nearby chair.

"It's great seeing the group back together… or at least some of it." Tracey observed.

"It's a shame Kitsune and Washu aren't here." Brock followed.

"I don't know. This may be nice, but the ride over here isn't that great. I wouldn't have wished that on anybody." Henry replied.

"It's strange though- I still haven't talked to Tamahome yet." After Brock's statement, the three looked towards the far corner of the lounge, where Tamahome and Miaka seemed very comfortable staring into each other's eyes.

"Just let them go Brock." Tracey's comment was reinforced with Henry's nodding. Tracey continued. "Besides, they're Fushigi Yuugi. They're a completely different group, you know?"

Henry leaned back in his chair. "Man, it does get boring after awhile."

"No kidding. There's no mercy for those exiting in the first round. Unless we've got people fighting or something- there's nothing."

"How's Rika doing anyway, Henry?" Brock asked.

Henry laughed. "She's fine. Don't tell anybody, but I think she enjoyed it. I'm still not entirely sure why they were fighting though."

"I think it was about Izzy somehow. I think tomorrow I'm going to talk to him… I should talk to him anyway." Tracey smiled and looked to the ceiling. "Man, was I stupid!" 

Brock smiled as well. "Izzy- the third wheel slayer." The three enjoyed a hearty laugh at the comment.

Madison was silent as she entered the room. Still, she commanded a certain presence about her. Perhaps it was the comforting look on her face. Perhaps it was her track record in previous series. Then again, perhaps it was because she was walking right up to Henry. Even Tamahome and Miaka couldn't resist watching the original Mole as she took Henry's hands.

"Henry?" She was terribly calm. 

Henry gulped slightly. He still wasn't used to this. "Yes?"

"Come with me." Still holding his hand, she led him away from the room and towards the stairs. 

Tamahome and Brock couldn't help but stare at each other. Brock smiled. "Now I really wish Kitsune was here!" 

"Does she have a crush on him, or is he just always in the right place at the right time?" Tamahome asked.

Miaka was simply confused. "I take it this is something that happened after I got executed…"

"Miaka, everything happened after you got executed." Tracey added, prompting Miaka to kick him in the face.

**2nd Floor Hallway- 8:30 PM  
  
**Madison continued to hold Henry's hand as she led him towards the end of the hallway. Henry could sense that something was wrong- Madison wasn't smiling. She stopped and looked down, taking a deep breath. 

"What is it?" 

Madison answered by pointing to the very end of the corridor. She looked away as she did so. By this time, she was frowning. Henry walked past her, eager to see what she was trying to show him. 

"Holy..." Henry needed a few seconds to get over the immediate shock that came with the sight of Rika's battered body lying unconscious on the floor. He collapsed to his knees and immediately started checking for signs of life. "Rika! Rika!" 

While checking on her, Henry addressed Madison with a sense of urgency. "Madison- don't just stand there. Get Mr. Wenzler. Call an ambulance! Hurry!" 

"Of course." Madison ran off. 

"Rika... c'mon Rika... say something." Henry put two fingers to her neck. Despite the large bruise there, a faint pulse was distinctly present. At least she was still alive. But with bruises everywhere on her face and arms, and blood streaming out of her mouth, nose, and the back of her head, Henry couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be alive for much longer. 

"Rika, hang in there, Madison's going to get help." Henry could only pray that Madison would come through.

**Main Office- 8:32 PM  
  
**"Stick with what we've got, Tom. I mean, Artie wants to rush through this and get it over with, but a day off isn't terrible idea." Dave was on the phone with Tom, completely oblivious to anything outside. "After tomorrow, we'll have four boys and four girls. If we take day eleven off, then not only do they get a chance to rest- but we get a chance to rest too. I don't know about you, but I think I speak for everybody involved when I say a day off from the matches would be nice. Then we can hit the semis on twelve and thirteen, the finals on fourteen, and get on to post-production." 

Dave heard the knock on the door. "Aw, jeez... somebody's at the door. Hang on..." 

He opened the door, and Madison immediately grabbed his hand. "Mr. Wenzler, something happened to Rika upstairs; you need to go over there. We need to call an ambulance." 

Dave frowned. "Hold on, hold on, what are you talking about?"

"You have to go up there, it's an emergency."

"Fine, fine..." Dave returned his attention to the phone for a second. "Hey Tom, Madison says I have to go check something out. I'll talk to you later tonight." 

After hanging up the phone, Dave stood up. "This better be good." As Dave headed for the stairs, Madison looked back into the office. Dave was already going to check on Rika, but Madison knew that every minute counted. She went over to the phone and pushed three keys on the pad.

A few seconds later, a female voice responded. "911, do you have an emergency?"

**2nd Floor Hallway- 8:35 PM  
  
**Dave was no more capable of helping Rika than Henry was. He did the only thing he knew how to. He called Tom on his cell phone.

"First thing's first- get somebody who knows first aid." Tom was calm, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't actually there.

"Who the hell knows first aid in here?" 

"Um… try Joe. I think he's trying to be a doctor or something. He's in 316."

"Okay, okay… hold on." 

Fortunately, Yolei was heading back to her room. Dave turned towards her. "Yolei! Get Joe! He's upstairs in 316. Step on it!"

"Why?" Yolei looked perplexed. 

Henry popped out from behind Dave. "Just do it!" 

As soon as Yolei saw the blood on Henry's hands, she urgently followed the order.

Dave returned to the phone. "Now what?"

"Okay, Dave, whenever we do a series like this, we always make a contract with a hospital for such emergencies. They'll take care of this and keep everything nice and quiet."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. How do you think we got Izzy's shoulder fixed in Vegas? I'm going to let you go and look up the number."

"Can't I just call 911?"

"No!" Tom screamed. "Look, if somebody did this to Rika, we're going to have cops all over the place. We have to keep this as quiet as possible. The hospital won't ask questions, so I need to find that number. I'll call you back in a minute." 

Dave closed the phone and turned to Henry. "Henry, Joe's going to be coming. Just let him do whatever until we can call an ambulance.

Henry stood up. "Okay." He was very quiet. "Who… who did this?" 

Dave spoke quickly. "I don't know. We'll sort everything out. You'd better go wash your hands." 

As Dave led Henry to the nearby bathroom, Madison stopped both of them. "Excuse me- that's the girls' bathroom. You can wash up in my room."

"Thank you." Henry was still quiet. He was still trying to face the reality of the situation. 

Madison opened her door and let Henry inside. "What took you so long?" Dave had suddenly realized that he left the office door open. Madison wasn't right behind him, and considering what happened last time a contestant had access to the office, feared the consequences.

"Oh. I called 911. An ambulance is on its way." Madison smiled proudly at her initiative.

After Madison closed the door behind herself and Henry, Dave whipped out his phone again. After jabbing the redial button, Dave connected. "Tom- we may have a problem."

**Lobby- 8:38 PM**  
  
"What do you think?" TK was peeking out the front window at the flashing lights and blaring sirens.

"I dunno… maybe they have the wrong address." Davis was simultaneously attracted to and confused by the commotion.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming…" TK and Davis turned towards Dave, hustling towards the door. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" He was mumbling. 

Davis smiled. "Do you really work for Disney?"

Dave ignored the comment, and repeatedly pushed a button near the front door. "C'mon, open, open, open."

"What's going on? Why's there an ambulance here?" TK asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dave replied as he unlocked the front door, allowing a staff of medical workers into the building, armed with a stretcher and first aid supplies. "She's upstairs. There's no elevator, so follow me." 

As they rushed towards the stairwell, TK and Davis immediately noted their sense of urgency. 

"Something's up. Something's definitely up." Davis commented. 

"Excuse me!" Davis and TK turned around to see another person entering. He was a police officer. "Where's the victim?" He asked with a commanding, no-nonsense tone in his voice.

"What victim?" Davis and TK replied simultaneously.

"The assault victim. Don't you know what's going on? This is 1380 Crawford Street, right?" 

Davis shrugged. None of the former contestants even knew what city they were in, much less the address. 

"Um… the medics ran upstairs… so that would be my guess." TK offered what little information he had.

"Thank you." The officer headed for the stairs.

**Room 216- 8:39 PM  
  
**Henry opened the bathroom door. Madison was seated on the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You were in there awhile."

"No, I'm not okay." Henry was clearly upset, and with good reason. "Did you see her? I mean… what's going on??"

Madison stood. "I don't know either. I found her there, and immediately went to you. I knew you would know what to do." 

Henry huffed once, then started towards the exit. However, Madison was one step ahead of him, and grabbed his hand once more.

"Henry… hold on… calm down…"

"But! Rika's…" Everything was starting to overwhelm Henry.

"I called the hospital. Everything's going to be okay." Madison led him over to the bed, and motioned for him to sit down. As they both did, Madison released her hand from his. 

"I just… I just feel so helpless. I mean, she's lying there like that and there's nothing I can do to help her.

Madison returned her hand to the top of his and smiled. "You did all that you had to. I'm sure she'll be fine." 

The logic must have worked somehow, as Henry slowly began to calm down. It was clear, however, that he was still personally affected. "Who could have done this?"

Madison didn't answer. Instead she faced forward. "Go ahead. It's okay." She didn't budge an inch. Not when he leant closer. Not when he put his head on her lap. And definitely not when he slowly started to cry. She simply smiled, put her hand on his head, and silently reassured him that everything would be all right.

**Lounge- 8:43 PM  
  
**_"I suppose it is kind of nice. For somebody to become independent, powerful, to go wherever life may take them. To be the best, rising above the others. And yet, if they were to ever need someone to turn to, if they ever needed somebody to be there for them… they can always go back to being a little sister. I'm starting to wish I had that luxury."_**  
  
**"Hey, clear the way!" Dave shouted as he led the procession down the stairs.

By now, almost everybody on the first two floors had heard the commotion and gathered around the medics as they carried the stretcher down. Rika was strapped down tight, but was not showing any signs of consciousness.

"Rika… hang in there." Takato offered his words of support, his concern clearly evident.

Takato turned to Dave. "Mr. Wenzler, does Henry know?"

"Yeah, yeah… I guess Henry found her." Dave glanced back at Rika, making sure she was in good care. "I think he's still upstairs with Madison." 

"Hey- did anybody tell Izzy?" Kari raised the question, which drew murmurs from across the room.

The question was answered as Izzy flew down the stairs, with Yolei following close behind him. Izzy caught the stretcher as it was heading out the door. Unfortunately, that's when Dave caught Izzy. 

"Hold on… where are you going?" Dave continued to restrain Izzy as the medics loaded Rika into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her. W… what happened?"

"We're not quite sure yet. We'll get to the bottom of it. But you…" Dave paused to hold Izzy back further. "You still can't leave the facility." 

As the ambulance closed its doors and began speeding off, Dave fixed his concentration on shutting the outer gate. That allowed Izzy to break free, but to no avail- the gate outside was closed and locked. All Izzy could do was put his hands up against the fence and watch as the ambulance roared towards the hospital, with sirens clearing the traffic on the way.

"Rika…"

**2nd Floor Hallway- 8:45 PM  
  
**With the gate safely secured, Dave could now concentrate on the next task at hand- cleaning the mess up. Unfortunately, he forgot about the police officer, already taking the initiative of marking up that end of the hallway with yellow tape. As soon as he saw Dave, he finished up and approached the AA head.

"Excuse me- are you the grown-up around here?" 

Dave smiled briefly. Hopefully this was one cop that wouldn't ask too many questions. "Yeah. Dave Wenzler. Look, you don't really need to…"

The officer interrupted. "Officer Wes McElroy- I'm with the city PD."

"I see…" Dave grumbled. 

"I'm not sure what kind of establishment this is here, but I have reason to believe that the culprit may still be inside. If it's possible, I'd like the building sealed off."

Dave smiled. "That won't be a problem!" 

Officer McElroy remained firm. "Good. I already have a few leads. Hopefully, we won't have to resort to fingerprinting or DNA, but I've got enough of both."

"Look, Officer, I know it seems a bit weird, but you actually don't have to go through all that trouble. If you'll come with me to my office, I'll show you what I mean."

The officer merely started back towards the crime scene. Dave followed for a second, until McElroy turned around abruptly. "Mr. Wenzler- We are dealing with the savage beating of a thirteen-year-old girl. I don't know about you, but I think this is definitely something for the law to handle."

Dave remained silent as McElroy looked over the scene. "It's evident that the victim was forced back here by the attacker, where he proceeded to beat her… the only question is with what." McElroy reached down and picked something off of the floor. Underneath it was a small wet patch in the carpet. "Interesting…"

"What is it?"

"It's a bag…" McElroy continued as he put the bag inside a larger one. "Given the wet spot underneath it, I'd say it was full of ice."

"So?"

"That says a lot. It tells us that the attack wasn't premeditated. The attacker may have had the ice, saw the victim, and abruptly decided to go after her."

Dave looked back down the hall. He wasn't staring at anything in particular. "I've never seen ice do that."

"If utilized properly, it can be used as a weapon. Also- if aggressive enough, the attacker may have been able to commit injuries of that magnitude with his bare hands." McElroy looked over at Dave. "The only questions are who, and why?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Dave shrugged. 

At that moment, a nearby door opened. Henry quietly stepped out, and looked up at Dave and Officer McElroy. "Is Rika going to be okay?"

The Officer bent down on a knee and looked at Henry. "We aren't sure. But you could help us. Do you know if she did anything today that could entice an attack like this?"

Henry thought for a second. "Well, she did get into a fight today."

"Henry…" Dave began to reprimand Henry. He wanted to shush him completely, but didn't want to make McElroy more suspicious than he already was. If Henry would have spilled the truth about Shougai, all sorts of hell would have broken loose.

"Go on." McElroy reassured Henry.

"Yeah. She got into a fight with this girl named Yui. I'm not sure what it was about."

"I never heard about this." Dave commented.

McElroy addressed both Dave and Henry. "Is Yui capable of an attack like this, or does she know somebody close to her that perpetrate such an attack?"

Dave sighed. The pieces were slowly coming together. "She couldn't do this, but she does know somebody who could. His name's Suboshi. His room is upstairs."

The officer thought for a moment, then smiled at his own deduction ability. "What was the outcome of the fight?" 

Dave looked at Henry, who provided the answer. "Uh… well… if you were to ask me… I guess you could say Rika won. I think Yui had a black eye or something."

"And is Yui's room on this floor?" Dave nodded. "She probably needed some ice…" McElroy turned to Dave. "I'd like to speak with Suboshi, if you'd care to lead the way."

There was no stopping this officer. He was going to get his man. Dave had no choice but to take him upstairs.

**3rd Floor Hallway- 8:50 PM  
  
**Dave initially walked past Suboshi's door, choosing instead to stop at one farther down the hall. He knocked on room 314. 

"Is that his room?" Officer McElroy asked.

"No… this guy's a black belt in karate." Dave turned towards the officer. "You know- just in case. Suboshi's in 305. 

As Dave gave Tori Avalon a quick rundown on the situation, McElroy knocked on the door. Suboshi answered, with no look of guilt on his face. 

"Yes?"

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Suboshi?"

"Yes." 

"Have you had any encounters today with a young girl of about thirteen? She has red hair and a white shirt with a…"

Suboshi nodded. "Yes. She insulted my priestess. She had to be punished."

Officer McElroy looked at Suboshi, somewhat surprised at his frank honesty. "Excuse me?"

"She insulted both the Shogun and the Priestess of Seiryuu. She had to be dealt with properly."

"Do… you… confess to… punishing her?" 

Suboshi nodded once more. "Of course. I must retaliate any attack committed on Yui."

"Fair enough." 

Dave and Tori reached Officer McElroy just in time to see the handcuffs go on. "You're under arrest for assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent…"

As McElroy read Suboshi his rights, Dave turned to Tori. "Uh… follow them down. Make sure Suboshi doesn't cause any problems." Tori nodded silently as Suboshi was forced downstairs. As soon as they were gone, Dave whipped out his cell phone. 

"Tom… you're not gonna believe this…"

**Day Ten  
Kohler Complex- Control Room- 10:00 AM  
  
**Tom was trying to stay awake as he screened the latest round of confessionals, looking for the most interesting quotes from the contestants. He was having little luck. When faced with such hardships, those still remaining in the game had surprisingly little to say. 

"The fun never stops, huh?" Tom glanced towards the door to see Barb entering.

"Morning." Tom mumbled.

"Rough night?" She hung up her coat and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You will not believe what happened at Moore last night." Barb paused, allowing Tom to continue the story. "Rika got the shit beaten out of her."

Barb took a swig of her coffee. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. They say Suboshi did it. I guess she got into a fight with Yui, and Suboshi took matters into his own hands."

"That sounds like something Suboshi would do. How is she?"

Tom shook his head. "She's in the hospital. Last I heard, she's in serious condition. Life support and everything."

Barb was concerned, but wasn't incredibly emotional. "Wow. That's awful."

"It gets better. The cops got involved somehow. When they found out Suboshi did it, they arrested him. He spent last night in jail."

"Wait a minute- how do you know about all this? Wasn't Dave at Moore last night?"

"Yeah. Dave told me about it. He did what he could at Moore, but I spent all last night talking to the police, trying to tell them what's going on."

Barb smiled. "I guess they're a little suspicious that there aren't any records of Suboshi's existence here."

"That's putting it lightly. Anyway, records or not, Suboshi's behind bars until we can post bail. Either way, he goes to trial next week." Tom stopped, but restarted again immediately. "And that's even more of a joke- how can you try somebody that doesn't exist in this world for a crime committed against somebody else that doesn't exist?!"

Abruptly, Barb started laughing. "This is hilarious! You know, with all these stupid reality series we've been doing, it's a wonder something like this hasn't come up before."

"This isn't funny, Barb. If they find out about Shougai, we're looking at a mess of legal battles."

Barb continued to smile. "Why? I thought you said Shougai was legal."

Tom was firm. "It is legal, but do you know how much we'd have to spend to prove it? Not to mention the likelihood of appeals. We'd be looking at something that could go straight to the Supreme Court! There's no precedent for all this! It's a PR nightmare!"

Barb headed to her place in front of the cameras. "Well don't bitch about it to me. I never wanted to do this to begin with."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that bad. By next week we'll be out of here anyway. Suboshi can stay locked up for all I care. When this thing's over, he's still gone as soon as Artie sticks his key into that transporter. The show's not stopping because of this little incident." Tom stopped and changed direction completely. "By the way, Tenchi stopped by. He wants to talk to you again."

Barb eyed Tom carefully. He still wasn't suspicious, even after her announcement. 

"Okay. Thanks."

**Announcer's Booth- 11:49 AM  
  
**Manny could just sit back and listen to Dave's story in awe. 

"Damn. Didn't see that one coming. How's she doing?"

"She's on life support at the hospital." Dave sighed. "Tom says if we keep her there and keep Suboshi locked up, we won't have to deal with it anymore."

"Still… damn." 

Henry Andersen walked past them, ready to start the show. "Okay, guys, I just got off the phone with Mike. Ranma is still a bit upset that he's not facing Ryoga. Ryo, meanwhile, is disappointed that Rika lost, but is still gunning to win it himself. Mike wants me to embellish the whole Rika/Ryo thing, but I say fuck Rika and just talk about whatever the hell you want."

Manny smiled. "There we go Dave. I agree wholeheartedly. Fuck Rika and talk about something else!" 

Dave shook his head. "At least you didn't say beat the crap out of her." He mumbled.

"Eh, Akane took care of that." The uninformed Henry pointed at the two announcers. "Three, two, one…"

Manny suddenly went into announcer mode. "When we last left off, Akane Tendo pulled off a huge win over Tamer Rika Nonaka. Today their seconds take over as Ranma Saotome looks to finish his fiancé's work as he faces Ryo Akiyama."

"And in the other matches, we'll see the electric mouse face the light hawk when Ash Ketchum meets Tenchi Masaki." Dave seemed to have no problems with what happened the previous night, and narrated the program as normal. "And of course two key intra-show match-ups in the form of Nuriko vs. Hotohori and Tai Kamiya against Matt Ishida."

**Arena- 12:03 PM  
  
**Ryo remained mounted on Cyberdramon as Ranma attacked. Cyberdramon wasn't getting anything through Ranma's tight defense, but at least Ryo would remain protected. 

"Tenshin Amaguriken!" Cyberdramon flew out of the way just in time to avoid Ranma's infamous "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" technique. 

"Cool down Ranma!!" Ranma backed off, as per Akane's orders. Cyberdramon safely landed in the middle of the ring, anxious to attack again.

"Don't do anything rash, boy. Stay here." Cyberdramon was snarling, and Ryo had to make sure his Digimon didn't do anything that would cost the both of them their lives.

Unfortunately, Cyberdramon didn't feel like listening, and lunged after Ranma.

Ranma dodged, as Cyberdramon continued his relentless attack. "Whoa, boy!" Ryo tried to command it, but Cyberdramon persisted. Ranma consistently dodged, trying his best to keep his cool.

Akane saw the path Ranma was trying to lead Cyberdramon into. 

It was a spiral.

As Ryo gave up and allowed Cyberdramon to continue his attack, Ranma drew them dangerously close to the center of the arena. It was almost time…

"Ranma! That's too dangerous!" Ranma ignored Akane's words. It was too late. Akane ran to the very edge of the arena, as far as she could get from Ranma, Cyberdramon, and the helpless Tamer riding on the Digimon. She took cover- this was going to get ugly.

Cyberdramon attempted one last punch, which was when Ranma finally threw a simple uppercut. 

The resulting whirlwind brought the house down. 

It was the "Hiryu Shoten Ha" technique. It was simple science- the combination of Ranma's spiral, his cool aura, and Cyberdramon's hot aura. The result was a massive tornado, also known as the "heavenly blast of the dragon." By the time the smoke cleared, three bodies were on the arena floor. None of them were moving.

Artie Elker was unprepared for it, and was thrown into the far wall. When he finally got his bearings back, he could see Ranma in the center of the crater, dazed and confused. At least he was still alive.

"Holy moly, Artie… that did it. Ryo's gone." Tim was on the headset, giving Artie the clearing to end the match.

Artie dragged himself to his feet. He summed up the damage- it was nothing that couldn't be fixed within the hour. He dusted himself off, and had only one thing to say.

"Cool!!"

**Conference Room- 12:30 PM  
  
**"Well… what's the report?" Barb checked her watch. She could only afford a few minutes with Tenchi.

Tenchi shook his head. "What's the report? That would imply that I know what I'm supposed to be doing!"

"I take it the report's not great." 

"Barb! You're asking me to do the impossible. The least you could do is give me a push in the right direction."

"Did you talk to Tai?"

"Yeah, I talked to Tai. He doesn't have any ideas either. And frankly, he's too busy worrying about his match with Matt to even think about putting an end to this."

Barb smiled slightly. "Well… so I guess it's hopeless. Oh well… good try."

"That's it?! You're just going to… let this happen to everybody??"

"It sucks, I know, but you have to look at things from my standpoint. Yeah, sure, I don't like what's going on here. And sure Manny and Artie and them can be assholes sometimes. But I have to work with these assholes, and despite said assholes- I like my job. And I'd like to keep it, if it's all the same to you." Barb shrugged her shoulders. "Therefore, if you're not going to be able to stop Shougai, Shougai will not be stopped. Simple as that."

Tenchi could not contain his disappointment. "Barb, you can't do this to me. You dragged me into this. You've got to help me get out of it."

"No I don't! Look- Tenchi, if you lose, nothing happens. If you win- you get whatever you want. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me. Even if you can't stop the game, it's hardly worth complaining if you leave even-handed anyway."

"You know me Barb. I can't let them get away with this. Unlike you, I don't have to work with these assholes. Therefore, I want to stop them."

"I want to stop them too, but we can't have everything we want, now can we?" 

Tenchi slammed his fist on a table. "Barb- I know I'll be able to find a way if you'll just tell me when to start!" 

"And risk my entire career? Do you honestly think I'd be willing to do that just because I feel sorry for all of you?"

"Sacrifices must be made in order for good to triumph."

"Then ask someone else to make them, because I'm out."  Barb checked her watch. "If you really wanted to put an end to Shougai, there only thing stopping you is your lack of determination. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the control room." 

Barb began to walk out. Tenchi remained. Just as she was about to leave, Tenchi raised his voice. "That's okay, I have to get going too! I have a twelve-year-old to kill!" 

**Announcer's Booth- 1:00 PM  
  
**Once again, they were discussing the next match. "So who do you like for this one?"

Manny took the intro and flew with it. "Well, I think it could go either way, Dave. Tenchi's use of the Lighthawk Sword helped him easily dispose of his first two opponents, but there's a little yellow mouse that might have something to say about that."

"Agreed. After a decisive victory over Kazu Shioda, the Ash/Pikachu tandem won a very dramatic and emotional match against Gary Oak, without Ash having to lift a finger!"

"Some of you critics may harp on the agreement to use their Pokémon only in that battle, but rest assured that Ash earned that victory the hard way."

"So it's definitely anyone's match here."

"Probably so, although it's very likely that the first shot may be the last shot. Expect this match to be short, and sweet."

Tenchi struggled to get his mind off the conversation with Barb. Barb dragged him here, told him to do the impossible, and gave him no resources to do this. After his inevitable lack of progress, she calmly threw in the towel with no guilt whatsoever.

But now he was left to suffer because it.

Ash didn't deserve it. Nobody here did. Tenchi had been performing the ethical balancing act the whole time, but never before did it seem so wrong. James and Kuno were innocent obstructions that had to give their lives so Tenchi could remain in the position to strike. But what was Ash, now that there was nothing to strike?

"Pikachu- use Agility." Ash didn't sound inspired. He was as scared as everybody else. Tenchi wasn't scared- he knew that this was all a hoax. But until everybody else found out, they'd continue to believe whatever the AA fed them.

Tenchi almost lost his concentration long enough to allow Pikachu to connect. As he dodged out of the way, Tenchi promised not to let himself do that again- he was in a match.

"Thunder Shock!"

There was no way Tenchi would have been able to dodge this attack. He held his sword out to receive the greater of the voltage. Instead of a painful electrocution, the lightning seemed to charge Tenchi up. His connection to the Lighthawk Sword did that. After all, he was part Jurian. 

As Tenchi continued to spar with Pikachu, he contemplated whether or not this match was really worth winning. He didn't want to experience the feeling of death and rebirth. He had been through that before- it wasn't pleasant. He also wasn't about to experiment on the differences between Tsunami's method of revival and the AA's. 

There was plenty of motivation to not lose, but was there motivation to win? Tenchi didn't have a reason to be in the game. He wasn't here to have a good time, and he wasn't here to win. Tenchi just wished he could leave and forget that any of this ever happened.

Wish. Through Shougai, that was possible. There was only one condition.

Tenchi jumped out of the way of another attack and turned towards Ash, pulling his sword on him. He was at point-blank range, and there was no way Ash was going to escape. 

The Jurian backed Ash up towards the outer ring. Tenchi did decide to calm Ash somewhat before the long ride down.

"Don't worry- you'll be back." Tenchi whispered it, to ensure that it would remain inaudible to the mikes. The words didn't cheer up Ash, and neither did Tenchi's arms when they pushed Ash into the outer ring.

His job done, Tenchi turned towards his exit and left the arena, ignoring the shouting mob of spectators. Barb had turned her back to him, displaced him, and betrayed him. But as he recalled his final words to Ash, he realized that as untrustworthy as Barb was, he had always relied on her "inside information" about reviving the contestants. It was true that Barb betrayed Tenchi. But now Tenchi was starting to realize the awful possibility- 

She also may have lied to him.

**Contestant Seating Area- 2:00 PM  
  
**Jeri had been here for ten days. She had made a couple new friends, and unfortunately made a couple new enemies. She had been on the grounds for ten days, and yet this was only the fifth time she had been inside the Kohler Complex. The first time was when she arrived- the convocation process that everybody had been subjected too. That event seemed like ages ago, especially since most of the forty-eight who were there had since passed on.

The second time she was in the building, she witnessed the deaths of Takato and Kenta. While her friend was stabbed through the heart, all she could do was watch from the sidelines. After Takato's death, she didn't enter the Kohler Complex for five days.

She was forced into it the third time. Her match with Sora Takenouchi was another painful memory. She brought so much pain to Matt, and Jeri didn't blame him for not liking her. Although she met Tai, who helped her through the latter stages as her friends slowly fell to the game, it still wasn't worth it.

Jeri needed Tai by her side for the fourth time. For some reason, she felt more comfortable having him in her corner than Rika. Rika was too pushy. Tai was outwardly sympathetic, and seemed to understand what she was going through. If not for him… she wouldn't have been able to keep going.

Which brought her here today- the fifth time. She didn't want to watch Ryo's match. Knowing Ryo, it was going to be violent, bloody, and unquestionably brutal to watch. From the accounts she heard, her intuition was right. She also didn't want to watch the second match. Except for the fact that it was Ash who had beaten Kazu, she knew nothing about either contestant. She wanted to keep it that way. 

The final two matches were the ones she felt compelled to attend. With Ryo and Rika gone, Tai was now the only one she could turn to. She desperately hoped for him to remain alive, and for the first time since Takato's death- she was willing to risk witnessing an awful sight in order to support him with her presence.

The undercard to it was also an event she wanted to witness. For one simple reason- Tai had once told her that he didn't believe there were any real bad guys competing in this. Antagonizing other contestants didn't help. Jeri was about to see Tai's theory in action- Hotohori was thoroughly bandaged up as he entered the arena opposite his fellow seishi Nuriko.

The match had already begun. At least according to Artie's signal. The problem was that neither of the competitors were doing anything. 

"Nuriko." Hotohori finally summoned Nuriko towards the center.

Nuriko obliged. They trusted each other. Neither were going to do anything dishonorable.

"Nuriko- I want you to continue."

Nuriko tried to avoid the statement. He knew what that entailed.

"But…"

"I can't continue in this state. You have the power to change everything. You can do this. I can't carry on any longer." Hotohori turned around and faced south. As far away as he was, he could still feel Suzaku's presence. "You are Konan's last hope. Take the wish and set everything right."

"Hotohori…" Nuriko forced a smile. "You know that I'd be… honored to carry out your wish. But… there's still the problem of…" Nuriko looked around. The crowd was getting restless. They wanted blood.

Hotohori turned around. He held out his sword. "Take it. Use it. If I am an obstacle you must get past… I am an obstacle that must be overcome." 

Nuriko took the sword and unsheathed it. The sword had already claimed the lives of Takato and Julian. It was destined to claim one more casualty. Hotohori closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Unfortunately, it was not to come. Nuriko dropped the sword on the ground.

Hotohori opened his eyes. Nuriko shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Why not?"

This was no laughing matter, but perhaps the irony forced a brief chuckle out of Nuriko. "Like you said once before, how can you kill somebody you love? Even if it is for the right purpose… even if they request it."

Hotohori looked at the sword. "I'm sorry." He bent down and picked it up. He sighed. "If I couldn't kill Miaka, it's unfair to ask you to kill me."

"Damn right…" Nuriko muttered. 

"Nuriko- I'll take it from here. Good luck." 

Nuriko walked past Hotohori, not looking back as he continued on. He knew what was coming and didn't want to witness it. He fought off an urge to cry as he walked towards the South Entrance. It was the one Hotohori had come through. And it was the one Nuriko would leave through. He bowed his head towards the direction of Suzaku as the Emperor of Konan plunged the sword into his stomach.

**Reception Area- 2:30 PM  
  
**Matt was disturbingly calm. He had the match of a lifetime ahead of him, but he remained quiet and passive as the time approached. He talked to no one. 

He sat down at a nearby couch to collect his thoughts. This was going to be more difficult than before. Unfortunately, he was not alone on the couch.

Misty too was stone-faced. She did not react initially when Matt sat down.. 

Misty was refusing to think of the past. Matt was refusing to think of the future. Nothing, it seemed, could phase either one of them. Except each other.

"How are you?" Matt asked, without so much of a glance at her.

Without warning, she put her head on his shoulder. She wasn't crying, but it was clear that she was upset. Matt didn't react at all. Except for the opposite hand, which reached over and patted her on the head, he didn't move a muscle.

They didn't need to share a word. They were both going through the same thing.

Tai could clearly see them. It was a puzzling scenario. After all, Matt and Misty hated each other. The question, of course, was whether or not to make his presence known. He wasn't on good terms with either of them at the time. But he had half an hour before he was scheduled to go into battle with one of them, and had to say something.

"Matt?" 

Matt continued to ignore everything. 

"Matt, we don't have to do this."

More silence. Neither Misty nor Matt was saying anything. 

"Fine, then. If you're so lost that you honestly are willing to kill me… then there's nothing I can say to change your mind now. You're just… going to have to kill me then." 

Tai walked towards the arena. Matt didn't move at all for a few minutes. He and Misty were quietly consoling each other. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Finally, as the time came, Matt stood. Misty did as well. 

"I guess I have to do this." He stated it quite simply.

He headed towards his entrance. "Matt." He stopped as he heard Misty's voice as she delivered her message. 

"Do it for Sora." 

**Moore Facility- 3:03 PM  
  
**Sora wasn't watching. Only three of the digi-destined were willing to view the action. Several others had gathered to watch as well. Most were disappointed- one contestant had his heart set on winning the match; the other just didn't seem to care. 

Kari gave up on the match midway through. After watching her brother take the beating that he did, she spent the latter part of the match with her eyes buried in Davis's shoulder. 

After all he had been through, Izzy still found himself watching the action unfold. It was clear who was going to win. Somehow, Izzy remained unaffected by it. Perhaps it was inevitable. 

All Davis could do was shake his head. He didn't have to wait long for Tai to fall into the outer ring. He continued to console Kari, while he turned his attention to Izzy. "Well, that's it then. So much for our little sleepover. Now the only one left is Jeri, and I doubt she's going to be able to do anything."

Davis and Kari stood. Kari was too depressed to talk. But Davis was still angry that the "good guys" were doomed to failure. "What sucks the most is that now, all the people that are left are just in it for that one stupid wish, and don't care about who they have to kill, or who's taking advantage of them. The worst part is that we can't do anything from here. They win… it's over."

"No." Izzy finally opened his mouth. He'd been thinking about it for awhile. He had reached the conclusion he had wanted. Izzy bore the memory of being murdered, was partially responsible for the assault on Rika, and had just watched Matt heartlessly defeat Tai on the big-screen TV. Yet, his mouth curled into a smile. 

"No, Davis… it's just beginning."  
  
**End Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Notes  
**Updated Shougai standings are up at http://www.geocities.com/arpulver/shou12.htm  
  
It certainly feels good to get back into this after the hiatus, especially with the big cliffhanger the last one ended on. Incidentally, this is what I had planned for Suboshi to do to Rika the whole time. Some had expected a better outcome… and three people had expected something _worse. I had reasons for not doing worse… although raping or murdering Rika is __not any kind of stretch for Suboshi's character (after all, he does at least attempt both in the series). Therefore, all I have to say to those who thought this was a bit overboard- Rika got off lucky. And to those who expected worse- Star, you're a very bad girl!!  
  
Trivial factoid: the address of 1380 Crawford Street is a combination of my parent's address and my own address.   
  
Although the Matt and Misty scene remains to be analyzed later, I'm not going to go any further with Henry and Madison. There's a lot to be read into the scenes, at least with Madison's side. But since the Henry/Tomoyo scenes in Mole 2 got such a fun reaction, I decided to revisit it briefly. The bit with him crying in her lap is inspired by the third season episode (IMO opinion, one of the really outstanding third season episodes) where Syaoran "dumps" Meiling, and she grieves at Tomoyo's. Mmm…. Meiyo.  
  
Is it me, or does Ranma need to use that "Hiryu Shoten Ha" technique more often? It's just… cool.  
  
**Chapter Thirteen- The Price of Winning  
Now that only eight remain in the game, sticking together becomes increasingly essential, and increasingly difficult. Akane begins to come around and realize the injustices of Shougai. But can she convince Ranma of the same? Meanwhile, Izzy looks to continue fighting the AA, and seeks Tai's leadership. But when Tai is too busy dealing with Sora, will he be able to realize what's truly more important? And with all this going on, an underlying truth is revealed… solving a mystery that never presented itself to begin with.**_


	13. The Price of Winning

**_ Grim Reality_****_  
  
_Chapter Thirteen- The Price of Winning****  
  
Author's Notes  
**Well, here we are- the pieces are starting to come together, and everything's about to go down. This chapter is officially the beginning of the end. Therefore, what better way to kick the ending off… than the obligatory Taiora chapter! Yeah, this is probably my last gasp at writing Taiora, so I've got to get it all out of my system now. Naturally, it all fits in with the plot; this is just a warning. And yes, I do stand by my claim that my next fic has no real Taiora to speak of.

**Day Ten- Kohler Complex- Confessional Room- 5:00 PM   
  
**Akane maintained her posture in the chair. Unlike before, this time Manny was in the interviewer's seat. Also unlike before, there seemed to be a more formal atmosphere.

"Okay, Akane, as you know, we're giving you tomorrow off. You can use it to rest, prepare for your next match, or anything else you see fit." Manny shifted in his seat. "However, we have a commitment to produce thirteen episodes, which includes a double-length one at the end. Therefore, we have some time to eat up." Manny laughed, to which Akane politely joined in. "So what we want to do over the next couple days is give each of the eight a full interview, where we can talk about much more than we can with the short little confessionals. So just relax, be yourself, and let's do this." Manny smiled.

Akane returned the smile. She continued to be polite. Of course, she was tremendously bored and wanted to get out of there, but she didn't show it. "Well, you've asked me to do worse."

Manny laughed. "No kidding. That was pretty impressive how you and Brock pretended to not know each other for Mole 2. Nice work. Ash and Ruri didn't do nearly as well during the race. You won't believe what we had to cut out because of them."

Manny quieted down and began the interview proper. He probed into her opinions of the game, and of lost friends. Akane fed him exactly what he wanted. She had been through the cycle before. She knew exactly how she was supposed to look for the camera, and how she was supposed to answer questions to best serve the program. Akane didn't really care about any of those, of course, but it was the path of least resistance towards getting out of there and going home. That's all she wanted.

Manny flipped through his notes. "Okay, last question… the biggie. Currently, every show has one and only one representative… except for yours. You and Ranma are both alive in the game, and have supported each other throughout. That may be a key advantage in these final days, when others fighting on their own may begin to run out of gas. Which leads to a potential situation. What do you think Akane… can the Tendo Dojo pull the sweep?"

Akane froze briefly. There was something about the wording of the question. She was on her own path. She wanted to win to prove that she was as strong as anybody else. Meanwhile, Ranma was on his own path. He wanted to win so he could cure himself of his Jusenkyo curse. Manny just lumped the two together. 

"I think it's very possible that we could. We've both shown that we're strong enough to go all the way." Akane gave her stock reply and Manny ended the interview. She excused herself and exited. 

It wasn't the first time she and Ranma had been together for a contest. There had been numerous times when the two waltzed into an event, cleaned house, and left with the winnings. There wasn't a problem with it- everybody had an equal footing, and therefore an equal chance of winning. 

Shougai, however, had been primarily about punishing the players psychologically rather than physically. That's where the unfair advantage lied- she and Ranma didn't have to deal with that. They both knew exactly what was going on. Without knowing it, they had been exploiting their knowledge to advance in the competition with no pity or remorse. It seemed awfully selfish.

"But Ranma is selfish." Akane thought as she left the building to make the short walk back to Beeda. Ranma was right at home in taking advantage of a situation for his personal benefit. However, she wasn't. Akane had a justifiable reason to fight… didn't she? It was still personal benefit. She was still taking advantage of other people's misery to make herself feel good. 

She didn't like Shougai. It was a harsh game that put innocent people through hell. Sitting back and letting everything run its course wasn't going to be enough. Telling one or two people only so they could later seize the opportunity to kill themselves wasn't going to be enough. By remaining in the game with the knowledge they had, Akane and Ranma were part of the problem.

But that was going to change.

**Moore Facility- Drop-Off Area- 5:30 PM  
  
**Mike checked his watch. Where the hell was Tim?

Finally, the technician's Saturn pulled into the lot. Tim stepped out. 

"About time, Tim. Check these guys out." Tim responded by opening up the door to the Suburban. None of the four bodies inside were moving. 

"What's the problem?" Tim asked.

"Well… they're not moving. Aren't they, uh… supposed to be waking up soon?"

Tim reached over and took Ryo's wrist. He shook his head. "They're alive. They'll be up soon. Don't worry about it."

"They were revived an hour ago. What's taking so long?"

Tim shut the door of the minivan and sighed. "I think we're working the McKormick a little hard. We've revived forty-one characters in the last ten days. It's not designed for industrial use like that."

"Well, we have tomorrow off."

Tim nodded. "That'll give it a little bit of a rest. And we won't have too many more in the next couple days. We'll live."

The reassurance calmed Mike down significantly, and Tim started back towards his car.

"Hey! Tim!" yelled Mike. He was calm, but he still wasn't satisfied.

Tim turned around. "What?"

"What the heck am I supposed to do with these guys?! I need to get the van back to Kohler."

"So get them out of the van." replied Tim, before entering his vehicle.

"Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere! You're going to go inside and find some people that can help me out!" 

Tim reluctantly stepped out. "Like who?"

"Get Tamahome and Ryoga. They seem strong enough." 

Tim stared at Mike. "And who would Tamahome and Ryoga be? I don't watch anime."

"Never mind. Wait here…" Mike went inside, grumbling a little.

Tim leaned against the van, awaiting Mike's return. He glanced inside the vehicle. Neither Ryo, Ash, Hotohori, nor Tai looked alive. Tim was still confident that they were, however. 

"Having fun yet?" Tim asked them.

**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 6:00 PM  
  
**Jeri's hands shook. Everybody she cared about was gone. Everybody that was committed to ending everybody's hardships was gone. If anything was going to get done, it was going to be up to her. The time to feel lonely and scared was over. Now it was time to be brave. 

Her last friend was Tai, who fell at the hands of Matt Ishida. She was also responsible for the death of Sora, girlfriend of Matt Ishida. Before, she would have gone out of her way to avoid him. but now it was time to be brave. 

His room was on the first floor, and he'd have to go through the lounge to reach it. Jeri positioned herself so that a confrontation was inevitable. It didn't take long for him to enter the room. Matt had already noticed her, but continued towards his room undeterred. Until she stepped in front of him. 

Matt looked straight ahead, down the end of the hallway and right over Jeri. Finally, he looked down. He had a good twelve inches on her. 

After an uncomfortable silence, he spoke. "What do you want?"

Jeri's hand still shook. "Why?" As nervous as she was, the word escaped perfectly clear.

He knew what she was referring to. "I had to." he replied.

Matt attempted to walk around her, but she held her ground.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, still nervous. 

"Because you killed Sora."

"I had to." She was unflinching.

He peered into her eyes. "No you didn't." He couldn't let himself be fooled by her innocence. "You could have…" He stopped mid-sentence. 

"What?" Now it was time to be brave. "Killed myself?" She had to make him understand. "Would all of this be better if it was I who were dead instead of Sora?"

Matt ignored the question, and shoved her to the side. 

As he walked back to his room, Jeri built on her case. This was her one chance. "Would it bring everybody back? Would it mean that Takato would be alive? Or your friends? Would it bring back Davis and Kari?" Jeri followed him down the hall, continuing her speech. "Would it bring back your brother?" Matt had his key in his door, but the mentioning of TK forced him to stop and look back at her. 

"Would it bring back Tai?" she finally said. 

"What, are you trying to give me a guilt trip or something?" Matt left the key in its hole and looked back at her. He was clearly frustrated.

"You just killed your best friend. You shouldn't need my help for a guilt trip."

Matt glanced away. "He wasn't my best friend."

"But don't you see that it doesn't matter? It doesn't matter who was friends with who. Everybody's been hurt by this tournament, and the only way that's going to end is if we can stop it."

"It doesn't matter. Everybody we care about is gone. Whether or not we stop all this… they're not coming back."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Both Jeri and Matt were startled by Akane, approaching them from behind. She had a wry smile on her face. "I have to talk to you. Both of you."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "About what?" he asked, suspiciously.

"About everything." Akane reached them. 

Matt eyed Akane carefully. He still wasn't completely sure what she was getting at, but it seemed like she knew something everybody else didn't. He swung the door open.

"After you…" he said, cautiously.

**Moore Facility- Room 110- 6:00 PM  
  
**"I think he's waking up." It was all still a blur. The last thing he could remember was getting pummeled by Matt. Now, he was hearing a voice that he think belonged to his sister. But that couldn't be right, unless...

"Oh, thank goodness. I was getting worried." That sounded like Sora.

Tai forced his eyes open. Sure enough, like two angels in heaven, Sora and Kari were greeting his arrival. 

Kari forced a smile. "Welcome to the afterlife."

The nightmare was over. Tai was back in welcome company. Overcome with emotion, he did the only thing he could- he wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed her. 

Afterwards, he fell back down into his bed, in a total state of euphoria. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again." Tai glanced at Kari, smiling. "Both of you."

The feeling obviously wasn't mutual, as Kari's mouth was wide open in horror. Both siblings looked over at Sora, feeling her lips with fingers. She slowly exited the room. 

"Tai?" Kari said, with a hint of concern.

"So this is what it feels like to be dead. Feels a whole hell of a lot better than being back there…" Tai smiled. "I guess I shouldn't say 'hell,' should I?" he joked.

"Tai…" Kari wasn't laughing. "You're alive."

Tai stopped smiling, as he went from happy to confused. "Was that a dream?"

"No… you were dead for about two hours. The AA people have the power to bring us back to life."

"But…" Tai leaned forward. "You said this was the afterlife!" 

Kari responded by pinching Tai on the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"I was joking! Matt killed you, they brought you back to life, and now you're here with everybody else."

Tai finally started to get his bearings back. "Even Izzy?"

Kari stood up. "To make a long story short- yes, even Izzy. I don't want to get into what happened to Izzy right now. Especially since you have bigger things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

Kari opened the door, taking a second to look back at her brother. "Like the fact that you just kissed your best friend's girl." She closed the door behind her. 

As soon as Tai realized exactly what he did, he jumped out of the bed and ran out into the hallway. There was just one problem…

"Room 212." Kari was standing right outside the doorway, and conveniently provided the solution.

"Thanks!" Tai ran for the stairwell. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Beeda**** Facility- Room 112- 6:03 PM  
  
**Akane quietly shut the door behind her and turned towards Matt and Jeri. "Okay, I don't think we're supposed to know this, but…" Akane lowered her voice.

"Hold on, hold on." Matt interrupted. "Do we want the AA knowing that we know?"

"No. Definitely not. I don't think that…"

"Then shut up. There's a camera in here." 

"There is?" Akane asked.

Matt nodded, then glanced above the bathroom door. The small, round mirror was inconspicuous enough, but its position was very unusual. "They've got the room bugged too."

Akane also had a look at the mirror and thought for a minute.

"Excuse me for a second." She exited the room calmly.

Neither Matt nor Jeri spoke to each other until she returned with Ranma. 

"What do you want now, Akane?" Ranma was clearly aggravated.

"There's a camera in the mirror above the bathroom door. I need you to disable it."

"Jeez… you need me to do everything for you, don't ya?" 

Ranma scoffed once, then bounced once off the wall and up to the mirror. A few quick pokes in rapid succession were enough to bring forth a fury of sparks from the mirror. Ranma landed, his job finished.

"Thanks. I couldn't do that without breaking the glass or getting my hands fried."

"And why did I do that?"

"Because… now I can tell Matt and Jeri about what's going on."

"What do you mean?" 

Akane turned to Matt and Jeri and sighed. "I overheard Barb say that they've been able to bring everybody back to life."

It took Matt and Jeri a few seconds to fully contemplate Akane's statement. In the meantime, Ranma was livid. 

"Akane!! Why did you tell them?!"

"Because!" Akane snapped back. She turned towards her fiancé. "I'm tired of this. These kids are going through hell, and I can't just stand back knowing that they're being tricked."

"But Akane… I finally have the chance to lift the curse!"

"Is that all you can think about?! You know, you've done some pretty selfish things before, but to just stand here and let everybody go through all this… that's too much. Now you can just keep ignoring everything and keep playing like nothing's wrong… or you can help us stop this so everybody can go home."

Despite her argument, Ranma stamped his foot. "You just don't get it, do you Akane??" he yelled before marching out of the door. Akane closed the door behind him. 

Akane looked back at Matt and Jeri. Jeri was eying Akane, trying to determine her honesty. Matt's head was down. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well… I heard it from Barb. So if she's a reliable source…" Akane did her best to convince them that it was true.

"Then maybe we'll be alright after all." said Jeri. 

"Don't you guys think it's possible? That all of this may just be them trying to draw out our emotions for their show?"

Matt shook his head. He remained skeptical. "I won't believe it until I see Sora again."

"That's the problem. We have no idea where they are."

"That's why we have to stop this." Jeri added. "We can't let them get away with this."

Matt decided to probe the issue further. "Did you tell anybody else?" 

Akane nodded. "Well, I told Ranma. He doesn't seem to have a problem with it." She looked down and sighed. "I also told Izzy… right before he committed suicide."

Both Matt and Jeri looked up at her. She immediately took the defensive. "Look, I guess he just wanted to get it over with. Wherever he is, he's probably a lot less tormented than we are."

"Who was Barb talking to? I assume that all the AA guys would know this." Matt continued to attempt to find holes in her story. This was too relieving to be true.

"Actually, I think she was talking to Tenchi." 

"Well then get Tenchi and let's hear it from his mouth."

Jeri raised a hand. "I saw him in the lounge a few minutes ago."

Akane thought about it for a second. "Sure… why not?" she said. "Be right back."

She left, leaving Matt and Jeri alone. Jeri seemed anxious to hear the news from a second source. Matt remained doubtful. 

He eyed Jeri. "You believe this, don't you?" he asked.

Jeri anxiously stared at the door. "Right now, we have to believe in something."

It didn't take long for Akane to return with the Jurian prince. As soon as Tenchi walked in, Jeri asked the big question.

"Are they really dead?"

Tenchi froze for a minute, unsure of how to answer.

"Akane tells us that they've been secretly bringing everybody back to life somehow. Is that true?" asked Matt.

Upon hearing Matt's question, Tenchi looked around and shut the door behind him. "Where did you hear that?" Both Matt and Jeri pointed at Akane.

"I overheard you and Barb talking about it." Akane replied.

Tenchi frowned, and thought about his next statement before saying it. "Okay, Barb told me something to that extent. According to her, they have a device called the McKormick Reaper that can bring dead cartoon characters back to life. Supposedly, they've been using it on everybody that's lost, and then shipping them off to some other dorm a few miles away."

"So everybody's safe and sound somewhere else." Jeri smiled. "That's the first good news I've heard in weeks."

"There's a bit of a problem with all this, however." Tenchi silenced Jeri, then looked at Akane. "I don't know if we can trust Barb."

"What do you mean?" Akane was left confused.

"Think about it. Barb's one of them. She says that I'm supposed to be some catalyst to bring the game down, but she doesn't tell me what to do. She gives me this supposed 'inside information' but tells me not to tell anybody else. She wants to help, but claims that her career is more important."

"But she's… she's…"

"She's a she." Matt chimed in. "That's why you're more willing to trust her than Tenchi is." As Tenchi and Akane pondered his conclusion, Matt continued. "In the end, she's still in the Alliance. We can't be sure that we can trust her."

"Well, what kinds of other inside information did she give you, Tenchi?" Jeri asked.

As Tenchi thought about it, there wasn't all that much, save for one little detail. "Well, actually, the only thing she really told me involved what happened to Izzy."

"Oh no!" Akane exclaimed. "So do they know that I found out about this Reaper thing?"

"I don't think so." Tenchi replied. "Why do you say that?"

Akane looked down, somewhat ashamed of herself. "That's what drove Izzy to suicide. I kinda told him about all this. I guess he just wanted to go out the easy way instead of getting beaten up by Ranma."

Tenchi responded by sitting down and putting his hands in his face. 

"What's wrong?" Jeri asked.

"It is a lie. Everything she's been saying was a lie, then. She gave me some stupid story about somebody sneaking an e-mail through from the other side. Izzy got it and Artie had to take care of him. But that can't be true if Akane told Izzy instead."

"Yeah…" Akane sighed. "That does sound a little far-fetched. They'd make sure that nobody on the other side could sneak us a message."

"So that might mean that we're really killing people… no wonder Barb told me those lies. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"It's hard. It's very hard." Jeri looked down. She already had been living with it. "You're not just killing somebody. You're killing somebody's daughter or son… somebody's sister or brother… somebody's loved one." 

Jeri bent down and started to cry. And Matt put a hand on her back to comfort her.

"We have to figure out the truth." Akane concluded. She too was somewhat saddened at the thought of killing mere children like Meilin and Rika.

"Yes… from someone other than Barb." stated Tenchi.

**Moore Facility- Room 212- 6:04 PM  
  
**Sora sat in her chair, pondering the situation. She had to make as much sense of it as possible before the inevitable knock on the door.

She didn't get far before the pounding came. 

"Sora??" Naturally, it was Tai.

She sighed and opened the door. Immediately, she turned around. 

"Thanks for turning my life upside down."

Tai stepped inside, immediately apologetic. "Look, let me explain."

Sora smiled. "You better believe I'm letting you explain. Otherwise, I'd be slamming the door in your face." She sat down. "And don't give me that 'overcome with emotion' excuse. That's what hugs are for."

Tai sat down opposite Sora. He wasn't sure how to mitigate the damage. "Sora, I just spent four days believing that you were dead. I guess… I guess a hug wasn't enough for me."

"That's not what I felt, Tai."

"What do you mean?" 

"You can tell what somebody else is thinking when they kiss you. It's a kind of a connection."

"Oh…" Tai averted his eyes. "No wonder Misty's been acting so weird lately…" he thought. He returned his attention to the current situation. "So what did you feel?"

Sora looked down. "It scared me. I feel like I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Going on? With what?"

"Us." 

It was Tai's turn to look down. There were a million reasons he didn't want Sora to know the truth. He felt like he was going to have to deal with every one of them now.

Sora stood and sat down next to Tai.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No… I'm confused. There's so much that needs to be cleared up and I don't know where to start."

Tai cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "Sora, I'm serious when I say that it was hard to deal with it all. I tried to stay together. I knew I had to get through it. But it still made me realize just how much I care about you.

Sora looked up at him. Tai continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…"

He didn't finish the sentence before Sora leaned forward, silencing him with a kiss of her own.

Initially, he was caught off-guard, but it didn't take long for him to receive it, and start kissing back. Which was when Sora released, leaning back slightly.

She wore a faint smile. "You're in love with me?" she whispered.

Tai nodded, leaning forward to continue. Sora closed her eyes. She didn't fight it. Not even when Tai came down on top of her. She put her arms around his back and allowed the session to continue. Even as Tai moved his lips away from hers, kissing her cheek, her neck, and anything else that was accessible, she didn't back away. She was still in control. She had done this enough times with Matt to know how much was too much. Sora had ample experience straddling the fence between what was simply "making out" and something that was more sensual. 

Although she had full control of what she was doing, there remained the question of why she was doing it. She was making out with someone who was not her boyfriend, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Perhaps the only thing that concerned Sora was that she felt no remorse.

"Uh oh," she thought. They had been at it for about a minute. Kissing was plenty for Sora, especially with Tai, and she had no desire to take it any further. Tai, on the other hand, seemed to be getting impatient. He was ready to keep going. As Sora contemplated ways to end it, good luck shone on her- there was a knock at the door. 

Sora broke off the kiss. "Better get that," she whispered.

Tai smiled. "Why?"

Sora pushed him forward and sat up. She wasn't stupid. "Because. Get the door."

Tai was visibly annoyed. "Why can't you get it? It's your room."

Sora handled it tactfully, smiling. "I need to catch my breath," she panted. It was true- she had to get heartbeat down after all of that. She also needed time to figure out what that was. They had been kissing for a prolonged period- she needed to know what they both were thinking.

Tai wasn't happy about the interruption as he stood and walked towards the door. After all, he had every reason to think he was about to score. The knocking persisted, until Tai finally opened it. 

"This better be good," he muttered.

Izzy smiled. "Long time no see, Tai. I need to talk to you."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Not now."

"Now that you're here, I think we finally have the opportunity to stop this thing. We've got enough people here to support us, and we don't have to worry about…"

"Not. Now." Tai was particularly assertive.

"Why? What's going on? We only have a couple days to try something…"

"Izzy, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something. If you hadn't noticed, I'm with Sora."

"So?"

Tai leaned forward. "I'm with Sora," he repeated, making sure that Izzy received the proper connotation.

Unfortunately, the genius wasn't quite receiving the message. "Tai, I believe this takes precedence over whatever you're discussing with Sora."

"Izzy… we're not discussing anything. We're…" Tai stopped. He wasn't sure what they were doing… or if Sora was within ear's reach of him describing it.

Despite Tai's lack of words, Izzy finally got it. "But… what about Matt?"

"At the moment… I don't care. I don't care about Matt, and I don't care about stopping this thing. If those assholes want to profit off of our misery, we might as well let them because I just don't feel like stopping it." Tai looked back. "Sorry."

He shut the door, despite Izzy's protests. That was something to be dealt with at a different time. Tai walked back over towards Sora. She was seated straight up, pondering something. 

Tai coughed. "Where were we?"

"Don't you find anything wrong with this?"

"What do you mean?"

Sora stood. The look on her face made it clear that she was getting angry. "What about Matt?"

"What about him? You deal with him. He obviously doesn't want to deal with me anymore."

Sora looked down. "You don't get it, do you? He's frustrated. Don't you see that he really cares about me?" Tai averted his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right. "I like Matt and all, but… I don't know… there seems to be something missing."

Tai grew serious. "Sora, I don't want to hurt Matt either. We've been friends for a long time, and I'm sure that when he sees that we're alright, he'll come to his senses." He paused. He didn't know if he was being selfish, but had to let Sora know where he stood. "But I've sat on the sidelines long enough. Whenever you start dating somebody, anybody, I've always been there to support you through it. I was willing to put my own feelings aside, because I never wanted to fight with anybody over you. But I'm sick of that. I'm tired of being the nice guy who just wants everybody to be happy. I want to be the one to be happy, Sora. I want to be with you." 

Sora could see now that Tai had loved her for more than just the last few days. It was something that grew out of their friendship, and out of their experiences shared. Sora shared many of the sentiments, but to admit to being in love? That was overstating it. 

"Tai, I'm sorry for leading you on before, but I'm still not sure. I like you too, but I can't ignore Matt. You can't ignore Matt either. You're just going to have to give me some time to straighten this out on my own. I'm sorry."

"I guess I can live with that. You know how I feel, and I suppose you'll have to figure out how you feel by yourself." 

Sora nodded. "At least now I know how you feel. Thanks."

Tai forced a smile, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out. 

He looked down the hall. Faces that he had long since dismissed as gone had returned and were smiling. Madison and Meilin were casually walking down the hallway. 

Madison looked up at Tai. She took note of who's room he was exiting and smiled at him. "How did it go?" she asked.

Tai sighed. "I think it went pretty well." He followed them down the stairs. "Maybe I didn't lose after all," he observed.

**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 6:15 PM  
  
**Manny entered to find Tom working… as usual. 

"Don't you ever go home?" he asked.

Tom rubbed his eyes. Nothing ever seemed to be to his liking these days. He was determined to make this series look like so much more than a bastion of organized violence. He was having little luck.

"I'm leaving now." Tom replied. He turned off the tape deck. "You?"

"Nah, I'm in Moore tonight. Mike handled all the undertaker stuff while I did interviews. I gotta take over.

Tom sighed. "Swell."

Manny smiled, "Something wrong?"

"Do you really think people are going to watch this?"

Manny thought about it for a minute before replying, "I have no idea. It all sounds pretty good, but I guess it all comes down to that suspension of disbelief bit."

"Does the audience accept the characters as behaving on their own volition, or is it evident that there is a higher power guiding them?"

"The most dreaded acronym in the English language- OOC."

"I don't know if this will be perceived as believable."

"I wouldn't worry. They've bought all of these things so far. This one will be no different. I mean, characterization has never been a high regard among anime fans. I mean, listen to 'Misty's Song.' I didn't think for a second that anybody would accept that as canon, but there are plenty of people who do. Hell, you should see the kind of stuff that passes off as in-character in fanfic."

Tom turned his head. "You do know that we're not supposed to read fanfic, right?"

Manny remained sly, "No… we just can't admit that we do."

"Why you'd want to anyway is beyond me."

"Exactly! As bad as some of it is, it still suspends disbelief. Whoever reads it still perceives it as possible. If that kind of stuff can be passed off as legitimate, Shougai's nothing."

Tom remained apprehensive. "But will it be any good?"

Manny shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, if we get worried we can just do another quiz or something. You know one of the two Megumi Hayashibara characters is still in the game!"

Tom stood. "I'm getting out of here. Lock up, okay?"

Manny, however, noticed that nobody was monitoring the cameras. "Hey, where's Barb?"

"Beeda. I've been glancing at the cameras. No insurrections to speak of today."

Smiling at the statement, Manny took a last look at the monitors. Something seemed wrong… there didn't seem to be enough. "Hey Tom- we've got a camera in all eight rooms, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Manny quietly counted the room cameras. "I've only got seven, plus the public areas."

Tom walked over, and double-checked. "Hmm… guess one went out. You see who's?"

"Let's see… only Sakura and Ranma are in their rooms." 

Tom gave up and headed for the exit. "Oh well, we'll have Tim look at it tomorrow."

Manny followed. "Yeah. So do you have off tomorrow?"

"No. I'm in Moore. The only one off tomorrow is Dave. Of course, he's the only one who actually lives in the area, so he's the only one who can make some use of it."

Manny nodded as the two closed the place up for the night, locking the door behind them.

**Beeda**** Facility- Lounge- 6:30 PM  
  
**_"Excuse me for being sacrilegious…"_**  
  
**Barb was idly passing time, reading the latest volume of InuYasha manga, when Akane spotted her. It was decided that Akane was best suited to talk to Barb, since Barb had no idea what Akane knew.

"Hi Barb!" Akane acted cheery. It was the best way to catch her off-guard.

"Hello Akane." Barb didn't look up.

"What are you reading?"

"InuYasha. Since I'm in charge of the series here, they send me the manga for free. Pretty sweet deal."

Akane remained friendly. "All I know is that it's a Rumiko Takahashi series, and that the key to his father's layer is in his eye."

Barb was only listening passively. "I don't follow ya."

"Trivia questions from the Mole series?"

"Oh. I guess I don't remember the eye thing… must've missed that episode."

Akane changed the subject and got down to business. "I need to talk to somebody about something."

Barb looked up at Akane. The wording of the request was awkward enough to catch anybody's attention. 

"A little more specific, please." she replied.

"Er… do you know if Manny's still here?"

Barb opened her mouth, but caught herself before saying anything. Manny was in Moore that night, and the whole truth wouldn't work. 

"He already left. He should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…"

"Tom's probably still around. For all I know, he lives here."

"Uh… I'd rather not talk to Tom." After dealing with him for two projects, Akane at the very least knew how to manipulate Manny. "I'll find Manny tomorrow. Thanks."

Barb didn't respond, and quietly returned to her reading as Akane left. 

**Day Eleven  
Moore Facility- Cafeteria- 11:30 AM  
  
**Izzy was angry. His hopes were dashed. The one thing that kept him going this whole time was his hope that somebody would come along that was capable of making a difference. Tai was supposed to be that somebody. He was going to rally the forces, and bring an end to it all. Instead… he ended up in a soap opera. 

Izzy didn't know what Tai and Sora were discussing. He didn't really care. But the one thing that was certain was that Tai's priorities were thrown askew, leaving nobody with the leadership capabilities to bring forth a revolution. 

Yui didn't say a word. She just sat down next to him. The two hadn't spoken since the fight with Rika. Izzy had long since given up hope that he'd be able to help Yui. If her ties to Nakago ran so deep that she'd condone the beating of a young girl who refused to fall in line, there was no way she would come around. 

In truth, however, the gears were at least turning inside Yui's head. Something about what Rika said made her wonder whether her loyalty to Nakago made her blind to his behavior. Something about the fact that Suboshi was arrested made her question the ethics of the actions of the Seiryuu Seishi. Rika got what she deserved… but perhaps she still shouldn't have gotten it. This was one case where injustice seemed to be more just. 

In the end, there was one sticking point that Yui couldn't get out of her head.

"Did Nakago really try to kill you?" She asked it very quietly, fearing the truth. Even if Rika had it coming, it was hard for her to picture a situation where someone like Izzy would deserve the wrath of Nakago.

"Yes,' was all Izzy said.

"What did you do?"

Izzy remained quiet. "I got in his way. It was just a game… but I got in his way."

Yui took the defensive. "Well, I didn't tell Suboshi to do anything. In fact…"

"Don't." Izzy put a hand up. "I believe you. Just… whatever. I've got other things to worry about now."

"Like what?"

"It's… never mind. I'm just very angry at Tai right now."

"What he did couldn't possibly have been as bad as what Miaka did."

Izzy looked up her. "Try me. What did she do?"

Yui was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting to have to explain the story. Slowly, she gathered her words and began, "Well, she was stuck in the book and was trying to find a way out." She eyed him, expecting him to be lost already. Instead, he was listening intently. She continued, "Well, she did find a way out. However, at the same time she got out… I was pulled in. I ended up in Kutou and…" She closed her eyes. She didn't want to recall what happened next.

"Okay… I understand." Izzy put a hand on hers. He surmised what happened next and skipped that part of the story. "And Nakago came and…"

"He helped me through it. Miaka did come back… but only because she had to see her precious Tamahome. She didn't care at all about me. I felt so…"

"Betrayed." Izzy finished the sentence for her. His mind, however, had gone off on a tangent. 

He stood up and exited the cafeteria. There was still hope after all. Tai may not have been in a position to help Izzy, but Izzy was at least going to help Yui.

**Kohler Complex- Reception Room- 1:00 PM  
  
**The door to the confessional room opened. Misty was allowed to exit quietly as she headed towards her room. Manny, however, wasn't as lucky. 

Akane, Tenchi and Matt were waiting for him. Manny put a hand in his pocket and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"We have a few questions, Mr. Edwards." Akane was polite, keeping her temper until it was appropriate to lose.

"Certainly. Shoot."

Matt looked Manny in the eye. "What the hell's going on?"

Manny cast Matt a strange look. "Excuse me?"

"What really happens after they fall into the pit?"

Manny sighed. "Didn't I explain this already? There's a gas in the outer ring that…"

"We're talking about after that."

"There's not much after that."

Tenchi clarified, "Well, do you just leave everybody down there to rot? What did they do to deserve that? You keep saying that it's a painful and noble death, but shouldn't they at least get some sort of proper send off?"

Manny hesitated. These were questions that had never come up before. Manny turned it around and took the offensive. "What do you care, Tenchi? You're alone."

"No I'm not. I know enough people here to know that they shouldn't be treated like this. And I will stand up for them if necessary."

Manny raised an eyebrow. Now that he had time to think about it, he could lie more effectively. "Look, for your information, I'm not all that sure what goes on. I would guess that Henry gets them out of there and deals with them more respectfully. But again- I'm not sure. It ain't my department."

"Can we talk to Henry?" Akane jumped in.

"He's off today." Manny barked back. Fortunately, that was true.

"We're done playing. We're all sick of this, and we're just going to stop now if it's all the same to you," said Matt.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. We have quite a bit riding on the completion of this project, and we're going to finish whether you like it or not."

"Mr. Edwards, you can't make us fight. If we wanted to, Matt and I could just sit in the arena and not do anything."

"Do you really trust each other enough to rely on the other to follow through with that?"

Matt and Tenchi eyed each other carefully. Then Tenchi realized what Manny was trying to do. "Yes," Tenchi spouted without second guessing.

Manny gave it some thought. "Well… in that case, it would put us quite behind schedule, and it wouldn't be very exciting, but it would simply be a matter of who starved to death first. When we say only one walks out, we mean it."

"You can't be serious," said Akane.

"You can't be serious about trusting each other enough to not fight. After all Matt, you did kill your best friend yesterday… if I recall."

Matt looked down. Tenchi stepped in. "Look, Manny, we don't care about the stupid wish, we don't care about winning, and we don't care about your show. Everybody is really upset about losing their friends, so we're going to put an end to it."

Manny was growing increasingly annoyed. "You say you don't care about the wish. You do know that you can wish for your friends back."

All three looked up simultaneously. 

Manny continued, "Tom keeps saying that's what the winner would invariably wish for. Me- I don't know. I don't see someone like Ranma doing something noble like that." Manny glanced at Akane, who nodded. "But it's your prerogative. If you want your friends back, we'll see what we can do to accommodate that. If you want a million dollars… we'll pony up the dough."

Both Matt and Akane seemed to be seriously considering their options. Tenchi, however, wasn't taking the bait.

"What if we're not bribed so easily."

"Then my mole will foil any of your efforts."

"Your mole?" Akane asked.

Manny smiled. "My insurance policy. Just to be on the safe side, I have one contestant available… just in case something comes up. I think it's only fair to warn you that there's somebody in your group that you can consider a traitor." Satisfied after having left the three baffled, Manny started towards the control room. "I await your little instigation, whatever it may be." 

With Manny gone, Tenchi, Akane and Matt were free to discuss their findings.

"Aw crap, now we've got a mole to worry about?" Akane was clearly not happy.

"No we don't." Tenchi stated. "I don't think he's serious. He's just trying to get us riled up and prevent us from working together. There's no way he could stick a mole in here. I refuse to believe it."

"Believe it Tenchi…" The three turned around. Barb was standing right behind them. Her hands were on her hips. "He has a mole, and he or she has been raising some serious hell from what I gather."

"Look Barb, I don't know if I can trust you. You haven't been all that helpful lately."

"Haven't I? Well, let's have a chat then." Barb looked over Akane and Matt. "Your reinforcements are welcome to join."

Barb started walking towards the conference room. Matt started to follow. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To a room where we don't have to punch out any cameras."

They entered the conference room, and Barb immediately closed the door behind them. "First thing's first- Mike's fixing the camera in Matt's room as we speak. You're lucky they didn't notice it earlier." Barb looked at Tenchi. "So, what am I not to be trusted about?"

"Everything. Especially with reviving everybody… and Izzy."

"Tenchi, didn't I tell you not to tell anybody?"

"I didn't." Tenchi pointed at Akane. "She did. She overheard our conversation. And apparently she's the one that told Izzy about it."

Barb's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Tenchi nodded. "I was wondering about that."

"About what?"

"When Izzy got the e-mail from Yolei, he said something along the lines of 'she was right.' I was on Manny's shit list until we found out about the e-mail… which somehow made everybody associate 'she' with Yolei. Thank God Manny's an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Akane muttered.

Barb cracked a smile. "Anyway, that straightens that up. Akane told Izzy, Izzy got the e-mail, Izzy was hunted down like a dog and killed. Any further doubts?"

"I won't believe anything until I see Sora again." Matt continued to reiterate it.

"There's a simple way to do that Matt. Just ride the game out."

"What?!" Tenchi obviously didn't like that option.

"It's become very clear to me that we've been walking a really fine line lately. I don't know what you guys were talking about in Matt's room last night, but you're lucky Tom didn't notice that the camera was broken sooner. You're also lucky nobody noticed that you were all in there. Likewise, I'm lucky nobody realized that Izzy found out about the McKormick before he got the e-mail. We've been lucky, and I'm going to cash in now and call it quits. Those guys are damn well not going to let this series fall now. And I'm damn well not going to do anything to make them hate me. I'm not a moral crusader, and I'm starting to not care anymore whether or not they pull this off. I say let the babies have their bottle."

After reflecting on it, Tenchi could only say one thing. "Barb, if you weren't a woman… from Earth… I'd punch you."

Before Barb could take the threat seriously, Akane spoke. "Well, if everybody knew about this McKormick thing… then wouldn't there be no point to the series?"

"Yeah…" Matt agreed, "If that's why they took Izzy out, wouldn't they have to get rid of all of us then."

"There'd be no series." 

Barb shot down both of their hopes. "Unfortunately, at this point, we're not going to let that get in the way of it. You could tell everybody else, and I kindly ask that you don't, but they'd just ask everybody to fake it. And anything you say can be edited in post-production."

"So we have to figure out something else…" Barb nodded at Tenchi's remark. "So what's the story behind this mole?"

Barb shrugged. "No idea other than the fact that Manny's got one, the fact that he relies on him or her frequently, and that he or she is probably still in the game. He's been keeping the identity a secret from all of us. In fact, except for me being around when he made a call, he only told Artie about it. As far as I know, Tom, Mike, and Dave are in the dark."

"Any guesses?" asked Akane.

"Well, I have a few, but I wouldn't rely on my hunches. After all Akane, I thought you were the Mole last time." 

"So basically you're saying that we're on our own for figuring out who his mole is and with figuring out a way to stop the game." Matt stated it quite simply. Barb nodded, with nothing to add. 

"Great." Matt said, "We have nothing to say to you anymore. Let's go." Matt walked out, but before Tenchi could follow, Barb stopped him.

"Tenchi. You do understand that this is where we stop meeting. I'm not going to go all out for them, but my loyalties lie with the AA. Understand?"

 "Yes," Tenchi replied. The ground rules were established.

As Tenchi made his way towards the door, Barb thought for a second and stopped him. "Hold on, Tenchi." He turned around. "Since we are no longer working with each other, I think it's only fair to wish each other good luck." She extended a hand.

There was a certain gleam in her eye that suggested that she had an alternate motive for the gesture of gamesmanship. Regardless, Tenchi hesitantly shook Barb's hand. Tenchi realized her motive as soon as he unclasped her hand. She had given him something.

Barb walked out before Tenchi could question her. He opened his palm. It was a gray key.

"Well, I'm going to bug Ranma and see if he knows anything about this mole. I don't want to overlook the obvious." Akane walked out, leaving Matt and Tenchi alone.

"So what do we do?" Tenchi said, as they too began to walk towards the exit.

"I think it's simple. I'm leaving it up to you to figure out who the hell it is." Matt remained very neutral through it all.

"Why me?" Tenchi asked as he held the exterior door open for Matt. Matt merely smiled as he walked through. "Oh yeah…"

"Look Tenchi, why don't you go over to Beeda and round up all the suspects? We can nip this in the bud, okay?" 

"Okay… here goes." Tenchi started off on his investigation, leaving Matt at the doors of the complex.

As soon as Tenchi was out of sight, Matt turned towards the outside wall. Someone was waiting for him.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked.

Matt shook his head. "I don't break promises, even ones like these. You told me to keep it a secret."

She smiled and leaned her head on her chest. Her smile was lost quickly, as the reality of what she had done entered her thoughts. "I've done some horrible things," she whispered.

"So have I, Misty…" Matt rubbed the back of her head. He still wasn't used to the position, but it was one he had to follow through with. "…So have I."  
  
**End Chapter Thirteen  
  
Author's Notes  
**Updated Shougai… oh wait, never mind.  
  
First off, the Taiora does have a significant place in the overall "message" of the story. Much of it won't come into focus until the last chapter, but I'm really going somewhere with this. The other message that Taiora relates to is more short-term… and applies to the scene immediately afterwards…  
  
Once again, we're through the fourth wall a little bit regarding Tom and Manny's discussions of characterization of fanfic. It's something that is definitely subject to interpretation, as is the whole series in general. The issues of fan suspending disbelief too easily is readily present in fanfic, and is one of the biggest problems, in my opinion, with many reality series knockoffs… which leads to the connection with the Taiora scene. Honestly, how heavily did you scrutinize the scene?   
  
"Misty's Song" is a song featured in one of the Pokémon soundtracks. I'm as much of a shipper as the next guy, but it's essentially a piece of out of character AAML fodder.  
  
The whole mole thing wasn't something tacked on. It's been a part of the series the whole way through, and had a huge impact on several key events, as you'll see next chapter.  
  
**Chapter Fourteen- Atonement  
As Matt and Misty reflect on their deeds, Izzy attempts to jumpstart the process in Moore Facility. Can either of them overcome their demons and make a difference, or are the odds stacked against them? **


	14. Atonement

**_Grim Reality_****_  
  
_Chapter Fourteen- Atonement****  
  
Author's Notes  
**This is taking a little longer than I was gunning for. Partially because interest in the project has been fading towards other ventures, and partially because schoolwork and other stuff has eaten into my time. I'll have to thank you for putting up with me and these frequent delays. I'm seriously setting a goal to have this finished by early February.  
  


**Day Six  
Beeda Facility- Lounge- 6:50 PM   
  
**_"You do have to have a sick mind to do this job."_**  
  
**He kissed her. The bastard kissed her. 

It used to be about a playful misunderstanding. A boy and a girl flirting with each other, neither even thinking about anything remotely serious. Until he kissed her.

It used to be about a heated argument. Two opposite viewpoints in a futile effort to convince the other. Stubbornness prevailed. Until he kissed her.

It used to be about a backroom deal. In exchange for her safety, she would covertly assist the powers that be in preserving the status quo. Until he kissed her.

"I never thought it could be wrong to do whatever it takes to stay alive." Misty was hardly utilitarian. Everybody else be damned- she was given her opportunity to stay alive, and she was making full use of it. Betraying the Alliance would be a bad idea. But Tai's efforts to knock some sense into her were at least giving her second thoughts. 

She wasn't alone in the lounge. Tenchi was there. He seemed to have few qualms about any of this. He seemed content grumbling his way through until he could claim the prize and leave. 

"Of course he's content, he actually has a shot at winning," she thought. She herself didn't have much of a chance at winning on her own. Between Sakura's magic, Akane's martial arts prowess, and the Digimon that Rika and Jeri had, Poliwhirl wasn't going to be enough. That's what it was all about. She wasn't likely to win, but perhaps she could be a feasible underdog if given the right angle in production. The production was all that really mattered- none of her opponents would be around to cry "fix."

She felt a vibration in the right pocket of her jeans. Quickly, she popped around a corner inconspicuously. After making sure that nobody was looking, she pulled out a small cellular phone- her only lifeline. 

"Yes?" She answered it, covering up any of her thoughts of dissatisfaction.

Naturally, it was Manny. It always was. "We have a security breach. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to need you to do. But I have this funny feeling that I'll need you for something. You have the key?" Manny kept his voice down, as if somebody else was in the room with him.

"Yes," she answered. A universal key that could open any room in the Beeda Facility. A good mole had good gadgets.

"Okay. I'll keep you posted. If he makes his move, I'll call you. Then run."

Misty gulped, "Right, Mr. Edwards."

The conversation ended. Misty continued to clutch the phone in her palm. She was nervous. Whatever was going on seemed important. If she failed, it may jeopardize the deal.

"Of course… if I fail, everybody might get to go home." The thought flashed in her mind briefly. Maybe Tai really was planning something to stop the game. 

The phone vibrated again. Misty answered again. "Room 112- keep Matt from answering the door. You don't have much time, hurry!" Manny was again keeping his voice down, but his sense of urgency couldn't be mistaken.

"Right." She quickly stashed the phone away and ran down the hall. She wasn't about to be caught off guard weighing her options. She flew to the hall, jammed the key into the door of room 112, entered, and shut the door behind her.

She sighed. That was the easy part. Now she needed an excuse for barging in on somebody (especially considering that it was one of the halls for the boys).

"The hell?" He was on the opposite end of the room. He sounded startled, but wasn't loud. 

Unfortunately, Misty still remembered the voice. It was Matt… the same Matt whom she met back on that island those years ago. The same Matt who fought with her over the most insignificant things. The same Matt whom Misty was able to eliminate by rallying the forces against him. This was going to be ugly…

For a second, she lost her composure. She fell to her knees. She had just dove in way over her head. How was she going to get out of this without revealing her identity? 

"What the hell?" Matt was disheveled, and obviously wasn't happy to see her.

"Great…" she thought, "Not only did I walk into the room of one of my old enemies, but he just lost his girlfriend and I look like I'm ready to collapse and start bawling." She looked up at him. He didn't look all that angry. Through his layers of sadness, he was simply confused. "That's it…" It was the only option. She was going to have to bite the bullet…

She flew into his arms and started crying. It would have been the perfect mole ploy for sympathy… if only the tears were fake.

Matt didn't react. He merely stared off into space. 

"Matt… please… I need to talk to somebody… anybody." She said through her tears.

Matt sighed, and led her into the room. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Matt ignored it; he already had his hands full. After a few seconds of intense pounding, the knocking fell silent. 

They sat down on the couch. "Well… start talking," he said, still apathetic.

"I can't do this anymore. This is too much for me. I really thought that I'd be able to do what I was supposed to, and somehow stay alive in the end. But I can't." It was a half-truth. She was serious about everything, but made sure that she didn't spill her secret.

"That's it?" He didn't look at her. He merely stared straight ahead at nothing, "That's nothing. You weren't there. You weren't right next to her… you didn't see what that monster did to her."

"That's exactly what I mean. How can we live with ourselves after…"

Matt interrupted, "Live with ourselves? How can we live without the people we care about? Who cares how many times we win? The losses are too much."

"Exactly. I'm hurting people to save myself."

Matt shook his head. "What makes you any different? What makes you think that I'm supposed to care? After everything that I went through, why the hell should I even bother listening? If we can just barge into somebody's room and expect them to make everything better, then I would have done that hours ago. You're no different than the rest of us. I have enough problems. I don't need yours."

Misty looked down at her knees, shaking tremendously, and put her hands on them, hoping to steady them. She was tired of living this lie. She had to confess her sin to somebody. 

"I'm… I'm a mole," she whispered.

He heard it, as he looked over with curiosity. "Huh?"

"In… in exchange for my safety, I have to help the Alliance keep everything in order and spice things up." She let her tears flow freely and continued, 'I know it's wrong, but I feel so trapped. If I give up, then I'm in danger, but if I keep doing it, more people will be hurt." 

He stood abruptly, shaking his head. "Whatever…"

"Shh…" she hushed him, keeping her voice down, "There's a microphone in here. I don't think they're listening to us but we shouldn't take chances." Misty asked Manny not to be constantly intruding on her, and obliged so far as to leave a camera out of her room for the first two rounds. Therefore, he probably wasn't listening in, especially since he was probably dealing with the "security breach" that brought her there to begin with.

"Microphone?" 

"Camera too. It's in the mirror above the bathroom door."

Matt stared at the camera, before saying, "I don't know… I don't see what you want from me and I can't do anything right now. Just…"

Misty stood. "Okay. Promise me you won't tell anybody what I told you."

He nodded, "I'll uh… talk to you later. Maybe when I get my head back together."

"Thanks." She let herself out. The talk helped a little, but the problem was still overwhelming.

**Day Eleven  
Beeda Facility- Room 213- 1:30 PM  
  
**The room had been unoccupied since the third day, when Yolei made her departure. The odds of them having a camera on her were virtually nil, and even if they did, it would have been long gone by the time Misty used her key to allow she and Matt access. 

"There's no way they can hear us in here," she said.

Matt shut the door behind him. "Good." Lost for a subject, he asked, "Are you okay? I mean, I don't know how you feel about Ash but…"

"It hurts. I mean, I don't like him the way you like Sora but… it's just more proof that I've been wrong this whole time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I probably would have agreed to the same thing. I mean, yeah we're losing our friends, but everybody's selfish sometimes. It's guaranteed survival."

"That's another thing," Misty shook her head, "It wasn't guaranteed. I don't think that Manny was really serious about fixing it."

"How do you know?"

"If Manny really fixed it so I'd win, someone forgot to tell Kodachi Kuno." Misty rubbed her stomach, "I'm still sore from that match."

Matt sat down. "So what now?"

Misty stared at the ground. "There's nothing left now. I've done horrible… unforgivable things. I can hardly live with myself anymore."

Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "Misty. I know that we've both done some bad things, but if we can stop this game… maybe we can make up for them."

She stood, shrugging the shoulder off. "Nothing can make up for what I've done, Matt! I killed your brother… with hot chocolate!" 

"Hot chocolate?"

"Manny asked me to stir things up between our shows. I bumped into TK and started arguing with him. One thing led to another and… it was just so easy."

"TK…" Matt snapped himself out of a brief trance. "Well, Akane says that they bring everybody back to life. Me, I don't know, but it's one thing to hang on to."

"Well… that's some relief. But the point remains, how are we supposed to make up for everything we've done?"

"Simple… stop Shougai."

"Stop Shougai? Are you kidding? Do you know how powerful they are? They're getting away with all of this. Even if they are bringing everybody back, to be able to successfully put on a show like this is insane. I don't think there's any way to stop it."

Matt nodded. He couldn't argue, especially since he himself didn't know how it was to be done either. "We have to at least try. I'll tell Tenchi you want to help. Is that all right?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Yeah. But what if Manny calls on me again?"

Matt smiled. "Agree to it. The best way to stop being a double-crosser… is to be a triple-crosser."

**Moore Facility- Lounge- 1:30 PM  
  
**"Hey… Miaka, right?" Izzy walked up to the brunette in the lounge, sitting with Tamahome.

"Yeah," Miaka replied, turning away from Tamahome for a second.

Izzy took a seat. "My name's Izzy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. About what?"

"I need to talk to you about Yui." 

Upon hearing the name, Tamahome stood up and said, "I gotta run. Um… shooting pool with Henry. See ya." 

"Tamahome!" Miaka tried to summon him back, but he was gone.

"Miaka, I've been talking to Yui, and she told me what happened." Izzy paused. Miaka was no longer cheery, frowning at the memory of the incident. "And she has… well she has a good argument. I want to hear your side of the story."

"I didn't know!" she cried. "I didn't know she was pulled into the book. When I got back home, I tried to find her but couldn't. I was so worried."

"And you went back into the book?"

"I went in to find Yui. But I went back to Konan… and Tamahome."

Izzy nodded. "Okay… I believe you."

"I feel so bad for what happened to her. I really do."

Again, Izzy nodded. Things were finally starting to come together. "Thanks Miaka. This has been most informative."

"Maybe for you… but it doesn't help me much."

Izzy smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure. You'll be surprised what people are capable of sometimes."

**2nd Floor Hallway- 1:30 PM  
  
**Tai knocked on the door to Room 215. While he waited, he surveyed the area to his left. A section was still marked off with police tape. The carpet was still stained with red splotches. 

"Shit…" he muttered. Whatever had happened, it was a shame he missed it.

Yui answered the door, and her face shifted to an expression of annoyance at the sight of Tai. "This better be good."

"Hi, Yui? I, uh, I've been trying to figure out what the heck's been going on with Izzy, but I can't find him. Everybody I asked said you're the one to talk to."

"Is that so?" she said, hardly overjoyed at his appearance.

"Yeah. See I think I kinda pissed him off last night. But I don't know why. I mean, Kari filled me in on what happened to him, but I don't know why he'd be mad at me."

Yui stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Well, he did seem a little angry today. I think he was pretty set on getting your help in stopping that game or something. Seemed a little disappointed if you ask me."

Tai shook his head. "That's what I can't figure out. I mean, we wanted to stop this and all, but I don't understand why he'd be mad just because I was with Sora."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Sora?"

"Yeah. And frankly it's none of your business what she and I do in private."

"You mean… Izzy wanted your help and all you could think about was spending time with this Sora girl?" Yui folded her arms.

"Well… is that so bad?"

Yui started walking, forcing him to backpedal. She tried to get in his face. "Don't you get it? You betrayed him. He went through hell, and you just want to be with Sora. You don't care about him at all."

"But… but… but…" Tai was on the defensive, until a revelation came over him. "I'm so Miaka to you right now, aren't I?"

Yui stopped. "Yes. And don't expect to be forgiven either."

"That's what I thought… hold on…" Having only seen a few episodes during the slumber party, Tai wasn't much of an expert on the situation, but he knew someone that was. He knocked on the door for Room 209. 

It didn't take long for Kari to answer. "Hi, Tai, what do you…"

Tai whispered in Kari's ear. "You're the Fushigi Yuugi otaku in the family, help me out."

Meanwhile, Yui crossed her arms. She was growing impatient, especially since Tai and Kari were carrying on a conversation that was virtually inaudible to her. Yui managed to catch little snippets, like when Tai said "oh yeah, that sucks…" or Kari's response of "and because of that…"

The conversation continued for a good thirty seconds. Yui stubbornly waited it out. Tai brought up another point. "But wait… didn't the old lady say that the priestess needed to be…" It was all Yui could hear before Tai trailed off. Kari whispered something Yui couldn't hear at all, prompting Tai to nod in understanding. "Yeah, that sounds like Nakago," Yui picked up.

"What sounds like Nakago?" Yui said.

Tai turned towards Yui. "Can't say. It's a spoiler." He walked up to Yui. "But right now, we need to go downstairs. There are some people we both need to talk to." 

"I refuse to…" Yui resisted.

"Too bad." Tai took her by the arm and led her to the staircase. Yui eventually relented.

Kari followed them. Whatever Tai was up to, it was something worth checking out.

**Lounge- 1:45 PM  
  
**Miaka and Izzy were still in the same corner of the lounge when Tai arrived with Yui and Kari still in tow. Izzy stood on sight as Tai walked up to them, "Tai, what are you doing with her?" Izzy asked.

"Fixing something that really needs to be fixed." Tai responded. He turned to Yui. "Please sit down."

Yui and Miaka stared each other down. "Where?" Yui asked.

"Up to you.' Yui glared at Tai for a moment before choosing a chair on the other side of the corner from Miaka. They were only ten feet apart, but at least Yui didn't have to look at her to see what Tai and Izzy were up to.

Izzy was skeptical. "I'm sure that your theory on what really needs to be fixed differs from mine."

Tai knew what Izzy was getting at and addressed the subject first. "Look, Izzy, you have to try to be a little realistic here. The odds of us being able to get back at these guys are like… slim to none."

"Even so, we have to try. I am not going to just sit here and let…"

"I know. And you're right. We have to try something. But you have to understand how unlikely it is to succeed. If we want to do this, we have to be careful and develop a plan." Kari was hanging on Tai's every word, and found herself a chair.

"Tai, what were you doing with Sora?" Izzy asked.

Tai sighed before answering with staggered speech. "We were… discussing… certain… elements… in our… relationship."

"Oh…" Miaka nodded in what seemed to be understanding. "You were making out?" Tai, Izzy, and Kari stared at Miaka. Yui merely scoffed and continued to look away.

"Miaka…" Kari began to reprimand Miaka, before Tai held a hand up.

"Pretty much." Tai admitted. Now, all eyes were on him. Rather than confessing, he moved on, "But the point is…"

Izzy interrupted. "Tai… that's not like you. You know that Matt's going to…" 

"Izzy, I'll deal with Matt when he gets here. But look, I just wanted you to understand that I had to talk with Sora. I won't go into what else we did, but talking was the idea. I wasn't in a position to drop everything and start working on some futile revolution with you."

"You just slammed the door in my face. I thought you just gave up all hope. I don't know what to think now."

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this now?"

Izzy thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Of course." He extended a hand, which Tai shook. 

After a few solemn moments, Tai turned to Yui and Miaka. "Now really, is that so difficult?"

Yui folded her arms and said, "I don't know why you're forgiving him so easily."

Izzy frowned at Yui. "Because we're friends. I'm sure he didn't piss me off intentionally," he replied.

"Yui…" Miaka started, meekly, "I feel awful about what happened to you. You have no idea how much it hurt me when…"

"How much it hurt you?" Yui snapped back at her former best friend, "But you had Tamahome to kiss you and make you feel better, didn't you? You weren't there. You didn't experience what I did. Izzy at least went through something similar. You… you have no idea how much it hurts."

As the heartbroken Miaka looked away, Kari watched on. Davis happened to hear Yui's uproar, and approached Kari. 

He whispered to Kari, "Hey, what's going…"

"Shh… it's getting good." Kari shushed him as Davis took a seat next to her.

In the meantime, Izzy sat down next to Yui. "Yui. I know that Miaka probably doesn't understand what you're going through. But that doesn't mean that she can't care about you. She may not be able to empathize… but I know that she sympathizes."

Yui slowly fell into tears. Izzy took her hand. She responded by falling into his arms, "It's not fair," she cried, "It's not fair. We both got taken in together. How is it that she ends up falling in love… while I end up falling into hell?" 

As Izzy comforted Yui, Tai stepped in from the sidelines. "Yui, I know it sucks. And we all wish it never happened. But you can't just wish that something bad happened to someone else instead. What you went through… nobody deserves that. Definitely not you, and definitely not Miaka." Tai paused for a moment, then continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can't ask for all the bad to go to your friends… while all the good goes to yourself." Tai glanced downward. He realized that had been guilty of Yui's sentiments as well. He too wanted the good for himself instead of his friend. But that was a matter for a different time.

"Tai's right," Izzy continued, still with a hand rubbing the back of Yui's head. "The important thing is to have those friends to share the experiences with. The good and the bad."

Miaka too was nearly in tears. She walked up to Yui and Izzy. "Yui… please… I just want the chance to talk about this. There's no reason we should be taking things this far. If we can just talk about it, I'm sure we can be best friends again in no time."

Yui turned her head towards Miaka. Through her tears, she could see Miaka's face. Clearly, it wasn't one of arrogance. She wasn't bragging. She wasn't going on and on about how great Tamahome was. Miaka was showing her concern. She was trying to reach out. As much as Yui tried, there was no way she could deny it any longer- Miaka was still trying to be a friend.

"Miaka..." Yui whispered, before standing and hugging her, still crying. Izzy sighed in relief at the sight of the two girls, finally and truly reunited.

Kari was trying to hold back her own tears at the sight of the love-fest. As a result, she was nearly suffocating Davis with her two arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "I can't believe it… they did it. They actually did it," she said quietly, shaking Davis all the while.

Davis was being shaken too hard to reply, but his smile carried similar thoughts. 

Tai stepped back for a moment. He didn't want to disturb either of the two as they continued to embrace. Izzy stepped carefully around them and walked up to Tai, smiling the whole time. Tai, however, was somewhat concerned. "Izzy, should we really be meddling in the affairs of other shows like this?" 

"Tai, we could be changing the course of their lives. Changing the course of their history… the history of two feuding nations." Izzy looked back. "If it's for the better… then I see no problems."

Kari walked up to them, still sticking close to Davis. "Wow. That's impressive. I didn't think you two had it in you."

Tai smiled. "No kidding. Now… on to something else…" he turned to Izzy. "About this futile revolution of ours. Now that I've had a day to think about it… it may be futile but we wouldn't be living up to our title if we didn't at least try something."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Izzy said with a smile.

"Kari? Davis? Are you still in?" 

"Always look forward to a chance to raise a little hell against evil madmen." Davis replied.

Kari nodded, "As long as you don't need to annex my room again."

"Hey, if you're going to bring the place down, I want in." Yui approached them, with Miaka nearby, "Those AA people really got on my nerves. And knowing them, they'll throw me right back in the same hellhole. I'm ready to go home."

"So, you're not mad at me, Yui?" Miaka wanted to make sure.

Yui turned back to Miaka, "Well, I'm ready to talk about it. I think I might even let you have Tamahome."

Miaka immediately perked up, "Really?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah. I think I'll take somebody who really cares." 

Without warning, she took Izzy's hand, causing the digi-destined's cheek to match the color of his hair. Miaka and Kari both smiled as Izzy strained to recover. 

"Uh… anyway…" Izzy stumbled, "Tai, what's the first move?"

Tai's smile slowly dissipated as he began to talk business, "Well, the problem is that we don't really have any idea how to stop this. We need to figure out some weakness. Basically… we need info."

"So how do we get that?" Yui asked, still clenching Izzy's palm.

"Well, we may need to deal with some pretty eccentric characters if we want to pull this off. First thing's first:" He paused and pointed at Izzy. "Izzy- get Yolei."

**Beeda Facility- Room 303- 1:45 PM  
  
**_"Who could it be that said you had a charming smile?"_**  
  
**Nuriko wasn't expecting any company. After all, he was the only one left from his group. He already did his interview with Manny. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to hear a knock at his door. He was even more surprised to discover that it was Tenchi Masaki doing the knocking. 

"Hello Nuriko. Can I talk to…?" Tenchi stopped after seeing Nuriko's eyes, scanning him from top to bottom. Nuriko smiled. Tenchi squirmed.

"Sure." Nuriko continued to eye him as Tenchi stepped inside. Nuriko closed the door. 

Tenchi was a little uncomfortable, but got down to business. "Nuriko, how do you feel about Shougai?"

Nuriko sat down. "Do you want the same BS I told Manny or my real thoughts?"

"Real thoughts, please."

Nuriko thought about it for a second. "Well, it's a rough ride, that's for sure. It's a little strange. I mean, I definitely want to win. There's a lot riding on it. But at the same time, I feel a little… you know… guilty."

"Guilty?"

"You know… guilty. These kids I've been going up against- Cody and Davis. They're helpless against me. I mean, I'm supposed to go in and kill them. It's almost too easy."

"So you don't like the game because there's no challenge?" 

Nuriko shook his head before clarifying, "No… it's because these kids have no reason to be here. They're being killed off without any realistic chance to defend themselves. It's awful."

"Yes it is," Tenchi said with a smile. "The question is… do you want to help stop it?"

Nuriko chuckled. "You have a nice smile." Tenchi reeled back for a moment. 

Nuriko continued, "But stopping the game? You mean like violent revolution against these Alliance guys?"

Tenchi put a hand up, "Well hopefully it won't come to that. Although some of us are ready to do just about anything."

"Violent revolution sounds kind of fun. However, with the loss of Hotohori, this wish they're offering could be my country's last hope. I swore not to let him down."

Tenchi leaned over and whispered quietly. "There may be hope of getting Hotohori back. But I can't tell you any more unless you promise to help."

Nuriko stared into Tenchi's eyes. He had seen the dead return to life before. It was unusual, but not impossible. Still, it was a leap of faith. One that he wasn't willing to make at the time. "I'll… have to think about it," he said.

Tenchi stood. "Okay, thank you. Just remember that we could use all the help we can get."

Nuriko escorted Tenchi to the door. He got one more look at the Jurian prince. Nuriko smiled once more. "I can see why you have all the ladies chasing after you."

Tenchi gulped. "Uh… thanks… I think," he managed before Nuriko closed the door.

**Kohler Complex- Main Office- 2:30 PM  
  
**Tom headed to the office while carrying a phone conversation with Manny. "Look, you can't worry about it too much." Manny seemed confident when he talked to Matt, Tenchi, and Akane as they discussed bringing an end to the game. In reality, he was quite nervous about it all. As Tom paused to hear Manny's reply, he spotted Kari walking towards him. He continued, "Because… they'd have to…"

"Tom?" Kari asked as sweetly as possible.

Tom returned to the phone. "Look, I'll have to talk to you later. Just don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. I'll call you as soon as I get back to the office." 

He returned to phone to his back pocket. "What do you need, Kari?" 

Kari retained her innocent look. "I think the VCR is broken in the lounge, can you have a look at it?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I'm not the biggest technology whiz here."

"Can you at least take a look? Maybe it's something really simple that I overlooked."

Tom shook his head. "Fine, fine," he relented, "Let's go."

As Kari led Tom away from the office, three others approached it.

"Okay, we're clear Yolei," Izzy said, while watching Kari and Tom leave the area for good. Again, Yolei worked the lock.

"You do remember what happened last time I did this, right?" Yolei asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's hard to forget."

"Just making sure…" she muttered as she forced the door open.

"Don't worry," Tai said as he entered the room, "We're not using the e-mail program this time."

Davis positioned himself at the end of the hallway as Izzy, Yui and Tai entered, "Yeah, we're not that stupid. We're snooping through his office to see if we can find anything."

Yui turned to Yolei, "You don't have to be here if you're afraid of being caught. You've fulfilled your purpose."

Yolei looked at the three gentlemen and the priestess. "If it's all the same to you, I think I am going to get out of here. I don't feel like tempting fate another time," she said with some apprehension.

Tai smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yolei, it's alright. Yui's right, you did your job. If you want to take off and leave us to do ours, it's okay."

"Thanks Tai," she replied before walking off.

Davis continued to keep an eye out for Tom. "Let's just hope Kari can do her job."

**Lounge- 2:36 PM  
  
**Tom took another look at the cassette deck. "Nope… I don't see anything wrong."

Kari had her hands on her hips, "Huh. It was all fuzzy when I tried it a couple minutes ago."

Tom returned the VCR to its proper position. "Well, if we wanted to make sure, you'd have to have Henry look at it. I have to get back to the office, so…"

She stepped in front of him. "Which Henry? Your assistant or the Tamer?"

"Probably either one would work," he was slowly becoming annoyed. "If there's nothing else…"

"Actually…" It didn't take long for Kari to think of something. "You said you had the old series on tape, right?"

"Yeah…" 

"Well, I was looking for the Survivor series."

He walked over to the cabinet next to the television and opened it. "Right in here." He was definitely annoyed now.

"I mean the second one. You know, the one I was in?"

Tom stared at Kari for a few seconds. He was starting to grow suspicious. "Why the heck would you want to see that one?"

Kari twiddled her thumbs. "Well, you know, it was such a fun experience. I'd love to be able to relive it. You know, I was just one vote away from winning, that's pretty close. I want to see if I can pinpoint what I did wrong." She managed a smile through her mumbling.

"Well, I just checked. That one's in there too."

"But it's just the recap. I want to see the whole thing," she pouted.

"We never produced the whole thing. We only did the recap. And considering that Artie was in charge, that's probably a good thing." Tom finally eluded Kari, and started back towards the office. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

**Room 110- 2:40 PM  
  
**With Davis on the lookout, they made their escape without incident. Tai, Izzy, and Yui left the office as it was when they had arrived, and easily snuck away to Tai's room on the first floor. Miaka was waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" she asked as Izzy shut the door behind them.

"About as good as we could hope," Tai said, "We figured out the plans for the next three days, the schedule for which rat bastard is working where, and a few proposals from a few networks."

"Is that good?"

Tai shook his head, "Unless it helps to know that Misty and Jeri fight tomorrow at noon, Dave Wenzler's got the day off, and that ABC wants to put Shougai up against Survivor on Thursday nights… not really."

"Fortunately, I have something that may be more helpful," Yui said somewhat smugly as she reached under her shirt and pulled out a laminated sheet of paper.

"What's that?" asked Izzy.

"Contact information. Addresses and phone numbers for all the six heads. It's not something we can just look at you know."

"You stole it? Great, now they'll definitely get suspicious." Tai said as he took the sheet and glanced at it. "Well, if we had access to a phone and a clue where the hell we were…"

"Actually, Tai, I can help with that." Tai looked over at Izzy, his face turning into one of near disgust as Izzy too had something tucked under his shirt. Izzy threw it on the bed. "Found this city map. I think it's a safe implication that it's the one we're in."

Yui went over to the map, glanced at it, and smiled. "Implication? You're far too pessimistic." She looked at Izzy, "I'd say entailment."

Tai frowned, and looked at Miaka, "Don't worry, Miaka, I'm as lost as you."

Before Miaka could nod in agreement, they heard a knock. Miaka swiftly approached the door. "Who is it?" she asked without opening it.

"The turkey is lying with the pig," said the unmistakable male voice on the other end. 

Miaka opened the door. "Don't do that… you're making me hungry for turkey and pork chops." Davis and Kari both smiled as Miaka allowed them passage into the room before shutting the door behind them.

Kari saw Yui and Izzy scanning a map. "So what's the story?" Kari asked. 

Izzy explained, "Well, Kari, we found this map that we believe to be the city we're in right now. We're trying to figure out where we are."

After thinking for a second, Davis spoke up, "1380 Crawford Street."

All eyes turned to him. "What?" Tai was bewildered.

"1380 Crawford Street. That's our address."

Miaka rejoined the conversation. "How do you know?"

"Because. That police officer asked if this was the place. You know, the one that dropped in after yo-yo boy killed Rika." Davis saw Yui and Izzy, glaring at him angrily. "What?"

"Yo-yo boy?" Yui folded her arms, obviously not happy about the way Suboshi was referred to.

"And for the record, Rika's not dead." Izzy too had his arms folded. "That's another thing I saw in the office; she's apparently still on life support at some Mercy Hospital downtown."

Kari addressed Davis while approaching the duo with the map. "Are you sure that was the address?" She helped Davis out of the sticky situation.

"I think that was it. TK was with me if we need to double-check," he replied.

"Well, here's Crawford Street on the outskirts." Kari pointed to the map. "Now the only problem is finding out where Matt and the others are." 

Meanwhile, Yui rubbed her fingers against her chin before checking her contact sheet. She smiled. "Aha… I knew that name sounded familiar. Look here- Dave Wenzler…  1503 Crawford."

"That's only a couple blocks away," Izzy observed, "Prodigious…" 

"Not prodigious yet Izzy… we have to find a way to use this information before it becomes prodigious."

Tai looked towards the door leading out to the hallway. "Well, we bugged the room. Let's hope that helps."

"Bugged?" Miaka walked up to Tai. "Bugged as in electronics?"

"No… bugged as in small, annoying creatures." Tai smiled and shook Miaka's hair, "You'll see."

**Main Office- 2:45 PM  
  
**"Manny, Manny, Manny… I'll telling you there's nothing to worry about." Tom was back on the phone with Manny, trying to quell his fears. "Look, it doesn't matter that they're working together because in two days Tenchi and Matt are going to kill each other."

"But what if they try something before then?" Manny wasn't giving in so easily. He was more scared of the possibility for uprising than he was willing to let on.

"It doesn't matter. They can't go home unless we tell them to. Where are your keys?"

Manny paused for a minute. "You mean, those keys?"

"No, the keys to your Mercury!" Tom replied sarcastically. "Of course those keys! They're not getting home in the company mini-van for crying out loud."

"Yeah, I got them in my pocket. Always have."

"Good. That's a good spot for them. So you've got Misty and Sakura in your pocket." 

"Misty and Sakura are the last ones I'm worried about, Tom."

Tom took his own keychain out of his pocket and found the red key Henry Andersen handed him way at the beginning of everything. "Well, I've got my key too; that's Ranma and Akane. And Barb, Mike, Artie, and Dave have the other four covered. So as long as we all hang on to our keys, they aren't going anywhere."

As Tom listened to Manny, he never noticed the two sets of eyes watching him from below. The two looked at each other and nodded, before returning to Tom to eavesdrop further.

"First off, Barb's not losing her key. We're not losing our keys. Nobody's losing their keys." Tom continued to reassure Manny.

"But what if they do?!" Manny was almost paranoid at this point.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, call Tim and see if he can set it up so that the control panel only works if all the keys are activated. I'm sure he can do that." 

That seemed to work. "And that way, all the keys have to be in for it to work..."

"Bingo."

Manny calmed down significantly. "That works. That works very well. All for one, one for all, I like the sound of that. Thanks a bunch, Tom."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tom hung the phone up. "Idiot," he muttered as he left the office. "Three more days," he reassured himself. Three more days and it would all be over… 

The door slammed shut. That was the cue for the two to crawl out of their hiding space under a table along the backroom. One of them, a white kitten, bounded for the door. With a mighty leap, she reached the doorknob, but was unable to get her paws around it. She fell to the ground. 

Undeterred, the cat meowed to her companion. The black piglet was smaller than the kitten, but seemed to understand. The piglet positioned himself under the door. The cat ran and leaped again, this time using the piglet as a platform. This time, she had better luck. She twisted her way around and managed to get the door opened. However, as soon as she landed, the door began to swing shut. The piglet ran through immediately, and the cat made her escape just before the door slammed shut once again. 

**Room 110- 2:48 PM  
  
**Yui stabbed a confident finger on the map. "Found it."

Izzy went in for a closer look. "Kohler Athletic Complex," he read, "Beeda's right there as well."

"But that's on the other end of town," remarked Davis, "How the heck are we going to get over there?"

The trains of thought were interrupted by another sound at the door. A scratching. 

"What's that?" Miaka stood.

Tai headed for the door. "Another Miko," he stated as he went to answer it.

Miaka was left confused, "Genbu or Byakko?"

Instead, the white kitten jumped into Tai's arms. Tai carried it inside, closing the door with his foot. "Neither."

Kari smiled at Miaka. "Miko's the name of our cat."

Davis smirked. "Which is appropriate since they spoil her rotten," he wisecracked, "I swear that cat eats more than Kari does." 

While Miaka pulled Davis into a headlock and flipped him over the couch, Tai turned to Kari. "Kari, get some warm water from the sink."

"Sure thing." Kari went into the bathroom.

After Miaka finished beating the shit out of Davis, she walked up to Tai and started petting the cat, "Cute kitty. Can we name her Tama-chan?"

"Uh… no." Tai replied as Kari returned with a glass. "Okay Kari… I'm not sure how exactly this works so if I just hold her like this…" Tai held the confused kitten straight out as Kari doused the cat with water. In a flash, she reverted back to her normal form, and wrapped her arms tightly around Tai.

"Nihao!" Shampoo exclaimed with delight.

"Waughh!!" Miaka screamed and dove behind the couch.

"Don't worry, Miaka. She won't hurt you this time," Tai said, trying to comfort the priestess.

"No more rock-paper-scissors?" She peeked over the couch.

Shampoo stared at Miaka. "Shampoo already fulfill Amazon law and kill you. To do so again be overkill!" 

Izzy walked up to Shampoo, still attached to Tai. "How the heck did you get Shampoo to help you, anyway?"

Tai rubbed the back of his neck and explained, "It's a funny story. See I was second for her match against Jeri and Leomon. Well, it turns out, Amazon law interprets the match to be three opponents that defeated her. Therefore, not only is she entitled to kill Jeri Katou…"

Shampoo snuggled up against Tai's neck. "Wo da airen," she purred.

"…she's also engaged to marry you." Izzy said with a sweatdrop.

"And Leomon, interestingly enough," Tai concluded, "Good thing she has a cat form."

"Aren't you just misusing an unusual rule for our benefit?"

Shampoo remained close to Tai, while Tai did nothing to stop her. "Like you said, if it's for the better, then I see no problems." He gently released himself from Shampoo, "Shampoo, did you learn anything?"

"Aiya! Keys is key to go home," Shampoo answered… sort of.

"Come again?"

"All AA person have key. Keys send home."

Izzy shrugged. "I guess we have to get the keys from all the different AA people."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" asked Kari.

"Wait…" Shampoo looked around, "Where Ryoga?"

**Recreation Area- 2:50 PM  
  
**P-chan looked around. Just perfect… he got lost again. He was supposed to go with Shampoo to Room 110 on the first floor. Unfortunately, due to his flawed navigational skills, he ended up on the other end of the building. Worse still, he was in piglet form. Maybe if he was human, he could ask somebody for help. P-chan decided that he had to plea for help. Perhaps if he found some intellectual equals, they'd understand his plight. He quickly stood on two feet and clung to somebody's leg. Of course, given his vantage point, he couldn't see who it was.

"Jessie…" James shouted to his partner nearby, "There's a pork chop on my leg."

Jessie walked over to him, "Don't just stand there then, eat it."

P-chan squealed for mercy. James picked it up, "I don't know… he's kind of cute."

"Well, we are getting enough food here. I guess we can let him go. What the heck is a pig doing here anyway?"

"Maybe he's one of those transforming animals. You know, like the duck in that match we watched." P-chan nodded and squealed in agreement. "Hey, he said yes!"

"You're talking to a pig, James," Jessie muttered.

"What? The twerps do it all the time." He returned his attention to P-chan, "So what do we need to change you back? Water?" P-chan nodded again. "Jessie, get some water."

"Hot or cold?" 

P-chan continued to communicate with James, finally leading him on to the right answer. "Hot water, Jessie."

Jessie shook her head and fetched the water while James continued to "talk" to P-chan. He took the piglet outside and set him on the ground. When Jessie returned, James took the water and dumped it on P-chan.

"I don't know what you're…" Jessie stopped when she saw the pig transform back into Ryoga. "Never mind."

Ryoga turned to James, "Mister, I will never forget this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Tom and steal his keys."

"Excuse me?" After hearing the word "steal," Jessie's interest was suddenly perked, "Did you say steal?"

"Yeah. The only way we get to go home is if we can get Tom's keys… or something like that."

Jessie laughed, "Well, that sounds more up our alley. Come on James! We have some keys to nap!" 

Ryoga and James followed Jessie as she searched for Tom. He was alone out in the courtyard, apparently taking a breather. "Well, there he is. Now what?" Ryoga asked. All Jessie and James did was smile.

Tom took a long sigh. He was finally able to enjoy a few minutes alone. Manny's brief stint of paranoia was clearly unfounded. The first supposed "uprising" was dealt with as tactfully as it could have been- Izzy's apparent suicide sunk everybody's spirits down low enough to forget about taking an initiative. This second one was going to be no different. The alliance between Matt, Tenchi, and Akane had no knowledge of how they could stop the game. It also didn't seem strong enough to do anything with the seeds of distrust already planted. It was a scare. That was all it was.

"Prepare for trouble!!" The voice of Jessie startled Tom. He looked around to try to spot her.

"And make it double!" Tom was expecting James to follow through with it. He finally spotted them off to the right.

"To protect the world from…"

"What do you two want?" Tom wasn't about to sit there and let them finish their insipid motto.

"Keys, please." James shouted.

"Keys?" 

"Yes!" Jessie retorted. "We're here to steal your keys whether you like it or not."

"Uh huh…" Tom was unfazed. He didn't fear these two. "And how do you plan to get them?"

"If you aren't willing to hand them over, then there's only one way to settle this! A Pokémon battle!!" James spun around, reached for his belt, and began the wind up. That's when he realized that his Pokémon were stashed away in some storage locker. Tom folded his arms as James returned to his standing position. "Never mind."

Jessie used a more traditional technique. She grabbed Tom by the shirt collar and made a fist with her other hand. "Hand them over or I'll make you hand them over!" 

Tom remained calm. He still wasn't afraid, "You and what army?"

"This army!" Ryoga shouted as he entered the fray. He stood next to James and held two fingers in the air. "Give us the keys or I have a 'buksai tenketsu' with your name on it."

"Jeez…" Now Tom was starting to get worried. Team Rocket was one thing… Ryoga's raw power was another. "What do you want with my keys, anyway?"

James joined Jessie right up in Tom's face. "We have no idea!" 

"Just hand them over and nobody gets hurt."

Tom began to panic. These three were serious. Very serious. He began to weigh his options. He could sit there and hope Ryoga was bluffing. But that wasn't likely to work. If he did hand them over, what were the odds that they knew what they could do with them? "Probably not much," he thought. Whatever they were going to do, they were probably too stupid to do any damage. 

"Okay…" Tom reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "Just make sure I get them back later, okay?" He handed them to James. 

In a flash, the three were satisfied and gone. "Three more days…" Tom continued to mutter, making a mental note to corner James when he was alone to get them back.

**Lounge- 2:55 PM  
  
**Ryoga spotted Shampoo, Tai, Izzy, and Yui seated in a corner. He yanked the keys from James. 

"Hey!" James shouted. It didn't deter Ryoga as he ran up to the foursome. 

Shampoo stood. "There you is."

"Sorry, I got lost." Ryoga replied, without a hint of guilt.

"Don't sweat it," Tai said, "We have to figure out how to get…" He stopped when he saw them. Ryoga had a keychain in the palm of his hand. "Are those…" Tai couldn't believe his eyes.

Ryoga smiled and tossed them to Tai. "Pretty good, huh?" 

Izzy and Shampoo went in for a closer look. "That one." Shampoo pointed out the red key. "That one send Ranma-airen home."

Izzy turned back to Ryoga. "How on Earth did you get those?" 

"Well, I didn't do it alone. I had help." 

As if on cue, Jessie and James ran up to Ryoga. "Hey, Tom gave those to me!" 

Tai's jaw dropped. "Hold on a minute… Ryoga, you got the keys from Tom… with help… from Team Rocket?" 

James scoffed, "What? You say that as if it's a surprise."

"Guys, we better get out of here before Tom comes looking for them." Yui said.

"Right…" Izzy said as he stood up, followed by Tai. 

"Yui, get Miaka and meet back in my room. Izzy, get Davis and Kari." They nodded in agreement and went to do their tasks as Tai motioned towards the hallway, "Ryoga, Jessie, James, thanks!" He shouted before running to the hallway. Before they realized it, they had already won their first battle. The war was officially on, and Tai had a lot of planning to do in a very short time.  
  
**End Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Notes  
**Well, two mysteries introduced last chapter… are suddenly closed. Remember that the idea of the mole was actually introduced in chapter nine and the keys were distributed all the way back in chapter two.   
  
The idea of using Shampoo and Ryoga was only natural, but I hope the way I introduced the idea offered a pleasant surprise to you Ranma fans who were looking for their characters to get a little more face time. After the Digimon/Fushigi Yuugi fest for half the chapter, you hopefully didn't see it coming. Although take it from me- never use grammar check in a chapter where Shampoo has several lines of dialogue. Grammar check no like Shampoo!  
  
Incidentally, this chapter was written at my parent's house, when I didn't have access to my anime stock. Therefore, if I screwed up any of the story elements surrounding Miaka and Yui (it's been over a year since I've seen the series), please let me know _through e-mail_. I'll probably catch it myself anyway, but let's not leave anything permanent on the review page, shall we?  
  
So why the heck did Ryoga and Team Rocket retrieve the first key? Because it's high time they deserved to be given a hero's role for once. You'll see more next chapter when they set off to retrieve the others, including an unlikely volunteer to nab the key from Dave.  
  
Hmm… interesting source for one of the italic quotes, huh?  
  
**Chapter Fifteen- When The Cat's Away  
**With Tai in possession of the red key and Tenchi in possession of the gray key, the  problem becomes communication between the two factions, especially since nobody in Beeda knows what the key is to be used for. Meanwhile, plans to capture the four remaining keys have begun. But with time of the essence, can Izzy afford to let his feelings get the best of him and take a lengthy detour?


	15. When the Cat's Away

**_Grim Reality_****_  
  
_Chapter Fifteen- When the Cat's Away****  
  
Author's Notes  
**Second to last chapter. It's safe to say that it has begun, and while everybody is developing expectations on what they think is going to happen, I still have a few surprises in store, including some redemption, some more treachery, and perhaps even closure to a couple loose threads that have been bugging about. Also, more than ever, it may help to have read the previous fics, especially Pokéball Run, to get the full effect. I have to keep reminding myself that less than a quarter of the folks on my mailing list have read the early stuff like Animation Survivor. 

**Day Eleven- Moore Facility- Room 110- 3:15 PM   
  
**They had one key. That was good. But in order for everybody to get to go home, all seven keys would need to be retrieved. It was clear to all who were in Tai's room- Yui, Davis, and Tai himself, what was needed to reach their goal. They needed to break out of the facility.

"How the heck do you find this stuff out?" Yui asked Davis.

"I just happen to be in the right place at the right time." Davis replied confidently. 

Besides their address, Davis's presence at the front door when the police arrived also yielded another key discovery- the fence keeping everybody in was controlled by a panel near the front door. Kari had been sent down to investigate. 

Meanwhile, Tai twirled Tom's keys. "Hey guys, how much do you want to bet that if that panel needs some special access, we very well may have the key."

Yui pointed at the keys, "Among other things. Judging by the size of that keychain, we've got office keys, house keys… maybe even car keys."

"Well, we can give Tom a splitting headache, but it's not like any of us can drive." 

"You sure?" Something about that statement seemed wrong to Davis.

"I don't think any of us can drive. I know Joe can't drive, and I'm pretty sure Tori and Julian can't either. Yui, do you know anybody else that's old enough?"

As Yui thought about her answer, there was a knock on the door. Davis answered the knock while Yui answered the question, "None that's from any world that actually has cars." 

Tai smiled as Miaka entered the room, "Speaking of which, how were things with your seishi?"

Miaka frowned, "Not that good. Tamahome thinks it's too dangerous and Hotohori wants to see if Nuriko can win so we get our wish."

Davis shuddered, "Please do not speak of Nuriko while I'm here."

Tai shook his head and said, "Please Davis, we're not going to get anywhere if we let those petty differences get to us. Besides, I beat my seishi."

"Your seishi walked off the edge on his own!"

"Oh yeah…"

Miaka interrupted Tai and Davis, "But Chichiri says he's willing to help and Tasuki said he wouldn't mind raising a little hell just for the hell of it."

Tai analyzed the situation. "We don't want to be violent or anything… but we may be able to use Chichiri. He can teleport right?"

"Well, for some reason he couldn't teleport outside. Here or back where the game was played. He could only go from place to place inside."

"Magic barrier," Yui remarked, "Nakago loves to use it. These guys must be doing the same thing to make sure your seishi doesn't try to escape."

"What if we can get him outside the grounds?" Tai asked.

"Should be fine," Yui said before a light snicker, "Man, I'm working with Suzaku seishi. This is definitely messed up."

"Way I see it, things have straightened out." Davis pointed out.

Tai continued, "Yeah. Maybe when you get home you can perhaps rethink what's going on. Rewrite the book?"

Yui turned stone-faced for a minute. She scanned the eyes in the room- Davis and Tai first, before going up to meet Miaka's eyes. After pausing for a moment, she spoke, "We'll see." She wasn't about to make any serious concessions immediately.

Another knock at the door. This time, it was Kari and Izzy arriving simultaneously. 

Izzy gave his report first, "Well, most of the other Digi-Destined are willing to help, although Yolei's still a little nervous about it all and I didn't talk to Sora. I talked to the Tamers and they seem interested. Let's see… I also talked to Ash and Brock. They wouldn't mind helping out either."

"Wow… you certainly got around." Tai responded, before turning to his sister, "Kari?"

Kari was busy staring at Izzy. His ability to sign people up for the effort was astounding, and her news paled in comparison. "Uh… yeah, there's a panel and I think a key needs to be in it for it to work."

Yui nodded. "So we have the key to get out here. Great. What's our first move?"

"Nothing," Tai said, "We have to keep an eye on Tom. As far as we know he still thinks Team Rocket has his keys. We can't let him find out they're in the hands of somebody who actually knows how to use them."

"But we can get out of here, we have Miaka's teleporting seishi on our side, and we know Dave lives right down the street. We have to do something!" 

"Yui, we know Dave lives down the street, but we don't know that he's actually going to be there."

"Yeah we do. Didn't you say he got the day off?" Izzy pointed.

Tai rubbed his chin, "Yeah. I did. Hm… how about we send some of our allies to talk to him?"

"Like who?"

"Well, Dave's in charge of Tamers. Let's get a couple of them."

Davis wanted a clarification, "Now when you say talk to him, you mean get the key, right?" Tai smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we can also send Chichiri to the other facility!" Miaka blurted.

"I don't know, that seems a little risky."

"Dammit, Tai, we have to take a few risks now!" Davis stood adamantly, "We can't sit down with our tail between our legs anymore!"

"Besides, Artie Elker is supervising Beeda, and I'm willing to bet that Barb, Manny, and Mike are over there too. Maybe Chichiri can get in contact with somebody over there and try to do something. We know Jeri's on our side, but there's bound to be more," Izzy followed, more mellow in tone.

Tai stood up, "You guys are right. Let's get this thing over with. I doubt Tom is going to miss a couple Tamers and Chichiri." He began dictating orders, "Izzy- get our Tamers. Miaka- get our teleporter. Davis, Kari- get our Tom out of our way. Yui- let's open the front door." With a cry of enthusiasm, the six left the room to begin the next battle.

**Recreation Area- 3:25 PM  
  
**"Follow the sun, follow the sun, we're leaving the rain behind!!" 

Madison had just thought of it- she brought the portable karaoke microphone she was testing for her Mom's company. It was only recently that she thought of hooking it up in the recreation area so aspiring singers can wail their favorite songs. 

"Together we'll be, in harmony. Taking the time we will find our way!!!" 

Madison smiled as James hit the high C note. As the song continued, Tom entered the room, to find the person he was looking for bopping along to the song.

"Sunshine! I feel the energy. I need sunshine! Pouring down on me now. Sunshine! Don't you hide away. I want sunshine! Each and every day!"

Tom was almost ashamed of himself- this was one member of the trio that stole his keys. Fortunately, Jessie and Ryoga were nowhere in sight, so he could easily corner James after he was done belting the song.

"Thanks! That was fun!" James finished his song, handed the microphone back to Madison, and walked away. 

Immediately, Yolei intercepted the microphone. "You got the theme song to Battle Athletes on there?" 

James headed away from the stage, partially to avoid Yolei's crooning. He was met by Tom. "Okay, where are my keys?" Tom said, stern.

"Oh, hello."

"Spare the pleasantries, James, I need to get back in my office. Therefore, I need my keys to do that."

James was annoyed. "Look, I don't know what happened to them. My little piggy took them."

"Your piggy? You mean, Ryoga?"

"Yeah, Ryoga. Then he gave them to some twerps!"

Tom was starting to get worried, "Twerps? What kind of twerps?"

"Cool! Karaoke!" Tom looked behind and to his right and saw Davis and Kari entering.

"Not those twerps. Other twerps." James clarified.

"Hey Tom, when did we get karaoke?" Davis walked up to Tom, wearing a big smile.

"Uh… actually, that's a good question." Now that Tom thought about it, it wasn't something they had before.

"Well, we'd better try it out. How about a duet, Davis?" Kari smiled brightly.

"I have a better idea. Let's hear Tom sing one!"

"Yeah!" James concurred.

"No!" Tom flatly rejected the offer.

"Come on, I bet you're good!" Davis and Kari continued to coax Tom.

"Why the heck do you want me to…" The kids were persistent, pushing Tom towards Yolei and the microphone, "Are you trying to stall me or something?"

"Now why would we do that?" Davis and Kari said, almost simultaneously. 

Yolei handed Tom the microphone. Tom frowned. Something was going on here…

**Lobby- 3:25 PM  
  
**Tai found the right key and inserted it into the designated slot. Then he pushed the button as Takato checked outside.

"We're good!" Takato said, forcing Tai to smile. 

Izzy stepped in. "Not quite. We still need Henry. Where is he?" 

"Henry said something about not being comfortable about handling this job."

"Why wouldn't he be comfortable?" Tai asked.

"Well, think about it. You're asking us to go into somebody's house and try to steal something without them noticing. Do you know how tricky that sounds?"

"I'll admit that it would require some degree of sneaking around. But we have faith in you two." Izzy said reassuringly.

"Well, Henry's getting somebody who should be a little more experienced at this sort of thing."

"Who the heck is more experienced at…" Tai's query fell short. His and Izzy's jaw dropped when they saw Tracey and Henry walking towards them.

"So basically, we need to go down the street to Dave's place, and steal one of his keys without letting him find out?" Tracey made sure his briefing was accurate.

"Yep," Henry replied, "Takato and I will cover the stealing. You deal with the not letting him find out."

"Well, it's definitely something different. But I don't see why it wouldn't be possible." Tracey mused as he and Henry approached Tai and Izzy, both guarded.

"What the hell do you want?" Tai asked.

"Henry wants me to help steal some key. So I'll be nice. Besides, I owe Takato one for stabbing him in the back in Mole. Also owe Izzy for forcing him to stab me in the back."

"Do you honestly expect us to trust you?" Tai was hardly willing to accept this.

Izzy stepped in. "We don't have time to argue. I trust Takato and Henry, and you're definitely deceitful enough to pull this off. Takato has the address, and the gate's open. Better get going before anybody notices you're missing."

Tai and Izzy both looked down as the three glided past the outside gate and down the street. "Are you sure about this Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's him. I just hope he's on our side this time."

"Ready for duty no da!" Chichiri's voice startled the two.

Izzy recovered quickly. "Excellent. Did Miaka fill you in?"

"Yep. I'll find Nuriko first. I should be able to talk him into helping."

Tai nodded. It was an acceptable plan. "Okay. Once you get past the gate, you should be able to use your magic. Just make sure to avoid the cameras when you get there. Good luck." Chichiri "da'd" again and walked outside, passing the gate. As Tai, Izzy, and Miaka held their breath, Chichiri concentrated for a moment, then vanished.

"Well, here goes nothing," Miaka said.

As soon as he was gone, Yui arrived. "Tom's coming this way. Are they gone?"

"I guess so." Izzy replied. A lot had happened in a short time. Suddenly they were relying on Tracey and some monk they knew very little about. "Let's get out of here so Tom doesn't get suspicious of us."

"Right." Tai closed the gate and the four ran back to headquarters.

**Beeda Facility- Lounge- 3:30 PM  
  
**Chichiri was skilled at not being spotted. Therefore, he had no trouble staying as invisible as possible, and as silent as possible. His target was resting on the couch in the lounge. He quietly snuck behind the couch and ducked down. Even if the camera was on him, the couch's shadow hid him well. Now it was only a matter of waking up Nuriko and getting him to a secret location. 

"Psst… Nuriko," he whispered loud enough for Nuriko to hear, but not loud enough for any microphone to pick up. It didn't work. Not wanting to risk drawing any more attention, Chichiri resorted to the next logical thing…

**Room 109- 3:32 PM  
  
**"NURIKO!! WAKE UP NO DA!!!"****

They all said his old room would be a safe hiding place…

Nuriko sat up. "What the hell?" When he last lost contact with the world, he was in the lounge. Now he was in somebody's bedroom and somebody who sounded an awful lot like Chichiri was yelling at him.

"I'm back!" The kitsune-eyed monk popped up from behind the couch. And Nuriko screamed.

"Shh! You don't want them to know we're in here no da." Chichiri put a hand to Nuriko's mouth.

Nuriko forcibly removed the hand, but kept his voice down, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I'm supposed to be no da. It's a long story. We'll just say everybody's still alive, including Miaka and Hotohori, no da."

"Sure, I guess." Tenchi had indicated that the dead may be able to rise again, but Nuriko was still baffled.

"Good. Now here's the plan- Miaka says we're supposed to find some weird colored keys from those AA guys no da."

"Wait, wait… what?" 

"We need these keys to get home."

"Wait a minute…" Nuriko had made a connection, "You mean going home now? Before the game's over?"

Chichiri smiled. "Yep. Miaka's orders too. Now if you know anybody here that could help us out…"

"Holy moly…" Nuriko mused. "Tenchi was actually on to something."

"Well, if you could go fetch Tenchi so I can fill him in on what's going on over on the other side, we can start to do something no da." Chichiri pulled out his room key and handed it to the bluenette,. "We can't let Miaka down no da!"

Nuriko looked at the key. It was almost a question of loyalty between Hotohori and Miaka. But if Hotohori was somehow alive somewhere, the tides had been turned. 

"I guess not."

**Moore Facility- Room 110- 3:35 PM  
  
**As she looked at the keys closer, Yui couldn't help but think of the negative ramifications of their actions. "Izzy?"

Izzy replied, not looking up from the map, "Yeah?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

This time, he looked up, and looked at her. "I don't know." 

It was on his mind as well. Even without the unusual circumstances that brought them together, Yui was still someone whom Izzy came to care about very much. She was intelligent, pretty by his standards, and although somewhat cold, cold for the right reasons. Although he was hardly going to admit it to anybody but himself, Izzy was starting to fall in love with the girl. But if this plan succeeded, it was entirely possible that they'd be apart forever. 

Being apart from Yui wasn't the worst thing in the world. Sad perhaps, but nothing he wouldn't recover from. It certainly wasn't worth sacrificing everything for. But another departure was more troubling. With Yui, at least he'd have the opportunity to say goodbye. 

Unless…

Izzy stood and took the keys from Yui. He began to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Tai had been silent throughout, but spoke up here.

Izzy paused for a moment, sighed, then turned to Tai, "I have to see Rika."

"What? How?"

After looking through the keychain, Izzy found the key he wanted. "I'll drive."

Tai was seriously livid, "Wait… you're going to steal Tom's car?" 

Yui stood. "Great, I'll go with you."

It was bad enough that Izzy was going to do something crazy. Now Yui was going to join him. Tai tried to think of ways to prevent Izzy from doing this, "First off, where did you learn how to drive?"

Izzy smiled, "Pokéball Run. Second episode, I believe."

"Do you know where the hospital is?"

Izzy pointed to the map. "Tai, I've been staring at that map for so long it's imbedded in my brain. I'll find it. Especially if Yui's coming along."

Tai shook his head. Izzy was determined to see his little sister, and Tai couldn't think of an excuse to keep him from going, "Okay. I think you're insane, but fine. Just leave me the key to get outside, and the key to get the Nerima kids home. If Takato and Henry get Dave's key, I want to keep them together."

After searching for them, Izzy handed them over. "Deal. When we're done, we'll even pop over to see how Chichiri's doing at Beeda."

Tai smiled. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Izzy returned the smile. "She's my little sister. I don't want my last vision of her to be her being carried off in a stretcher."

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Yui said, now extremely hesitant. After all, it was her seishi that did the deed to his sister.

Instead of agreeing, Izzy took Yui's hand. "You already spoke up. You're going," he said before turning to Tai, "Tai, could you let us out?" 

Tai allowed the pair to exit first. He was still unsure about it all. Hopefully it wouldn't have too much of an effect on the mission.

**1503 Crawford Street- 3:35 PM  
  
**The three stood outside the house. A car was parked outside the garage and they could see lights from within. Somebody was definitely home.

"As soon as we have him distracted, start looking," Tracey said to Takato.

"Check the obvious areas. End tables and stuff," Henry added. They only had one shot at this; they couldn't fail.

"Henry, make sure he's not spotted. I'll keep Dave as occupied as much as possible, but you have to make sure he doesn't accidentally look Takato's way."

"Right."

Tracey smiled. "Well, let's save the day by annoying people." He knocked. He and Henry stood in front. Takato wasn't hiding, but it was crucial for him to remain quiet and inconspicuous while the other two provided the diversion.

The door opened. The three almost ran away as soon as they saw the thirtysomething brunette standing before them. She scrunched her forehead at the kids, then smiled.

"Are you here to see David?" she asked, very sweetly.

Takato, Henry, and Tracey looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. Finally, Tracey made the bold move of stepping inside and shaking her hand. "Yes, of course! Who might you be?"

"I'm his wife, Maggie," she answered, still shaking Tracey's hand, and still smiling. Maggie stepped aside to allow Takato and Henry passage. She turned towards the inside of the house, "David! We have company! I think it's some kids from the office!" 

Tracey continued to lead her on, "Yeah, we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by."

While Tracey made small talk with Maggie, Takato and Henry scanned the living room. It was a pretty nice suburban home. Small, quant, cozy… just a typical living room in a typical house. 

"So let me guess… Kim Possible?" 

"Excuse me?" Tracey looked over at Maggie.

"Is that what series you're from? David's been really proud of that one, you know."

"Um… actually we're from Digimon," Henry answered.

After thinking for a second, Maggie smiled again, "That's right, David's doing Digimon instead of Michael. I keep forgetting about that." 

Tracey stepped in yet again, "Well, you see Mrs. Wenzler, I'm actually from Pokémon."

Henry followed up with, "Yeah. We're just one big happy family!" 

From the kitchen, Dave entered and immediately froze. The sight of three animated characters in his living room when they were supposed to be sequestered at Moore. It did not well bode well.

"Would you like some tea?" Maggie asked the visitors.

"Of course! Thanks for offering!" Tracey continued to remain in his suck-up mode.

Maggie turned to her husband, "David, pour some glasses of iced tea, okay?"

"Huh… uh… huh…" Dave was rendered speechless, and went back into the kitchen. Henry smiled at Tracey and followed him in. 

"Need any help, Mr. Wenzler?" Henry was hardly as good at distracting as Tracey, but made his attempt anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave lowered his voice so his wife wouldn't hear.

"We just decided to drop by. Something wrong with that? It's not like we're going back to Beeda or anything." Henry remained innocent.

Dave opened the refrigerator door and searched for the bottled tea inside. "Does Tom know you're here?"

Henry laughed. "Does Tom know we're here? What do you think?!" Naturally, Henry didn't actually answer the question.

The AA head shook his head as he retrieved the tea and a few glasses from the cupboard. While he was facing the wall, Henry motioned towards Takato, who took the cue and ran down the hallway to search for the key. With help from Henry, Dave poured the tea into the glasses and carried them back into the room. Dave was still mighty suspicious, but was content with playing along, keeping his eyes open.

"So what series are you competing in this time?" Upon hearing Maggie ask Tracey the question, Dave almost dropped the cups.

"Uh… uh…" Dave fished for an answer. He didn't want the kids letting out what they were really doing. His wife would go nuts. "Pokéball Run 2," he finally answered.

Tracey smiled as he and Maggie took their glasses. Dave wasn't too hard to rope in. All four found seats in the living room.

"You know, now that these reality series are brought up, I do remember you Tracey," Maggie said, nodding in recollection, "How did you not see that Brock was the Mole? I had it figured out in episode five." 

Tracey shook his head and smiled. The subject did annoy him a little, but it was hardly the time to show it, "Well, I don't know. It's a hard game. And being there in real life and seeing it on television are two very different perspectives."

"I had it figured out in episode five…" Henry was smug. He couldn't resist poking a little fun at Tracey.

"Where's Takato?" Dave was already suspicious, but the absence of one of the kids was even more troubling.

"He had to use the bathroom," Tracey covered for his accomplice, adding, "This place is so well designed, he didn't even need to ask for directions."

"Thank you. David got a great deal on this house. But you know David almost lost his job because of Mole 2." Maggie was treating this as a friendly chat. Dave was treating this as a full-scale nuclear threat. "Tell them about it Dave." Maggie smiled.

Dave hesitated, then continued. There was no harm in keeping them occupied. "Well, yeah, you see ABC wasn't too happy about the ratings for their Mole last fall, and they were really angry that we were using their concept to pull bigger ratings for a different network. Now I had nothing to do with the series, but because I answer to ABC, I'm the one they keep calling and making complaints to. I guess they tried to get me fired, but I don't think anybody who actually had the power to really considered it."

"You guys get permission from the actual series to do these, right?" Tracey posed the question as if he was genuinely interested.

Dave shrugged it off. "Oh yeah… I mean I'm sure Manny and Adam got permission from Stone Stanley. We always get permission when we use the concept for a series. I hate to sound like Tom but this isn't a fanfic, you know."

Henry blinked. "What the heck's a fanfic?"

From behind Dave and Maggie, Takato flashed a thumb's up to Henry and Tracey. Henry acknowledged it, causing Dave to look around. "You were in there awhile, weren't you?" Takato actually wasn't, but Dave remained on his toes.

"Um…" Takato hesitated for a moment. Tracey and Henry weren't going to be able to help him, so he'd have to be a little devious himself. "That cafeteria food, you know?" 

"Oh…" Dave muttered. He had to admit that the food they served was far from gourmet dining, "Got it."

Tracey and Henry stood simultaneously. Tracey set his glass on a conveniently located coffee table, "Well, you know we have to be going now. Tom's going to start to miss us."

Maggie continued to smile, "Right. I guess you still have to film that series. More racing ahead?" 

The Pokémon watcher smiled. This was all too easy… "Yep. We have a big day of racing ahead of us, so we should get back to the Pit Stop and rest." As the three started for the door, Tracey turned to Henry to add to the illusion, "We have to talk strategy. I still think we should go for the Fast Forward…"

"Nice meeting you!" Maggie returned.

"Yeah! You too!" Takato threw back as he closed the door behind him. 

The three briskly took the same road back, pausing as soon as they knew they were out of view. 

"Did you get it?" Henry asked.

Takato smiled and pulled a purple key out of his pocket. He found it on the key hook in Dave's home office.

**Main Street- 3:45 PM  
  
**The car sped down the street. All hell was breaking loose at Moore, and Tom needed backup. 

"Why me?" Mike continually mumbled as he tried to reach the facility as quickly as he could without citation. He didn't know much about the situation. All he knew was somebody had taken Tom's keys. Manny didn't tell Mike anything else from Tom's distress call.

"Damn my luck..." Mike muttered as he pulled up to his third red light. He passively scanned the oncoming traffic and noticed a station wagon pull up on the other side. Its blinker was on, indicating a right turn. The car looked suspiciously like Tom's. 

Mike quickly pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Tom's cellular. 

"Tom it's Mike. Did you have that beat-up station wagon of yours at Moore today?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"I'm heading over to Moore and I see it on the other side of the street!"

Tom's concern was clearly audible, "You're kidding me!" 

"What should I do?" 

"Well follow it! See who it is! You're trying to help me get my keys back- if somebody stole my car, that's who has them."

"Right." Mike flipped on his blinker, "I'll call Manny and tell him the change of plans." The light turned green, Tom's car turned right, and Mike followed as soon as traffic cleared.

**Kohler Complex- Reception Area- 3:48 PM  
  
**It was exactly as Tom had foretold- the kids would need to get a hold of all seven keys in order for them to stop the game. Right now, someone had stolen Tom's keys. Manny had no idea if the eliminated contestants knew how to get home, but he wasn't about to take chances. He himself had two keys- the yellow and pink keys that controlled Pokémon and Cardcaptors respectfully. But if he was going into the war zone after Mike's detour, he figured that the keys would be better off hidden.

Nobody was around, so hopefully the hiding place would suffice. Manny was only content knowing that only he knew where they were. Nobody else- not Barb, not Artie, not even his mole would know. This was his secret, and his alone.

He stepped away and began to run out of the building. That was when he saw Artie heading into the building. For what seemed like the first time ever, Manny was actually glad to see the damn fool.

"Artie, I need to go to Moore. All sorts of crazy shit is going on down there," Manny said with a sense of urgency, "Tom's missing his keys, and I'm worried that the kids'll try to use them to get home."

It didn't seem like Artie took any of that in, "You want crazy shit Manny? There's a couch missing in the lounge!" 

Manny ignored it, "Whatever, you deal with it. Look, we have a real security problem right now. We've got kids in Beeda trying to bring the game down, and we've got kids at Moore that may have the means to do so."

"Wait? They're trying to bring Shougai down? Here?" Artie finally sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Do you still have your key? The one Andersen gave you?"

Artie nodded. "Oh yeah. Can't lose a thing like that!" 

"Good. Make sure the kids here don't get a hold of it." 

Manny began to run off, until Artie stopped him, "Hold on! You mean they might try to steal it from me?!"

After turning around, Manny thought for a second before speaking again, "Yeah." He scanned Artie's face. Artie was now as worried as Manny was. "I'll tell you what. Remember how I told you I've got a mole in here?" Manny waited for Artie to nod, "Okay. It's Misty. I told her to join whoever is doing the planning and keep me updated. She hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I still think we can trust her. Just keep that in mind. It might come in handy."

Artie nodded again, "Misty's on our side. Got it." As Manny ran off towards his car, Artie turned back towards Beeda. He wasn't going to be responsible for the end of Shougai, that was for sure.

**Mercy Hospital- Lobby- 4:00 PM  
  
**Izzy and Yui walked up to the receptionist. "We need to find Rika Nonaka," Izzy said. Yui was silently apprehensive at his side.

After a session on the computer, the receptionist stared at the screen before turning back to Izzy, "Okay… uh… how do you know her?" She sounded like she was treading along very carefully.

Izzy paused. This sounded like serious business. He wasn't going to lie and say they were related. The relationship between himself and Rika and Izzy was not bound by blood or any legal documents.

"He's her brother." Izzy looked over at Yui, who answered for him.

"And you?" The receptionist asked Yui.

More hesitation. Yui didn't have an answer explaining her own presence.

Izzy threw an arm around Yui's shoulder. "She's my girlfriend." If she was willing to lie for him, somehow it made him that much more willing to return the favor.

"Room 66 down the hall." The woman behind the desk seemed suspicious, but granted passage anyway. The two thanked her and walked off in that direction.

They were followed by Mike, who tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible while pulling out his cellular phone.

**Moore Facility- Drop-Off Area- 4:02 PM  
  
**As expected, another car was already there when Manny arrived. He'd tend to that later. Right now, he was on the phone with Mike. 

"Seeing Rika at the hospital? Perfect," Manny said as he parked the car. Granted, it wasn't perfect, but they could be doing a lot worse with Tom's car. "Look, I'll call you back in just a second, I got something I need to do."

He stepped out of the car. The facility seemed so much more menacing now. It was as if everybody inside suddenly cast a dark shadow over the whole place, like a daycare that was the grounds for a hostage situation. 

Dave was already there, as expected. He called Manny ahead of time with the report of his unexpected visit. 

"Well?" Manny awaited the news on one thing.

"It's gone," Dave bore the bad news, "I had to have had at least twenty keys on that damn rack. Takato knew what he was looking for."

"Shit…" Manny turned to the gate. Not only were they pursuing the keys, but they also knew exactly what they looked like. This threat was much more severe than originally expected.

"Aw, damn." Dave added to the swearing when he tried to open the front gate.

"Don't tell me they've got this thing locked shut." 

"Looks like it." Dave walked back to his car and pounded the hood out of frustration. 

Shougai was his contribution to the reality craze. Although he didn't conceive it himself, he pitched it himself, and he was a key part in making it work. Now, there was a chance that it would all be lost.

Manny remained by the door. He saw several silhouettes by the window. Hopefully one of them would be willing to let them in. He cupped his mouth and shouted. "Hey! Somebody!!"

He continued to shout. There was no way that everybody was in on it. Someone had to be a loyalist.

"What's going on?" Dave had apparently returned.

"I'm trying to get somebody to open the gate." Manny grabbed his keychain and pulled off the key to open said gate. 

"From inside? Are you nuts? They hate us in there!"

As soon as Dave said it, somebody opened the door. Manny smiled. 

"Good old Madison…" he remarked.

She was smiling, as always, as she arrived at the gate. "Can I help you two?" she asked sweetly.

Manny forged a smile, "Yeah. Could you let us in? There's a panel right next to the door that opens this gate." He slid the key through the bars. "Here's a key."

She looked at it for a few seconds, then turned around and headed towards the door.

"Great. You just gave them another way to get out." Dave ranted at Manny. "How do you know we can trust her?"

Manny remained calm. "Because. She's Madison."

"Yeah, the same Madison whom we forced to enter a ring with Kodachi Kuno and ended up getting wrapped up and flung into a pit! I'm sure she loves of." 

Manny cracked a sly smile as the gate flew open. "First law of this job Dave- know the characters you're messing with."

Dave shook his head as the two approached the building. "Thank God. Because I am not losing this game."

"_We_ are not losing this game, you mean," Manny corrected Dave.

"Right. I'm ready to do absolutely anything to make sure Shougai is completed." Manny nodded in understanding, obviously with the same sympathies.

However, Manny had a much more adverse reaction when Dave pulled out a gun.

"Shit Dave, you are serious."

"Damn right."

Manny tried to recover from the shock of seeing the pistol. For all he knew, it was a necessary precaution. In fact, given what was at stake, it wasn't all that bad an idea. 

He was interrupted by his cell phone. As soon as he answered it, he realized that he left Mike hanging at the hospital.

"Mike… sorry about that. Had a little trouble getting in." As he spoke with Mike, Manny eyed the gun. It was a sure-fire way to set those kids straight. Perhaps there was another way as well… "Mike. Dave and I are going to try to get his key back. I'll try to see if Izzy has the key… or somebody else."

"Great…" Mike replied, "Either way, how do we get it back?"

"Well… we may have to fight a little dirty. Stay there. I'll get back to you."

**Mercy Hospital- Room 66- 4:03 PM  
  
**She was surrounded by tubes. Around the perimeter of the bed was a mess of beeping machines and IV bags. She remained motionless. She looked dead, but the indicators on the machines said otherwise. 

"Rika…" Izzy was almost speechless. She looked horrible. He knew she wasn't conscious, but spoke to her anyway. "It's me. I only hope you can hear me. I, uh, guess I just came to say goodbye. You know how we wanted to stop the show? Well, I think we're finally doing it. We're all going to get to go home." 

He paused. He wasn't the best at solemn departures, but the words seemed to come to him, "I don't think we'll ever see each other again. So I just wanted to tell you that I'll always be rooting for you. Whatever you do, just remember that you'll always have your big brother on your side."

Yui sat as far away from the bed as possible. She tried not to look at Rika. It was terrible to see someone Rika's age in that state. The worst part was the feeling that she was responsible. Could the girl in the bed, one that was so badly hurt that she needed a machine to breathe for her, be the same one Yui fought with just two days ago?

Uncomfortable didn't begin to describe it. She was being torn apart, even more than when she forgave Miaka. Everything that Kutou used to accomplish their goals- all the murder, suffering and devastation, were suddenly not worth it. The ends suddenly did not justify the means. The ends didn't even seem worthy enough to try to attain. What was the point in invading Konan if there'd be nothing left to take over when they were through? Her tears could no longer be controlled.

Izzy took one last look at Rika. There was one small area of her forehead that was neither wrapped in bandages nor was being poked with needles. Perhaps if she couldn't hear him, she could feel his kiss. 

He slumped back down, resisting the urge to cry. Izzy heard sobbing, but it wasn't him. He looked over at Yui. She was losing it. After one more look at Rika, he began to comfort Yui, "Are you okay?" 

She shook her head, while the tears kept rolling down. 

"Yui… it's okay."

"Nothing's okay anymore. I don't know what to believe in. I don't know who to trust. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore."

Izzy sighed. He hadn't expected this, but he understood. Everything she was told to believe was being stripped away and revealed as lies and deception. It wasn't enough to tell her what was right. She needed some validation. A reason to make the necessary changes in her life. Izzy wasn't sure if he'd be able to provide them.

"C'mon. Let's go." 

She rose to her feet, but was still slouched. Izzy held her as they walked out. Even still, Izzy couldn't help but take one last look at Rika.

They were walking down the hall, back to the car. Yui remained a wreck, while Izzy remained solemn. They were just about to the lobby when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute… what do you mean by 'a little dirty?'"

**Beeda Facility- Lounge- 4:05 PM  
  
**Tenchi and Nuriko carefully observed their target, Artie Elker, searching under a chair for the missing sofa. They kept at a distance, and spoke quietly.

"So according to your dead kitsune friend, we have to get the key from Artie, Mike, and Manny." Tenchi recapped the situation.

"Don't forget Barb,." Nuriko replied.

Tenchi smiled. "I'm not worried about Barb." He felt around in his pocket. After Chichiri explained the situation with the keys to him, everything suddenly became more clear. The sight of Chichiri confirmed what Barb was saying about the McKormick. And furthermore, she had even given him the key to send him home. He was almost ashamed that he had so many doubts about Barb; in the end, Barb was putting all of her faith in Tenchi. Now, that faith was going to pay off.

"I'm surprised you trust my dead kitsune friend." Nuriko continued.

"Hey, remember that me and a kitsune won the two Mole seasons."

A third voice entered the fray, just as quiet as the others, "But a kitsune was also a mole."

Nuriko answered Misty. "Nah, Brock only looks like a kitsune."

"Thanks for joining the team Misty." Tenchi said without looking. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did," she replied, walking up to Tenchi, "I feel like I owe everybody. Besides, you're kind of cute."

Tenchi reeled back for a second, "Is this how you always act around guys who kill your boyfriend?"

Misty let the boyfriend comment slide. After considering everything, she decided to have faith that her friends were alive somewhere. Otherwise, she would be grieving too much to achieve anything. This way, she'd feel like she was risking less in betraying her mole role.

"Matt, Akane, and Jeri are heading to Kohler like we planned. They eventually convinced Sakura to go with, but they couldn't get Ranma out of his room," Misty gave her status update.

"Okay. That's good enough." Tenchi wanted everybody to be accounted for. He still didn't know who Manny's mole was, but he figured that if everybody was being watched by himself, Matt, or Akane, the mole couldn't do nearly as much without revealing themselves. He continued, "Hopefully Manny and Mike are over there. We'll take Elker."

"Let's move out!" Nuriko shouted as the three approached the portly redhead.

"Artie! Just who we wanted to see!" Misty yelled, interrupting his search for the couch.

"What do you three wa…" Artie stopped halfway. This was what Manny was talking about. The kids were after his key. He backed up against the wall.

Nuriko put his hand against the wall and smiled. "We want you to hand over a special little key you may have. The question is, do you want to hand it over the easy way or the hard way?" 

Artie gulped, then reached for the cell phone in pocket. He pulled it out very slowly. Unfortunately, he had to look down at it to dial. 

"What's that?!" Nuriko asked joyously. He saw the phone, and grabbed it away with his free hand. "I may be from Ancient China but I know what it is!" Nuriko smiled brightly, held the phone in front of Artie's face, and crushed it into oblivion with his bare hand. "It's a preview of the hard way!!" he exclaimed, tossing the particles of dust onto the floor.

Needless to say, Artie remained on edge. He looked over at Misty. She was the one that could supposedly be trusted. He was in a fix, and was going to need her help to get out of this. She was looking back at him. Judging by the look in her eyes, she was trying to read something in his eyes. He stared at her, making very brief nodding movements. She smiled slightly. "Aha! Communication!" Artie thought. She motioned down with her head. Artie scanned his eyes down, to see her scrawny left arm, and her hand making a motion that seemed to indicate something. He brought his head back up, finally understanding what to do.

"Okay… just don't hurt me…" he said as he slowly brought the key out of his pocket. "Here… I'm handing it over… I'm hoping this is the easy way." 

Tenchi watched as Artie passed a green tinted key into Misty's awaiting hand. "Good… nice and easy. That way everybody wins."

"I don't see how I win with this…" Artie replied.

Nuriko continued to smile. "Of course you win! This way you get to keep your face!"

Artie didn't smile, but did watch Misty… as she flashed a smile brighter than Nuriko's as she handed the key over to Tenchi. 

The "boys" began to walk away. Misty trailed slightly behind. "Misty!" Artie whispered.

She turned around, still smiling. "Yes?" 

"I thought you were the, uh… you know…" Artie mouthed the word "mole."

She nodded, "Yeah, about that… can you deliver a message to Manny?"

"Sure."

At that point, Misty pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, before turning around and following Tenchi and Nuriko out of the room.

Artie was left stressed, shock, and even a little confused. 

"What the hell does that mean anyway?!" 

**Moore Facility- Lobby- 4:05 PM  
  
**The two unwelcome guests entered the building. First thing was first- Manny got his gate key back from Madison. "Thank you so much," Manny said.

Madison didn't appear to respond. She seemed unusually tired, especially given the time of day. After a few seconds, she snapped herself back into an alert state, "Oh. You're welcome. Anything to keep Sakura…" she let the sentence drop and drifted off again.

"The hell's wrong with her?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." Manny couldn't help but show a little concern, and assisted her over to a nearby chair. 

"Look, we'll deal with her later. We have to find those keys." Dave looked around. Most of the group in the lounge were still innocents going about their daily business.

Manny left her there and stood back up. "Right. Find the group that took your key. Odds are they still have it."

"What about you?"

Manny walked towards the dorms. "I'm going after the ringleader." Manny continued his march down the first floor hall. "I have a good hunch as to who it is."

**Cafeteria- 4:05 PM  
  
**Takato, Henry, and Tracey were each enjoying a victory chocolate milk carton. The plan was successful, the key obtained, and the three had gotten back without incident. 

"You three are insane," Gary remarked from across the room. It was too early for dinner, so they were the only ones in the room. With nobody else to talk to, Gary was making conversation.

"You should've been there Gary. We were sneaky as hell, you know?" Takato was particularly proud of his performance.

"I'm just saying. You three are nuts. We're going home in a few days anyway. There's no reason to piss them off now. I'm just trying to enjoy this nice break from the action that I have."

"What's the fun in that?" Tracey shouted, a big smile on his face.

"Oh boy…" Henry muttered as Dave entered the room.

"Okay, what did you three bastards do with the key?" He was dead serious. Without his wife in the room, he was free to act the way he needed to to get things done.

"What key? What are you talking about?" Tracey feigned ignorance, as usual.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. It's a purple key. Takato stole it while he was 'in the bathroom.' And you're going to hand it over right now." Dave was not willing to take any shit from Tracey.

"No." Takato made it plain and simple. 

"No?"

The goggle-headed Tamer stood up. "No. We're not handing it over. You can't do anything to us. We're going home… and… and that's final."

Dave did not budge. "I'm sorry Takato, but what you are talking about is fantasy. What we are at right now…" In a flash, Dave pulled the gun out and pointed it at Gary's head. "This is business."

It was as if Tracey, Takato, and Henry all jumped back at the sight. 

"Is that a…"

"Holy shit… that's a real…"

Dave eyed Gary, now trembling and afraid to move. Dave turned back to the trio. "Now hand it over."

**1st Floor Hallway- 4:07 PM  
  
**Manny knocked on the door to Room 110 again. He could hear two voices inside, but they were not responding to his demands. 

"For the last time Tai, I need to talk to you." He fingered his cell phone. It was his last resort, but he was really drawing close to it.

No response again. Manny sighed and pulled out the phone. He pressed a button, allowing the speed dial to do its work. "Yeah?" The response from Mike was almost instantaneous.

"You're on stand-by. Get ready." 

Manny knocked on the door once more. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but things were getting increasingly desperate. At least two keys were in the hands of the children, and as long as they had them, it was a problem. A problem that required drastic measures to fix. Finally, Manny summoned up the courage and said it.

"Open the door or we're pulling the plug on Rika! And we have no intention of bringing her back this time!"   
  
**End Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Notes  
**Things starting to come together, I think. We see some redemption for Tracey and Misty, and the AA is starting to be driven to the brink. Hopefully it's also a nice cliffhanger to set you up for the final episode.  
  
James's rendition of "Follow the Sun" was done for two reasons. First off, it is so James. So very, very James. Secondly, the name of the group that sings it? Triple J, of course. It's on the Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix.  
  
Now that it's safe to say that Izzy and Yui are an official couple, they need an official name. After considering Yuishiro for a long time, I finally decided on a very simple one, and hopefully something that doesn't come across as fishy… Koi.  
  
Kim Possible is a new hit cartoon (yes, an American cartoon) on the Disney Channel. Therefore, it's under the jurisdiction of Dave.  
  
Since I've been in an Amazing Race mentality lately, especially considering the new non-AA series I'm starting next month. Therefore, a couple little references are in here. Maggie's name was derived from Margeretta, who was partnered with her husband David in the first series. Also, Tracey and Henry must not know all that much about Pokéball Run since all the terminology they used were from AR.  
  
**Chapter Sixteen- Editing the Future  
With two tense situations at Moore facility, everything has come to a head. Can the AA prevent the revolt? Can the kids obtain the keys from Manny and Mike? And even if they do, can they do what is necessary to stop the game and get home? And even if they do that… will they want to?**


	16. Editing the Future

**_Grim Reality_****_  
  
_Chapter Sixteen- Editing the Future****  
  
Author's Notes  
**I will waive any author notes until the end.   
  


**Day Eleven- Mercy Hospital- Room 66- 4:08 PM   
  
**Never in a million years did Mike expect to find himself here. Rika did nothing to deserve this. She didn't deserve to be lying on a hospital bed, teetering between life and death. She didn't even deserve to be in this game to begin with. It was unnecessarily cruel and Mike knew it. But there was no doubt in his head that what he may have to do to her next was the worst fate of them all. 

Mike was within reach of the large plug that connected everything to the power supply. It was a relatively mundane task- pull it from the outlet. Doing this would disrupt the electrical connection, which was used to power most of the machines, which in turn were used to regulate her breathing and monitor her vital signs. Thinking about it that way sounded like it was a lie. What he was doing was killing her.

Still, an obligation was an obligation. He held the phone to his ear, waiting for Manny to give a signal of any kind. He heard someone breathing heavily outside. Mike thought he had successfully evaded Izzy and Yui. 

"I don't know what he's doing in there," Mike could faintly hear from the hallway. Apparently Izzy was trying to prevent Mike from hearing. It didn't work. Izzy continued, "I don't think he knows we're out here." Wrong.

Mike looked at Rika again. This was going to be even more difficult than before…

**Moore Facility- Cafeteria- 4:08 PM  
  
**_"I was never a fan of violence, and this is why."_**  
  
**It took all of Gary's mental strength not to collapse in shock. The situation was particularly bad for him- he had nothing to do with any of this, yet he was the one with the business end of a pistol in his face. He wasn't involved with the theft. He didn't want to be involved with the theft. Gary knew exactly where his loyalty lied.

"Jokes over you three… you might want to consider giving it back," he said with staggered breathing. He could only pray that Tracey wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Mr. Wenzler, can we talk about this?" Henry attempted to reason with Dave.

"I think our conversation at my house was enough talk." Dave clutched the gun, his finger resting on the trigger. "We really want that key back, and I wouldn't test how badly we want it back."

"Tracey… what are you waiting for?" Gary was now officially panicking.

Tracey folded his arms. "There's a problem. We don't have it."

"What?" Gary and Dave replied simultaneously.

"We… we gave the key to Tai," Takato explained.

Tracey remained calm, "If you want it, you're going to have to talk to him. So stop threatening to kill Gary. Go threaten to kill Tai. Gary has nothing to do with this, so leave him alone."

Dave didn't budge. "I have a better idea. You go find your best friend Tai, and bring him down here so we can chat."

That was when Tracey noticed a shadow behind Dave. He couldn't see who it was, but perhaps he was siding with the good guys. 

Tracey moved forward. "All right. I'll, uh… be right back." Cautiously, he walked towards the exit, making sure that Dave wasn't going to do anything sneaky. Now Tracey could get a better view of the figure. Whoever it was, it was calculating the move carefully. An arm reached towards the gun. Tracey stood on the opposite side of Gary, and Dave eyed Tracey carefully.

It didn't take a second for it to come to a head. The arm lashed out at Dave, grabbed the arm with the gun, and pulled it behind Dave's back. A second hand carefully ripped the gun out of Dave's palm. Now free from the icy stare of the gun barrel, Gary instinctively ran up and threw a punch to Dave's face. Dave was knocked out; the crisis was averted.

Henry and Takato ran up to make sure Dave was down for the count. After verification, they looked back up at the mysterious savior. "Ryo, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

Ryo carefully put his hand around the gun. He wasn't exactly sure as to how it was supposed to be carried. "Oh, hello. I was just returning a favor to Gary. He helped me beat Ryoga."

Gary was still in shock. Partially because it all ended so fast, partially because his brain barely registered when he socked Dave, and partially because he had virtually forgotten about his deal with Ryo. He shook it off and flashed his usual arrogant smile. "Well thanks a lot. I guess we're even now."

It was almost too strange for Tracey. "If this weren't such a serious situation, I'd probably face fault," he muttered.

Gary looked down at Dave. It must have been a good decking, since Dave was clearly unconscious. "If Wenzler here was this desperate, somebody better go tell Tai what happened." Suddenly, the cause took on a more personal meaning to Gary. Suddenly, he wanted to be a part of it. 

"Henry and I can take care of that," Takato volunteered. 

He and Henry started down the hall. On the way, Henry stopped when he saw Ryo analyzing the gun. "Hey Ryo, what should we do with that?"

Ryo eyed Henry, "Well, like Gary said these guys are pretty desperate. Also I saw Manny Edwards here too. So to answer your question…" Ryo aimed the gun straight ahead, at a wall, "…what else are we going to do with it?"

**1st Floor Hallway- 4:09 PM  
  
**The occupants of the room- Tai, Miaka, and Kari, had exited upon hearing Manny's threat. His phone was at his side, and at any moment he could give Mike the command to end Rika's life. It certainly wasn't an idle threat. 

"What are you talking about?" Tai wasn't sure exactly what Manny was implying. He didn't want to take chances, but wanted to make sure he knew the situation.

Manny shook the phone, "I got Mike at the hospital on the other end. One word… and he pulls the plug. I'm sick of goofing around with this. Now hand over any keys you have on you."

Kari shouted, "You… you're sick, Manny. What makes you think this is okay?" 

"Kari, do you think I like killing twelve-year-olds?"

"So far, it's been hard to tell," Miaka said with a tone of cynicism.

"You have no idea how much we want this series to be completed."

Tai stepped forward. "Look, before was bad enough. But think about this Manny: you're talking about killing her. Forever."

"And even worse, you took that group in the middle of their adventures." Kari backed her brother up. "Without Rika, Takato and Henry will be in the thick of things with one less fighter. They won't be able to save the world without her."

"What's going on?" All four turned to see Takato, running into the hallway. "What's this about Rika?"

Manny remained calm, eyeing both Takato and the triumvirate on the other side. He addressed Kari's concerns, "Unfortunately, you're right. The other Tamers would be deposited back into their series down one member. The series of events would progress without her... Beelzemon, D-Reaper and all." Manny glanced at Takato and turned back to Kari. "It doesn't bother us. We have the series filmed to completion. Once it's on tape, any changes don't affect it. But yeah, her friends would certainly notice. You may be dooming more than just Rika if you don't give me the keys."

Tai stepped back. He looked at Takato. The poor kid wasn't sure what was going on, but the tone of the conversation had left him silent and scared. If only there was a way for him to make sure Manny was serious and capable of following through.

"What?" Manny put the phone up to his ear, still keeping an eye on the four. "Okay. Yeah, that sucks, but you still might have to do it. Sorry…" 

Manny put the phone down and turned to Tai, "I bet Izzy and Yui are starting to regret stealing Tom's car. It won't be a pretty sight for them to see."

The keys were in Tai's pocket. He stuck a hand in there and felt them. Takato was witness to Tai's decision. Izzy was actually at the hospital. Manny knew about it, so Mike must have been down there as well. This wasn't a joke, and unfortunately the risk was too great. He couldn't force Izzy to make the sacrifice. He couldn't force Takato or his friends to make the sacrifice.

He fetched the two keys and placed them in Manny's outstretched palm, "Okay, take them… just leave her alone. She's gone through enough as it is." 

"Got 'em Mike. You can breathe now," Manny dropped the phone to his side and turned around. 

He was met with a gun in his face, held by Ryo Akiyama. Takato and Henry flanked the Tamer.

Ryo wore a wicked smile, "Did I hear you threatening to kill Rika?" Ryo shook his head. "Not smart." It was Ryo's turn to extend a hand. "Hand them over."

It didn't take long for Manny to think about the decision. Negotiations were a lot easier when cold metal was involved. Manny silently cursed Dave for bringing the damn thing into the building in the first place, and he handed them to Ryo.

"Tai- stop goofing around and get these out of here." Ryo held the keys out. 

"Hold on… what about your key Manny?" Tai said as he took the keys from Ryo.

"You think I'm stupid enough to bring them here? Good luck finding them, Kamiya," Manny spat back.

Ryo took a second to analyze Manny's words. "He's not lying Tai. Get going."

Tai pocketed the keys and swiftly ran past Ryo. Kari and Miaka followed him, both expressing their gratitude on the way out.

Ryo continued to point the weapon at Manny. Manny slowly sidestepped in an effort to get away from Ryo, but Ryo simply sidestepped along with him. "Okay, he's got the damn keys. Will you drop that thing?"

"Why should I? I mean, think about it- you've been watching all of us get killed pretty much guilt-free. The way I see it… a little payback wouldn't be all such a bad idea."

Manny gulped. "Ryo… you can't do that."

"Why? Because we're supposedly fictional characters while you're reality?" Ryo waited for Manny to nod before smiling, "Too bad this gun is real too. And like you, I don't have to worry about getting into any trouble. At least if Tai knows what the heck he's doing with those keys. I'll be back home in a jiffy, and nobody will be the wiser."

"Ow… damn…" Dave entered the hallway, clutching his head. He was only out for a couple minutes. Immediately, Ryo pointed the gun at Dave. "Aw, shit…"

"Be careful, Dave, he's serious." Manny warned.

Dave promptly whapped Manny across the back of the head. "Manny, the damn thing's not loaded. You think I'm some sort of nut?"

Suddenly, the tables had turned. Manny was now the one approaching Ryo.

Ryo smiled, "Huh. Well, that sucks. Too bad you gave the keys away anyway!"

"You gave him your keys?" Dave asked Manny, in shock.

Manny wasn't listening. He was still staring at Ryo. Without looking, he brought the cell phone to his ear. He no longer had any hesitancy about it.

"Mike- kill her." 

Ryo charged after Manny, but was immediately restrained by Dave.

"Yes. The situation has changed. They need something to fear." Manny concluded his conversation, put the phone away, and walked past Ryo. "That should teach you to not fuck with us." 

Ryo was helpless to do anything but fall to the ground. He was supposed to be the big hero. Instead, he killed Rika…

**Mercy Hospital- Room 66- 4:12 PM  
  
**He thought the situation had subsided. He thought it was all over. He was about to calmly walk out of the room and coax Izzy and Yui back to Moore.

Mike dared not make a move towards the plug until now. If necessary, he was hoping one swift motion would end it all before the two kids would realize what happened. He extended a hand towards the outlet. He gripped his hands around the plug. One tug would do it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Izzy rushed into the room.

"Hold it right there!" Mike threatened to pull it. That stopped Izzy fast.

"Mike… what's going on? What are you doing to her?" 

Mike gulped. He was supposed to be the one in charge of the situation. He was taking the hostage. He was the one whose demands should be met to ensure stability. Yet, he felt like everything was flying over his head.

"Just turn around and walk out Izzy. I'll give you and Yui a head start towards Tom's car," That sounded demanding enough. Mike reassured himself that he was supposed to be the bully. It was the only option.

"And leave you here with Rika's life in your hand? You know I can't do that, Mike."

Mike hesitated. As long as he kept his palm on the plug, Izzy was powerless.

"What is this supposed to accomplish?" Yui stood out from behind Izzy. She was going through a nervous breakdown. Therefore, the bickering between Izzy and Mike was starting to annoy her.

She continued, "I mean, look at this- you're threatening to kill her. Why? What's the point?"

Mike remained silent.

Yui chuckled grimly, "That's what I thought. Everybody's so concerned about what they're supposed to do to get they want. Somehow they forget two things- what they're doing, and what they want."

After trying to think about the statement, Mike shook his head. "Stop that."

Now Yui smiled, "What? Am I confusing you? Admit it- you forgot what the point is. You forgot why you're doing all this. And like everybody in your situation, it's a selfish motivation that clouds judgment and impairs vision."

"Shut up now. Another word and I kill her," Mike was trying to remain in control. He really was. But Yui was on a roll, and she wasn't to be denied.

"See what I mean? You're not even thinking about it. You have no idea what you want. All you know is that killing this girl will get you there. As much of an ass as she was, I don't see how it relates. Unless killing her will somehow save your precious little game." Yui looked at Izzy. "But it won't. Go ahead and kill her. It won't stop me. And it definitely won't stop Izzy."

Mike looked over at Izzy for verification. "She's right." Izzy folded his arms, "If there's one thing we've learned… if you kill someone's sister or brother… you're pretty much screwed."

"I… I was given the order to…"

"Doesn't matter. Nobody has to know." Izzy took a step forward. "All of this has gone way too far. It has to be stopped and you know it. And we can stop it. Just have faith in us, and by this time tomorrow Rika will be back home… and your co-workers will never notice that you didn't kill her."

Mike had been thinking the whole time. He didn't act like it, but the gears were turning. They had been for a few days. He definitely didn't want to have to kill Rika, but disobeying an order like that was bound to have a negative impact on his career. 

"If it's really a problem, just say we beat you up," Yui added.

Mike looked at Rika one more time. There wasn't enough reason for it. Maybe if the path was clearly marked, and that her death would have a profound positive impact, then perhaps he'd be willing to bite the bullet and do the deed. But whether or not she died didn't seem to have enough impact. It was unnecessary, gratuitous, and cruel.

His hand slid off the cord and into his right pocket. 

"Take it." Mike held his key towards Izzy. He just wanted it all to be over with.

"Thank you," Izzy said, taking the key, staring at it before placing it in his own pocket. "Doesn't it feel good to do the right thing for a change?" He and Yui ran out, leaving Mike alone in the room.

It didn't feel like the right thing. Mike was trapped. He was stuck between either killing Rika or a clear act of defiance. Both were wrong. Perhaps with the key, the children would be able to end it swiftly and everything could be forgotten. Mike wanted nothing more than to return to his routine. Most of the shows he held domain over all had happy endings. He was able to create a happy ending out of one show that didn't have one. Right now, it was what Mike longed for most. Even if his side fell in defeat.

The infernal phone's ringing jolted Mike out of his thoughts again. He didn't dare answer it. He couldn't lie and say she was dead, and he was definitely not about to tell Manny what really happened. Perhaps he would use Yui's excuse and say they used force against him. Perhaps he'd come clean eventually. Right now, it didn't matter. Mike was going to go for a quiet drive and sort everything out, letting whatever happen at Beeda or Moore or Kohler happen on its own.

The phone was his last method of contact with the others. Mike set it down gently on a table next to Rika's bed. After all, she was the one that gave it to him.

**Moore Facility- Lobby- 4:13 PM  
  
**_Just because our show representatives are losers doesn't mean our shows have to be!_**  
  
**Tai and the girls didn't have much time. Fortunately, they had some help.

"Tai! Do you have all the keys you can get here?" Gary was running up to them.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure of it. We need to hit…" Tai stopped, "Wait a second, when were you involved with this?"

"Let's just say I'm really pissed off at them right now. That…" Gary fetched his own set of keys from his pocket and swung them at Tai, "And Tracey and I did some rummaging after I cold-cocked Wenzler. I think you have a ride back to Kohler."

Kari was in shock, "Are you the same Gary from before?"

Gary smiled and looked into Kari's eyes, "You know something… I don't think so."

"Good thing I grabbed the map when we left," Miaka pulled it out from under her shirt and handed it to Tai.

"That's… great… but it's not like any of us can drive," Tai said, although Gary didn't seem to hear him. He just continued to smile.

They heard a commotion from across the room. "But Tracey! I was just about to get Kodachi's phone number!!" The first third wheel was complaining about the second third wheel dragging him across the room by the ear.

Tracey ignored Brock, "Found him Gary!"

Gary gestured at Brock, still looking at Tai, "Your carriage driver awaits." He dropped the keys in Tai's hand.

Tai clasped them and nodded. "Great. Which car does Dave have?"

"It's the black Grand Prix across the street outside," another voice entered the discussion. Tai turned around. It was Sora. 

She approached him. "Tai, I know you have to get going, so I'll only tell you to be careful… and good luck." Regardless of her statement, she brought her lips forward and kissed him. It was just a short peck; she leaned back a few seconds later, "And that we'll have to have a long talk with Matt when we get home. We should have done it a long time ago."

"Well, Tai's gotta go save the day, so we better not keep him waiting!" Tracey stepped between the two, and pushed Tai towards the door. Brock followed them out. Tai made sure the gate was unlocked, and they hopped in Dave's car.

Inside, Tai turned to Brock, "Did I just hear Tracey cheering me on?"

Brock smiled as he pulled out and headed towards Main Street, "No… I think what you heard was Tracey stepping between you and Sora."

"Ah." Tai dropped the issue, "Well, we have other things to worry about right now."

Dave felt his pockets, "Shit Manny- they took my keys!" 

Manny looked outside the window and said, "Worse than that- I think they took your car. Come on!" 

They both ran outside and into Manny's vehicle. They both buckled up and drove off after Brock and Tai.

"Any word from Mike?" Dave asked.

"No… but right now we have to get back to Kohler. I'll drop you off at Beeda and you can make sure things are still secure there."

"Right. Can I ask why?"

"Because. Barb's the only one at Kohler… and Artie's the only one at Beeda."

Dave stared at his own car, quite a few lengths ahead. "We're screwed."

**Lounge- 4:15 PM  
  
**While the commotion was going on all around them, Takato and Henry were concerned with another issue- Madison. She was still lying on the chair where Manny left her.

"Madison… snap out of it." Henry said. He had to take her pulse to check.

 "I wonder what happened." Takato replied.

Finally, they managed to get her to open her eyes. She looked completely blanked out.

"Madison? Are you okay?"

She turned and looked at Henry. "Who… who are you?" she asked, sounding pale, a little higher in pitch than normal.

"It's me… it's me Henry. Don't you remember?"

"Who… who am I?"

Henry turned to Takato. "Something's wrong with her. Let's get her back to her room." Henry motioned for Takato to pick up her feet.

On their way up, they passed Ryo. The legendary Tamer seemed drained of all his energy. 

"Hey, Ryo, what's wrong?" Henry asked in passing.

Ryo looked at the two. He considered delivering the bad news of Rika's death.

"It's… it's nothing. We'll worry about it later," Ryo walked past them. They were in the middle of something. The last thing they needed was more to cry about.

**Kohler Complex- Control Room- 4:16 PM  
  
**"Manny… you stupid bastard!" Barb did not like the temptation. It was right there in front of her. For ten days, the cameras had been the enemy of the children. It stalked them everywhere. But now, in the most critical moment… it worked against the AA.

Barb replayed the footage again. The monitor picked up exactly what Manny was doing- he was hiding his keys. She knew exactly where he put them.

She told Tenchi her days of betrayal were over. She claimed her allegiance once and for all. Barb was not going to be caught in a trap again. As much as she wanted it to end, she was not going to bring attention to herself.

A knock on the door stirred her out of her thoughts. It was them again. She didn't dare open it. That would be giving into temptation. That would be giving them the window.

"Barb! Is anybody else in there!?" Akane yelled from the other end.

"No! I'm alone in here! And you can't come in!" Barb reassured herself that shutting herself in the control room was the best way to avoid confrontation from either side.

"But Barb!" Akane was not one to avoid confrontation, "Something's wrong with…" She left her last sentence hanging.

Thirty seconds later, there was another knock on the door. "Barb! Open the damn door or I'm liable to break it down myself!" This time, it was Artie. Barb quickly stopped the tape she was watching and opened the door. Denying Artie access would have been asking for trouble.

**Men's Restroom- 4:17 PM  
  
**While they were all in the reception room, Sakura had drifted off to sleep again. Before the others could do anything to help her, Jeri spotted Artie Elker heading for the control room. They all took cover in the nearest room.

"Matt, you know we're not supposed to be in here?" Jeri said.

"It's a good hiding place… assuming Artie doesn't have to go," Matt countered.

"Is it okay to leave Sakura out there?" Akane asked, looking around to make sure nobody else was in the room with them.

"Artie's not going to suspect Sakura of anything. Let's go, I think the coast is…" Matt was interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing. The three backed up against the wall, and watched Tim exit a stall.

"What? Smoking between classes?" Tim asked.

"Mr. Jacobson! You haven't been completely corrupted by evil, have you?" Akane approached him.

"Last time I checked, no."

"Could you take a look at Sakura? Something's wrong with her."

Tim nodded and the four exited. Sakura was still lying on a bench. She looked unconscious. Tim only needed one look at her before announcing his diagnosis, "Damn, Manny, you really did it this time."

"What did he do? What's wrong with her?" Jeri queried.

"Physically- just a bit of exhaustion. It's the reason for it that's a bit complicated. Hold on…" Tim pulled out a device. He turned a knob. Nothing happened.

"Mr. Jacobson? Was something supposed to happen?" 

"Nothing that you'd notice immediately. I used the personification modulator on her series wavelength."

"That sounds painful…" Matt said.

Tim smiled. "In English… I set the show back in sub mode. She'll still be out, but she'll stop losing energy."

"Why was she losing energy to begin with?" Akane asked.

"Because Manny was fiddling with the D-setting again." Tim explained, "You see, every character has two personas- S-setting is an unalterable, uncontrollable state. We can't influence that in any way. The big problem is that sometimes a persona doesn't work for some reason. Usually, it's just your names."

"What's wrong with our names?"

"When adapting a series for American audiences, we have to change them sometimes." Tim continued, "For that, we have D-setting. We can use D-setting to manipulate a character so that they can recognize a certain name as their own, or in certain situations- change their personalities. Usually we only make very minor adjustments… but I have this funny feeling that Manny went a little overboard with it for Shougai. He must really want this to be a success.

"Since D-setting is completely flexible… I'm guessing that Manny altered the Cardcaptor series to ensure that they would be more competitive than naturally allowable." The four looked at Sakura, resting peacefully, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Tim continued, "Compile that with the D-setting he already had maintained for the series itself… and it was almost too much for her. The S-setting can never be fully eliminated, and the two can only be conflicting up to a certain point. If it's too much… they both collide and negate each other… and ultimately the character is left with no persona at all."

"Oh my God," Akane mouthed what everybody was thinking.

"No kidding. It's a good thing I switched her back. I doubt she would have made it through her next match. I'll have to tell Manny to keep her on S tomorrow." Tim walked away, patting Akane's shoulder, "Lucky you."

**Control Room- 4:20  
  
**"You haven't heard anything from Manny or Tom?" Artie felt increasingly threatened with every minute that passed. Whatever these kids were doing, it was working. That was scary.

"Nope." Barb was calm. At this point, it didn't matter either way what happened.

"They stole my key… using brute force! This is serious, you should be showing a little more concern."

"Artie, Tim was just over there setting it up so that all of them must be in for it to work. Therefore, unless they get all seven keys, which is extremely unlikely, nothing will happen." Barb was very quietly scanning the cameras. Matt, Akane and Jeri were waiting for something. Sakura was sleeping, as it seemed like she had been for the last two days. 

"Barb- you know that they're going to try for all of them. Maybe you should get out of here so they don't get yours." Barb wasn't listening. She was still thinking about everything. Knowing where Manny's keys were was huge. It was a shame she couldn't use that information. At this point, there was no way she could tell Tenchi. If he was to somehow magically spot the keys, all eyes would be on her. She couldn't let that happen.

"Barb?" Artie was growing suspicious, "You do have your key… right?"

She looked back at Artie. "Um…" she fiddled around her pockets. Barb knew she wouldn't find it. She had already given it to Tenchi. But the question now was to lie and say she had it on her… or lie and say she misplaced it. One look at Artie, and one look at the cameras, gave her the answer.

"Oh shit…" Barb feigned surprise, "I set my keys on the end-table in the lounge in Beeda last night. I must have dropped that one. 

"What??!!"

"Artie! Quick! Go see if it's there! It's probably on the floor somewhere. Maybe they haven't found it yet!"

Artie urgently ran for the door. "Gotcha! I'll be right back!" 

He slammed the door shut. Her mouth curled into a smile.

"Baka baka."

Since the group in the reception room had no keys, they were pretty much useless. They saw a machine off in the corner. Judging by the colored keyholes on the console, it was the machine they needed to stick the keys into in order to get home. Therefore, Akane, Jeri, and Matt were guarding it diligently.

Almost immediately, Akane noticed the door to the control room open. She was running up to Barb before Barb was completely out of the door. 

"Barb! What is it?"

Barb held out a piece of paper. "Read it," she said, "Understand it. Then give it back to me."

Confused, Akane did so. One look at the paper made her understand. She handed it back, "Thank you."

Barb sighed, then walked back into the control room. It still felt uncomfortable, but at least she did it. It was definitely over now.

"What was it?" Matt asked.

Akane didn't answer. Instead, she obeyed the instructions and crouched down under the standings board. She would never have noticed the loose brick in the wall. She found it, and carefully tried to pull it out. It didn't pull- it swung open. 

"The hell?" Matt bent down for a closer look.

Akane pulled out a large box from the hollowed out part inside. On it were a series of placards with everybody's name on it. Clearly, they were stored here for use on the board. She rifled through them, not knowing what she was looking for.

Matt, meanwhile, looked inside the crevasse. A slight gleam of metal, reflecting the light from the room, was all it took. He reached inside.

"Akane…" Akane looked over as Matt pulled out the pink and yellow keys.

**Parking Lot- 4:30 PM  
  
**The station wagon pulled in first. Izzy and Yui stopped the car, but neither got out.

"What are we waiting for?" Yui asked.

"I don't know. I'd presume that we're supposed to use the keys here, but I don't know where." Izzy paused, then smiled at Yui, "And it would hardly be gentlemanly if Tai and I were the first to leave."

"Wow. We're really going to do this. We're going home. And we'll never see each other again." There was a tone of sadness in her voice.

"That's how it has to be. I wish there was a way around it, but there's no sense dwelling on our obligations."

"I guess this is it then. Goodbye…"

She turned to look at him, and was met with a kiss. One that was different, more powerful, than all the others either had experienced. 

They heard another car approaching them and eventually parted lips. 

Yui took a couple seconds to breathe. The overwhelming emotion felt with the simple action had gotten to her. "Now that… that was prodigious."

"IZZY!!" Izzy could only smile for a moment before he heard his name being called from outside. It was Tai.

He jumped out of the car. Tai and Brock had both reached Kohler safely and were already running for the building. "What's the status?" Izzy asked them as Yui exited the car.

"So far so good, Izzy. Takato and Henry pulled through, and everybody went nuts," Tai pulled the keys, "We got Tom and Dave. Is Rika okay? We know what happened."

Izzy smiled, "Thanks to Yui, we're fine. She and I talked Mike out of it." He pulled out the blue key, "Maybe they have a conscious after all."

Tai stopped for a moment. Something didn't seem right with all of that…

Brock came running up from behind, "Tai, let's get this over with. Manny and Dave will be here any minute." 

Tai shook off his thoughts and the four ran towards the entrance.

"Am I late?" They all turned towards the source of the voice- Tenchi, completing the march from Beeda, "Does that mean I have to sleep in the smart car?"

"Tenchi!" Brock shouted. 

Tenchi approached them, "Don't worry. I know everything." He flashed his keys- green and gray. "And I brought gifts."

"Go Chichiri…" Yui stated, in awe.

"Score another one for the fox-eyes!" Brock shouted.

"So all we need to get now is Manny's," Izzy said.

"He said he hid them somewhere. C'mon." Tai beckoned for the fellowship to enter the complex.

On the way to the reception room, Tenchi called out for the others, "Akane! Matt!" 

Tai almost stopped. Matt was involved with all this?

Sure enough, he was. Akane, Matt, and Jeri stepped into the hallway. The look on their faces said it all as the living and the dead were reunited. Akane was the first to let her excitement loose, running up and hugging Brock. He gladly accepted it. Matt and Jeri were more contained, although both were pleased to see everybody. Tai and Izzy joined the two.

Jeri finally lost it and hugged Tai. Tai received it, but kept his focus on Matt. He tried to read into his best friend's eyes. There were hints of shame, guilt, and regret. Perfect…

"Good work," Tai said.

Matt didn't acknowledge it. He had but one question, "Where's Sora?"

Tai looked down at Jeri. How was he going to explain what happened? Obviously he knew she was alive- there was no other way he'd be in the same room as Jeri. 

Tai decided simply to tell him that she was safe, "She's in good hands." However, a chuckle escaped, "She's with Tracey."

Matt seemed to accept the answer, "Okay. Good. Let's go home." Matt unclasped his palm, revealing the two keys.

"How the heck did…" Tai was in shock. He released Jeri to go in for closer inspection, "Manny said he hid them."

"We found them. Akane and I." Matt dumped them into Tai's palm.

Jeri tugged on Tai's shirt, "The control panel is in the reception room. There's a colored slot for each key."

Tai had to take a moment to stop and look at the two. When he left, Matt had hated Jeri's guts. Now they were working together. He immediately presumed that Jeri must have done something…

Yui stepped in from behind, "I hate to interrupt this love fest, but didn't Brock say that the assholes were right behind us?"

"Right," Tai agreed, then gathered everybody together. Before addressing them, he turned to Matt, "Go out in the parking lot and distract them any way possible. It's too late to take chances."

"Sure thing Tai," Matt replied with a smile, "How will I know when I can come back in?"

Tai looked at the keys. All seven were in his hand. He had the power to send everybody back, "If this all works the way it's supposed to… you won't have to come back in."

Matt seemed to understand. He ran out as the other six gathered around Tai. Tai began to walk towards the reception room. The others followed.

Tai began to call on people, "Jeri…" Jeri looked up as Tai handed her the purple key. "Akane." Tai turned around, found the bluenette, and gave her the red key. "Tenchi." Tenchi made his way forward to Tai, and received the gray key back again. "Yui." Tai didn't have to look for Yui, she was still close by. She received the green key. "Brock." He was still standing near Akane, but snuck over to take the yellow key. "I'll take this one," he said, hanging on to the blue key. "And finally…"

They reached the reception room. Sakura hadn't moved from the bench. 

"It's a long story," Akane and Jeri said simultaneously.

"Uh… okay…" Tai turned to Izzy. "Congrats Izzy, you're a Cardcaptor now." 

Izzy sweatdropped as he received the pink key. "Uh… thanks." 

"Well…" They approached the console, keys in hand, "Let's do this."

**Parking Lot- 4:35 PM  
  
**Matt patrolled the area. He wasn't sure what to expect, but his task was understood. This was his chance to make up for everything. This was his chance to shine.

He saw a car approaching. Whoever it was, Matt knew he had to stop him. The car slowed down to enter the lot. He drew closer to see who was inside. It was Manny.

Determined to deter him, Matt stepped in front of the already slowing car. He wasn't afraid- he was still alive in the eyes of the game. Manny couldn't touch him. His judgment was accurate, as Manny was forced to stop.

Already irate, Manny poked his head out the window, "Get out of the way!" 

"No." Matt held his ground.

Manny stared Matt down for a few moments before emerging back in the car. He pulled into reverse. Matt sighed in relief, which quickly dissipated when the car pulled forward again, this time to the right of Matt. Matt again moved to get in the way. This time, Manny didn't stop.

His right arm collided with the left headlight, sending him reeling past the car. His already injured arm fell onto the hood of a parked car. The pain left Matt frozen, until he could no longer retain consciousness.

With Matt out of the way, Manny parked the car and went inside.

**Reception Room- 4:36 PM  
  
**It wasn't what Tai had expected. So far, Akane, Brock, Jeri, and Tenchi had turned their keys. The question was whether or not they were still there. 

Yui kept a hand on the green key, still in its designated slot, but she was focused on Brock. He was… sort of standing next to her. He was fading in and out of existence. As if the settings on a television needed to be fixed. She ran a hand through him and felt nothing. He wasn't there. It just looked like he was… sort of.

"Yui… I'm sure you'll be fine," Izzy reassured her.

"You better be right about this." After a moment of framing Izzy's face in her memory, Yui turned her key. She too was distorted and blurred.

"Goodbye Yui," Izzy remained solemn.

"Izzy, I have a question- what happens if this doesn't work? There won't be anybody to make sure we all get home."

Izzy looked down and turned his key. Getting Sakura out of there seemed to be more important than answering the question. 

"I don't know, Tai. I guess you should just turn it and find out."

"Well… here goes nothing." Tai put a hand on the key.

"You got that right!" Tai quickly turned to his right. Apparently, Matt hadn't distracted Manny for long enough.

"It's over, Manny. Akane and Sakura are gone. You can't have a series without them."

Manny cautiously stepped forward. He kept at a distance, so that neither Izzy nor Tai would do something drastic. "Not true Kamiya. They're just stationary. You need them all turned for it to work. But before you do that, maybe you should think about this."

"Think about what?" Tai barked back. "Going home? Getting out of this hellhole? Starting to put all of this behind us?"

"Start to? Don't you get it Tai? It's on the default setting." Manny smiled, "You pull that and every memory of this series, and all the others, will vanish."

Izzy scoffed. "You're not exactly putting up a compelling argument, Manny. We want to forget about this."

"Are you sure? It'll be as if none of this ever happened. You never met Misty, or Ash, or anybody else you care about."

"We're willing to make that sacrifice," Tai clutched the key; another line from Manny and he was pulling it.

"You never were here, and thus your series will unfold the way it always had… spiraling downwards to the most disastrous conclusion I'd ever seen." Tai and Izzy now were at full attention. "We wanted to show what happened to you all in the future." Manny smiled. "Big mistake."

"What happens to us in the future?" Izzy asked.

"Most of you are miserable. A few bad decisions, a couple unhappy marriages, and a few brief but nasty affairs. I must say Mike really strained himself to make it look like you guys were marginally happy. But he did, because we're such nice people. After all, everybody deserves a happy ending. Even if it is from a very slanted and biased perspective such as ours." 

Tai briefly let go of the key. But as soon as Manny stepped forward, Tai returned a hand on it. 

"Don't pretend that you don't want to have a good future. Heck, through us you can have a good future with Sora."

"Sora?" Tai had never considered that she'd come into play.

"Of course. I heard that you and her were doing something behind Matt's back. Which leaves you with two options- you can either accept fate and settle for your low-paying unappreciated government job… or roll the dice. You've already confessed to Sora- the hard part's over with."

"You're saying that if Shougai is completed, then we can still retain the memories of our experiences?" Izzy asked.

"Usually we don't, but with you guys… sure. We'd be willing to make an exception. Anything for the course of business."

"Tough." Izzy spat back, "We're not going to let you guys win for a chance to rewrite the future. If that's the hand we're dealt… we'll have to deal with it. Right Tai?"

Tai frowned. It was compelling. His future could be so much brighter if Sora was a part of it. He had been tensing up, preparing for the long talk with Matt. Unfortunately, Izzy was right.

Before Tai could speak, Manny took back his conch shell, "You say that Izzy, but you're not the one with anything on the table. You're one of the lucky ones. But Tai's the one I'm asking. A turn of the key and he sacrifices Sora. She'd be left to marry Matt… and sleep with whomever she can get a cheap thrill with."

"If that's destiny…" Tai said.

"You say destiny as if it's a good thing." Manny looked at Izzy. "I doubt Yui would agree."

Izzy understood, "You mean… she'd just end up back with Nakago and everything I told her would be…"

Manny nodded. "And believe me. The hell she's been through pales in comparison with what she'll go through when she gets back. Izzy, if you care about her… maybe you should think about this."

Izzy froze up. He couldn't possibly do that to someone he cared for. But he couldn't tell Tai not to turn it. He started to run. "Tai… you're on your own. I don't want you to do anything stupid because of me." Tai and Manny could make out tears forming as he ran down the hall.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tai shouted.

"Give me the key. We'll finish this series up as if nothing happened, and we'll send you all back. Memories intact."

Tai frowned angrily, "And… and you'd just sell it, make a million dollars and do it again next year."

"Well we're not doing another one. After the trouble you put us through… God no. Whether you pull it or not won't change the fact that we're going to leave you alone once you do go back. The question… is whether that will work for you or against you."

Tai looked down at the key. It was a simple motion, which Manny was not physically interrupting. It was a battle of the minds. Ending the game would require a sacrifice. From everybody. Tai felt himself coming apart. His sacrifice was large. Not as big as Yui's perhaps, but still overwhelming. Tai had all that he needed to make a decision. 

And he made it.

**Odaiba, Japan- One Month Later  
  
**"The stars are so pretty tonight," Sora mused as she and Tai laid on the beach blanket together. The beach was hardly hospitable for any beach activities. It was cold, and the water didn't seem safe to look at, much less to go into. As a result, they were alone… almost.

"Sorry I'm late. The doc kept me longer than I thought he would." Matt came walking up to them. His right arm was in a sling, and he wore a neck brace. Sora scooted up next to Tai to make room for Matt. Tai quickly glanced away as he kicked off his shoes and lied down next to Sora, kissing her quickly in the process.

"What's the word?" she asked.

"Should be off in a couple weeks. It doesn't even hurt anymore." 

Sora didn't delve any further. He dislocated his shoulder, and he broke his collarbone, but Matt stubbornly refused to explain how it happened. Eventually, Sora and Tai both gave up trying to figure out how it happened.

This wasn't the place for it anyway. The three did this frequently. During the summer, the beach was a featured attraction in the tourist trap that was Odaiba. But at this time of year, it was desolate, and despite the lights across the bay, the stars were still shining. When they were here, they had nothing to worry about.

"So what classes do you have next semester?" Tai started the conversation.

"Eh, usual boring crap," Matt replied, "Although my science teacher convinced me to sign up for astronomy. Who knows? That might be kinda fun."

"It has to be better than chemistry," Tai replied.

They didn't speak for a few minutes. All three quietly took in the atmosphere. Sora quietly snuggled up with Matt. 

Tai could still sense her lying next him. He still was in love with her. But he figured that he'd get over it eventually. He wasn't going to take any risks and come forward and say anything about it. Perhaps if Matt was somehow out of the room, and out of mind temporarily, then maybe Tai would say something. But that wasn't going to happen. Sora and Matt were inseparable, and as far as Tai was concerned, nothing he would be willing to do would change that.

He had few regrets about it all. Tai's feelings weren't strong enough to make a big fuss over, and to say anything would seem to Sora as if it were out of left field. He was just going to grin and bear it, and whatever would be would be. He would not regret anything. Not anything in the past, and not anything in the future. 

He especially didn't regret giving up the chance to change this fate. After all, he never remembered having the opportunity.

**The Amazon- Two Months Later  
  
**It was as hot as hell, and Dave wasn't afraid to show it. 

"How the hell do you survive out here, Mr. Burnett?"

"Air conditioned huts, Dave. And please, call me Mark." 

Dave was led to said hut. Sure enough, it was dramatically cooler inside. Dave let the frosty chill soothe him for a moment before turning to the other man, "Still, must suck living here for a month and a half."

Mark smiled, "Well, I look at it this way- it's a lot harder for the contestants out there."

"That's true."

Mark sat down, "So why the hell did you come all the way? I thought your kids brought the series down."

It was Dave's turn to smile as he found a seat, "Well, they did, and they didn't."

"It's a shame too… I was dying to see Shougai put in action. It's the ultimate series. A situation where people actually have something to lose besides their pride. A series where natural instincts come out. A series where alliances do jack shit. One of these days, Dave, it will be a reality," Mark continued to reflect on his failed creation.

"In a way it will. We're selling it anyway."

Mark looked confused, "But it doesn't have an ending. How can you have a series without an ending? You got to what? The final four in each group?"

"And that's where it ends. But here's our idea… we air the revolt. The kids were miserable the whole time. Sure most people will treat this like any of our other series- they'll pick their favorites to win and cheer for them like normal. But as it goes on and they're exposed to the 'injustices' we throw at them..." Mark seemed interested now. Dave continued, "…People will be cheering for them to try to stop it. And when they do… score one for the good guys and everybody except the lowly Animation Alliance goes home happy."

Mark smiled, "And despite the self-defamation, you walk away with the revenue."

"Exactly. Our biz doesn't make use of our good names, so there's no harm."

Mark pondered the idea. "It's the reality series gone wrong. It's the final blow against the foul oppressors who force them to eat worms and suffer in harsh climates… I love it."

"ABC loved it too. They offered to put it up next to Survivor, but I didn't think you'd like that much. So we sold it to Fox."

"Excellent. The only thing I ask is that you take my name off it. Obviously, my peers won't be happy if they learned I contributed to the 'fictional' story of the doomed vessel that was Shougai."

"Sure thing."

After thinking about it for a moment, Mark raised another idea, "Are you going to call the actual series Shougai?"

Dave nodded in reply, "You know, we were all thinking about that. A different title would be a hint that things aren't as they seem. That something was going to happen."

"What are you thinking?"

"How does 'Grim Reality' sound to you?"  
  
**The End**

**Author's Notes  
**Once again… where do I begin? During the time that I was writing this, I had two possible endings in mind. One was an ending where the series is stopped, and one was an ending where the series continues, despite the interruption. In the ending here, the fates of the various characters are unchanged (with some room for interpretation- see below), while the AA makes the necessary changes and adapts. The other endings featured some characters with improved futures, including a Taiora ending and the situation in Kutou being resolved easily, while the AA's success with promoting the series isn't discussed (incidentally- Tenchi and Jeri won, with Tenchi's wish actually _being _to go home and forget it ever happened). Ultimately, I went with this ending because there's a lot of room for interpretation, and it does convey the message of being grim, without necessarily being an unhappy ending.  
  
There's a lot of room for interpretation. So much, in fact, that I can't possibly discuss all the ramifications here. I will address one, however. Although it's hard to imagine Manny's statement about unchanged fates to not be true in the case of Fushigi Yuugi, it may have flaws with Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, and Cardcaptors. Although the memories are wiped out, physical injury is not. Therefore, the injuries to Matt and Rika may carry over (as seen in the epilogue, it clearly does in Matt's case), and somehow may carry influence on the eventual course of those series, for better or for worse. As for Cardcaptors… I'm not going to give away what happened to Madison, but it almost certainly would have an impact on their future, although it is never revealed (I took Cardcaptors at the end of the dubbed series, although it's important to note that Li and Sakura never formally get together in the dub).  
  
Regarding the symbolism and layers of meaning in the story, it's best if I let you develop your own conclusions. I'm definitely not going to say anything as conclusive as denouncing the evils of writing reality knockoff fanfic… especially since I'm writing another one soon (although it is Alliance-free). The allegory of fanfiction in general is probably the most interesting, especially considering the fact that each member of the AA, except for Barb, is representative of various people in the reality fanfic biz. Just to prove that I'm not out to get anybody… Tom Wallace represents myself. You could probably figure out a couple more on your own.  
  
It was interesting having Manny be the final AA member they had to deal with. Manny ended up becoming the primary figurehead to most people. This is despite the fact that he was not the first character I created (which was Tom Wallace, for a previous fanfic), and that although he was involved with all five series, he was never the center of attention in any of them (let's face it- Artie stole the show in AS2). Yet he turned out to be the most "popular" if you can use that term, and thus became the last line of defense for the AA.  
  
Incidentally, going back to Tom for a moment, it was really fun using him for this series. He was introduced in a previous, uncompleted Simpsons fanfic, and when I used him for Animation Survivor, I had to tone down his character quite a bit, making him more light-hearted so he'd fit the host position better. His original persona was much closer to that in which he is portrayed here. Since the AA were never supposed to be considered cool or popular, and most certainly not the good guys, it was nice to go full circle with him.  
  
For a chapter that didn't have that many anime references, this is one hell of an Author's Notes section, so I'll leave you to think about the series. Thanks for reading, especially those who stuck with the series for almost a year. Feel free to leave a review or e-mail me with your comments. I'll entertain any that have good concepts or questions about the series. As I said before, I am writing another reality knockoff, but it's more for fun than anything else. I nice friendly game to ease everybody out. Look for that later this month, and contact me if you want to be part of the Pick'em contest. Also, my current serious project, Level 1: Worlds, has its first three stages online, so check that out if you haven't had the chance to already. Until then- take care and don't let the fanboys bite!


End file.
